Then As Now
by Zhivago3
Summary: Sookie and Eric are made for each other. They don't realize it though until strange things begin to happen to them. Memories & dreams begin to haunt them. Will they accept their destiny or will their pride stop them? Strong sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1, London

**HELLO NEW AND RETURNING READERS! JUST A FEW THINGS I WANTED TO BORE YOU WITH…**

**THIS IS MY FIRST SOOKIE STORY. ALTHOUGH I JUMP THROUGH DIFFERENT TIMES AND PLACES, THE STORY IS BASED IN NYC (I'M A BORN AND RAISED NY-ER IT'S ALL I KNOW!)**

**AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO,**

"**THEN AS NOW"**

**Chapter 1**

Currently, I was being laced into an impossibly tight corset, my breath catching with every tug of the laces. When I opened my mouth, my normally sweet and delicate Queen's English cried out. My lady's maid, Juliette, was shocked at my most un-lady-like outburst.

"Juliette!" I was able to wheeze out, "that must be tight enough already?" I could only barely whisper the last bit.

"Almost, mum. I'm afraid your father had another dress sent directly from the dressmaker without consulting you. It's a full size too small, but he's insisting that you wear it tonight!"

I should have known a man was behind this pain.

She finished her torture and I stood absolutely still so as to adjust to the small breaths I would have to take all night. It was opening night of the Opera. Father insisted that I go and wear the dress I was just stuffed into. Even I had to admit that it was beautiful though; a peacock-blue, silk bodice was graced with hand-made silk rosettes. The bustle was a slighter lighter shade of the blue silk, and the skirt was a radiant embroidered silver satin. The slippers matched the skirt and had darling blue embroideries on them.

My customary gloves and fan matched my shoes. Once the dress was on, I had to admit, I looked resplendent. I was a girl with a figure and the dress accentuated my small, (now impossibly small), waist, prominent bosom, and shapely hips. Juliette had curled and piled my long blonde hair in an elaborate fashion and had woven blue ribbons throughout. I was wearing my Mother's pearls, the pearls she left for me when she died.

I was a young lady of age and my Father's greatest business asset. A good marriage would expand my Father's already sizable fortune and guarantee my and his imagined grandsons', future. He loved me in his way and did the best he could for me since my Mother's death; but he was a business man and looked at me as another one of his many acquisitions.

There was a knock at the door and since I was ready, Juliette went to open it. It was Harrison, Juliette's father and the family butler for years.

"Your father is waiting for you Ms. Susannah, the carriage is ready."

"Thank you, Harrison."

I walked slowly, trying not to faint from the overexertion of moving. Harrison put my cloak around my shoulders and I made my way slowly down the stairs to my awaiting father. At the base of the stairs, he smiled broadly, took my hand, and led me to the carriage. Once inside, he spoke to me.

"You look perfect, Susannah."

"Thank you, father."

"When Lord Hampshire's son spies you, that should confirm everything nicely."

"Sorry father, I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I've been in negotiations with Lord Hampshire to firm up your engagement to his son, Peter. He's going to be the full heir to the Hampshire fortune and business… only son, you know. A fine match - a fine match indeed if I do say so myself."

If I could have protested or even gathered enough breath, I would have. As it was, I was in shock and trying desperately not to faint. So I was to be inspected like so much meat at the Sunday Market. Once the price was settled on, I would be handed off to be made _The Lady Hampshire._ I would become my husband's gilded prize, adorn his arm, and give him sons. Of course I'd be given everything I asked for. I would be treated as a queen, I was sure. I would be the head of numerous households, have thousands of pounds at my fingertips, and give lavish parties. I would have everything the Hampshire name could afford me… everything but love.

_It was a summer ago, in Paris. My Father had sent me to stay with my Grandmother as he did most years. My Grandmother moved to Paris after my Grandfather had died. She claimed it was the sun that drew her; I suspected it was the lack of memories. I was to spend the summer learning more about the fine arts, refine my skill in painting, my appreciation in sculpture, and theater. I had been studying French since I was child and was fluent. Mother had seen to that early on by hiring a French Au Pair for me._

_My Grandmother was the only woman in my life now. Mother died when I was three. I relished those summers with Grandmother; she was my only link to a softer kind of love. I was 19, and although suitors had shown an interest in me earlier, Grandmother insisted that I not be married until I was at least 20. Grandmother said I needed to properly mature to be the best possible wife for a man of means and refinement._

_That afternoon I saw him was divine. The sun was shining and the breeze off of the Seine made the afternoon delightful. I was in the Tuilerie Gardens painting with the other girls when we met._

_He was so unlike any other man I had seen. He towered over the others; his long pale blonde hair was pulled back, a style that had gone out of fashion as of late, but gave him an air of grandeur. I could see his piercing blue eyes even from where I was. He was slim but not awkward, he moved with strength and grace. He seemed not to notice the stares and whispers that his very presence elicited from those around him… he was above all that.. He wasn't self conscience enough to be a Frenchman and not dressed perfectly enough to be English, either. And whatever else he was, he was simply the most stunning man I had ever seen._

_He walked slowly and as he passed me, I found that a breath I wasn't aware of holding, suddenly rushed out. I hoped I hadn't stared too blatantly, it was terribly un-lady-like, but there was something about him that made me not care one bit. As he passed, I could hear Claire whisper in French "what a beautiful specimen, what I wouldn't give to paint him naked." I chuckled; I couldn't help but think how right she was. She turned to me then and asked what was so amusing; I told her I agreed with her statement. She looked quizzically at me. "What statement was that?" she asked, innocently. It was my turn to be confused, hadn't I just heard her say she wanted to see him naked? Maybe it was my own mind… maybe._

_We were finishing our paintings for the day. The light was fading and we all packed our things. Just as I was folding my easel, a strange voice, with an odd accent, said in French, "allow me, mademoiselle." When I turned around to address the mystery man, there he was, the man I wanted… I mean Claire wanted, to see naked. Before I could protest, he had already collapsed the easel and gathered my supplies. "Where to?" he said, as if this were the most natural thing to do in the world._

"_Thank you, but you needn't burden yourself sir, the house is only minutes away."_

_He simply smiled at me and stood his ground. Oh my, that smile. My cheeks burned at the sight._

_"Really, I must insist that…" but he cut me off._

"_I couldn't pass you one more day without talking to you."_

"_Sorry?" I was able to mumble through the fog in my mind and constriction of my chest._

"_I've seen you here painting every day for the past week. I'll let you know I was supposed to be on a ship to India, already."_

"_I'm sorry to have delayed your trip, sir," I answered politely, not sure what to make of the situation._

"_Eric Northman, and you are welcome to delay me anytime." _

_Who was this man? He was so forward, so unabashed! If I hadn't found it terribly refreshing, I would have been insulted. I looked at him, taking in every surprising inch of his face, "and you are?" he asked._

_Oh dear, my manners, "Susannah Stackhouse, a pleasure," I answered curtseying slightly._

_He surprised me then by switching to English as easily as he had spoken French. _

_"Well, Miss Stackhouse, where to?" _

_Silently, still partially stunned, I began walking and he followed. He was obviously well traveled and educated enough to know languages. He also knew that Stackhouse very obviously wasn't a French name. _

_"I seem to have rendered you silent Miss Stackhouse."_

_He had indeed._

"_I'm sorry, it's not everyday that a gentleman claims I've delayed his trip to India."_

"_Are you flattered?"_

"_Should I be?" had I really just said that? His boldness had rubbed off on me apparently._

_He laughed, "Yes. It's not everyday I let myself be sidetracked."_

"_Then thank you, I am duly flattered, Mr. Northman."_

"_I hope__you will stop with formalities, now? Please call me Eric."_

"_I'm afraid, Mr. Northman, that_ _I don't feel that to be appropriate."_

"_I look forward to changing your mind then," he said ominously, darkly._

_I felt an unknown fluttering inside. Although the evening was turning out to be quit cool, a bead of sweat ran down my neck. We were silent the rest of the way to Grandmother's house. When we arrived at the front door, Philippe, the butler, opened the door and took the supplies from Mr. Northman. Before I could say a thing, Eric had taken my hand and placed a kiss on my glove._

_"I'll be by tomorrow to call on you Miss Stackhouse. Good night." With that, he left._

_I was in a complete daze the rest of the evening. At dinner Grandmother knew something was amiss and I told her about my encounter. When she heard the name, she nodded knowingly._

"_You know him, then?"_

"_No, not exactly. He's caused quite a stir among the society-set though. Apparently he's as wealthy as a king but quite the character. Copenhagen I believe, old money, he owns land all across Europe… and you say he was on his way to India, too?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well my dear, it seems you have caught the interests of the man of the hour as it were."_

"_It would, yes."_

"_Now, more importantly my dear, what ever will you wear tomorrow?" At that point, we both laughed like school girls. She seemed just as intrigued as I was._

_The next day, at just past eleven in the morning, Mr. Northman showed up. He brought flowers for my Grandmother and a small pink corsage for me that I later pinned to my hat. After formalities, he asked if he might "steal me" for the day. My Grandmother, amused and entranced, let him._

_By the end of the day, I was calling him Eric and he, in turn, called me Sookie – a nick-name my Mother used for me. We walked by the Seine as the sun was setting. He took my hand, pulled back my white lace glove, and kissed the inside of my wrist. I felt a weakness in my knees. I heard him say something under his breath, something whispered in a language I didn't recognize._

_When my wits were about me again, I asked him what he had said._

_"Say? I didn't say anything," he answered, confused._

_"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say something." A curious look passed briefly over his beautiful, strong features, then left._

"_It's getting late," I felt a sudden sadness, "I should take you home." I nodded and half-smiled at him. However, when we were just a block away, he took my hand and pulled me into an alley._

"_Eric?"_

"_I can not do this in front of the house."_

"_Do what?" I asked, afraid, yet excited, too._

_He lifted my chin, brushed his thumb over my skin, "like silk" he said. My breathing was heavy and my heart pounding. He leaned in further and paused just as his lips were inches from mine, as if asking me permission. When I didn't move, he moved in and his lips met mine. He kissed me and my whole body burned. I closed my eyes, desperate to hold on the moment, not wanting it to end. He slowly pulled away and my heart nearly broke. When I finally opened my eyes, he was looking at me in a way I had never seen a man look at me before. We stood there for what seemed like hours._

_Finally the spell was broken by a carriage noisily driving by. He took my hand and led me to my front door. He let go and my hand ached to be in his again._

_"Sookie, will you accompany me to..."_

"_Yes," I said without letting him finish. He laughed heartily._

"_Then I shall pick you up at 7."_

_I turned to walk through the door that Philippe ad opened when a thought occurred to me. "Where are we going?" I asked as I turned around._

"_To a ball," he answered and walked away._

_Early the following morning, a small man accompanied by two women and a very large box, arrived. Inside the box was a most stunning pink ball gown covered in gold silk flowers. The dressmaker and his two seamstresses began their various alterations, which luckily were few, and then quickly ran to get me the appropriate shoes. Complete with fan, gloves, borrowed jewels from Grandmother and a purse, I was ready for the ball. More importantly, I was ready to see him again._

_When I came down the stairs to meet Eric in the hall, he looked at me the way he had the previous night. My Grandmother, thrilled by his attentions, wished us a good night. In the carriage, he kissed my hand again._

_"You look like Aphrodite," he said. _

_Just then, I felt like her too._

_We made our way to the outskirts of Paris to the chateaux the ball was being held in. I think we danced, although I can't truly remember. All I remember was finding the bench, and his hands, and his lips, and the kisses…the many, many kisses._

_I fell madly in love with Eric that summer. My Grandmother approved wholeheartedly and when September came by, he accompanied me to London to ask for my hand from my Father. We were so confident he would say yes. Why not, after all? Eric was wealthy, of the right age and class, we had my Grandmother's approval already… of course it didn't work out as we had wished._

_My Father refused him. Not only wasn't he English, not only didn't he have any family to be spoken of, but most importantly, he couldn't offer my father anything new by way of business. Of course it was absurd! Eric was a successful business man, but there was some idiocy, some prejudice at work that I didn't understand. Unfortunately, it wasn't my place to argue, what power did I have? Eric simply wasn't good enough for my Father. He would "see his daughter married off to an Englishman of fortune or let me rot in a Nunnery."_

_I tried to behave over the next days but instead, I cried, I screamed, and behaved in every un-lady-like fashion I could imagine. My Father saw this as further proof of Eric's unworthiness; he obviously had a terrible influence on me. Weeks passed. Eric stayed in London, trying to convince my Father to change his mind. I threatened to leave anyway, to runaway… my Father would never see me again. That's when he collapsed. We called for the doctor._

_The situation was killing Father. Either he stayed calm or he would die from strain. How could I be so selfish? See what I had done? I was killing my own Father with my silly infatuations. I did the most difficult thing I would ever do…I severed my relationship with Eric Northman. I wrote him a letter saying how much I loved him but that I simply couldn't kill my Father because of it. My heart broke into another piece with every word. I told Eric to find someone else, someone who could love him without guilt and death hanging over them. I told him I would remember and cherish him for the rest of my life._

We arrived at the Opera House and after we were seated in our box, I felt very much on display. I felt more like a very pretty dress-form showing off the latest fashion, and less like a person. A few minutes after we arrived there was a knock on the door and Lord Hampshire, (whom I recognized from various functions), entered. He was followed by whom I guessed was his son, Peter. Peter was older than me, but not by terribly much. I figured he must have been 27 or 28. He was well dressed, had excellent posture and manners, and to be fair, he was a decent looking man. Nice head of hair, all his teeth, fine brown eyes. He would be a lovely catch for any attentive, young woman. I had to remind myself that I was being forced to be such a woman.

There were some knowing looks passed between the men that I pretended not to see and then the curtain went up. I couldn't concentrate on the performance in front of me though and normally, I loved the Opera. Instead, all I could think of was the woman that Eric would find for himself. I imagined her being lovelier than I, more talented, and smarter. If I pictured her being superior to me in every way, then it wouldn't hurt as much; if she were perfect, then I wouldn't be able to live up to her, would I? When I heard the crowd clapping, I realized it was intermission. I drifted away from my thoughts and stood up. The men stood and I made my way through the doors. When I closed the door behind me, I let out a sigh.

I could hear them talking behind the door.

"Well George, she is indeed a fine woman. Lovely, poised… eh, Peter what do you think?" I couldn't hear his response, but I could hear my Father's.

"Well Hampshire old boy, shall we set a date now?"

"I see no reason why not. Shall we say May, at the estate in Bath?"

"Wonderful, wonderful, gives the appropriate amount of time for them to be seen with each other, let the society-types know they're engaged and all."

I should have been upset, but the truth was, this was my lot. I was a wealthy girl of stature and beauty, and my marriage was not my decision. My only goal was to make the best of it now. I could only hope that I could learn to love Peter in time. If nothing else, I'd be comfortable and well taken care of for the rest of my life. There was comfort in there someplace. I made my way to the powder room. By the time I had finished, the second act was ready to start, I was the only one walking back through the theater.

Just as I was turning the corner to the private boxes, I heard his voice.

"Sookie?"

My heart leapt to my throat. I turned. Standing at the top of the stair was Eric, hair neatly tied back, wearing his black coat and tie, looking ever the part of the lover in any drama. I tried to say something, but nothing came out. I was looking right at him when I heard his voice say, "_Sookie, don't leave me again. Tell me you love me as much as I love you, we can survive anything if we are together_." It was his voice but his mouth wasn't moving.

"How…" he moved closer.

"Sookie, tell me you don't love me and I'll leave." I was silent. "Sookie, we were meant to be together. I've changed since I've known you… strange and wonderful things have happened."

"Eric, please."

"Sookie I know it sounds absurd, but since I've met you I've learned to…"

"Eric," I had to stop him before he said something wonderful, something that would change my mind. "I'm to be married in to Lord Hampshire's son, Peter this May."

"Married? So soon? It's only been a few months!" He was silent for a moment. "Do you love him?" then I heard his voice again. "_I__f you do, I'll leave… I'll disappear_. _I'll never come back, I promise."_

I didn't know what was happening! It was as if I could hear his thoughts! But that simply wasn't possible was it?

"I…" he moved closer to me. "My Father almost died when I told him I would run away with you." He moved closer still. "I couldn't live with myself if I knew his death was my fault." He was mere inches from me.

"Do. You. Love. Him?"

I could smell him. Eric's scent intoxicated me, weakening my resolve. "Eric," how could I lie to him?

"Sookie, answer me my love, please," he pleaded.

He was so close, his sparkling eyes bore into me. A life of regret would be better than a life without him.

"No, I don't love Peter. I love you."

He took me in his arms and pressed his lips to mine. His arms felt like home. It was too much though, I was overwhelmed. Between the kiss, the fear of loving him and thereby hurting my father, the tightness of my corset, my lack of a decent breath… I fainted. The world went black.

I had odd visions:

_Eric taking me in his arms and jumping through an open window._

_Flying over London, my blue silk dress flapping in the wind._

_Eric's blonde locks coming free and wrapping about his face._

_The countryside and the ocean illuminated by moonlight._

_Landing on a balcony, clinging to Eric as we walked through a set of doors into a bedroom._

When I opened my eyes, I was in a large bed in nothing but my undergarments, and free of the infernal corset. The sheets were soft and the room smelled of the ocean. The window was open and a soft breeze was blowing on my face. It was still dark as I slowly sat up. I suddenly realized I wasn't alone in the bed. Sitting next to me, still fully clothed, was Eric.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I believe so," I answered slowly, making sure it was true.

"Can I get you something?"

"Eric where am I? What happened?"

"You fainted." I remembered that much.

"But why am I without clothing?"

"You couldn't breathe; I took off your dress and corset." Sweet, wonderful man!

"Eric," I looked around, confused and lost. It was warm, I could hear water, the room was large with high ceilings, and I was in a bed I was unfamiliar with, "where am I…"

"Home."

"This isn't my home Eric."

"It is now."

"We aren't in London… are we?"

"No, we're in Venice."

It took me a minute to digest that. Venice was days, even weeks away, not minutes or hours. It was then that I realized the balcony doors were open. Also, Eric's usually perfect hair was messy mass about his shoulders.

Something slowly dawned on me, "it wasn't a dream was it? My dress flapping about me, flying over London Bridge? The ocean?"

"No. As I said in London, you've awakened something in me." I could hear him continue in my mind, "_and I believe I've awakened something in you as well_."

I gasped and then the tears began to fall. What was happening? Did I really hear his mind, did he really fly? Was this all just some lurid hallucination? He was by my side in an instant. His hand caressing my cheek, "don't cry Sookie. We'll figure this out together my love."

He took his shirt sleeve and wiped my tears. I was suddenly aware of our proximity and my state of undress. Feeling him so close to me, made my body react in unexpected ways. My nipples became firm and the soft linen rubbing against them was so maddening, I wanted to rip the fabric from my body. I could feel my temperature rising and my breathing quicken. He leaned into me and kissed my cheek, then my eyelid, then my chin, and finally my lips. I felt an unknown moisture begin to pool between my legs and I desperately wanted to touch myself – better still, I wanted him to touch me.

I woke up suddenly and sat straight up. After a few breaths I looked at the clock by my bed, the glowing red numbers let me know it was 5:17 A.M. "Shit Sookie, it was just a dream!" I said aloud to myself.

"Babe? You ok?" said a groggy Quinn beside me.

"Ya, sorry I woke you sugar, I just had a dream. It was so real, though."

"That's great babe; can we talk about it later? I only just got into bed about two hours ago."

Quinn was a DJ for a party company and did all the major events around the city. He traveled a lot too, which is why I think the relationship worked so nicely. Every time I felt smothered, he would pack up and go for a few days letting me breathe. He was a fine specimen of a man though; tall, broad-shouldered, strong as a tiger. He loved a good meal, but there was always something stopping me form committing fully to him.

I could never put my finger on it, but it never felt 100% right. He had his own place of course, but like he always said "my hot calendar girl isn't there." When we met, he told me I looked like one of those hot chicks from those calendars car mechanics had in their garages, you know those girls with the cut-off's, lying on some classic car? It didn't bother me none, to be honest, I kinda did look like that.

I got out of bed knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I went to the kitchen, grabbed the last of the blueberry pie I had made the day before, and ate it straight out of the tin while I flipped through TV channels. No matter what I watched, I just couldn't shake that dream. It felt so _real_. Every detail was crisp and vivid. I could smell the water, I could feel the silk of my dress, and I could remember the way the kiss burned into me and made my whole body ache for this Eric guy.

"Snap out of it girl! It was a dream, a really amazing dream, but a dream."

I sat there having a conversation with myself - out loud, too - for longer than I want to admit. I told myself that if I needed further proof that it was a dream, then I didn't need look no further than the whole flying thing. Come on, flying? Hearing people's thoughts? Classic dream stuff, right? Right?

Morning light was coming through the windows when my conversation abruptly ended as Quinn walked out of the bedroom, (buck-naked might I add, a really yummy sight at any hour of the day), and into the bathroom.

"Hey Babe," he shouted from the bathroom, "stop talking to yourself and get your fine ass in here with me."

Now as gorgeous and irresistible as Mr. Dreamy was, Eric wasn't real and Quinn was. I got up, pulled off my nightshirt, and went to join the very real, very yummy, and very wet Quinn in the shower.

**A/N:**

**Ok kiddies, dying to know what you thought! And don't kill me for not giving you a lemon either. If I gave you everything you wanted right off the bat what would you come back for huh?**

**You know the drill, press the green button…**


	2. Chapter 2, Venice

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW THRILLED I AM THAT SO MANY OF HAVE ALREADY ADDED THIS STORY TO FAVES AND REVIEWED! I WASN'T EXPECTING SUCH AN IMMEDIATE RESPONSE, SO THANKS.**

**ALSO, I WASN'T EXPECTING TO WRITE THIS IN TWO POV'S, BUT AFTER STARTING THIS CHAPTER ONE WAY, I REALIZED IT WOULD BE SOOO MUCH BETTER THIS WAY.**

**SO, HEEEEEERE'S ERIC:**

**Chapter 2 - Venice**

(_Eric POV_)

Lovely Latisha was lying next to me, comatose. Her ebony skin was still slick with sweat, and it sparkled as it ran down her back and made a detour at the base of her stunning ass before slipping down her hips. She had walked into the club tonight wearing a short, silver sequined dress. I saw her from behind at first. With every move she made the dress swished dangerously higher – the sequins threw tiny beams of light in every direction. And mmm, the silver against her skin was irresistible.

After a quick check with the Bartender to make sure we were well stocked, I went to find the girl in silver. I ran up to the balcony and looked around my empire. _**Leap**_ was the largest and most successful of the bars and clubs I had around the city, due largely to the fact that a famous actor had overdosed in the bathroom last year. Since then I couldn't keep the crowds away. I got the hottest DJ's, the hottest Bartenders, and therefore, the hottest girls in the city too.

I saw Ms. Silver on the floor dancing with her friends. She'd be coming home with me, I was sure of it. I let her have her fun with her friends for an hour or so, then I went down and invited them all to the VIP area in the back. As soon as I had her on the couch, I knew she was mine for the night. Her skin was firm and tight, she smelled of baby powder, and when I told her she'd be coming home with me, she smiled and asked when we were leaving. I adore women as much as they adore me, and I indulge in my ravenous cravings without remorse.

Having rendered Latisha into the sex-coma she was in, I thought it only right to let her sleep… even though I was ready for more. I'm always ready for more. I got up, pleasured myself in the shower, dried off, and got back into bed. In the morning I'd send Latisha off in a cab, satisfied with a smile on her face. I didn't keep women for long periods of time. My sister Pam wasn't any better. Tall, blonde and statuesque like me, she was the manager of my establishments and had her pick of any woman in New York as well. In fact, we very often passed the most luscious, (and open-minded women), between us. "Sharing the beauty," we called it. As I got back into bed, I fell asleep staring at the naked creature next to me.

I woke the next morning alone. Latisha wasn't in bed, or the bathroom, but I found a note thanking me for the "amazing orgasms" on the kitchen counter. I made myself some coffee with a perma-grin on my face. Not only did we have a great time last night, but I also had that amazing dream again. Well, not the exact dream, but it was the same place, time, and the same woman… Sookie. "Beautiful Sookie," I said to myself as if she were real. The whole thing was odd though, I didn't usually remember my dreams. Sure, snippets here and there, usually about a naked woman dancing in front of me, but nothing this clear, this detailed, this _**real**_.

A few nights previous I had a dream about meeting her and falling love with her. Last night's version was even better. I met her in Paris; she was painting in the Tuileries. I passed by her for a week hoping she would see me, catch my eye, give me an opening to talk to her. Then that one day she saw me. From there, we fell in love, (definitely a dream, Eric Northman doesn't "do" love, too many women in the world to taste, why bother with one flavor?). Her Father refused me and I went into a deep depression after I got her letter telling me she loved me, but wouldn't marry me for the sake of Daddy's health.

Months later I saw her at the Opera. She was wearing a blue dress that was stunning against her hair, her skin. After speaking and admitting her love for me, she fainted. I picked her up and flew her, yes flew her, (obviously a dream right?), to my house in Venice. I put her on the bed. She had been going in and out of consciousness and I quickly took off her dress. When I saw how tightly her corset had been tied, I grabbed the pocket knife from my coat and sliced through the laces. I could almost hear the air rushing back into her body. I stripped her down to her linens, noting every curve and inch of her young, supple body.

When she finally woke up and realized what had happened, she seemed both shocked and relieved. When she put two-and-two-together, that I had flown us to Venice, and that yes, she could in fact hear my thoughts, I knew there would have to be conversations, insights, and research. We would need time to figure out what was happening to us. But before all that happened, she began to cry. I couldn't blame her. To be honest, it was all overwhelming for me as well. I wiped her tears away and couldn't help myself… I kissed her.

If I had the discipline to stop I would have, but I had been away from her for too long. Those five months were painful. I felt as if the string that connected us had been stretched and worn so thin that it was ready to fray forever and disintegrate. I felt empty and weak without her. However, being that close to her, that string became solid iron links. I felt alive, healthy, and all I wanted to do was touch her, kiss her, hold her, and she let me.

I could see the nipples on her beautiful, full, heavy breasts pearling under the fabric of her undershirt. Her chest rose and fell with every quickened breath.

"I need to touch you," I said.

Her eyes were begging me to continue.

"Sookie, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from taking you if we continue, my love."

She knew what that meant for us and for her future. No one would let their son marry a woman who had been taken… second-hand goods. She would be mine or she would be labeled a whore. I would never let that happen. If she'd have me, she would be mine forever – the world, London, and her Father be damned!

I needed her to know that this wasn't some fleeting whim. I wanted her to know that the following morning I wouldn't have changed my mind and let her go. I said what I had wanted to ask her for weeks, "Sookie, I love you, marry me? Marry me like we had planned?"

She was silent for a moment and looked down, contemplating something. She looked up at me, said "yes," and a soft smile graced her lips. A happiness and contentment that I had never felt before, filled me. How could one small woman make me that at ease? The sun was rising and the morning light began to trickle in as I let my hands find the hem to her undershirt. She slowly lifted her arms in the air, allowing me pull the fabric off of her body. I looked at her, sitting there half naked in front of me, the most beautiful sight in the world.

I asked her to stand and unbuttoned her drawers, then gently pulled them down. She stood fully naked in front of me, unashamed, unafraid, not hiding herself in anyway.

"Will you take down your hair?" I asked.

She reached behind her and began the process of unraveling, untying, and undoing her mass of golden locks, letting them fall down over her shoulders in pieces as they came free. When at last she was done, her hair was covering her prefect breast which I couldn't allow. I reached over and pushed her hair back behind her shoulders. I pulled her between my legs, feeling the warmth radiating from her body.

I removed the pearls in her ears and around her neck; she gasped at my touch, and closed her eyes, relishing the feeling. Once the pearls were safely on the side table, I let my hand travel from her neck, down her chest, and rest over her right breast. Her hand joined mine and together we cupped, and squeezed, and massaged. I took my hand away, letting hers fall by her side. Leaning over, I took her nipple into my mouth. I had never known skin to taste so sweet. She made a noise that was both surprised and needy. I lifted my head and she stood there in front of me, wanting more, waiting for the next move. I stood up, lifted her in my arms, and put her on the bed.

I looked at her for a moment, taking her in, then I removed my vest and shirts. My pants and undergarments came off and I stood in front of her naked, as she had done for me. Her eyes went wide for a moment as they traveled down… I let her look. When I lay down next to her, she shifted so that her soft unknowing fingers could trace the shapes of my body.

"You're beautiful," she said to me earnestly.

I stopped her hand and gently pushed her on her back.

"My turn now, lover."

I kissed her as my hand traveled from her stomach, further down to where the fine blonde curls that covered her sex, met her abdomen. Further down and I could feel the lips of her entrance. I lingered there, tracing them up and down, making her squirm under my touch. When she was moist and ready, I slipped my finger into her, making her whimper. It was all new to her and watching every new sensation on her face, was the single most exquisite thing I had ever seen.

Her arms wrapped around me awkwardly, so I shifted to be closer. She clung onto me for dear life, not knowing how to handle the new sensation ripping through her. When she came, she was silent, not even breath was able to escape her body.

"Breathe love, breathe."

She took a deep breath and buried her head in my shoulder. I wanted to be inside her, I was ready to be, and I knew she was slick enough. I had been erect and at the ready since my fingers entered her, and she looked down at the object pressing into her body. She reached down, and ever so gently, wrapped her hand around my length. I shuddered at the feeling.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" she said, as she pulled her hand away.

No, of course she hadn't I explained. I told her that it felt like heaven. I took her hand in mine and guided it up and down my shaft. When I couldn't take it anymore, I stopped her and told her I wanted to be inside her, to feel her around me. She nodded. I knew it could be painful and told her as much. I told her I would never hurt her, to trust me, that I would be gentle and slow. I opened her legs and positioned myself between them. Slowly, with every ounce of restraint I had, I pushed into her.

How can I describe how divine it felt? She was warm, she was wet, she was so tight around me it made moan aloud as I threw my head back. I pushed a little further and a little further, never taking my eyes off of Sookie. She let out a yelp of pain and I stopped, not wanting to hurt her by moving forward or back. I stayed there, frozen, until she came back to me, and opened her eyes again.

"Did I hurt you? Shall I stop?"

She took a few deep breaths and then replied with simple "no." Cautiously, I pushed further yet, until I could go no deeper, and slowly, carefully, began to thrust. The sensations of moving in and out of her made her call out, "Eric!" She arched her back and instinctively pushed into my body slightly. I sped up, wanting more friction, more speed, but always careful not to harm her.

She relaxed into me, moving with me slightly, enjoying what she was feeling. She called my name again and I could feel her walls begin to tighten around me. I almost released right then at the sensation, her whole body tensed, and with a few more thrusts, she let go, trembling beneath me. I leaned over and kissed her, and she held me there, not wanting to separate from my lips. When we came up for air I could see tears rolling down her face and her beautiful smile shining at me.

"Tell me again…" I said, "tell me you love me."

"I love you, Eric." Hearing it again, knowing she was mine now, finished me. I went over the edge, consummating our love.

Although it was light by then, we wrapped ourselves in each other's arms and fell asleep to the sounds of Venice waking up around us.

When we woke up, many hours later, it was afternoon. Sookie looked like a different woman already. There was more ease about her than I had ever seen before, even more than when we had first met in Paris. She was naked on the bed, the sunlight illuminating her from behind, her golden hair glowing, halo-like. She was a vision. What was it about this woman? I could have any woman I wanted, and very often did. But with Sookie, there was no one else. Every other woman disappeared. The only woman in the world I wanted, was her. Of course the reasons didn't matter, all that mattered was that she loved me too, and she was mine.

I reluctantly got out of bed; we were both famished, and put on some clothing. When I told her that the cook might be here and if she were, would make something for us, she looked at me utterly shocked.

"Eric! There were people here?"

"Yes, love. The help. You don't think I run this big house all by myself do you?"

"Well no, but what about…"

"They know their place Sookie, they would never intrude while I…" I paused.

"While you?" she said, carefully.

"…While I was entertaining a woman," I finished.

"Ahh, I see. So I'm not the first victim of your charms, am I?"

I couldn't be sure if she was upset or not. Had I said something wrong? "But you'll be the last, my love!" I said, in desperation.

She laughed a little, smiled, and crawled over the bed to me, stood on her knees, and tangled her hands in my hair, "I had better be the last Mr. Northman."

She spoke the words in a way that made me want to throw my clothes off and take her again. I kissed her and let my hand travel to her breasts, pinching her nipples gently. She moved her hands down my back and rested them on my ass. I picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. Her warm, naked body pressed against me, her ever heating core seared into my stomach.

_To hell with food_ I thought to myself, she answered back, "my thoughts exactly."

That was something we'd have to get used to. She was un-tucking my shirt and kissing my neck when I heard, "oh dear lord Eric!" I looked around and realized that we floating somewhere between the bed's canopy and the ceiling. "Something else we'll have to get used to," I said. I landed softly and put her back down on the bed - a little shaken, but amused. Just as I was about to pull my shirt off though, my stomach growled loudly. She burst into a fit of laughter. I had never seen her laugh so much, or with so much abandon. She threw her head back and her whole body wriggled in fits of joy. I simply watched realizing how much I was looking forward to some wonderful new Sookie discoveries.

**A/N:**

**Okay, how did I do on my Victorian de-flowering?**


	3. Chapter 3, Out with the Old

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**I AM SO AMAZED AT HOW MANY ADDS I GOT FROM YOU ALL! IT'S WONDERFUL, NOW IT'S TIME TO LOSE THOSE INHIBITIONS AND REVIEW!**

**THIS IS AN ALL SOOKIE CHAPTER AND SOME MUCH NEEDED BACKGROUND INFO, BARE WITH ME, THERE'S A LOT HERE!**

**Chapter 3 – Out with the Old**

(_Sookie POV_)

I've never found my true calling. My friend, Tara, cut up her Mama's best linen tablecloths when she was eight to make dresses for her dolls… she's a fashion designer now. I on the other hand, never really fell into a category. I never found something that I loved to do more than anything else. And truthfully, although I wasn't a bad student, I never made A's. I read like it was going out of style, though! I read anything I could get my hands on. Since I've been in New York, the museums have been my favorite hang outs. I can spend hours wandering the halls, sucking in all the new info.

I guess that's why when my Gran died, there was nothing really keeping from packing up and leaving my childhood home. It wasn't so long ago either. It's been just over a year and a half since Gran passed. Nothing tragic or gruesome, it was just her time. She left me the house. I grew up in that house after my parents died in a flashflood when I was a kid. Me and my no-good brother, Jason, were raised by Gran. When Jason was old enough, he moved into my Parent's house and pretty much left us alone after that. I hardly ever saw him. He was too busy living a pointless life of sex and smoking to be bothered with us.

When he found out that Gran left _me_, not _us_ the house, he was furious. He made such a stink that any small amount of respect I had for him slipped away. He was my only real family and I was too ashamed and annoyed and fed up with his nonsense to care about him anymore. Sometimes you just get to the point where enough is enough and it's healthier to say no and walk away. I reached that point with Jason and I'm happier for it.

Tara had moved to New York for school and stayed on when she got a job with some designer as a seamstress. Since then, she's part of the design team and loves it. When Gran died, she came back to sleepy old Bon Temps, Louisiana to be with me. I was a mess. I felt so lonely. Jason had graced us with his presence at the cemetery and then disappeared… useless, good for nothing, ass.

All of Gran's friends were there of course; most of the town showed up actually, but no one was more of a comfort than Tara. Not even my ex, Bill. Don't get me wrong, Bill was a decent enough guy, but he tried too hard to get me to love him. As far as I was concerned, you either did or didn't love someone, there was no in-between. Tara stayed with me the whole week. She even convinced me to go back to New York with her, take a little vacation. So I did. What was supposed to be a vacation turned into something permanent, though.

I rented out the house in Bon Temps, found an apartment in Fort Greene, Brooklyn, and began my life, (such as it was), over. Tara was only two stops away on the train, in Brooklyn Heights. She lived with her boyfriend, the delectable and gorgeous JB. He was yummy as all get-out, a male model and sweet as could be, but there wasn't much going on uptown if you know what I mean. Good thing he was so pretty 'cause the boy was dumb as dust. That aside, he was wild about Tara, and somehow they just fit, it worked. He was sweet and pretty, and she was smart and feisty.

As for work, the rent from the house down South pretty much covered the rent in Brooklyn. All I needed to do was cover the bills and a little spending money. I did some dog walking, some babysitting, some waitressing, and whatever other odd job I could find. I was 24 and free, and loved it. I went to the crazy parties that Tara and JB took me to (I met Quinn at one of those parties; he was DJ-ing and a relentless flirt).

I worked, went to museums and Broadway shows when I got cheap enough tickets. I read, I cooked, and roamed the streets – I enjoyed myself. Of course, that first winter in the city came as a shock. Sure it got cold back home, but 12 degrees cold? I was relishing the long hot summer days. Between Quinn, Tara & JB, and the odd jobs, I didn't really have time to be lonely or feel out of place. But just before I was about to turn 26, things came into focus. And by focus I mean, falling apart completely.

What the hell was I doing in New York? I didn't have a real job, didn't have a real man, (I mean, Quinn was real, I didn't imagine him or anything, but he wasn't a permanent fixture in my life), and I had no idea what I was doing or where to go. I had always imagined that by 26 I'd already be married, my first child on the way. I'd be decorating my first house, picking out paint colors and carpeting, not sitting on a couch in Brooklyn, alone, watching TV and eating yet another blueberry pie. I guess I was having my mid-life crisis early. Twenty six was a few weeks away and all I wanted to do was curl up and ignore the world.

The only time I left the house was to walk a dog or pick up a brat from school. Not even Quinn was around for some healthy distraction… he was in Japan on some tour. God only knew what the Tiger did when he was away from me. I imagined it had something to do with cute Japanese girls wanting to piss off Mommy and Daddy by sleeping with the big American guy. I had no claim on the man I told myself, it was just nice not to come to an empty apartment every now and again. That's what I told myself, in reality, it stung like hell knowing that I was in an empty relationship. I wanted something more, of course I did. But finding the something more was hard, especially in a place like New York.

My ex, Bill would always be willing to drop everything and come running. I really wished I loved him. He was a good man. Responsible, respectful, handsome, my Gran was wild about him, but I couldn't get myself to fall for him. I tried, I really, really tried. No matter what I did though, he was just always plain old Bill. He was like a piece of bread; sure it's was nutritious, but who wants dry toast everyday? I never cheated on him, though. I've never cheated on anyone. I was raised better than that. It just got to the point with Bill where it was either accept the toast, or go find some pancakes. I opted for pancakes… and what did I have now? Quinn. He wasn't even breakfast; he was like an afternoon snack, the kind of snack that leaves you hungry again in 20 minutes.

What would Gran say if she could see me now? I knew exactly what she would say. She would have told me to get up, take a shower, put on my prettiest dress, get some makeup on, and get my ass outside. Not being one to disobey my elders, that's exactly what I did. I took a shower, picked out my favorite sundress, a yellow and blue plaid seersucker dress with a full skirt, put on my face, and walked out the door. It was a gorgeous Saturday, and I knew the Farmers Market would be in full swing. I jumped on the train and made my way to Union Square.

I was perusing the cheese offerings of the Amish guy and his son. (how did he make it to the market every week, anyway?), when I noticed I was being followed. He was a big guy, not as big as Quinn of course, but big nonetheless. He had some neatly maintained facial hair and was dressed real nice; chino's and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up, you know, clean-cut. I think he started following me at the lettuce guy, continued at the fish guy, and was following me to the squash and flower lady. Of course, I could have been imagining things, but I had one of my hunches.

By the time I had gotten to the muffin lady, so had my follower. I asked for a couple of muffins, paid, and turned right around and smacked into him.

"Oh lord I'm so sorry!" he said, in a pleasant voice, laced with a familiar accent.

"It's alright, no harm done, well maybe a squished muffin or two."

He was even more attractive face-to-face. He had brown eyes, a real nice head of brown hair that fell into face, and ooo boy what a smile! We were still pretty close when he stepped away slightly. I noticed his hand was behind his back. As he brought it forward, he had the most wonderful bouquet of wildflowers from the squash lady.

"I know this is forward of me, but I've been following you since I saw you at the lettuce stand and I was hoping you'd agree to get some lunch with me?" He said earnestly.

I looked him up and down, getting a really nice vibe form him. He continued, almost nervously, "really, I'm not a serial killer or anything, promise."

"That's exactly what a serial killer would say." I said teasing him some. He smiled that great smile again. "Okay, on one condition, though."

"Anything."

"I'd like a name first."

"Alcide Herveaux." He stuck out the hand with the flowers and I took them.

"Sookie Stackhouse," I answered as I took a deep whiff of the flowers.

"Well Sookie, condition settled, how about lunch?"

Why not? Hell I was all dressed in my favorite dress and I wasn't wearing makeup for my own health! Plus, man was he cute, and charming to boot. "I'd like that."

"I'm guessing it's been a while since you've had some good BBQ?"

"Yes sir it has and how did you know?"

"Pretty thing like you, wearing a dress like that, spreading sunshine everywhere you went, you had to be a Southern girl. And I'm guessing by the accent not too far from Shreveport, either."

"Pretty close, Bon Temps," I said doing my best to be "sunshine."

"Let me take those bags," he said as he scooped them from my hand, nothing like a Southern Gent I thought to myself.

I held onto my flowers and followed him. We went to a parking garage a few blocks away and my heart fluttered a little when a pick-up truck stopped in front of us. Not some ratty truck either, this was a slick, four door number with all the bells and whistles. Call me a cliché, but I loved a man in a pick-up truck. Nothing like it. I knew immediately that not only would he be ordering something on draft at lunch, but he could fix my closet, stop the faucet from dripping, lift the couch for me to vacuum under, and all without breaking a sweat.

He put my things in the back seat, helped me inside, and then walked around to get in. If I didn't have that feeling that this guy was decent, I wouldn't have gotten in the truck, but my gut was never wrong, and my gut said, "have fun." Of course my gut was also saying that was coming close to cheating, but it was nothing except flowers and lunch… so far.

"You're far from home," I said once we started driving.

"My Father and I own a construction company down home; we're trying to get something started up here."

"Construction? You're not Herveaux of Herveaux and Son Construction are you?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm the 'and son.' You heard of us?" he said with a knowing smile.

"You re-did the Bon Temps Library three years ago and you know it."

He laughed, a real laugh, he put his whole body into it. "What brought you to The Big Apple, Sookie?"

"My Gran died last year and there just didn't seem any reason for me to stay. My best friend moved here years ago and invited me to come up for a few weeks. I just never left."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok; she lived a great long life." After a few moments of awkward silence, I broke the ice. "So, where we going that they have BBQ?"

"Harlem."

"That some kind of joke?"

"Nope. We're going to Harlem for the best BBQ in the city."

"Mhmm, I'll believe that when I taste it."

"Don't get me wrong, it's no Country Tavern BBQ in Shreveport, but for Yanks, it's damn good."

I laughed, "I guess that's about as good a review as I'll get in New York."

A few minutes later we turned off of Broadway and made our way toward the river. When we turned the corner, I saw a "Dinosaur BBQ" sign, picnic tables out front, and a long line. We parked across the street… he helped me out. He kept his hand in mine as we walked toward the door, ignoring the line. When the girl at the front saw Alcide, she waved us through. When we were seated, I looked at him, dying to know what that was all about.

"So, you going to tell me how we just sailed through that line?"

"An old friend of the family owns the joint; we built this place for him for next-to-nothing." He looked at me for a minute longer than he had to and then spoke again. "You mind if we just get a bunch of stuff and share?"

"Sounds good to me."

The waiter came by and took our order, and he ordered what seemed like a ton of food, but I got used to the way men eat and order after having worked at a local bar back home for years.

"I'll have whatever's on tap," I smiled, just as I thought, "and the lady will have…"

"Sweet Tea?" I asked hopefully.

The waiter nodded, "and the Lady will have a Sweet Tea." As soon as the waiter left, Alcide began shaking his head.

"What?"

"You can take the girl out of the South, but you can't take…" before he could finish though, I managed to throw my balled up napkin right square at his forehead. He looked at me completely surprised by my aim.

"What? My no good big Brother made sure I could throw a ball, punch, and shoot a gun."

"I'll remember that."

Lunch was great, he was right, it wasn't the South, but the BBQ was good. When we were done, it was well into the afternoon. He offered to drive me home and I accepted. I played navigator as it was his first time exploring the wilds of Brooklyn. When we got to my building, he ran around the car, let me out, then grabbed my things from the backseat. I let us in the lobby, and we took the elevator to the sixth floor. We took a left to the end of the hall and stopped at my apartment door. I wasn't sure whether or not to let him in, but it seemed rude to make him turn around having dragged all my stuff for me, so I opened the door and showed him the kitchen, where he put down the bags.

Without even trying anything, he promptly turned around and walked back to the door.

"I had a great time Sookie."

"Me too Alcide, thanks for everything. I really appreciate it."

"I hope that means you'll let me take you out to dinner sometime soon?"

"I'd like that a lot actually."

I gave him my number and he gave me his. Just as he was about to leave, he took my hand and kissed it. I returned the kiss on his cheek and he smiled again, flashing those lovely pearly whites. When I had closed and locked the door, I skipped my way to the kitchen to put away the food. No sooner had I finished then I got a text from Alcide:

_How's tomorrow at 6 for sometime soon?_

_Just soon enough._

_I'll pick you up, can't wait!_

_See you then._

Okay, so my afternoon of flowers and lunch had turned into something more, and I needed to take care of Quinn. It was just past four in the afternoon in New York, which meant it was about five A.M. in Japan. I could have waited, but I really wanted to get the ball rolling – if he didn't answer I could leave a message. I called the hotel number not sure if his cell phone was working over there or not, and the operator patched me through to his room. When the woman answered the phone with a groggy "moshi moshi?"

I panicked.

Not only had I been patched to the wrong room, but I had woken up some poor un-expecting woman! I apologized quickly and hung up the phone. Then I tried again. Again, the same groggy female voice answered the phone, "moshi moshi?" It suddenly dawned on me that I had, in fact, gotten the right room.

"Give me Quinn," was all I said.

There was some shuffling and I swear I could hear another woman in the mix. Finally, an obviously just woken-up Quinn got on the line.

"Hello?" he said half annoyed, half curious.

"Oh well hi darling, how are we this morning?" that woke him right the hell up!

"Sookie! Babe, let me explain!"

"You know I don't think that's necessary Quinn."

"Babe, no really, I can explain this!"

"You know what, 'babe,' why don't you save the effort it would take to come up with an excuse and just go fuck yourself."

"Don't do this, Babe I lo…"

"Spare me."

I slammed the phone down, screamed, threw a mug across the room, and sank into the couch. Okay, so I was going to break it off with him anyway, but that was NOT the way I wanted it happening. It was one thing to think he might be sleeping with other girls; it was another to have it confirmed. ASS! IDIOT! I huffed and puffed for a few minutes and decided what I needed was a bath. I got undressed, turned on the water, and while it was filling, I fixed myself a nice cup of tea, (the broken mug could wait dammit).

I let my anger soak out of me and by the end of my bath, I realized finding out about Quinn was a good thing. In fact, it was a great thing. I had nothing to be guilty about and his little surprise ended things very neatly. When I got out of the bath, I gathered his stuff, threw it in a garbage bag and walked it to the curb. "Good bye," I said as I closed the garbage can lid. The phone was ringing when I opened the apartment door, it was Tara.

"Hey girl, busy? I was thinking of a movie or something."

"Why don't you just come over, have I had a day of it!"

"Oh ya? Like what?"

"Like I met a gentleman and dumped Quinn."

"Be there in 20."

**A/N:**

**Ok you Quinn-haters, he's gone! No Lemons this chapter, but I'm good for it - I had to get the background stuff out of the way.**

**By the way, Dinosaur BBQ is a real place and on the river in Harlem, it's really really good (although I am in fact a "Yank" so be kind about my BBQ knowledge), Tavern BBQ in Shreveport is also real and I think is considered the best in the city. The link to Sookie's dress is on my profile, so go have a looksie.**

**You know how to make me happy… **


	4. Chapter 4, Nudes

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**GUYSIES, I HAVE GOTTEN SO MANY QUESTIONS AND REQUESTS FOR SOOK AND ERIC TO JUST MEET ALREADY! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TRUST ME AND WAIT JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS. ITS GONNA BE ALL KINDS OF FUN WHEN IT HAPPENS, BUT BARE WITH ME JUST A LONGER OK?**

**Chapter 4 – Nudes**

Tara showed up just about 20 minutes later and I told her everything. She was thrilled that I finally got rid of Quinn, she always called him the-one-night-stand-that-lasted-too-long, and was dying to meet Alcide. She knew about the Herveaux's as well and was mightily impressed that I was going on a date with Louisiana high brow. We made wardrobe choices, (another dress, but this one was black, with a deep v and shiny red belt, matching wrap and a pair of red espadrilles that wrapped around my ankle), ate tons of junk, and then got stupid-drunk.

Tara called JB in a drunken stupor past midnight and told him she was "houseSookbed." We both passed out on the bed soon after. That night I dreamt of _him_ again, the tall handsome blonde, Eric. I was in his arms, the Mediterranean light pouring in from the balcony windows. He kissed my forehead, "Good Morning, lover," he whispered to me. We were tangled in each other, still naked from the night before.

"I'm afraid your dress and under things are…"

"In a large pile at the foot of the bed?"

"Yes. I'll have Francesca get you something to wear for the time being."

"Alright, but not yet please. Just stay here with me like this a bit longer."

"For as long as you'd like, my love."

We stayed there, wrapped around each other for another hour or so, listening to Venice wake up around us. Finally, we separated.

"What will you tell them?"

"Tell who?"

"The servants, the help? What will you tell them about me?"

"I pay them enough to not have to justify myself to them."

"Eric, if we're to be married, then I'll be the lady of the household. I'd much rather not have them whispering about me behind my back thank you."

"You're right. I'll fire them, we can find new staff."

"Eric! That's not what I meant!"

"I'll tell them that the new Lady of the household has arrived and that we were married last week in London."

"Does that satisfy you?"

"Yes. Thank you… but what about my clothes?"

"You're sense of propriety is suffocating. I'll say your trunk was ruined at sea."

With that, he got dressed, took my dress from the floor, and left the room. A few minutes later a very large, short woman arrived with a large tray of food in her hands. I immediately covered myself with the covers, cursing Eric for not having warned me that someone was coming. She left as soon as the tray was on the table in the corner. Eric followed shortly after. Before I could chastise him however, he came to the bedside, lifted me in his arms, twirled me about the room, and let me down on the chair by the table.

"Eat, we need our strength," he said, then smiled at me. If I hadn't been so hungry, I might have scolded, but instead, I kept my mouth shut and ate. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me the entire time.

"You're staring, it isn't polite," I said playfully.

"My apologies lady," he said. "It's not every morning that I'm blessed with such a glorious sight at breakfast."

I could feel myself getting hotter with every sweep he made of my body. He took the lid of off the honey pot and dipped his finger in. Then he reached across the table, gave me a wicked grin, and spread the honey on my breast. At his touch, I stopped breathing. He got out of his chair, kneeled on the floor in front of me, and sucked his finger until it was free of honey. He placed his hands on my thighs and slowly inched his head closer to my chest. When he was finally close enough, he took my nipple in his mouth, and sucked, and licked, and nibbled the honey off of me.

When he was done with the first breast, he dipped his finger in the pot again, and lavished the same attention on the other. "Sookie," he repeated over and over in between sucks, like a prayer. I was in agony, there was a strong pulsing in-between my legs, my body was aching for him again. He wasn't finished, however. Dipping his finger into the honey again, he traced a line from my knee to my sex in the sweet stuff. He then proceeded to trace the line over with tiny little kisses and long licks from his tongue. I was slick with moisture and I couldn't keep myself from shifting in the chair… desperate to find the friction I needed.

"Open your legs wider for me Sookie," he demanded.

Not even in my dreams could I imagine what happened next. With another dip of his finger, he placed the next line of honey along my sex from top to bottom. The feeling of his finger on my sex caused me to moan quietly and my head fall back. I could hardly believe that he would kiss and lick me there, but when I felt the warm heat of his mouth on me, I forgot my surprise and whimpered his name aloud.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he began his task of carefully ridding the honey from my sex. He licked from top to bottom and then nibbled his way back down making sure every drop was gone. When he paused at the top of my sex to suck at a bundle there, I thought I might burst. I had never felt so alive. My whole body felt as if it were on fire. He was relentless with his attention and when finally his tongue entered me, I cried out and let go. He held on to my hips, keeping his head exactly where it was until I was finished and taking in gulps of air.

When his eyes met mine I blushed out of sheer shock and surprise at what had happened. He stood up, lifted my chin and said "never blush for me again. You're pleasure and happiness doesn't warrant embarrassment."

My heart melted even more for him. The knock on the door brought me back to the moment however. I walked to the bed and pulled the bed cover off and wrapped myself with it. Once covered, Eric walked to the door and opened it.

Standing there was a sweet looking girl with dark hair and eyes, holding a light blue dress in her arms; she couldn't have been more than 13. Eric proceeded to speak to her in Italian, a language I did not know, but hearing Eric speak it made me weak again. Eric walked over and told me that Francesca had run to the closest dress shop with my opera dress in hand and asked for any dress they had on hand one size larger. Francesca spoke no English, but did speak some French. When Eric left, Francesca helped me dress. I could hear what I now knew to be her thoughts running quickly through her brain. It was terribly surprising and all so new to me, adding to the confusion was the fact that the thoughts were all in Italian.

I would have to find a way to block my new found talent, or I was sure I'd go mad. In her broken French we had a small conversation, mostly consisting of her telling me how beautiful she thought my hair was, and how happy she was that the _Signore_ had found a wife. When dressed, Francesca curtsied and left. The dress was simple but a nice light blue silk and fit decently enough.

When Eric came back in I was braiding my hair into a bun.

"Not perfect, but it will do," he said.

"Agreed."

"I think Ms. Stackhouse our first stop shall be Paris."

"Why Paris?"

"We do in fact need to be married and while I have no family to be spoken of, you do."

"You mean Grandmother?"

"Yes. And if I remember correctly, she liked me a great deal more than your Father did."

"Oh Eric!" I squealed excitedly. "When will we leave?"

"Tonight. The sooner I make you Mrs. Northman, the happier I'll be."

I woke up with a major headache but a huge smile on my face. I had grown to love the "Eric Nights" as I had started calling them. The water was running in the bathroom so I went to the kitchen to get some Advil and start the coffee. Tara opened the door a few minutes later wrapped in a towel her hands on her head. She sat on the couch and I passed her two Advil and some water. The coffee maker beeped and I dragged my feet over to pour us some cups. After a second cup, we were both human enough to speak.

"Morning sunshine," she said.

"Morning. Remind me again why we ever drink?"

"It always sounds like a good idea at the time?" I nodded slowly in agreement. She got up, went to the bedroom and slipped on her clothes. "JB is coming over to pick me up in a few. He was at his art class."

"Art class? He's painting now?"

"God no, the only things he's good at are looking good and loving me, you know that."

I laughed, it was true. "So what's with art class?"

"He gets a decent chunk of change to pose nude."

"Really?" I sounded more surprised than I actually was. Even I would pay to look at JB naked for an hour. "How much is a decent chunk of change?"

"Depending on the class, and where it is, anywhere from $60-$150 per."

"That _is_ good."

"Interested? I know they're always looking for people to drop their undies."

"No… no. No."

"You_ sure_ about that? That wasn't too convincing."

"Tara, I might have moved to the big, bad city, but I'm still a good country girl inside." Just then the buzzer rang. "Hello?"

"It's JB," I buzzed him in. When JB walked in, he took Tara in his arms and kissed her.

"Ready T?"

"I was just telling Sook here about the art classes. I think she's interested."

"Oh yeah? Hey Sook that would awesome! They just asked if I knew someone who would pose with me for the next class."

"JB thanks, but really I don't even look at myself naked."

"Come on Sook, you'll be with me."

"That doesn't help JB, but thanks."

"$150 a pop?"

"No foolin'?" That got my attention. "So how many creepy guys would I have to keep off of me?" Both Tara and JB laughed. I was completely confused. "What? What's so funny?"

"Sook, JB's gonna have a harder time than you Sugar. If the guys aren't gay, then their too interested in their art to care about you."

Hmmm… really? Well that was a different story wasn't it? $150 for an hour of posing naked in front of some gay guys with the ever so lovely JB? It was sounding better and better.

"JB, you promise not to leave my side right? Just in case, I don't want the one pervy guy hitting on me."

"Scouts honor Sookie," he said holding up his right arm and putting his left hand on the wrong side of his chest. God bless the sweet, clueless hunk.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, poor Gran's probably spinning in her grave. Where and when JB?"

After he gave me the address and timem Tara and JB left. I neatened up a bit, had some lunch, watched a bad movie on TV, and then got ready for Alcide. I kept my hair down, put on some red lip gloss and was ready just as Alcide rang my bell. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

(_Eric POV_)

I woke up and I swore I could still taste the honey on my lips. What a dream. She was so receptive to my touch, so ready to let me take her. When I told her I couldn't wait to make her my wife, I meant it. I did. I wanted her to be Mrs. Northman. But it was just a dream and when I woke up, I felt truly alone. Loneliness was something I hadn't felt in a long time. A very long time.

Years ago I followed a girl to New York… Ina. She was my everything. We were sweethearts in school. I wanted to go the Olympics, I was a talented Track and Field athlete. I could jump high, run fast, and of course had excellent stamina. I trained at the best gym in Copenhagen, my parents spared no expense. My sister Pam warned me about Ina, she said she was after the family money, she didn't care for me all, and she would ruin my dreams. I didn't listen and my parents were always too busy entertaining or traveling to care.

Once High School was finished, I focused all my energy on my training. Ina didn't like that. She said I was ignoring her. She said she would find someone who would pay attention to her, someone who actually loved her. I was torn. I had wanted the Olympics since I was a child… but the man in me wanted Ina. When I was ready for the Olympic tryouts, every one of my coaches knew I would make the team. The Olympic coaches began speaking to me as if it were already decided, I would be going to the Olympics, I would fulfill my dream.

Ina didn't see it that way, though. She said she knew I would leave her if I went through with it all. She gave me an ultimatum, it was her or the Olympics, I couldn't have both. The rest is pathetic. I followed her to New York, forgetting my own dreams for hers. When we got here, things were wonderful for a short time. Then she accused me of cheating on her, (which I wasn't), and not spending enough time with her, (which I was). Eventually, she told me she made a mistake, that she never actually loved me at all, that I was a fool, and then she left me for her Dentist. I wish all of that were a lie, and that it didn't sound like the utter cliché that it was. But it's not, and it is, and I was angry and ruined, and alone.

Everyone back home begged me to get back into shape, it wasn't too late for to go to the next Olympics, and they were right, it wasn't. My heart wasn't in it anymore, though. It was as if all the passion I had, seeped out of me. A year later, my parents died in a plane crash off of the coast of Vietnam. I became very wealthy and very depressed overnight. The only person who was able to get me out of my funk was Pam. She moved to New York and together we opened our first club. When I became bored with that one, I opened another. When clubs were too dull for me, I opened a bar, then a restaurant, then back to clubs. Pam and I became even wealthier, and instead of drowning in booze or drugs, I lost myself in women and New York's nightlife.

I thought my life was perfect. To the outside world, maybe it was. But since the dreams about that girl, Sookie, nothing seemed right anymore. My life was successful, but frivolous. Pam chalked my gloominess up to turning 30 shortly, I told her she was probably right, maybe she was. Pam was only two years younger than me and she was doing fine, she loved her life. But then again, she wasn't having dreams about a woman who made life seem brighter, who made me feel more alive than I had in years… even if she were only a dream.

Just when I was feeling particularly awful I got a call from an old friend.

"Hello sexy," said the voice on the line.

"Hello Lafayette, when I saw the number I thought it was Niall."

"You'll have to make to do with fabulous little old me instead."

Lafayette was the latest in the long line of boyfriends that my dear friend Niall had collected over the years. I met Niall when I first came to New York. I was in a bar waiting for Ina when a very elegant attractive men, dressed impeccably, floated over to me. He looked like he belonged in another time and place, he was wearing a white linen suit and shirt, and had managed to stay completely unwrinkled, a lesson taught to him by the Shah of Iran he told me. I'm never sure if his stories are real or not, but it doesn't matter, and it didn't matter then either, he was charming and wonderful company.

He sat next to me and said "you're one of the most stunning men I've seen in a very long time, I'd like to ask you back to my apartment."

He was so gentlemanly about it I didn't have the heart to just brush him off. Instead I thanked him and told him I was expecting my girlfriend at any moment. He surprised me again and invited her along too! Ina and I didn't go home with him of course, but from then on an unlikely friendship formed. When my parents died, he was there to comfort me, when Pam and I opened our first club, he was there on opening night. He became the Grandfather I never knew and he had some uncanny way of knowing when I needed his advice.

Niall was getting on in years, but he hadn't lost his taste for handsome young men. Lafayette was a surprise, though. He was a larger than life black man with an outward flamboyance that Niall usually shied away from. Lafayette was older than the men Niall usually went out with, but he was just as handsome. Most of Niall's companions came and went when they got bored or wanted someone younger. It had been four years since Lafayette and Niall had met and they were still together. I never quite understood their attraction to each other, but Lafayette was a good man to spite all the theatrics, and he made Niall happy.

"So, Pamela," Lafayette always called everyone by their full name, "told us that you were in some kind of funk."

"Pam exaggerates."

"Mhmm, something tells me she's not this time."

"If you're going to set me up again Lafayette, forget it, the last time was a disaster."

"No, lesson learned I've stopped playing cupid amongst you straight peoples, too complicated. I was actually calling to invite every yummy six-foot-four inches of you of you to dinner tomorrow."

"Lafayette that's very nice, but really, I'm fine."

"Now don't make me get Niall to beg, you know how undignified that is."

"Okay, okay, fine. What time?"

"7:30, and do me a favor?"

"Yes," I knew what the "favor" was. It was always the same and by then it was just something I was used to.

I nodded my head knowingly to myself as he said, "wear something tight, I just love that Viking-ass of yours."

**A/N**

**Ok, so tell me you still like me please!**

**Writers, even us lowly fan fic writers, are emotional creatures and need constant encouragement**!

By the way, that one step closer to Sookie and Eric finally meeting is coming up next!


	5. Chapter 5, Dream Girl

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**Chapter 5 – Dream Girl**

(_Sookie POV_)

I figured it wasn't lying if I didn't say anything right? I didn't know how Alcide would take the whole posing nude thing - to be honest I still wasn't sure how I was feeling about it either - but a dinner date hardly seemed like the time to discuss it. When I got downstairs he twirled me around and whistled appreciatively. I got in the car and we went to this sweet little French place in SoHo that a friend told him about. It was quiet and pretty and lit by candles… he knew what he was doing.

After dinner we walked around and found a little cafe. We talked, drank coffee, and enjoyed some excellent pastries. The night was going so well and he was so damn cute! He wouldn't let me touch my wallet, stood every time I did, and pulled out every chair and opened every door. I wondered how lady-like it would be to bring him home so soon? As if anticipating my question, his hand found itself to my knee toward the end of the night. He kept it there for a moment and when I didn't protest, he moved his hand higher up my thigh, under my dress.

"I think it's time you took me home Alcide." He looked like I just shot his dog or something. He obviously thought I was brushing him off… silly boy.

The ride home was quiet and when we parked, he looked a little crestfallen.

"Give me a goodnight kiss?" I asked, coyly.

He whipped his head toward me, undid his seatbelt, leaned over and took my head in his hands.

"I've been dying to do this all night."

It was no sweet peck goodnight; it was a full on, I-want-to-rip-your-clothes-off-kiss. Oh man, I got little shivers down my spine. When we came up for air, and before he went in for seconds, I asked him if he wanted to come up. While he parked, I got out and ran to my apartment. I couldn't remember what state I had left it in, and although I was pretty sure he was gonna see them anyway, I didn't want a stray pair of panties waiting for him when he walked in.

"Not bad Sookie," I said to myself when I walked in. No random bras lying anywhere. I fluffed some pillows and quickly made the bed just as the buzzer rang. I buzzed him up and fluffed my hair up in the mirror near the door. He knocked and I opened the door. He kissed me immediately and started walking me backward as he closed the door behind him.

"Sookie," he said in-between kisses, "I don't want you to think that this is what I was thinking of when I asked you out tonight."

"Okay," I said as I tried in vain to get my shoes off. Then he kissed me again as we made our way through the living room to the bedroom.

"And Sookie," he continued, "I'm not some guy who sleeps with a girl and never calls again."

"Yeah," I said, as I was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sookie," he said again.

"Alcide, I get it, now take off your pants."

He looked a little surprised, but threw his shoes off, and hopped up and down as he pulled his socks off too. I unwrapped my damned Espadrilles, undid the belt, and took off my dress. When I was just in my bra and panties, and he was just in his boxers, he stopped me.

"I just want to take a good look at you," he said earnestly. "Turn around for me, darling." I did, shaking my ass a little more than needed for the simple move. "I am a lucky, lucky boy," he said pulling me toward him.

He was such a man; big strong chest and a trail of hair leading to the Promised Land beneath his boxers. He smelled like a real man too, like earth and tools and leather. His big arms reached behind my back and finding the clasp of my bra and he quickly undid it. I pulled away from him and slowly took the bra off.

His eyes went wide, "damn, Sookie."

I got on the bed and lay down. He stood there looking for a moment then slowly followed, hovered over me. I pulled him to me, letting his body rest on mine, and could feel exactly how much he wanted me. He rolled off and took my right nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it softly. His hand found its way down my stomach to the elastic of my panties. He let one finger dip below just slightly, and then ran his finger back and forth – never dipping below the panty line. It drove me crazy and I squirmed.

That man had done everything right. He was charming, handsome, never took his eyes off of me and now I wanted him in the worst way. Maybe it was those damn dreams I'd been having, they made me horny and needy, but the teasing thing would have to stop. I wanted him. I took his hand and lead it lower to where I was aching to be touched. "Shit Sookie, you're so wet." I was, I had been since I got out of the car. He took care of that little issue right quick along with some other itches I needed scratched.

_***TAN***_

I woke up the next morning to a happily snoring Alcide by my side. _I could get used to that_, I thought to myself as I carefully slipped away from him. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and quickly put a brush thought my hair. I threw on my robe and tip-toed to the kitchen where I started a pot of coffee and pulled out some biscuits to warm in the oven. Just as I was pulling the biscuits out, Alcide walked into the kitchen, in his boxers, still a little bleary-eyed.

"Coffee?" I asked. He nodded. I handed him a cup as he sat at the table. I took out the sugar bowl, milk, butter and honey, and placed the warm biscuits on a plate between us.

"I could get used to this," he said smiling.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing," I said, smiling back.

"So," he said after a few more sips of coffee, "what's on tap for today?"

Hmmm, I had to tell him about the art class. I didn't know how he was going to take it, but if there something more between us besides a couple of dates and sex, I had to be honest.

"Well, you know all those odd jobs I do?"

"Mhmm," he said taking another bite of biscuit dripping with honey.

"Today I'm trying something new," I said as I handed him a napkin.

"Oh yeah? What's that, darling?"

_Just tell him straight_ I thought, like ripping off a Band-Aid "I'm going to be posing nude for an art class this afternoon." He damn near choked on his biscuit! He swallowed and looked at me with an odd look on his face. "You okay?" He nodded. "Say something, please?"

He took a long pause, "well, I'm not gonna pretend I love the idea, I mean is it safe? What if some sleaze ball gets the bright idea to take it farther than just looking, Sookie?"

"I'll be with J.B. don't worry." In hindsight, that wasn't the best thing to say.

"Who the hell is J.B.?"

"He's Tara's fiancé, you know the model? I told you about them last night?"

"The dumb one?"

I chuckled a little, "yeah, the dumb one."

"He won't let you out of his sight?"

"Nope, he gave me his scout's honor," I said, thinking back to J.B.'s mixed-up salute.

He thought for a second, "but I'm driving you there and if anyone tries anything..." The protective thing was so damn cute! Unnecessary, but really, really cute. I got up, sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Alcide Herveaux, you are by far the sweetest man I've met in a long time," and I kissed him.

He stood up, taking me with him, my arms around his neck, my legs wrapped around his waist. "Shower?" he said, raising one eyebrow. I nodded and we went to the bathroom.

True to his word, Alcide stuck around until it was time to go to the class. He drove me there and didn't leave until J.B. showed up. He shook J.B.'s hand, asked him to take care of me, (again, unnecessary but cute), kissed me goodbye, and J.B. and I made our way up to the classroom.

I came up with a strategy for the whole naked in front of other people thing. I would completely ignore everyone around me and just focus on the wall instead. So when J.B. and I were in our robes and walked out in the center of the class and stood on the little platform there, I just stared out at the paint splatter on the opposite wall that looked remarkably like Abraham Lincoln. When J.B. nudged me, I looked to him and realized he had taken off the robe and was now in his drool-worthy birthday suit. After I collected my mouth off of the floor, (Tara was a damn lucky woman, I'll leave it at that), I took a deep breath, undid the tie to the robe, and let it slip of my shoulders to the floor.

The teacher told J.B. to hold me in a particular way and asked me to put my leg here and my arm there, and then "freeze." My eyes went immediately to good ol' Abe. Abe was my best friend that day. J.B. and I would shift, get the instructions from the teacher, and then I was back to Abe. As far I knew, the only people in that room were me, J.B., Kenneth, (the art teacher), and Abe. God. Bless. Abraham Lincoln.

When the class was over, I closed my eyes as was handed my robe. Putting it on, I opened my eyes and walked as quickly as I could to the changing room. I had done it. I was actually kind of proud of myself. When I checked my phone there was already a text from Alcide:

_I wanted to be there to pick you up Darling, but had a meeting with a developer. It go Ok? J.B. keep his word? Anyone try anything?_

Hmmm, okay, the over-protective thing wasn't going to be cute for too much longer.

_Went dandy, J.B. was a trooper, no one tried a thing._

After I had pulled myself together, I stepped out of the changing room, (which was actually just the empty room next to the art class), and into the hall. J.B., having fulfilled his protecting duties, said he was late for another job and left before me. When I stepped into the elevator, a very elegant older man joined me. He had long salt-and-pepper hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a seersucker suit.

"You were lovely, my dear," he said.

"Thank you?" I said not sure what the appropriate answer was.

He laughed a little "you're quite welcome. I hope you'll be back next week."

I hadn't really thought about it, but I didn't see why not. "I think you just might," I said sweetly.

We to the lobby and stepped out to a very warm afternoon. "I look forward to it then Ms…?"

"Sorry, where are my manners? Sookie Stackhouse."

"Sookie. Charming," he said as he kissed my hand. Oh my! I wasn't expecting that. "Call me Niall."

"Pleasure Niall," I said laying on the accent maybe slightly thicker than I normally would. Just then a car honked and very handsome black man wearing an ascot, an actual honest-to-god-ascot, got out and walked toward us.

"And who is this adorable creature here?" he said looking at me.

"Lafayette, this is Sookie Stackhouse, she graced us today as our model."

"Well Ms. Sookie Stackhouse, you are just as sweet as sugar!"

"Thank you, but I don't know that grace had anything to do with it. To be perfectly honest, I was scared stiff!"

"Oh tosh, you were lovely," said Niall, flicking the air with his hand.

"Well sweets, we have a dinner date to get ready for," said Mr. Ascot.

"Quite right. Ms. Stackhouse, I hope to see you next week?"

"Yes Niall, see you then." Why not? At least now I had someone to look at besides Abe, someone who I was sure wouldn't "try anything," as Alcide would say. Lafayette took Niall's things and they both climbed into the back of the car and drove away.

"Never know who you're gonna meet in this city," I said to myself smiling.

(_Eric POV_)

After picking up a bottle of Niall's favorite _Proseco_, I made my way to his duplex on the Upper East Side. Although the mood was always casual there, the food wasn't; it was always a feast worthy of a king. I was feeling crappier than I had the other day and was considering canceling the whole night, but figured the food would be good, and the company would be even better, so why not just suck up my drama and enjoy?

When I arrived at the building, I entered the private code to the door, and walked in. One short elevator ride later, and I was being hugged, (maybe a little too tightly), by Lafayette.

"And don't you just look delectable as always, Eric."

"Thank you, Lafayette. What's with the ascot?

"You like? I thought I'd try to single-handedly bring it back in fashion."

"If anyone could, it would be you," I joked.

We made our way to the living room where Niall greeted me with open arms. We hugged and I handed him the bottle.

"My favorite, you never forget, dear boy."

I went to the bar in the corner and got three flutes. After pouring, we made a toast to friendship, and relaxed into our seats. We talked about this and that, but nothing terribly important. When the chef came in to tell us dinner was ready, we made our way to the grand dining room and sat down, Niall at the head of the table. Once our soup course was done, Lafayette got down to business.

"Now, tell us what all the moping is about. Resistance is futile so just save us all some time and spill."

Right, there was no getting away from it now. "A man comes to an age…" I said sarcastically, trying to avoid the truth.

"Cut the nonsense Eric, tell us what's wrong," said Niall.

"I need a break."

"A break from what, dear boy?"

"Everything. The clubs, the bars, the speed of New York… women."

"Nothing wrong with that, you work very hard, always have. In fact, I can't think of the last time you went away from more than a few days."

"Me neither."

"But there's more, isn't there?"

"No."

"Oh please, De-Nile is in Egypt, not on 71st and Lex," said Lafayette seeing right through me.

"When Ina left me," I started, not sure what I was going to say next exactly, "I said I was through with commitment, with devoting myself to someone. Why put everything you have into something that could break so easily? But, lately I find that… I want something more."

"I see, and what exactly brought on this change, Eric?" asked Niall.

"You're going to laugh."

"Try us," he urged.

"It makes me laugh…" they just sat there waiting for me to answer. "A dream. I've been having very vivid dreams about a woman that I don't know. A woman I don't know but that I love."

There was silence. No one was laughing. We sat there quietly for way too long, "oh for Christ sake, someone say something," I blurted out.

"Why don't you go to my house in Puerto Rico for a few weeks? No one is there right now, it's on a private beach. You could stay for as long as you want."

"You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No, quite the opposite in fact. That being said, I think a nice long break would do you some good regardless."

"Maybe your right."

Maybe he was. Time away sounded nice. The beach sounded nice, too. Once dinner was done, I excused myself to the bathroom before dessert was served in the living room. I passed by Niall's office and noticed that the easel was set up in the corner and there was a new canvas on it. I always envied Niall's talent for painting and drawing, a skill I wished I had. The canvas was facing away from the door, though. I walked closer and turned it to face me.

_Not possible!_ Slowly, I sank into the desk chair beside me and tried to comprehend the charcoal drawing in front of me. It was _her_. Dream her. Susannah… Sookie. It was undeniably her! How was that possible? She wasn't real, right? Real or not though, I was looking right into the eyes of the woman I dreamt about.

I noticed her hair first, the same long locks that graced her body. Her body, it was exactly as I dreamed it, an endless range of soft curves. Those beautiful heavy breasts, those elegant hands. I knew her eyes were blue, I knew her hair was blond. I knew that her hair below was a slightly darker blonde and curly. I knew the color of her pink satiny-colored skin. I knew she smelled sweet and tasted of honey. I knew her name was Susannah, but to me she was Sookie.

I don't know how long I sat there, dazed, in my own world, but suddenly I was snapped out of my trance by Lafayette.

"Eric? You okay? Have you been sitting here all this time?"

"Lafayette, who is she?"

"I don't really know, all I know is that she was the new model at Niall's art class. Why?"

"That's it? That's all?"

"Eric! Now what's going on?

"Lafayette, please!"

His face softened when he heard how serious I was. "Yes, that's it… No! Wait I do know more, I know her name. Funny kind of a name actually." He thought for a moment then he yelled out for Niall, "Niall?"

"Yes?" I could hear him say faintly from the other room.

"Sweets, what was the name of that adorable girl from the art class today? You know the new model? It's completely left my head."

He said something that neither of us could hear. "What was that?" Again, nothing but a mumble. "Come on," Lafayette said to me, "let's got to him."

When we reached the living room, he looked up at us and said "her name is Sookie Stackhouse."

My heart was beating so fast I thought it might jump out of my body.

"Are you alright dear boy? You look dreadful. Come and sit."

I walked over and sank into the couch. "Sookie," I said to myself. "My Sookie, she's real."

**A/N:**

**OOOO we all know what happens next right?**

**Reviews are like dinner with Niall and Lafayette.**


	6. Chapter 6, Laws of Attraction

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**HOPE YOU'RE ALL STILL WITH ME!**

**Chapter 6 – Laws of Attraction**

(_Eric POV_)

I didn't care how it was possible. It didn't matter one bit. Sookie was real.

"Sookie? Real? Of course she's real, what on earth are you talking about?"

I looked at Niall, bringing myself back down from the clouds. "I told you earlier about these dreams I've been having…"

"About the girl?"

"Yes, about the girl."

"Eric Northman, do you mean to tell us, that Ms. Southern Charm is the girl? The one you think you love?" chimed in Lafayette.

"She appears to be, yes."

"Eric, she might look an awful lot like her, but you can't honestly think…"

"I don't know _what_ to think right now Lafayette. All I can tell you, is that the woman that Niall drew, is the woman in my dreams and in my dream, her name is Susannah Stackhouse. Sookie was the nickname her mother gave her."

There was a very long silence. I knew how insane it all sounded. After what seemed like ages, Niall finally spoke. "Well dear boy, there's only one thing to do," I looked at him questioningly, "you must come to class with me next week."

If I had been in my right mind, I would have said no, instead I nodded in agreement.

(_Sookie POV_)

Alcide had spent every night with me at my place. Since he was still living out of a suitcase in a hotel until he found an apartment, my place had become a second home. I got it, I did; he didn't have a home just now, and I was a warm body who could cook. Thing was, he made himself too much at home. I liked the guy and man was he cute, but in just about ten days, in his head, I was already his girlfriend. He was definitely a big improvement on Quinn, but he was also suffocating me! Anytime I dared look at another man, even a waiter, for more than two seconds, I got the evil eye from him.

He saw me as this helpeless little Southern Belle stuck in the big city… it was cute for about three days, but it was getting old. Every outfit I put on was too risqué. He insisted on driving me everywhere. He wanted to know where every job was, who had hired me, how long I would be away. What was it about me? Every potentially wonderful guy I met turned out to be a pain-in-the-ass. Every guy but one, that was. My dream man wasn't a pain-in-the-ass. He was amazing. Unfortunately, I hadn't dreamt of him in a while and I was starting to miss the guy.

It had been two weeks since the art class and since meeting that charming man, Niall. I was actually looking forward to seeing Niall later in the day, there was something so calming about his old world charm. Last week's class had been canceled because the air conditioning in the building had conked out and New York City in the summer was no place to be without an air conditioner. That's coming from a Louisiana girl, too! At breakfast, I reminded Alcide about the class and it went about as well as I thought it would.

"So the art class is later today."

"What art class?" he said sipping his coffee.

"You remember from two weeks ago? With J.B.? Last week's was canceled because of the AC?"

"You don't mean that art class for the fruits? The one you stripped for?"

_Here we go,_ I thought. "In fact, I do."

"Well you're not going."

"Excuse me?" I said quickly.

He smiled at me and said "I mean, you don't need to go, Sookie."

Ya, sure that's what he meant.

"Listen here Alcide, this overprotective thing was cute for about five minutes and it's real old. I was just fine before you came around and I'd be fine without you. Just remember that, okay?"

"Jesus Sookie, if you're that desperate for $150, I'll write you a check."

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me. No woman of mine needs to be stripping for money."

"Woman of yours? You better have something clever to say and think of it real quick, too."

Nothing.

I went to the bedroom, took out his boxers and socks from the bottom drawer, walked to the front door, and threw them into the hallway.

"What the hell, Sookie!" he said raising his voice.

"Get out of my apartment now."

He walked over to me with daggers in his eyes. Before he could say or do anything though, I slapped him across the face. I might not be rich or powerful or from a "good" family, but I'd be damned if anyone insulted me in my own home.

"J.B. is going to be here in an hour to pick me up. I want you and all of your things gone by the time I'm back."

With that I turned around, went into my room, locked the door, and got dressed. When I was done, I left the apartment without acknowledging Alcide, and waited for J.B. in front of the building on the stoop.

I was seething with anger by the time J.B. got there. Poor thing thought I was angry at him.

"Sookie look, I know I'm ten minutes late, but don't be angry, okay?"

"It's not you J.B.. Alcide just…"

"Just what Sookie?" he asked, throwing his bag down and sounding too concerned.

"Oh Lord, J.B., nothing bad, I promise! He didn't hurt me or anything, he was just a rude ass and I kicked him out."

"Oh, okay."

"Okay?"

"Ya. Okay. Is he still there?"

"Mhmm. I told him to be gone before I got back tonight."

"Well, I'm going back with you after class, just in case."

"You're a sweet man J.B.," I said and I kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go alright?"

When we got to our make-shift dressing room – aka, the classroom-next-door – it was significantly easier to change and get into the robe; partly, because I had done it before, and partly, because I desperately wanted to stick it to Alcide. That man was NOT my Father! I would be damned if he told me what I could and could not do! J.B. and I made our way to the platform in the middle of the class and I saw Niall in the front row wearing a linen suit with yellow suede loafers and I smiled at him. He winked back and I relaxed instantly.

When we dropped our robes, I didn't hesitate or feel weird at all. I just let it fall and took a breath. Although I saw my good friend Abe on the wall, I found that I was able to look around a bit more. I watched Niall as his wrist flicked while he drew. I noticed the art teacher as he went from student to student. I noticed the way the classroom smelled like wet paint and even the sweet smile of the woman in the back wearing a purple dress. I even noticed how well the new A.C. was working because I had little goose pimples all over and my nipples were at attention, (okay, that made me a little uncomfortable, but there wasn't much I could do about that!)

I wasn't sure how long J.B. and I had been posing, but it felt close to an hour when I heard the door open behind me. I also heard the entire class erupt into whispers. Someone was whispering about how he couldn't get my left ass cheek "just right," another was reminding herself to get milk after class, and yet another, I think it was Niall, said something along the lines of "brave boy."

Why was everyone whispering all of a sudden? It was starting to sound like white noise. I could hear so many voices. It was making my ears ring. Finally, I took a quick look at the students, but no one's mouths were was moving. What the hell? I could hear them all whispering! I could hear everyone and the whispering was turning into a louder din. The din turned into a roar and I broke the pose, to put my hands over my ears, I just couldn't take the noise any more!

"Sookie you okay?" I could see J.B. mouthing in front of me.

"I need to sit," I said.

The teacher put the robe over my shoulders and helped me off the platform. The noise was unbearable; it was like hundreds of birds, each with a different call squawking at the same time. I turned around with J.B.'s help to go to the other room and when I lifted my head, I saw a incredibly familiar man standing at the door frame. Shockingly familiar, but it wasn't possible! It was Eric, the Eric. My Eric from my dreams. In my head, above all the noise I just kep repeating, Not possible! Louder and louder. The noise was too much, it was all TOO MUCH!

"Help," I whimpered before everything went black.

(_Eric POV_)

Niall had told the instructor that I would be coming by to check out the class, to see if I wanted to join. I lost my nerve four or five times. I got to the front of the building, opened the door and then walked back out. I made it up the elevator and then back down. I made it down the hall to the classroom, but backed away. What-if's plagued my mind. _What if Lafayette was right and this was all a mistake? What if I made a fool of myself? What if she thought I was insane?_ Perhaps the scariest option: _what if I was right and all this was real?_

The second my hand grabbed the doorknob, I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. It was that second of weightlessness in the pit of my stomach just before I started falling back to earth after a pole vault. The last time I felt that was when I was training all those years ago back home. Nerves, it had to be nerves… didn't it?

I opened the classroom door quietly as I could, and there, in front of me, was Sookie. I knew it was her. I had never met her in the flesh, but I knew that body, those curves, that skin, and her hair. Her naked back, ass, and legs were in front of me and all I wanted to do was run and grab her. It was pure insanity. I dreamed about her, she couldn't be real, but the soft skin and curves I saw in front of me? They were undeniable. That feeling in my stomach, that lifting in my body, I felt it everywhere. My whole body felt weightless… like only my shoes were holding me down.

Suddenly, things went wrong. She grabbed at her face; she seemed to be in pain. She needed to sit. Her robe was put back on. She was helped off her pedestal. She turned and saw me. Our eyes met for a second – just one quick moment – but there was acknowledgement in that second. She seemed to take in who I was. She was shocked to see me? Did she understand what the hell was happening? Nothing would be answered though; she fainted into the male model's arms.

Everyone seemed to rush to her. There was a cacophony of voices. I didn't know what to do. Finally, one voice carried over the crowd.

"MOVE PLEASE! EVERYONE JUST MOVE AWAY!" An attractive woman about Sookie's age in a purple dress pushed her way through. "Everyone please give us some space!"

"Who are you?" asked the naked male model, genuinely concerned.

"I'm a nurse! Please give me some room!" People backed off as she checked her breathing, pulse, eyes. She looked up at us all. "You," she pointed to the male model, "get dressed. You're no use to me naked right now and you back there, the tall guy," she was speaking to me, but I was still too out of it to realize.

"ERIC!" Niall yelled. That woke me up.

"Eric, come here and take her to the other room... NOW!" said the woman.

I made my way to Sookie's side, slipped my hands under body, and lifted her. I felt like I was floating. She was as light as a balloon and every step felt like walking on water. We made our way to the other room where the woman in the purple dress made some room on the floor and placed a stack of paper on the floor for her head. The male model was already in there, almost dressed.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he asked.

"I think she'll be fine. Can you please get my bag? It's on the back of the chair where I was sitting." He nodded and ran to the other room. Then the woman in the purple dress looked right at me, right into my eyes. "How long have you been looking for her?"

I looked at her, dumbfounded. What did she just say to me? Just then the model came in with her bag. She looked away from me and rummaged through her bag before she found a small vial of something. She unscrewed the top and waved it gently under Sookie's nose. It was extremely potent. I could smell it too.

"What is that stuff?" asked the model.

"Peppermint, lavender, eucalyptus, rosemary..."

Who was this woman? "What nurse carries essential oils around?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "Someone who isn't a nurse. It was the only way I could get to her and help, though."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Amelia."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant." But before we could continue, Sookie began to stir. I shot up and went out of the room, afraid of what her seeing me might do. When I got in the hall, Niall was there, waiting for me.

"Will the girl be alright?"

"She was coming out of it when I left."

"Why did you leave?"

"You saw what happened when she saw me, Niall."

"Indeed I did. My dear boy, it seems there's more to this little dream than meets the eye."

When the door opened again, it was the model. "Hey thanks for helping man," he said as he held out his hand.

"You're welcome."

"I'm J.B.."

"Eric. This is Niall."

"Hey," he said as he put his hand out for Niall to shake.

"I've never seen her do that before. I've never even seen Sookie sneeze. It's weird. She just said her head started buzzing and she got dizzy."

"Will she be alright?"

"Amelia said she could do with a bed for a few hours. I'm gonna call a car company or something. Finding a cab to go into Brooklyn is hell."

"Tosh, don't be ridiculous," said Niall. "My car should already be downstairs. Best to get you're girlfriend to comfort sooner rather than later."

"Ya? Really? You mind if I ask her first?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, she's just my friend, though."

"The offer still stands." Just a friend… just a friend. No sweeter words could have been uttered.

"You should meet us there Eric, just in case she's not ready for another encounter hmmm?"

Niall was right. He usually was. I made my way down to the first floor and caught a gypsy cab to Niall's apartment on 71st and Lexington. Lafayette was surprised to see me and I filled him in on everything that had just happened. Just as I was finishing my story, I could hear the elevator ping and made myself scarce. I could hear her voice from the other room, however, thanking Niall for taking her in, apologizing for being a bother. She had no idea what had happened, but her head was still buzzing. Niall, brushed it all off in his normal manner. Lafayette took over and brought her to a spare bedroom with another woman, who must have been Amelia.

When I made my way to the sitting room, J.B. and Niall were on the sofa.

"I just called my girlfriend Tara – she works downtown – she's coming by right now. I gotta go to another job, but I don't want Sookie to wake up without a friend, you know?"

"You're a sweet man. Yes, I understand," Niall said graciously. Lafayette joined us a few moments later.

"Well, I think I'm going to sign up for that art class! All kinds of fabulous things keep happening without me! Tea? Lemonade?"

"Brandy," Niall and I said in unison.

One brandy later, Amelia joined us. Sookie was fine, feeling better, and was fast asleep. Two brandies later, Tara, who I had learned was Sookie's best friend and basically her only family apart from J.B., arrived in tears. She was scared and concerned. It actually made me happy knowing that Sookie had people in her life who cared, who would cry for her. Amelia calmed her down. She would be fine she reassured Tara, Sookie just needed some sleep.

"What happened?" Tara asked.

"She said she hadn't eaten all day and was feeling faint as a result," Amelia lied, looking right at me.

_What the hell did this woman know?_ Since it was getting late, Lafayette went to the kitchen to arrange dinner for us all. It was an odd reason to have a dinner party, but leave it to Laffy to find any excuse to entertain. Once we were all past the awkward silences, we found conversation flowed naturally enough. Amelia, it turned out, was a "healer," although I thought there was something more she wasn't telling us.

Tara worked in fashion and had been friends with Sookie since they were kids. Tara shared a story about the time Sookie's big brother made Tara cry at the playground. Sookie stomped over to them, punched her brother square in the nose and made him run away. Sookie and Tara had been best friends ever since. When I asked about Sookie's brother, Tara simply said "Sometimes family is an accident of birth."

It was getting late when Tara and Amelia went to check in on Sookie and bring her some food. When they came back, they said Sookie wanted to see me. So here it was. I was about to meet the woman in my dreams come to life… I stood up, straightened my shirt, and made my way to the guest bedroom. I knocked.

"You can come in, I'm decent." Not that it mattered I thought to myself, I had seen her naked many times, although for the first time in the flesh today. "I think I heard that."

"Heard what?" I asked as I closed the door.

"Did you just say that you've seen me naked before?"

"I might have _thought_ it." That feeling of lifting overwhelmed me then. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"I'm Sookie, but you knew that didn't you."

"Yes. I'm Eric. But something tells me you knew that, as well."

"What makes you think that?"

"You saw me in that classroom. Before you blacked out, there was recognition there." Silence. Damn deafening silence. "Say something, please."

"Something." I smiled. She smirked.

"Sookie, can I ask you something."

"Yeah?"

I wasn't sure if any of this was possible, but there was one way to find out. I thought the question rather than asking it _'What color was the dress your Father made you wear to the Opera?'_

"Well," she started without even thinking twice, "it was a beautiful royal blue silk with a silver underskirt and appliqué roses over it, it was a full size too small and Juliette had to squeeze me into it. I swear I almost fainted when she tightened those corset strings, so…"

We stared at each other. Not only was it possible, it was true. She had the same dreams, she heard my thoughts, and although I wouldn't test it tonight, I couldn't help but think that jumping off the roof wouldn't kill me, either.

She started crying. "How?"

"I don't know," I moved closer to her then and wiped away her tear with my thumb. She shifted her head toward my hand and closed her eyes. It was so right. I had never felt so perfect, so still. Her head was resting in my hand. Her hair was soft. Her skin was smooth. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I placed my hand on the other side of her face, leaned into her and paused. What was I doing? Before I could answer Sookie's lips were on mine and nothing else mattered. I closed my eyes and saw a flash of her naked on our bed in Italy. I saw her in a white linen dress on the desk of a large ship. I saw a child… a beautiful little girl with gold curls and bright blue eyes running toward me, my arms were open to her, a smiling Sookie was in the background smiling at us.

I opened my eyes. I felt weightless.

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"Seriously? If you're crazy, then I'm crazy too, Eric."

"Come away with me."

"Away? Where?"

"Niall is giving me his house in Puerto Rico for as long I want it. I need to get away Sookie, but now that I've found you, well… come with me."

"Eric, I," she stopped mid-sentence and looked away. "This is a lot to take in. I mean, okay, we've had the same dream and I don't know how, but it seems like I can hear what you're thinking. And oh my God! This is just all so weird! I don't know what to think! I am way overwhelmed here!"

"I am too, but you have to feel what I'm feeling. You know how right this all seems, don't you?"

"Eric, I know that I fainted. I know that we share some strange connection that I don't understand and I know that I kissed you for some reason I'm not sure of yet. Past that, I'm not sure of a hell of a lot."

"Let's figure it out together, then. Come with me. We'll leave tomorrow. We can discover if this is just a weird fluke, or if this something more."

"Eric, I'm not going to jump on a plane with you because we had the same dream! In fact, this whole thing is just getting creepier by the second." She seemed to make a decision in her mind and then said, "I need to go. I need to leave right now."

She threw the cover off, got off the bed, and walked towards the door. I couldn't let her leave like that.

"Sookie wait!" She paused at the door with her back to me. "I'm a fickle, frivolous man who's lived an indulgent life. I can have any woman I want at any given time, I'm a womanizer…"

"If you think this going to make stick around…"

"Let me finish dammit!" She turned around to look at me, waiting for me to speak. "I'm not the kind of man that opens his heart to people. I'm selfish and self-centered." She huffed. "I live a fast life of parties and sex. There are very few people I hold dear and those people have had to learn to deal with me."

"You're making a dandy case for yourself here."

"Please let me finish! A few weeks ago I had a dream about a beautiful girl I saw painting in Paris. I fell in love with that girl. She taught me to fly. She let me love her. I haven't been the same since. I want that change Sookie. I'm tired of being frivolous. I want something real now. Sookie, I want you."

Her mouth opened but nothing came out. She looked almost angry at me. Without saying a thing, she turned around and ran through the door. I could hear Tara calling after her and then there was that damned silence again. A few minutes later, Lafayette came in. I was still standing where she left me, confused as to what had happened.

"What do you say to that poor girl?"

I walked past him and joined Niall and Amelia who were sitting in the living room.

"Is the offer of the house still open?"

"Of course, dear boy."

"Good, I'd like to leave tonight."

(_Sookie POV_)

I didn't talk to Tara on the way home. I was too annoyed and upset. I couldn't tell you why exactly, but he just assumed so much! Something weird and unexplainable was happening, I knew that, but I was no one's savior! I wasn't some dream-girl. I was a real personand I wouldn't be his salvation. His assumption that I would bat my eyes and say "oh of course I'll run away with you, after all we just kissed." It was so infuriating! I did kiss him. That was my fault. But damn it, I just got wrapped up in the moment. He wanted me? Just like that, huh? He knew nothing about me!

I stormed my way home and when I opened the door to my apartment, I was almost knocked over by the smell of flowers. Everywhere I looked there were vases and vases of flowers - every color, every shape, small bouquets, huge bouquets. Any other day I would have been in awe. Right then I felt like screaming! I dragged myself to the bedroom, looking for some peace, but instead found a card on my pillow:

_Sookie,_

_I'm an idiot. I know a dozen flowers might have been good enough,_

_but you're worth more than a dozen - you're worth hundreds,_

_Forgive me?_

_-Alcide._

Christ! I really didn't that just then! What I needed was… well I wasn't sure what I needed. What I settled for, however, was hot chocolate and a bath. When I was tired enough to get into bed, I fell asleep quickly. I dreamt of Eric, of course I did. We were on a ship. I was wearing a white linen dress and standing on the deck, letting the sun and sea soak into me. I felt a strong set of arms envelop me.

"Mrs. Northman."

"Yes, Mr. Northman?"

"You look divine in white."

"You think I look divine in everything."

"Not a crime is it?"

"How much longer will it be until we reach Bombay?"

"The captain says just a few days now. We have had favorable winds."

"And once we arrive?"

"We will be staying with a business acquaintance until we can find a suitable house of our own."

"And then?"

"And then we can live a life of adventure and beauty and rubies and elephants and…"

"Children?"

"As many as the house will fit, my love."

A few days later, as promised, we landed at the port in Bombay. I had never seen so many people or felt such heat. India smelled of spices and animals. The flowers were more vivid. Women wore colors I could only dream of; pinks so bright you had to squint to look at them. It was an odd and amazing place. The house we stayed in was just outside the bustle of the city. At night, we could hear exotic birds calling to one another, and soft voices speaking in strange dialects outside the window.

It was too hot for clothing some nights. We would lie naked with each other, determined not to touch and to stay cool, but always winding up tangled in each others bodies. We made love to odd sounds and strange aromas. We explored each other in ways I didn't know possible. Somehow, the freedom of the distant land encompassed me and set me free. I loved him without abandon. I laughed loudly, I ate forbidden fruits. I spoke my mind. I wore fuchsia and aqua and gold.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of hundreds of flowers Alcide had showered me with. I should have called him, but all I could think of was Eric. If whatever we had was still intact, then he dreamed about India, too. He saw me carefree and brave. He heard me laughing with my whole heart and wearing every color of the rainbow.

I was scared. That was it, wasn't it? I was overwhelmed and confused and scared, but I didn't have to be. Of course, I had no way of getting in touch with Eric. I didn't have a number, or an address. I did, however, have Niall's. I quickly got out of bed, threw on some clothes, and ran to the train station. What was I doing? There was no escaping how insane it all was. There was no argument I could come up with to make it sound even slightly rational. I knew the Sookie in those dreams loved Eric. I didn't have the best track record with men. I could admit that. But what if? What if the Sookie I was in real life could love _this_ Eric? Was I willing to let that chance slip by? The answer was no.

When I got off the train, I ran to Niall's and leaned on the buzzer. It was early. Someone had to be home. I was buzzed up and greeted by a yawning Lafayette in his paisley silk robe.

"Good lord child! There had better be a good reason you woke me up before coffee."

"Eric." I said breathlessly.

"Not good enough, yet."

"I made a mistake. I was wrong. Where is he?" Just then Niall walked into the hall wearing a matching silk robe.

"Are you alright Sookie?"

"Niall, I need to speak with Eric. I was scared. I want… I'm not sure what I want, but I know I want to see him, speak to him."

Niall smiled broadly. "He left on the first flight out to Puerto Rico he could find last night."

"SHIT!" Both men looked at me shocked. "Sorry."

"A moment please," said Niall as he walked off. Lafayette let me in, and we made our way to the kitchen table where coffee and toast was made. Half way through an amazing cup of some dark roasted Chilean Mountain Blend, Niall came in.

"The car will be here in five minutes and if you're lucky, you'll make the plane which leaves in exactly 1 hour and 22 minutes."

"I don't have any clothes or thing!"

"I guarantee you they have clothes and things there."

"Niall, this is too much, I can't let you buy me a ticket and use your house."

"Of course you can. What's the use of money if you can't bloody well spend it?"

"But…"

"No buts. That boy is family to me. I'll see him happy if it's the last thing I do."

The phone rang. The driver was waiting. I kissed Niall and Lafayette, "Wait, how do I get to the house once I'm there?"

"Someone will be waiting for you."

"I don't know how to thank you!"

"Just make him happy Sookie."

I went downstairs and jumped in the car. We broke almost every traffic violation to make it, but we got to the airport just in time. I got on the plane (first class by the way, apparently Niall didn't do anything unless it was over-the-top), and let my nerves run their course. By the time we had landed in Aguadilla, I was excited. I had no idea what was going to happen, but I was ready for it.

I walked off the plane and onto the tarmac; a wave of warmth and sun hit me. The closer I got to the doors, the stronger a familiar buzz crept into my mind. I could hear whispers, closer to the doors, and could hear bits of thoughts around me. It meant one thing… Eric was near. I ran the rest of the way, through the doors, and jumped into Eric's waiting arms.

**A/N:**

**Phew! Well? Well? I know there were no lemons there, but come on, Puerto Rico, private house, no clothes? See where I'm going with this? I know you do.**

**If you press review button, all you're naughty little Eric fantasies will come true!**

**Before I get comments about passports and security by the way, I'm taking some artistic license hear and harkening back to the days when all you needed was a driver's license to get to Puerto Rico.**

**PS is anyone else jealous of Rutina Wesley's (she plays Tara in HBO's Tru Blood) killer arms? And speaking of body parts, Bra-friggin-vo to Anna Paquin and her amazing body! Seriously she has some gorgeous boobs.**

**And more thing, a very big thank you to my new Beta! She was meticulous! So if things seem smoother, more readable, and less fraught with stupid mistakes, it's all her!**


	7. Chapter 7, Puerto Rico

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**I'LL SAY IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN, I LOVE THE REVIEWS PEOPLE! I AM SO HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ARE DIGGING THE STORY.**

**ENOUGH ABOUT YOU ALL THOUGH, LET'S GET DOWN TO THE NITTY GRITTY SHALL WE?**

**Chapter 7 – Puerto Rico**

(_Eric POV_)

"What changed your mind?"

"India."

"India?" I looked over to her quickly while driving to the house in Niall's jeep.

"Oh," she said sadly.

"What?"

"You didn't have the dream last night then."

"No, no dreams, but I also haven't slept."

"Oh! Well, that's okay then. I mean it's not okay that you haven't slept, it's just…"

"Just?"

"I was sort of worried that maybe whatever it is connecting us would be broken now that we've met."

"Funny, I thought about that last night too." Silence. damn annoying silence. "Tell me what India has to do with it all."

She told me about the dream, about the colors and smells, and heat. She told me about laughing louder than she ever had and dancing freely. She told me that India made her brave. She was scared when she met me, when I was so honest about myself and about wanting her. She was overwhelmed and why shouldn't she be, I thought? I was just as confused as she was, the only difference was, I had nothing to lose. I had given up on being truly happy ever again, so why not throw caution to the wind?

We spoke about this and that. She told me more about her family, the endless trail of deaths and loss. I told her about mine, although I left out Ina, best to leave that mess for another time. I made a left onto the private road that led to the house. It was an unassuming dirt path that didn't reveal the prize at the end. When finally the house came into view, Sookie gasped.

"Wow!"

"Wait until you see the inside."

Niall's house was on a private hilltop that ended in a cliff down to the beach. It was quiet, private, and sitting on three acres. The house itself was large, white, and as with any beach house worth its salt, had walls of windows. The interior was all tiles and local art, whicker furniture, and nothing fancy at all – but as with anything Niall touched, it had his quiet elegance and magic sprinkled everywhere. Particularly charming were the horses that found their way on the property. There was a farm near by and the owner let the horses walk free knowing they would always come home. In fact, just that morning I was sitting on the front patio, unable to sleep, when a large horse found its way and sat on the grass to watch the sunrise with me.

When I let Sookie inside, her jaw dropped. The views were impressive to say the least. The afternoon sun was streaming through the windows and being so close to the ocean, the breezes graced the house with natural air conditioning. I let her wander about while I waited for her on my favorite chair, overlooking the beach.

"It's so beautiful here." She said from behind me.

"It is." She sat next to me. Now that we were here together, like I wanted, I didn't know what to do.

"I don't know what to do either, Eric." I looked at her, shocked. "Sorry, I'm just as new to this as you are! I don't know how to turn it off yet."

"No, of course you wouldn't."

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"I can't believe I'm actually about to ask this, but, can you fly?"

"I don't actually know. I can tell you that when you're around I _feel_ like I can."

She laughed, "Lord that was cheesy." It certainly was. I didn't mean it to be; however, it was just true. When Sookie was around, I felt light, as if I _could_fly. "Eric just promise me you'll start small, like jumping off the bed and not that cliff there ok?"

"It's a deal." She smiled at me.

It was all a bit awkward. I had to do something to break the ice. After all, I was the one who had invited her. She beat me to it.

"Food?"

That time I laughed. "Either you read my mind or you're hungry too."

"Nope, just hungry."

We got in the car and drove around until we found a small place off the road near the beach. Finally, after beer and some food, conversation flowed freely. Mostly we compared ourselves to our dreams. Yes, we were the same physically, but this Sookie was obviously not Susannah. She was, however, equally as charming, beautiful, and surprisingly, so funny I almost choked on my fish a few times. According to Sookie, I wasn't nearly as suave or smooth as my Victorian alter-ego, which I hoped Pam would never heard her say because I would NEVER hear the end of that!

It was getting dark by the time we got back to the house. As I was turning on the various lights, I could hear a splash. Sookie had obviously found the pool. The pool was on the side of the house – hidden and made to look like some private tropical lagoon. It was amidst palm trees and ferns and flowers. Natural rocks and a small trickling waterfall at one end made it worthy of any Playboy Mansion romp.

I made my way around the house. The pool lights illuminated from underneath the water, casting an eerie but beautiful glow. There was a pile of clothes on one of the poolside chairs, including a pink cotton bra with a tiny pink bow and a matching pair of panties.

"Are you trying to test my self control?"

She swam across the pool to the wall, by my feet. I knew she was naked, but she kept herself immersed in the water.

"Not really. I didn't exactly have time to pack, Eric. I showed up at Niall's and an hour and a half later, I was on a plane. Anyway, cat's out of the bag on that one, you've already seen me naked."

"You fainted on me before I could enjoy the view."

She smiled at me and swam away. I could see the shape of her body back-lit and illuminated as she made her way toward to the other end. _Only one thing to do_, I thought. I went into the house, grabbed some towels from the bathroom, took of my clothes, and went back out to join her. Two could play this game.

(_Sookie POV_)

I didn't want my only underwear soaking wet, so I dove in naked, (it felt wonderful by the way). I had no intention of testing his self control at all, _ya right Sookie_. I sure as hell didn't expect him to show up poolside five minutes later in his birthday suit for Christ's sake! But there he was, all six foot something of him. He was sight to behold! He was muscular without being bulky; he had an athlete's body. Talk about enjoying the view! All I could think of were those long strong limbs around me. And, dear lord, what a package! Really, I'm not one to stare; Gran taught me better than that. It's rude, but DAMN! Exactly who was testing whose resolve here?

He dove in gracefully and a few seconds later surfaced next to me. The pool was heated and the air was warm, but I still got chills. There was something connecting us. Man, I hate sounding all new age-like, but I couldn't deny that I could actually feel myself drawn to him.

We just looked at each other before I said the only thing that came to mind, something I never thought I'd say to man, "You're beautiful Eric. You're face, you're body."

I felt his large strong hand against my back, and he gently pulled me into his body. My breasts pressed into his chest, and my breathing hitched. He kissed me. He kissed me again. His lips were perfect. His kisses were weakening. I felt like Superman after being exposed to kryptonite – my entire body melted into him. I didn't have an ounce of strength. Suddenly, an image flashed into my head: I was standing on a rocky gray shore, waving at a huge wooden ship. As it sailed away from me, I could hear the men singing in unison as they rowed. I knew Eric was on that ship. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. A sudden gust of freezing cold wind hit me and I fell to my knees and began sobbing.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a pool. Eric was holding on to me and he was calling my name.

"Sookie? Sookie! Are you ok?"

"Yes," I said slowly.

"You sort of drifted off there. What happened?"

"I had a vision. I was watching you leave in a boat from the shore. I knew something was wrong. I got sad and fell to my knees and cried."

He wrapped his arms around me, pressing me into him even more. I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck. My legs naturally just found their way around his waist. We stayed there, holding on to each other under the stars for what seemed like hours. Finally, he started moving toward the pool stairs. I held on to him as we walked out onto dry land.

Reluctantly, I let go and let my feet touch the ground. He walked over to the chair, grabbed a towel, and wrapped me in it. I was still a little shaken up, but couldn't help myself and gave his ass a quick glance as he turned to get his own towel… yummy of course. It wasn't late really, but we had had a long, emotional day and were ready for bed. We hadn't really discussed what to do about the sleeping arrangements and it seemed that neither of us wanted to assume anything. So he went left to the master bedroom and I went right to one of the guest rooms.

"Goodnight Eric."

"Goodnight Sookie."

"I'm glad I decided to come."

"Me too." He kissed me on the forehead.

In my room, I put on my shirt and panties, and climbed into the bed. I fell asleep quickly, not realizing how tired I actually was. As soon as I drifted off, I was on the rocky shore again. I was wearing a thick wool dress, I had a shawl wrapped around me. My hair was loose and whipping in the wind. I was waving at the large wooden boat. I could barely make out the sound of men singing drifting over the water. I knew Eric was on that boat, and I knew I was sad. When the cold wind rushed by me, I fell to my knees and cried loudly, my whole body was shaking. Something was wrong. It felt like goodbye.

I woke up and it was still dark. My face was wet. I had been crying. The sheets were a twisted mess around me. I didn't want to be alone; I wanted him to hold me again. I untangled myself, wiped my face with my shirt, and walked through the door.

"Sookie." Eric was right next to the door, sitting on the floor. He was wearing his boxers. "You alright?" he asked quietly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep; I was going to the kitchen when I heard you crying."

"I was on that shore again, watching the boat float away from me." He stood up.

"I didn't want to walk in there, but I didn't want to leave either."

"I watched the boat leave… you were on it."

"Sookie, I'm right here."

"I don't want to be alone."

I hugged him like a child. His body was warm. He smelled of salt. I looked up at him, got on my tiptoes, and kissed him – I needed to feel those lips again. He scooped me into his arms, light as a pillow, and walked me into his room. He set me down on the bed and turned on the bedside lamp.

"I want to really see you this time."

My hair was still slightly damp. I just knew it had to be a crazy mess, but he brushed his fingers through it like it was as smooth as silk. His hands found their way to my shoulders and as they slowly made their way down, they brushed over my breasts making my nipples pearl instantly. When he came to the hem of my shirt, he slowly started lifting it off of me, and I raised my arms. Free from clothing, he looked at me, just as he said he would.

He sat next to me and touched my bare breast – cupping and caressing it. I let out a soft moan. When he bent over to suck my nipple, I could feel myself getting wet. Between his firm lips on my breast and his gentle biting, I was already succumbing to the kryptonite again. He lifted his head and set out for my lips. As we kissed, he leaned me back until I was lying on my back and he shifted to my side.

His hand found its way to my stomach and then further down until it was resting over my entrance. I could feel the heat of his hand through the thin cotton and I wanted so much more. I knew he could feel that I was already wet for him – it would be impossible not to know it.

"Take them off Sookie."

I pulled and wiggled out of them, throwing the panties across the room with my big toe. He touched and played with the soft blonde hairs covering my slit and then slowly pushed his finger into me. The penetration was bliss. I wanted it so badly. He withdrew his finger. He put it back in and then withdrew it again. It was as if he were looking for something, and when he didn't find it, he tried again. In my kryptonite haze I couldn't figure it out, but when he put his finger in again, and found what he was looking for, I let out a loud aching moan that I didn't know I had in me.

"That's what I wanted," he whispered into my ear, as he maneuvered and pressed, and moved his finger around the spot that made me stiff with pleasure.

I could barely breathe. No man had ever found, (no man had ever looked), for my G-Spot before, but he did, and he wasn't leaving it until I came for him. I let him work me over. I could feel something building inside me; the feeling was intense, almost burning. When he started sucking on my earlobe, I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed aloud and bucked into his hand, going over the edge.

He got up slowly. I was a panting, sweating mess. But he looked at me until my breathing righted and I was able to look back at him. He smiled a wicked and heart pounding grin and walked over to the dresser. He opened the top left hand drawer and pulled out a small foil square. He turned back around and if I thought he was a sight to see earlier, fully erect he was breathtaking. He slipped the condom over his rock-hard, gracious plenty and walked to the edge of the bed.

Spreading my legs, he got on the bed and inched his way closer to me. He pulled me to him, lifted my right leg over his shoulder, and pushed himself inside. I bit my bottom lip and steadied my breathing until I was used to him. I had never been with someone who filled me so completely. It was overwhelming and wonderful at the same time. When I was able to relax and actually feel him moving, I moaned. I opened my eyes and lifted my head, desperate for him to kiss me. He leaned over and kissed me hotly and deeply, never once breaking his rhythm.

The room was filled with the sounds of our heavy breaths, soft moans, and grunts. Nothing I had ever experienced had come close to how perfect he felt. It was like I had never had sex before – not really. Until now, it was all practice, dry runs. This was what I had been waiting for – this man, his body, the motions, the heat. He moved his hand under my back and inched me up until I was sitting on his lap. My legs wrapped around his body and his head rested on my chest. I rocked into him as he pressed into me. It was a different plane of pleasure I had never felt before.

I couldn't control them and let tears roll down my face. The man inside me made me weak and strong all at the same time. I was getting close to my release, but Eric kept going. I held on as long as I could and when I released, I whimpered his name shakily. He lifted his head and as he kissed me, I could feel his body tensing and his movement become more frenzied. I bit down on his lip. He was ready and moaned loudly as finally he came.

(_Eric POV_)

She was so soft and warm. I felt at peace for the first time in years. I was almost afraid of it. It was so foreign, the feeling of ease and of everything being just right, that I nearly stopped and bolted. But, when she spoke my name as she came, I knew I couldn't go anywhere. She fit too well. She was too sweet and spicy. I could hear her heart pounding through her chest. I could smell the chlorine and sweat on her body and nothing could have been sexier. She was feeding my appetite. When she bit down on my lip, I let myself go – she satiated my need. For the first time in years, maybe ever, I felt real and not like a fake. I was man inside of her and not some pretty playboy. I wasn't playing a part. There was no glamour needed. It was just me.

As we came down from our high and rested again, Sookie's leg crossed over mine and her head rested on my chest. I could feel her hair splay on my arms; her breasts grazed my rib cage. For once, the silence was sweet. For once, I welcomed it. Before we drifted off, in my mind, I thanked her for making the silence bearable again.

"No need to thank…" she said quietly. We let ourselves fall asleep then. There were no tears and no bad dreams, just the sounds of the ocean and Sookie's breathing.

**A/N:**

**I know this is a little shorter than normal, but it felt so right to end it there.**

**A gracious thank you to beta HopeStreet without whom there would an annoying amount of useless commas and words that don't belong!**

**The rev button wants you to press it. The rev button lives for reviews. Help keep the rev button live…**


	8. Chapter 8, Paradise

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**PLENTY OF LEMONY GOODNESS HERE.**

**Chapter 8 - Paradise**

(_Sookie POV_)

I woke up before Eric did. We were in the same position as when we had fallen asleep. My head on his chest, I could hear the steady rhythm of his heart beat. I hadn't slept that well in a long time. Something had clicked and it felt right. My mind, although getting used to my new found "ability," wasn't a mess of rambling thoughts. It was at ease. I felt confident and pretty, and more like me than I had since Gran died. Slowly, I lifted my head and moved my leg until I was next to him, propped on my arm, just admiring the view.

Slowly and quietly, I crept out of the bed and to the bathroom down the hall, not wanting to wake him. Turns out I didn't have to tip-toe. The man slept like the dead. I dropped two pans in the kitchen and yelped when I burnt myself trying to make coffee with an espresso maker that only had Italian instructions on it, and he didn't even stir once. Bread to be toasted and eggs ready to be scrambled (really, is there anything yuckier than cold eggs?), I went in to wake sleeping beauty.

He was still on his back, arms splayed out, soundly asleep. I wasn't sure if I should wake him or not, but one look at his body gave me a better idea. I crawled back on the bed, wedged myself between his legs, and took his already firm member, (_thank you morning wood!)_, into my mouth. He was big – really big – and I'm no porn star, so there wasn't any deep throating happening, but Quinn didn't call me "Hoover" for nothing. I had suction skills – vacuum sealed suction skills – and it was those skills that were waking up Eric.

I didn't hear anything at first, but I felt a warm hand on the back of my head. He just rested it there, feeling me moving up and down his shaft. When I grazed his tip with my teeth, he moaned. Awake, he grew harder in my mouth, making me moan. I kept at it, sucking hard, making the vacuum more intense and getting a whole collection of noises from Eric. I knew he was close when his hips rose into me, trying to push further into my mouth. I did the best I could, gagging a little as his head reached closer to the back of my throat. I sped up and used my teeth knowing that he liked it now. A few more passes, and his hands stopped my head from moving. He bucked into me as he came. I let him burst in my mouth and let it all trickle down my throat.

When he finally let go of my head and I looked up to see him, he looked like a boy on Christmas morning.

"Feel free to wake me up like that anytime you want."

"Hmmm, morning Eric," I said as I crawled next to him.

"Morning Sookie," he said, somehow making the simple words the sexiest in the English language.

"I must have done something right last night to deserve a still naked Sookie sucking my cock as a wakeup call."

"Maybe you did. But check the ego please."

"Old habit."

"I'm going to have to work on my attack plan for the future."

"Why's that?"

"Just remember to check the ego ok?"

"I'll try."

"You're too big for my mouth."

"I'll help you train if you want…"

"What would training involve?"

"Vegetables, dildo's, and practice."

I laughed, "Sounds like the freakiest self-help book ever made." He laughed, kissed me, and shot out of bed.

"I need a shower, and then it seems to me that someone needs some clothes? Something about being in a huge, terrible, very big rush to find me and leaving everything behind?"

"Ego Eric, ego…"

"I said I'd try, not that I'd succeed."

"Fine. You shower and I'll scramble eggs."

"Just promise you'll still be naked when I get out. I just like looking at those perfect breasts."

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Eric got in the shower and I went to scramble the eggs. He met me at the kitchen counter, wearing a pair of white linen pants, no shirt, and his hair still wet and slicked back. DEAR. FRIGGIN. LORD. He looked like a Calvin Klein ad come to life. I think I might have drooled. Brining my jaw back up from the ground to join the rest of my body, I passed him a plate with toast and eggs. He leaned in to kiss my neck and I took in his scent. He smelled like the ocean.

After breakfast, I got dressed, and Eric put on a shirt much to my dismay. Eric showed me how to use the espresso machine, which was more complicated than I thought it had to be, and kissed my poor burnt finger. After a quick cleanup, we went into town so I could get some much needed clothing. We wandered about, jumping from store to store, getting a dress here, sandals there, and a few bikinis; Eric was particularly helpful during that search. We stopped along the road to get some gorgeous looking fruits and some fresh caught fish and made our way back to the house.

I threw all the bags on the bed, grabbed a new string bikini and a wrap (Eric called it a _Pareo_), threw on some flip flops, and walked back into the living room.

"Beach time! I've been in Puerto Rico for over a day and still haven't been in the water."

Eric laughed, "True, give me a minute." He walked back to the bedroom, and came back out in his swim trunks.

"Oh thank god, I was sort of worried being European you might wear one of those Speedo things."

"I have one if you'd like me to change?"

"Oh dear lord, you do not!"

"No. But I think I have to get one now, if only to see your reaction."

"Don't even think of it Eric Northman."

We walked to the back door and in the closet grabbed two beach towels and the umbrella, which I had no intention of sitting under. I was desperate for some sun to feed my addiction. We jumped into the jeep and five minutes later, we were down the hill and walking onto one of the most gorgeous beaches I had ever seen. Beautiful aqua water, cool sand, palm trees, a slight breeze… paradise. I took off the _Pareo_, and parked myself face first onto the towel. Having left the umbrella in the car, he sat next to me and slapped my ass before lying down. I faked a shocked look, but really, it felt great.

"Couldn't help myself, it was begging me to touch it."

There was hardly anyone on the beach, so I undid the ties to my top, and let them fall to my side. I could feel Eric's body heat as he lay on his stomach to join me.

He leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Do you have any idea how impossibly sexy you are? All I want to do is flip you over to suck and fondle."

Those familiar chills rushed down my spine. When he spoke like that, it drove me crazy. A minute later, his hand was traveling down my back and stopped just at my bikini bottoms. First, his finger found its way under the fabric, then another. Finally, his entire hand was on my ass, squeezing and driving me insane. "Eric," I said half moaning.

"I think it's time for a dip in the water."

"But…" I began to protest.

"Just trust me Sookie."

His hand moved back up my back, making me miss it something awful. He found the straps to my bikini top, tied them tightly, and helped me up. Hand-in-hand, we made our way to the water. The water was perfect – just cool enough to be pleasant. The water was calm, with only baby-waves coming to shore. Still not sure why I was torn away from my lovely massage, Eric picked me up and walked me into the ocean, deeper and deeper. I knew we were fairly deep when the water was up to his chest. It would have been over my head by then.

He stopped. "Wrap your arms around me." I did. Then he untied the tie around my torso, and my bikini top floated up, exposing my breasts to the cool water. He turned us so that my back was to the shore, hiked me higher, and took my left nipple into his mouth. He bit down and gently rolled my nipple between his teeth.

"Damn."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," I said desperately and Eric continued to nibble.

"I've wanted to do that all day," he said before he switched to my other breast.

He lifted his head and dropped me down slightly.

His hand found its way to my hips, and as he pulled at the bow, he whispered "I'm going to make you come now Sookie."

All I could do was nod. As the fabric of the bottoms fell away from my left hip, Eric's hand found its way to my entrance. He traced my slit before he plunged his finger into me. I gasped at the strength of the thrust. When he started pumping in and out of me, it was all I could not to scream out his name.

"You like it when I finger you, don't you."

"Yes."

"I want you to come for me," he said as he moved his finger to my clit and began rubbing.

He knew exactly where to touch. When I felt his strong fingers, I bit down on his shoulder, stifling my yelp. He growled at the bite. "I want to fuck you so badly right now," he said. "Come for me Sookie," he said again.

He wasn't gentle and his strong fingers rubbed over my clit with force. It almost burned, it was so intense. "Come," he said again. "I want to feel you coming for me." Between his words and his fingers, I was helpless, and it didn't take much longer until I could feel myself tensing, and my breathing quickened. "That's right, now come for me, Sookie." I shook and came for him.

He retied my top as he started walking back to the shore. As soon as I could stand, I retied my bottoms, and he led me back to the beach.

"Eric what's the rush?" but he didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed our towels and my wrap and made it back to the car. "Eric!" Instead of answering me, he grabbed my hand and put it in his lap.

He was rock hard. He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to "fuck me badly." As soon as we were back on the hill and parked, we ran to the house laughing like horny teenagers. In the bedroom, Eric threw the bags on the floor and took off his trunks, letting his stunning erection free. I untied my suit, letting it fall to the floor as he unwrapped a condom he took from the dresser drawer. Eric stalked toward me like a lion and pushed me on the bed.

He was a crazed animal. He thrust into me, hissing as he went. "Fuck," he said as he rammed into me. It hurt, but it hurt _soooo gooood._ I was like a rag doll underneath him, his strong body had its way with me, and I went along with the ride. It didn't take long before I came for him. It rushed through me with force, triggering his orgasm as he called out my name. He collapsed next to me, breathing heavily. He took my hand in his and weakly brought it toward his lips, and kissed. I smiled. When his breathing calmed and he could speak, he apologized to me.

"You'll be sore later."

"It was worth it. You'll just have to make it all better somehow."

"That's a promise."

The rest of the day we nibbled on food and each other. We took jumps in the pool and mostly talked. He told me about his sister Pam. I told him about Tara and even my good-for-nothing brother. He told me about Ina. I told him about Bill. I had to admit his ex was a horrendous bitch; mine was just boring… like watching paint dry boring. Of course, at the time I didn't realize it. He was my first love, but in the end, I think I liked the idea of him more than I actually like being with him. I broke up with him. He didn't take it well. I told Eric about how months after we broke up, Bill would show up at my house, trying to find something to do, just to see me again. It sounds sweet, but it got really creepy after a while. It wasn't until he got laid again, (by someone else), that he stopped bothering me.

Eric talked honestly about his ex, Ina. She really broke him. Not only did she use him for his money, but then she ran away and in the ultimate Soap Opera move, married her dentist. I mean really, if you're going to be a calculating, heartless, bitch, at least be original. He laughed when I said that, and followed it with, "You and Pam are going to get along just fine."

Every once in a while I would catch something he was thinking, but it wasn't in English. He told me he was thinking in Swedish on purpose. He wasn't ready for me to have full access to his head just yet. I could respect that. After dinner, we cleaned up, watched a little TV, and I say a little because it was all in Spanish of course, and then climbed into bed. I curled up next to him as I had the night before and fell asleep breathing in the ocean breezes.

(_Eric POV_)

After she fell asleep, I snuck out of bed. I couldn't sleep. Something kept nagging at me. She could hear my thoughts. In fact she was so attuned to her new gift that I had to start thinking in Swedish. If she could hear thoughts, did that mean I really could fly? It was nuts, although nothing about the situation wasn't. I headed towards the side of the house, and walked along the edge of the pool. If I was going to fall, it would only be in water. I walked to the end of the diving board and let my toes hang off the edge. Not sure what to do next, I put my arms in the air like Superman, took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and jumped as high as I could.

When I opened my eyes, I realized I had cleared the trees around the pool! That had to have been at least two or three stories high! I was in the air, I really was! I felt myself hover in the air. It was amazing! It was also only for a moment before I realized that, like some old Bugs Bunny cartoon, I was very quickly falling back toward the pool. I closed my eyes, plugged my nose, and splashed ass-first into the deep-end.

**A/N:**

**I don't have much to say today except, readers you are wonderful! Really, I am so encouraged by your responses, so keep them coming please!**

**By far my favorite typo from this week that my faboo beta HopeStreet found was "The water was CLAM, with only baby-waves coming to shore." I almost kept the mistake in…**


	9. Chapter 9, Goa

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**QUICK LANGUAGE LESSON, 'LORT' MEANS SHIT IN DANISH. 'FAEN' MEANS DAMN.**

**THANKS TO MS. HOPESTREET WHO HAS MADE IT VERY CLEAR TO ME THAT I MISSED THAT DAY IN SCHOOL WHEN THEY WENT OVER PROPER COMMA PLACEMENT.**

**Chapter 9 - Goa**

(_Sookie POV_)

I woke up to the sun peeking through the curtains and warming my face. I stretched and yawned and turned to my side to find that Eric wasn't there. I didn't think much of it, so I took a shower, threw on some underwear and a sundress, and made my way to the kitchen for some coffee. Eric wasn't in the kitchen either. Odd I thought, but I went out to the porch to admire the morning sun instead of thinking about it. Twenty minutes later, still no Eric. Of course, I couldn't help but thinking about where the hell he was. I wasn't worried exactly, but I was a little peeved that he didn't even leave me a note saying he had left.

I was getting more and more streamed by the minute when I picked something up in my head. It wasn't words so much as a sound. I heard a loud splashing sound, like someone had dropped something heavy, something like a concrete block, into a pool. I heard it again, followed by a loud moan of pain. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but it was getting louder the more I concentrated on it. It just kept repeating. I was obviously hearing someone's thoughts, but I didn't know who or where. I got up and slowly made my way around the side of the house, knowing that no one was inside.

I tiptoed towards the pool, not sure if I shouldn't have just stayed put. What if I were hearing a burglar or something? Of course, like the curious chick I am, I had to keep going. When I got past the first wave of shrubbery, I could see a pair of long legs dangling off of a lounge chair. I knew those long legs and walked quietly towards them. There, lying on the lounge chair by the side of the pool, splayed out like a chicken, was Eric… naked and very obviously asleep.

He didn't seem to be resting peacefully though. Every time I heard that splash followed by that moan in my head, he twitched. I watched for another minute before I couldn't take it anymore and knelt beside the chair to nudge him awake. I didn't want to startle him too much, so I gently put my hand on his head, brushed his forehead with my thumb, "Eric, wake up." He stilled at my touch and his mind stopped splashing and moaning, but he didn't wake up. I rubbed his shoulder a little more forcefully, "Eric, come on sugar, wake up now."

His face started moving, and he squeezed his eyes tightly before opening one eye and looking at me. "Sookie?" he asked groggily as opened the other eye.

"Yes, Sleeping Beauty?"

He took a second to look around, and realizing where he was, he slowly started to sit up when he let out a loud "LORT!" I had no idea what it meant, but I was sure it wasn't "kittens." He stood up quickly, "Faen my back! What the hell is that?" He turned so I could see his back and I couldn't help but giggle. He had slept on the lounge chair all night and the impression of the plastic had been etched into his skin… it looked like a very elaborate, very red, and very painful tattoo.

"Well that's what you get for sleeping on a pool chair all night! Come on, follow me." I took his hand and without protest, he followed me back into the house. Once in the bedroom, I told him to lie down on his stomach. I went to the bathroom and looked for the cocoa butter I knew I had seen before. I found it under the sink and went back to my patient. I squirted some lotion on his back and as gingerly as I could, started rubbing it in. He winced at first, but relaxed after a few moments.

"Now, you gonna tell me why you fell asleep out there and naked at that?"

"You'll laugh."

"I already have."

"Okay then," he paused for a second, leaving me in curious mode when he said something I wasn't expecting. "I tried to fly." I stopped rubbing and took in what he said. "Sookie?"

"Sorry," I said snapping out of it and getting back to the cocoa butter. "What happened?"

"I got on the diving board and jumped as hard as I could," he started, hanging on every word. "I got higher than I thought possible. I cleared the trees Sookie! I actually made it past the palms! It was amazing, I felt weightless! I felt like I could jump to the stars if I wanted!"

"Then what?"

"I looked down, freaked myself out, and fell ass-first into the pool."

He seemed to be amused by this. He chuckled as he said it, but I wasn't amused. "Eric! Dammit you could have really hurt yourself!"

"If you haven't noticed, I did."

"Please, a little plastic-burn is nothing! You could have broken a limb or hit your head or…"

"Sookie, I get it."

"You promised me you wouldn't do that!"

"I promised you I wouldn't jump off the cliff and I didn't. You're ignoring the fact that for a minute there, I almost did it! I almost flew!"

"Eric, you listen to me good okay? If you kill yourself so soon after having just found me, so help me god, I'll never forgive you! I don't care if you flew to China and back, get it?"

He laughed, "Is someone getting attached?"

"Don't tease me Eric Northman. I am dead serious!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. No teasing, no daring jumps, nothing that could kill me… for now."

"Eric!"

"Fine. Nothing that could kill me period."

"Thank you," I said calming down. "Now get dressed. I'll make you some fresh coffee," I said this a little more sharply than I had intended.

"No kiss?"

"I have coffee breath."

"Weak excuse. You're still upset with me."

"Maybe that's because I woke up this morning and you weren't there. You weren't anywhere and there was no note or anything. And then I heard your mind splashing and groaning over and over again. That's when I found you naked and splayed out like a dead chicken by the pool. Then you tell me you went and did something stupid, and FYI, yes, I am sore from last night! Really sore, and being scared that you might do something bone-headed again doesn't help matters!" I huffed.

"Are you finished?" he asked calmly. Damn his Nordic-fucking-calm.

I took a deep breath. Maybe I was overreacting just a little. But he was right; I was getting attached. And it was a little quicker and a little stronger than I had expected. "Yes," I said sheepishly.

"Then come here." He sat on the edge of the bed and opened his arms.

I walked over and straddled him, resting my head on his chest and placing my arms carefully around him.

"I promise not to do anything bone-headed without your express permission first, alright?"

"Alright."

"I want that kiss now." I raised my head from his chest and kissed him. His lips were perfect – fleshy and firm. I got little shivers down my spine. "Lovely," he said when we came for air.

"Mmm, I'll get some coffee started," a smile creeping on my face.

"I'll get dressed," he said, "carefully."

(_Eric POV_)

I wasn't expecting her to be so upset. It was adorable though. It also meant that she was starting to care for me. Ever since I dreamt of her, she had managed to chip away at the ice around my heart. After finding her, kissing her, being inside her, I knew if she let me, I could be one of the warm blooded again. Although I loved Ina, (or thought I did), she never worried for me. She never made me coffee. She never would have rubbed my back with cocoa butter. Sookie, with her big heart and good intentions, was such an instinctual creature.

I thought of all this as my burning back was finally calming. I washed my face, brushed my hair and got dressed. I headed over to the kitchen where there was coffee and toast awaiting me. When had anyone ever cared enough to make me coffee and toast? Not even my Mother. She didn't know where the kitchen was – she hired people to make toast. I sat down at the counter and realized that not only had Sookie put butter and marmalade on my toast, but she had also cut it diagonally, just as I liked it. I took a sip of coffee. She had gotten that right too – cream, no sugar. She smiled and winked at me as she bit her toast. Was it too early to say I loved her?

"So what would you like to do today?"

"I think I'd like to enjoy the beach."

"Are you implying that we didn't _enjoy_ it yesterday?"

She smiled again, "I think you know what I mean Eric."

"Yes, lover, I do."

After breakfast, we slipped into our suits. Sookie wore the red polka dot bikini that I chose – the one that made me want to do lick her up and down… delectable. We made our way to the beach. This time we set up the umbrella and made ourselves comfortable. The breeze on the beach was perfect and no sooner had we laid down, her head on my chest, her leg resting over mine, that we fell asleep to the sounds of the waves. I dreamt of India for the first time.

Sookie and I had been living in India for a little over a year. We had tried for children, but there was no luck. We had a beautiful house, a staff we trusted, and business was going very well. Everything was perfect. As it was late in the summer and business had slowed, I decided a trip to the shore was in order. We hadn't traveled very far from home since we had moved, and it seemed a shame to stay in the city where it was hottest when we could be cooler by the ocean.

A fellow merchant and friend, Smithson, offered us his house in Goa on the beach for the month of August, seeing as how he and his family would be traveling to Italy. I had Sookie find an appropriate gift as thanks and we brought the silver tea service she had found with us. It was going to be a long trip and I booked a private car on the train. Smithson said his coach would meet us at the station. Two days later, we reached Goa. The house was yet another hour away, so we settled in and enjoyed what turned out to be a rather beautiful trip.

Glimpses of the ocean teased us on the way. The breezes tickled our faces as we drove past. The smells and colors and even the sun were all different here. It smelled of salt, everything was green, and the sun was softer. When we reached the house, which was a palace to be sure, every door and window was open, and every curtain was billowing in the breeze. The beach beckoned us and we answered in kind, shedding as much clothing as possible, and exploring the shore barefoot. Although I was attired in nothing but trousers and my shirt, Sookie wore her skirts and stays and boning, despite my begging her to remove them. I was able to get her to enjoy the waves, but only up to her ankles… damned English propriety.

As the sun set, we made our way back to the house, where Smithson's cook had prepared a meal of the freshest seafood and fruit for us. We were in a paradise and took full advantage. Our days were filled with reading, walking, eating, naps, and our bed.

One night I woke to find Sookie in nothing but her nightgown, standing by the window staring out into the night. The breeze blew the fabric against her body, showing me the shape of her breasts, the smallness of her waist. Her hair was down her back, and in the moonlight she looked less like a woman and more like a nymph.

I stood and walked to her, wrapping my arms about her waist. At first we were silent, but then, quietly, she said, "Will you come with me to the water? I want so desperately to feel the waves."

I took her hand and led her through the dark and quiet house, and onto the beach. In nothing but her shift, we made our way to the water, enjoying the peace and quiet of night. She stepped into the water, letting the waves crash over her knees. She threw her head back and twirled about. She really was a nymph then.

She took my hand again and ventured in further, letting the waves crash over stomach. The wet linen adhered to her body, showing me every curve and shape she had. Her beautiful breasts bounced as she moved and her nipples pearled in the water, protruding from the linen like marbles. I followed her, smiling at her glee. She laughed with every wave, threw her hands above her head, and danced with the water. All I could do was stare with awe and delight at her joy. Finally she turned to me and wrapped her body about me. I walked in a little deeper and swung her around in the water. She was like a child, and I was mesmerized.

When finally our skin began to prune, we made our way out of the ocean. When we were on the shore, I took in the sight of her, dripping wet, linen clinging to her every crevice. I wanted to be inside her. I wanted to lift that dripping fabric from her thighs, place her on the sand, and enter her. Instead, I kissed her and told her she never looked more stunning, and it was true. Then, as I wanted, I brought her to the sand, lifted her shift, and found myself thrusting into her. Her soft moans and wet skin were intoxicating. We reveled in each others bodies for what seemed like hours. When finally we untangled ourselves, the light was changing, and the stars were fading. We made our way quickly and quietly back to the house and fell asleep, still damp and covered with sand.

For every night we remained, we made our way to the beach in the middle of the night. Sookie enjoying the waves, and myself just enjoying her. The house staff smiled and pretended as if nothing were out of the ordinary. And when the cook commented on how much more beautiful Sookie was, how much good the ocean air was for her, we smiled, and thanked her. By the time September had reached us, the cook was convinced that Sookie was pregnant; she claimed the ocean air was the trick. It wasn't until we were back in Bombay and at the end of September that we realized that the cook was right.

We woke up at the same time.

"Sookie? Did you dream?"

"Yes. I danced in the waves..."

"In Goa." We kissed each other and slowly came out of our own little world. Sookie stood up, ran to the ocean, and dove in head-first. When she came up she waved for me to join her. I did. We didn't speak a word. Instead we held and kissed each other, letting the waves play with our bodies like rag dolls.

"Hungry?" she asked after a while. I nodded and we made our way to the towels where we ate and dried off in the sun.

It was late afternoon by the time we returned to the house. Our day in the sun had left us a shade or two darker, a little tired, and salty. We took off our suits and got in the shower, letting the water cool our skin. I could just make out the shape of Sookie's bikini… her breasts were slightly more pale than the rest of her. They begged for attention. I bent over and kissed each nipple, getting a little shiver from Sookie. As her head was bent back and she was washing the shampoo from her hair, I let my hand slip down and trace a line from her navel to her slit.

We switched positions and while I washed my hair, she retuned the favor. When I looked down, her pretty hand was stroking me. It was time to get out of the shower.

After toweling off, we stepped into the bedroom, and once on the bed, my hand found made its way down again. As I slipped two fingers inside, she winced.

"You ok?"

"Yes, just go slowly ok? Sore remember?"

Damn, that's right. I had attacked her last night. I knew she's be sore. I had also promised to make it up to her.

"Move back a bit," I asked. She shifted back a little. "Open up for me."

"Slowly ok?"

"Trust me." There would be no penetration tonight. I didn't want to hurt her. Instead, I placed a kiss on her right ankle. She giggled.

"Sorry, that tickled."

I put my hand on her shin and slowly moved it up until I reached that magic place on a woman's leg – the place that isn't quite thigh and not yet sex. It's the place that I could feel the heat from her on my face as I kissed her slightly damp flesh. She was amazing. Soft and fleshy, not like those anorexic sticks that walked around my clubs thinking they were so sexy. Sookie was sexy. Sookie was real. I moved my head into position, and blew on her slit, making her moan slightly and squirm. I did it again, and she squirmed again. She knew now what I was going to do for her.

Her fleshy mound was puffed up and ready for me. I licked her slit. She exhaled. Carefully, I pulled her lips apart and licked slowly from bottom to top, resting on the tip of her clit before removing my tongue. All I could hear were her erratic breaths. I knew how to push her over the edge, but first, I wanted to play. I plunged my tongue inside of her. Her hips bucked slightly, and when she came back down, she relaxed again. I let my tongue roam. I licked the sides of her walls, I plunged in and out. She was getting wetter, and I was l loving it.

When she went from squirms and breathes to twitches and moans, I knew she was ready. I pulled out my tongue and focused on her clit. Licking it over and over, creating as much friction as I could. She was so ready, and when I finally bit down on her bundle gently and nibbled, she lost her breath. She went stiff. Then suddenly, she called out my name, lowered her hips, and came for me… shaking the whole time. I raised my head, put my hands on her thighs, and let her ride it out.

When she finally came down, I was lying beside her, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Did I make it up to you?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

**A/N:**

**Before I finish, I just wanted to give a shout out to some people…**

_**Ed McMahon**_**: a man who understood that being the loudest didn't mean being the funniest, I hope you went out smiling Eddie!**

_**Farah Fawcett**_**: she was a beauty, but more importantly, she had a good heart, was brave in the face of her pain, and left this world with grace.**

_**Michael Jackson**_**: although his choices were questionable and his life was undeniably sad, there is no doubt that without him, the music and entertainment world would have been different. He was an original and had moments of genius.**

_**Billy Mays**_**: he may have been the butt-end of jokes, but he took it all in stride and it made him a success. I know he left behind a beautiful little girl, a son, and a wife who all loved him very much. TV just won't be the same without his amazing beard.**


	10. Chapter 10, Flying

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**HOPE EVERYONE HAD A WONDERFUL 4TH! WE PAINTED THE BEDROOM. BORING? MAYBE… BUT IT LOOKS FANTABULOUS!**

**Chapter 10 - Flying**

(_Sookie POV_)

Two weeks. Two amazing, sex-filled, beautiful, tan-a-rific, weeks. However reality was crashing into us on a daily basis. Pam had called Eric to say that she had to fire one of the bartenders who she discovered was stealing booze. When I finally turned my cell on and checked my messages, Tara had called four times, (mostly just giddy girl stuff and wanting to know how good the sex was), Quinn called me once ("miss you babe, I was an idiot, blah blah blah"), and Alcide had called, ready for this? Twenty-three times! I wish I were making that up – really, I stopped listening to them after about message number four.

I knew real life was calling, but I was afraid. What if everything that happened to us was no more real than our dreams? I was no fool. I knew the life Eric was walking back into, a life of gorgeous girls and amazing parties. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm a catch. I would go so far as to say I'm pretty fucking hot. That being said though, Eric was hotter, richer, and more powerful and could have any girl he wanted, and probably did. I'm a realist. Gran didn't raise no fool, and as great as I am, I didn't know if I could continue to be enough for him in the long run.

However, there was also a little voice in my head that said, "hut the hell up." That voice said, "he's tired of that world." He's said it over and over. He wants something real. He wants the small town girl from Bon Temps. He wants the comfort and the lack of bullshit you provide. He wants your non-model thighs and can't live without your charming sayings. Most of all, there was that big pink elephant in the room that just couldn't be denied. We had awakened something inside each other. That something couldn't be explained, but something had happened to us. I could hear people's thoughts and although I hadn't let him try it again, Eric could fly.

That had to count for something, right?

"Sookie?"

If nothing else, even if we never saw each other past this trip, we'd always know that without each other we wouldn't know about our little "gifts."

"Sookie!"

What about our dreams though? Would they continue? If I never saw him again, would I dream about India and laughing and saris ever again?

"SOOKIE!"

"Hmm?"

"Where the hell were you? You just drifted off someplace for a minute."

"Just thinking about stuff."

"Sookie…"

"Yeah?"

"Sookie, don't run away again." _Oh boy_. "That night we met, you ran away, and I understand. It was overwhelming and weird…"

"Really fucking weird."

"Okay, really fucking weird, but part of me is afraid that when we get back…"

"…Everything will crumble and we'll go back to just being normal people?"

"Yes, whatever the hell normal is anymore."

"Yeah, I'm scared too."

"Not you. You're too brave to be scared."

"Eric, listen. These two weeks have been amazing. I think I can say the most amazing of my life, but my head lives square on my shoulders and not in the clouds. Something amazing has happened to us, and it's joined us together here, but when we get back, you have glamour and gorgeous women to welcome you home. I'm no fool okay? We're different. We have different ideas about…"

"Wait! Just wait a minute here! Are you trying to tell me this was all just some island-induced illusion? Shit Sookie! I don't love you because you look good in a fucking bikini! You think we get back to New York and what? I'll never call you because there's some slut in a Marc Jacobs dress grinding next to me at one of the clubs? Jesus, this is amazing! It really it is. I finally realize what a shit life I've been leading and open myself up to someone and what does she do? She insults me and throws it back in my face?" Totally dejected, he turned away, walked out of the kitchen, and through the door.

_Way to go Sookie_.

Lord, that so wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I thought he would have… wait… Love? Did he say love? He loves me? Shit! Well I'm sure he doesn't after being insulted like he was some one night stand.

Head hung real low, I went outside to apologize. Eric was standing at the edge of the cliff looking off into the distance. The sun was setting. It was beautiful. Eric was awash in a pink glow that made my insides squirm. That amazing specimen of a man loved me and I was the fool who didn't give him enough credit. This was all just as real for him as it was for me and while I was scared and worried and being a fucking "realist," he was just going with it. He was letting his heart play the game this round and I should have been, too.

"Eric?" I said softly as I walked closer to the edge. He didn't look to me or move an inch. "Eric?" I tried again, a little louder this time. Nothing, I had to try something else. "You love me?" He turned his head. "Please say something."

"You don't have any faith in me do you? What will I have to do to prove myself?"

"You don't have to prove anything to me Eric. I'm the ass here. I shouldn't have said all that nonsense." Then he was quiet again. I really didn't want to, but I concentrated on his thoughts. Bastard! All in Danish. "Eric please! Please talk to me!"

"I don't know what to say."

"We've known each other for less than three weeks. How could you love me?" My heart was pounding in my chest at the thought that he loved me.

"The second I saw you, I loved you."

"You fell in love with a dream Eric, not me." He turned to face me and honestly, being at the edge of the cliff didn't help my nerves.

"If that's what you want to believe."

"Shit, Eric! I'm trying! Help me, okay?"

"Help you?"

"Yeah, help me… please," I begged. There was a long uncomfortable pause, not at all made any easier by his intense blue eyes, boring holes into my head. Then, he let it all out.

"I love that you make my coffee and toast exactly how I like it every morning since having seen it only once. I love that you consider sitting in the sun and tanning a horrible vice. I love the way your ass looks in that polka dot bikini. I love the way my names sounds leaving your lips. I love that you forbade me to jump off of anything so that I wouldn't hurt myself. I love that you were brave enough to leave everything you knew and brace the big bad world by yourself. I love that you kicked a man out of your apartment for forbidding you to pose nude. I love the way your head falls backward when I make you come. I love it when you say 'Gran.' I love that you call me Eric Northman when I annoy you. But most of all, I love that you jumped on a fucking plane after having met me only once because you knew you loved me, too!"

By the time Eric was done, I had tears coming down my face. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to say five hundred things, but nothing came out.

"Don't cry," he demanded. Don't cry? Seriously? The man just took my breath away, and he tells me not to cry?

"Don't tell me not to cry Eric Northman!" And before I knew it, his lips were on mine and all I could do was kiss back. I couldn't stop crying through the kiss. It was just impossible. I felt everything he had just said to me in that kiss. I felt it everywhere. It consumed me. I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I never wanted it to end. I felt so light. I couldn't hear a thing in his head. It's as if he flipped a switch, and it was dead silent in there. All I could hear was the ocean, and my own wildly beating heart.

Suddenly, "_Sookie_," he projected to me. "_Hold on to me tight, love_." I did. "_Now stay perfectly still_." And I did. "Do you trust me?" he said aloud.

"Yes," I said, because it was true.

"Do you love me?"

There was no sense in fighting it anymore. "Yes." The second the word was out of my mouth, Eric stepped off the cliff with me clinging on to him for dear life. We weren't falling. We weren't soaring either, we were… floating. I opened my eyes. We were a full two feet away from the edge of the cliff, just floating in mid-air. I should have been terrified, instead all I could feel was how damn proud I was.

"Eric, you did it!" my eyes started watering again.

"Don't cry." He demanded again.

"Eric Northman if you tell me not to cry one more time so help me God!" suddenly, we were upside down! I was looking at a rocky death below me. "ERIC!" I clung to him even tighter if possible. "Eric please!"

"Please what?"

"I'm sorry! Please! Earth! Now!" Two seconds later, we were right side up and feet planted firmly by the edge of the cliff.

(_Eric POV_)

Her knees gave out and she looked like she was about to faint. I picked her up and ran to the couch inside. Then I went to the kitchen and got her some water. Idiot. I didn't want her fainting; I just wanted her in the air with me. I didn't know what possessed me. All I knew is when she said she loved me, I felt different. Something inside me was telling me to go for it, we'd be safe, and we wouldn't fall. So she clung to me and I did it. It was extraordinary. We didn't fall, but I did manage to scare her into collapsing. Sookie was pale – which was saying a lot considering how tan she was.

She sat up slowly and took little sips.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry."

"Just don't do that again without prepping me ok?"

"Ok." She took some more sips. "Better?"

"Yeah… Eric?"

"Yes?"

"I can't believe you did that! Eric you… well you… you floated in mid-air!"

"I know," I said smiling at her. "You said you loved me and I felt something in my stomach. I just knew we wouldn't fall."

"I can't believe this. You can fly, I can hear people's thoughts… you think the Lochness Monster is real, too?"

"Definitely, and Elvis isn't dead either."

"Well hell, I could have told you that."

I burst out laughing. It was infectious, and soon enough, Sookie and I were both laughing so hard our stomachs hurt and tears were pooling. It felt wonderful. I had never felt more alive in my life. It was as if whatever I had been missing, whatever I had been looking for was just found, and now I was whole.

Looking for? Why did that sound so familiar? "Looking for?" I said aloud.

"Looking for? What are you looking for?" asked Sookie.

"It's nothing, its just…" Then it came back to me - that fateful day at the art school. Sookie was on the floor, and that woman in the purple dress looked right at me and asked "how long have you been looking for her?"

"Eric! If you're going to think that hard please do it in English so I know what the hell is going on!"

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry. I had almost forgotten but… Sookie do you remember that afternoon at the Art School at all?"

"Barely. Mostly I remember waking up at Niall's house with Tara and Amelia at my side."

"Amelia, that's her name."

"What about her?"

"When you were passed out at the school and J.B. ran to the other room to get Amelia's bag, she looked right at me and asked 'how long have you been looking for her?' I only just remember that. Sookie, I didn't realize that I had been looking for anyone, let alone you, until just a few seconds ago."

"I think we'd better pay Amelia a little visit when we get back."

"Yes, I think so too."

Our flight was for the following morning. We spent our last night at the house, enjoying the pool and each other. It had been an amazing few weeks. We were nervous about what would happen when we got back to real life. Could we tell people about our new found talents? Should we? We decided that we wouldn't say anything to anyone until we had spoken to Amelia. She knew something, and we needed to know exactly how much. Until then, all anyone needed to know was that love at first sight was real, and we were the proof.

That night, by the pool, I tried to fly. I was able to float again, but actually flying was a bit harder. I would move a few inches and then fall into the pool. It seemed the more I thought about it, the worst I was at it. Sookie tried distracting me a few times, hoping it would help, but blowing kisses, winking, and pulling off her bikini top, were horrible ideas resulting in me hitting my head on the trunk of a palm tree. Like Sookie, my 'gift' was going to take some practice. Where I would practice the gift was another issue altogether, but I'd worry about that another time.

After we packed, we went to bed. Neither of us slept that well. We woke up way too early and walked to the front porch to watch the sun rise. After coffee, one last dip in the pool, and showers, we packed up the car and drove to the airport. On the plane we smiled knowingly at each other. One day, we might not need planes, indeed one day I might be able to fly us to Fiji on a moment's notice! Sookie laughed having obviously dipped into my head during the Fiji comment.

"Fiji huh?"

"_Smart-ass,_" I thought. Sookie stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh very mature Sookie."

"Bite me."

"_Hmm… there's a tempting idea,_" I thought.

"Eric Northman don't you dare!"

"You know I love it when call me that," I said leaning into to her and nibbling her earlobe.

"Eric, I'm not joining the mile high club today, so either you calm yourself or find a horny Stewardess to help you out."

"Was that permission to shag a stewardess?"

"Grow up!"

"You love it."

"What? Your inner horny teenager?"

"Ya, you love it."

"_Ladies and Gentleman, this is the Captain speaking…_"

"Saved by the bell, Lover," I whispered into her ear during the captain's address. She shivered a little as I breathed into ear. I couldn't help teasing her. She was just so damn hot when she was annoyed with me. I leaned back into my chair, closed my eyes, and fell asleep. I had a dream, but it had nothing to do with India, or the past. It had everything to do with Sookie and the cute Stewardess in our first class cabin - Julie, said her nametag. She was tall, brunette with cute bobbed hair, and killer legs.

We got off the plane and saw her walking just ahead of us. Something propelled me to catch up with her. I might be in love, but that didn't I mean I was dead to the rest of the female population. I still had it, and by the time the three of us had piled into a cab, I had both women wrapped around my little finger. Thankfully, traffic was light, and we made it to my place in no time. I was fairly certain that my Southern Belle had never been in a threesome, let alone kissed a girl, but that was going to change. In the elevator, I leaned down to kiss a nervous looking Sookie, then I leaned over to kiss Julie with the killer legs.

I opened the apartment door, took both girls by the hand, and led them to the bed.

"Julie, help Sookie with her shirt." Sookie looked at me a little shocked, but I nodded and smiled, reassuring her. Sookie lifted her arms in the air, and very slowly Julie lifted off her shirt exposing Sookie's red polka dot bikini top she wore instead of a bra. She was gorgeous. I walked to the bed, sat behind Sookie, and untied the bikini top, leaving those perfect breasts bare. Without being asked, Julie bent over and placed kisses down Sookie's neck to her chest, until she reached her left breast. I wrapped my arms around Sookie's waist, and her head fell back, resting on my body. I looked down to see Julie sucking on one of Sookie's nipples and got instantly hard.

I reached up and began playing with her other breast. Sookie let out a moan that told me she was ready for more. "Julie, relieve Sookie of her panties." Julie unbuttoned Sookie's jeans and pulled them off. As soon as the panties were off, Julie went to the task of making Sookie ready for me. Just a finger at first, then another, and when I asked her to lick her, Julie's face disappeared between Sookie's legs. I needed a better view. I got up, walked to Julie, and pulled her hair away from her face. She shifted her head slightly, and I pulled Sookie's knee away to just enough to see Julie's tongue playing in Sookie's folds.

My dick was pressing up against my pants, begging to be freed, begging to be relieved. I gently pulled Julie away and told her to undress for me. I took off my clothes, made sure Sookie was wet, and plunged into her, hissing as I went. Sweet fucking relief! Sookie was just as needy, bucking up to meet my every thrust. When a naked and leggy Julie joined us on the bed, I nearly came.

"Get yourself ready for me. You're next," I said to Julie. She bent her knees, licked her finger, and started fingering herself. Her perky little breasts were begging to be palmed. Sookie began tightening around me. Her breath sped up. "Come for me Lover. Let me feel you come." Her breath hitched, her hips bucked up, and I could feel her let go, a flood of warm moisture covered my dick. I pulled out and eyed the lovely Julie, whimpering for me. I pulled her toward me by the ankles, spread her legs, and rammed into her, my still wet dick warmed again by Julie's waiting walls.

"Suck her tits for me Sookie." As I fucked Julie, I watched the woman I loved suck the cute little tits of our stewardess and I knew that…

"Eric," came a familiar voice.

… I knew that…

"ERIC!" said the voice louder.

….I knew that "_…you have a choice when you fly, and we'd like to thank you for choosing American Airlines. We ask that you wait for the plane to stop moving before collecting your things, and have a pleasant day._"

I opened my eyes. Sookie leaned over to me and kissed my cheek. "Wake up sleeping beauty we're home."

**A/N:**

**The rev button was lonely last chapter, the rev button didn't get pressed nearly enough. Make the rev button's day… give the rev button a perky little click! Reviews: the best gift a lowly FanFic author can ask for.**


	11. Chapter 11, A Heir

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**OK GUYS, I GOT SOME MIXED REVS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. THAT'S FINE, BUT I'D LIKE QUELL SOME FEARS, AND EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS:**

**FIRST OFF, THE THREESOME WAS A DREAM, IT DID NOT HAPPEN.**

**THIS WAS NOT A SHARED DREAM, IT WAS ALL ERIC.**

**AS HOT AS I THINK THEY ARE, THERE WILL BE NO 'REAL' THREESOMES, CAN'T IMAGINE SOOKIE SHARING THE GRACIOUS PLENTY CAN YOU?**

**FINALLY, YES, ERIC LOVES SOOKIE; HOWEVER, HE HAS BEEN A SHAMELESS HORN DOG FOR YEARS. HE'S ONLY BEEN A ONE WOMAN MAN FOR 14 DAYS. HE WAS DREAMING A FANTASY, HE WON'T ACT ON IT.**

**REMEMBER ALSO, THERE ARE GOING TO BE UPS AND DOWNS WITH S & E, HE'S BEEN A MAN-WHORE FOR TOO LONG, AND SHE STILL DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH FAITH IN HIM. BUT LIKE I KEEP SAYING, I'M A HOPELESS LOVER OF HAPPY ENDINGS.**

**Chapter 11 – A Heir**

(Sookie POV)

Whatever he was dreaming was making him smile. It was totally selfish of me, but I wanted to know what he was dreaming of so I dipped into his head. It didn't really work. I heard a single word here or there, but as far as I knew, he could have dreaming about anything. Oh well, I guess dreams are beyond me… too many images. However, being on the plane did afford me the time to work on blocking lots of people's minds and selecting who's mind to dip into or not. I had gotten really good at blocking out mass minds, but I was having a harder time focusing in on someone who wasn't right in front or back of me. When I tried to listen to the woman across the aisle from me, I got four or five heads flooding into me – I would have to work on that.

While we were at luggage claim, something occurred to me. I hadn't slept without Eric at my side for over two weeks, and I didn't want to start tonight. I loved falling asleep on his chest. I loved his scent. I loved waking up next to him. I loved that first kiss in the morning. I loved our showers…

We had found our bags and were in the cab. We were stopping at Eric's place first, and then I'd go off to mine – alone. I don't know why, but I was being a chicken-shit and didn't want to ask to stay with him. I guess I didn't want to impose. That's not true. Really, I just wanted him to ask me to stay with him. I dragged my ass to Puerto Rico for him, the least he can do is let me up to his place right? Hell, maybe he just left in such a hurry for Puerto Rico that his place is a mess. Maybe he's worried I won't like it. Maybe…

"Something's got you thinking again."

"Hmm? No. I'm fine."

"Bullshit. When you get lost in your thoughts, and you look up to the sky, nodding your head as if you were having a conversation with yourself." Shit. I do, and I was. "_Sookie_, _Love, talk to me_," he projected. I didn't answer. "_Sookie just remember you're the one who can read minds, not me._" DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! He was right… again. Jeez, Sookie just suck it up and say something.

"I'm just not ready to leave you yet."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"I just thought you'd want to return to your home and sleep in your own bed."

"I'd be happy to sleep on the floor with you."

"Driver," he started, "it will just be the one stop at 120 Riverside."

"Sure you can't read my mind?" That deserved a big ol' kiss as far as I was concerned. I placed it square on his lips, letting my hand wander to his lap.

"Later, Love, we're just a few blocks away." I pouted like a three year old. "Promise, you know I can't resist you."

"Damn skippy, resistance is futile."

He bust out laughing. "You know, I have laughed more these past weeks than I have in years. Thank you Sookie."

"Only fair, I've had more orgasms in the past weeks than I've ever had in my whole life."

"_I plan on raising that number today_,_Lover,_" he projected. That's all it took for me to feel a familiar tingle and start getting wet.

"That'll be $36 mister." I hadn't even realized we had stopped, but we were in front of a large glass building, and Eric was paying the driver. Snapping out of my orgasm induced day dream, I got out of the cab, just as a doorman came to help me.

"Barry, this is Ms. Stackhouse. You'll be seeing a lot of her from now on. There will be no need to call me when she arrives just let her up please." I beamed at him. He winked, I was even more turned on.

"You got it Mr. Northman." Barry was a scrawny guy with dark hair and glasses, who seemed sweet enough, if not a little nervous. He looked like he couldn't have been more than 19 and reminded me of that kid that played McLovin in Superbad. I had a soft spot for him already.

"Hey Barry, call me Sookie k? Ms. Stackhouse makes me feel old." He smiled at me as he took my bag and nodded. Sweet kid. The building was huge, I realized, and right on the water. The lobby looked like some fancy hotel, and "Trump" was emblazoned on the doors. Once in the elevator, Eric pressed the 30th floor (which wasn't even the penthouse, there were 36 floors!) and up we went. We exited the elevator, turned to the right, and walked all the way down the ridiculously long hall to the last apartment on the corner, 3069. I know I'm a grown woman and all, but I had to laugh, and wondered if Eric paid extra to be in apartment number 69?

It was the afternoon, and when Eric opened the door, sunlight was streaming through the windows. I had to squint until I got used to it and stepped inside. I could see water and buildings ahead of me through the huge picture window. I hadn't really thought much about what Eric's place would look like, but anything I had imagined would have been completely wrong. His place was beyond minimal – in fact, it got off the minimal train and smacked right into empty. I looked around the living room. There was a black leather couch (of course), a glass coffee table, and a big TV on a matching glass table. That was it. No rugs, no chairs, no curtains, no plants, no pictures, nothing on the walls, nothing but the couch and the TV.

"Hey Eric?"

"Yes?" he responded from another room.

"How long have you lived here?" Maybe he only just moved? Maybe everything was in storage?

"Just over four years." Yikes! It was the most nondescript, cold, and impersonal void I had ever seen. I followed the voice to a bedroom. There was a king bed on one wall with white sheets and a white comforter. No curtains, no blinds, no rug, no TV – oh wait, there was a TV – a flat screen, attached to the wall. There was one bedside table and one bedside lamp, and I was willing to bet that was 'his side.' If that wasn't a clear message to anyone coming here, Lord! I didn't want to be one of those girls who came in and redecorated her boyfriend's place, but this was extreme. If nothing else, I needed a bed table and lamp, maybe some colored sheets? I was making a mental list of things that had to be purchased, when I heard water running.

I followed the sound and found myself in a huge marble bathroom. Eric was leaning over the tub, checking the temperature. I was half expecting not to find towels in there, but there were towels and bath mats, and dear lord, more hair products than I had in my bathroom!

"I thought we could use a bath after the flight."

"Like the way you think Eric Northman."

"You know I love it when you say that."

"Say what? Eric Northman?" I asked coyly batting my eyes.

"Yes."

"Eric Northman." He growled at me. This was fun. "Eric Northman." He began to walk toward me now. "Eric Northman." He had me in his clutches.

"Clothes. Off. Now," he snarled. Seconds later, Eric and I were naked in his marble tub, his fingers inside me.

"Eric," I stammered.

"Yes, Love."

"This feels amazing, but…"

"But?" he asked as he started rubbing at my clit.

"I want you inside me."

"I am inside you."

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe, I want to hear you say it though."

"Ungh. Eric I want…" I was finding it hard to get out the words as his fingers wouldn't stop touching me.

"You want…"

I had enough of this. "Eric Northman, take me out of this tub and fuck me," I yelled out.

He got out of the tub, scooped me up, and ran me to the bed. I heard a drawer open, but being impatient, my fingers took over where his had left off. I heard a familiar 'rrrrrip' sound as I rubbed my clit with my index finger. My eyes closed, and my back arched to the ceiling. "That's the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen in my life." Just knowing he was standing there, watching me as I touched myself drove me crazy. I kept my finger going, and felt his weight on the bed. His hand grabbed at my breast, squeezing. "I want to see you make yourself come." His hands on my body, his voice, his weight around me… it didn't take long before I granted his wish, feeling like the 'hottest fucking thing.'

His hands spread my legs, and no sooner had I had stopped coming than he had plunged into me. God, he was always so hard. His movements were fast and smooth, and every time I felt his pelvis press up against me, my breath caught in my throat. His hips pumped into me steadily with force. I had just come, but I was ready again. I came again repeating his name over and over, my own little prayer.

(Eric POV)

It _was_ the hottest fucking thing I had ever seen. Sookie: naked, dripping wet, hair splayed on the bed, her perfect tits arched to the ceiling, her finger working herself over. I straddled her on the bed. I had to touch her. I grabbed at her breast, wanting to see her make herself come… and she did. I hadn't ever wanted anymore more. I pushed myself into her heat and didn't stop. She kept repeating my name, over and over. It didn't take long before I let go, returning the favor by repeating her name as I went over the edge.

I woke up, my hand on her stomach. Our precious child was in there. Watching Sookie grow from week to week was my greatest joy these days. The ladies of the house staff doted on Sookie almost more than I did. The guilt I would have felt leaving for work daily was greatly dissipated in the knowledge that Rupali was feeding her, and Nisha fussing with pillows and fans, always making sure she was comfortable. Doctor Apthorp was only 4 houses away and made weekly trips to check up on her.

She was beautiful these days, even more so than normal. She seemed to be lit from the inside. Her eyes sparkled, and her skin glowed. Those first few weeks were hard on her though. She was sick daily – the oppressive September heat of no help. But as the months went on and the temperature cooled, my dear Sookie seemed to become Mother Earth herself. Nothing bothered her. Not the monsoon rains, not the winds, not the flooding. Nothing. She embraced everything with open arms and a smile. These last weeks before she gave birth, she took to wearing the loose and colorful garments the local women wore. It was a shock to the good doctor, but as his wife, Mrs. Apthorp, said, 'When you become pregnant, Reginald, you may wear whatever you wish.'

We sent letters to Sookie's grandmother, who was still ruling over her Parisian domain. She was thrilled and only wished she were young enough to make the journey to see us. We promised that as soon the child was strong enough, we would go to her. We also sent word to Sookie's father, hoping that a grandchild would soften his heart. Sookie wanted so badly to have her father back in her life. The frigid man sent back a letter saying that if it was inheritance we were after, we could forget about it. I didn't let Sookie see the letter. Although she was happy these days, I was afraid the harsh words would upset her. I decided to save the letter until after our child was born.

Knowing that our child would be arriving any day, Rupali's son slept by the door to our bedroom, ready at a moments notice to retrieve the good doctor. His chance came on April 25th at 8am. Sookie awoke in pain, grabbing at her stomach. I opened the door, woke up the boy, and he ran to the doctor's house. In the meantime, both Nisha and Rupali made their way to the room with water, towels and began making her as comfortable as possible. A man's place during childbirth wasn't with his wife, but I wouldn't leave her. I held her hand, keeping her calm – this was my wife and child, I wouldn't leave them.

The doctor arrived and examined Sookie. She wasn't ready yet, apparently, so we sat in that room for hours until finally, it was time. Sookie, amazing Sookie, tired, hot, uncomfortable, and in pain was a marvel. She never once complained, never once did more than grit her teeth and squeeze my hand. There was one sudden gut wrenching scream from Sookie, and then there was silence. Sookie fell back, exhausted, and then I heard it. My daughter let out a loud cry, and tears rolled down my and Sookie's face.

"You did it my Love," I said to her, in awe. I looked to the doctor, who was smiling at me as he examined our child. Convinced all was well, Apthorp handed the baby to Nisha, who was ready to swaddle the baby in linens and adorn her head with rosewater. Nisha handed me the precious package, and nervously, carefully, I took my daughter from her. She was perfection! She stopped crying and looked about with wide blue eyes, searching for something – her mother. "She's perfect Sookie." With the help of Nisha and Rupali, Sookie sat up in the bed and opened her arms for her daughter.

I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. My daughter, my wife. Tears streamed from her eyes, and she looked at her daughter for the first time. "So small," she said. "Hello angel, and what's your name?" she asked, hoping the angel would respond.

Dr. Apthorp shook my hand and left us, saying to come get him at any time should we need him. Nisha and Rupali had quietly exited the room as some point as well, till it was just us – my daughter, my wife.

"Has she answered yet?" I asked.

"She's pondering it. I can see her thinking. She's hungry. She must be," said Sookie. She lowered her nightgown and brought our daughter to her breast. As if by magic, they both knew what to do. I thought the world could not be more beautiful. When I saw the two loves of life joined, I knew my life was blessed.

"Alexandra," said Sookie, not taking her eyes from her daughter. "I think she just told me her name was Alexandra."

I woke up, my hand on her stomach. Sookie was naked next to me, still asleep, sunlight washing her body. We had a child – a little girl whose name was Alexandra. Of all the dreams I had had, this was the most amazing one. Of course, my Sookie wasn't pregnant, and the child wasn't real. Someday though, it would be real. Sookie's belly would be swollen with our child. I would hold her hand as she gave birth. Sookie would listen to our child and hear its name within her heart.

"Did you dream of Alexandra too?" asked a quiet voice next to me. I bent over and kissed her stomach. "She was beautiful wasn't she?"

"She was stunning, and I love you."

"I love you too." We stayed in bed for hours. Talking, kissing, and just holding each other. Eventually, we got up. It was almost noon, and knowing I didn't have any food in the house, we went out for lunch. Walking toward Merlotte's Diner, I took her hand in mine and kissed it. She smiled at me as we made our way to the grubby diner that I loved so much. It was just a hole in the wall with the best coffee and waffles in the city. We sat down in one of the booths, and Sam, the owner, came by to take our order.

"Who's this?"

"This, Sam, is Sookie."

"She must be someone special. In all the years you've been coming here, I've never seen you with any woman except your sister."

"She's very special."

"Well, Sookie," said Sam, "it's a pleasure," and he held out his hand.

"Thanks Sam. Eric tells me you have the best coffee and waffles in the city."

"Yes, I do. Two orders coming up."

We were such a cliché. We held hands across the table, looked at each other the whole time, sighed and smiled. Not that I cared. I was so happy to have someone to be a cliché with. I hadn't smiled this much in years. I wanted to do something for her – something that would show her how happy she had made me. I didn't know what that was, but I'd figure it out eventually.

"We should call Amelia," Sookie said after a sip of coffee, "and Christ on crutches, you weren't kidding about this coffee!" I laughed.

"I wouldn't lie to you, especially not about coffee. Yes, we should call when we get back to the apartment."

"Thanks. Another thing…listen… I don't want you to think I'm coming in and taking your life over or anything…"

"Feel free, it's yours for the taking."

"God that was sexy… where was I?"

"Something about taking my life over."

"Oh right. If I'm going to be spending any kind of time at your place, we need to get a couple of things."

"Whatever you want."

"Nothing crazy, promise, just a lamp, another bedside table, and maybe a rug?"

"Sookie, get whatever you want. It's just a place to sleep for me."

"Oh come on, its your home. I don't want to tread over it."

"It's not my home, its just my apartment."

She looked at me concerned. "Then where's home?"

It was a good question. I hadn't felt like I had a home since I had left for America all those years ago. I loved this city. I loved the view from my apartment. I loved my sister, even Niall and Laffy, but past that I couldn't answer her. "Well, if home is where the heart is, then I suppose you are."

"I am what?"

"You are home."

"Aww, Eric, that was sweet. Really, really cheesy, almost painfully cheesy, but sweet."

"Gee, thanks Sookie. Where's home for you then?"

"Until Gran died, it was the house in Bon Temps."

"And now?"

"Now I'm looking."

"You're looking for home?"

"Yup. And I'll know it when I see it."

"I didn't realize you could just look for 'home' like that."

"A few weeks ago you didn't know you could fly either," she whispered. "What a difference a day makes, huh?"

"Days are wonderful things. So, will you allow me to follow you on your quest?"

"Eric Northman, you better be doing more than just following!"

She made me laugh… again. I would help her look for home. She was mine that was all that mattered.

**A/N**

**Ok so it was a little sappy, I can admit that. But sweet right?**

**Special thanks to HopeSteet, this was a monster of an editing job and she gave me some lovely ideas too!**

**Speaking of lovely ideas…. Feel free to leave some in your REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12, The Closet

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**I'M HAPPILY OVERWHELMED! I GOT SO MANY REVS LAST CHAPTER! IT WAS WONDERFUL! KEEP THEM COMING GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**SORRY THIS TOOK A WHILE BUT IT'S AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER, AND I WANTED TO MAKE SURE IT WAS JUST RIGHT. HUGE THANKS TO HOPESTREET FOR GOING ABOVE AND BEYOND THIS WEEK. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A DIFFERENT CHAPTER WITHOUT HER.**

**ONCE AGAIN,****'FAEN' MEANS DAMN IN DANISH.**

**STICK WITH ME HERE OK? IT'S ABOUT TO GET A LITTLE SCI-FI CHANNEL-ISH (SORRY "SY FY" CHANNEL, REALLY**,**IF YOU'RE LOOKING TO UPDATE YOUR IMAGE**,**YOU CAN'T JUST SPELL SOMETHING DIFFERENTLY! I'M CALLING IT SEE-FEE FROM NOW ON, SO TAKE THAT!) AND WHILE I'M VENTING, THEY SHOWED 'NATIONAL TREASURE' THE OTHER NIGHT, NOTHING AGAINST THE MOVIE (ALTHOUGH NICK CAGE GIVES ME THE DRY HEAVES), BUT CONSPIRACY THEORY MOVIES DON'T BELONG ON SEE-FEE, THEY BELONG ON THE HISTORY CHANNEL.**

**YES, YES, I'M AN INCORRIGIBLE NERD.**

**Chapter 12, The Closet**

(_Sookie POV_)

Eric called Amelia. We set up a time to meet at her apartment in Alphabet City at 2pm on Wednesday. Two days, and then maybe, MAYBE, we'd have a few more answers. First thing was first, though. It was time to face the decaying botanical garden that was my apartment. I hadn't forgotten the pounds and pounds of flowers that Alcide had left for me, and I was sure that the flower carnage would be extensive. So, after breakfast, I gathered my things and went to face my apartment.

I warned Eric about the state that I had left my apartment in, and being duly warned, he put on a brave face and followed me there. Standing outside my place, key in hand, I was not looking forward to opening the door. It was more than the inevitable decay that awaited me; it was the crushing force of reality over my head. When I opened that door, vacation was over. I would be back to my life and back to the crazy ex's mess. What if this was the point that Eric turned around and ran? Ok, so there were I love you's said. That was a heady and wonderful thing, but plenty of people bail after I love you. What if Eric was one of them?

"Sookie," said a voice from behind me, snapping me out of my own stress-session.

"Hmmm?"

"You're stalling."

"What? No, I'm just… I just don't want to see the mess that's waiting for me behind that door."

"Nice try, but I'm sure that whatever was going through your head isn't that simple." He took hold of the key in my hand, reached around me, put it in the lock, and turned. He pushed the door slightly, but something wasn't letting him open the door fully. I looked at him and shrugged, and together, with one big shove, pushed the door aside. On the floor, blocking the path of the door were cards, letters, notes, and any other kinds of paper products you could imagine. Each one had 'Sookie' written on them.

I let out a loud and audible groan. Eric stepped over the pile of letters and laughed. "You weren't kidding about that guy. My god, there's more flowers in here than in all of Holland!"

"Correction… dead flowers." And they were. Every last one them. The effect was part Addams Family and part plain old pathetic. The lovely smell that had filled the apartment the first night had gone straight to decay – it was awful. While Eric was looking around, I picked up what turned out to be 32 letters, cards, and notes and threw them on the kitchen table, letting them mingle with the dead daisy petals. Irony much?

"Ok, first things first," he said, "garbage bags?"

"Under the sink," I said in my best defeated and annoyed voice.

"Come on, let's clean this mess up." We both looked at each other and smiled, understanding the multiple meanings in the statement.

Four stuffed-to-the-gills garbage bags and two recycling bags later, we had cleared all evidence of the great Alcide flower debacle. I opened two of Alcide's cards before I just didn't care anymore and threw the rest away. It was the same old stuff on his phone messages: "so sorry," "forgive me," "I'm an ass," etc. True as the statements may have been, I had Eric, and Eric, I reminded myself, not only didn't care if I stripped for a room full of wanna-be painters, it actually turned him on!

Speaking of which, where was Eric? I realized I was at the table by myself when I heard a drawer close from my bedroom and another open.

"Eric? What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Looking for the lingerie of course," Eric said, the statement laced with a school-boy glee I hadn't heard from him before.

Sigh, men. "Find anything you like?" I asked, playing along.

"Yes, in fact, all of it. Someone has a thing for matching sets." True. I had a weakness for lingerie; after bills and food, most of my money went to the cutest lingerie I could find. If it had lace, bows, pink, or cherries on it, I owned it. In fact there were three drawers of the stuff.

"You found my weakness," I said sauntering into the bedroom to find Eric, hands deep in one of my lingerie drawers – a devilish grin on his face.

"I thought I was your weakness?" Eric replied, flashing me a smile that oozed something less-than-innocent.

"Sorry Sweetness, but the lingerie was around long before you," I said, and winked at him.

"Sookie, I think we were made for each other," he said lifting a particularly skimpy pair of pink panties in a sheer nylon with a little pink bow that rests just above the crack of my ass. I walked toward him, took the panties from his hands, and kissed him. "Tell me there's a bra to match?" he said while trying to reclaim the panties from my hands.

"Nope," I said keeping a firm grip on the object of his obsession. He looked like a puppy that didn't get his daily treat. "There's a teddy though."

He gave me a kid on Christmas morning smile and pointed to the bathroom, eyes begging me for a private show. I obliged, if only because he was being a trooper today, helping clean my 'mess.' I went to the bathroom, put on the panties and matching teddy, fixed my hair a bit, and was ready to tease. I opened the door and stuck a leg out, giving it a little can-can kick.

"You naughty, naughty girl," he said, letting his accent slip in a husky tone that underscored his true meaning.

Oh god that was sexy… kinda dirty too! Next I curled my arm and leg around the opening of the door and stuck out my head, not letting him see a single inch of what he wanted. I blew him a kiss. "Sookie…" he said almost like a warning – his accent coming through again. God, this was fun! I couldn't think what else to tease him with, so I stuck out my ass and gave a little wiggle.

"You're not playing nice," he said slowly and deliberately. No, I wasn't, and it was great!

It was time to put the poor guy out of his misery. I stepped into the doorway and gave him my best pin-up pose, leaning against the door. One leg bent up against the door, the opposite arms crooked and resting on my head… neck stretched, head turned, not looking at him – pretending to be coy. "Stay just like that," he said. "Perfect!" A few moments later, I turned to see his cell phone aimed right at me. "For posterity," he said.

"Just make sure that's for your eyes only Eric Northman!" I said it on purpose, too. I knew he loved that. Sure enough, a second later, he was kneeling before me, his hands traveling up my legs. "A girl could get used to this."

"_So could a man_," he projected to me. Oh good friggin' lord. He could have told me to cluck like a chicken just then, and I would have. Instead, it was his turn to tease me. He lifted me up and brought me to the bed, resting me ass-side up on his lap. Uhoh, I think I knew where he was going, and it was new ground for me. My body tensed a little. He must have felt it because the next thing I knew I felt his lips on my left ass cheek. He kissed it very softly. I relaxed a bit then. I could do this. Trust and faith, that's all I needed – _oh is that all_!

His hand very softly rubbed my ass through the almost non-existent fabric of my panties. It felt damn good. Then his hand lifted. The anticipation was killing me! Suddenly he gave me a swift little slap. It stung, but just for a moment. Before I could think about whether or not I liked it though, another quick slap landed on the other cheek. I sucked in the air around me through my teeth.

"Did you like that?"

Let me think. Sex on legs was on my bed, and had me bent over his lap wearing next-to-nothing pink lingerie, and I was being spanked for being a terrible tease… GOD YES I LIKED IT! Instead of all that, however, all that I managed to get out was a "uhuh."

His hands returned to its gentle rubs, seemingly calming the skin and getting me ready for… '_POP_!' Another slap. This one stung – but it stung so good.I held my breath for a second, then let it out. "_If I hurt you, tell me to stop love_," I heard in my head. In truth it hurt, but not in a bad way. It tingled, arousing me further. In fact, I found myself wanting more…

Another strong slap, and I let out a slow groan. I couldn't believe I made that sound! Again, it stung, maybe more than the rest of them, but it was also a huge turn on, and obviously not just for me, because I could feel him twitching below me. Again, he rubbed to sooth my skin, and then his hand came crashing down and popped me good and proper. I let out a small yelp, and my ass raised itself in the air on its own accord, like a cat after being scratched. When I came back down to his lap, I could feel that the twitches had turned into something harder.

I was getting wet and wanted more than just his hands now. I ground into him, letting him know just that. His hand lifted again and spanked, but there was nothing behind it. He was too busy enjoying me rubbing against him. I stood up, faced him, and slowly untied the front of the teddy, letting the fabric fall away from my breasts. He looked at me in a way that almost made my knees go out. I slipped the teddy off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

He took me in appreciatively, but behind the stare was something deeper, something that made the butterflies in my stomach dance. He looked down to my panties, and cocked an eyebrow. Oh sweet Jesus, I didn't know he could that. I licked my lips trying to fight fire with fire. I slipped my thumbs under the elastic of my panties and turned around. Very slowly, I pulled them down, bending over as I went, letting him get a good look at what I was sure were very rosy ass cheeks.

"Faen! " Goodie! I had him reverting back to his mother tongue – must be doing something right! I took my time stepping out of the panties, and then turned around. His shirt was off, and his jeans unbuttoned - yes he was ready! Little shivers danced down my spine. I kneeled before him, helped him slip off the jeans, and made quick work of the pesky boxer briefs that were in my way. Freed and gloriously erect, I place my hands on his thighs, bent over, and took him into my mouth.

He hissed as I let my teeth every so lightly graze his shaft, down, then back up. I sucked on his head until he squirmed and then graciously let my lips slide down his length. I could hear a stream of words in his head, but he was in too much of a lust-haze to bother with English. I kept at it, up and down, creating a vacuum that hollowed out my cheeks. He grumbled and moaned, and then finally lifted my head up.

"Knees," was all he said. The look on his face was pure animal. He would have sucked the blood from me if I let him. I reached around to my bedside table and took out a condom that he practically bit through opening. I got on the bed on my knees, ass in the air, propped on my elbows, and then I felt him, rock hard and quick. He filled me up with each body shattering plunge. At this angle, his hard length hit a spot inside me I didn't know I had, and it didn't take long for me to start shaking, calling out his name as I came hard.

He let out an audible growl when he felt me come for him. He grabbed my ass cheek and held on, digging into me. Sweet, sweet pain. He sped up, thrust into me one more time, and let himself go, cursing in Danish as he went.

We were side-by-side on our backs, catching our breaths. When finally our breathing calmed, he turned his head to me, still flushed, and said, "I want those three drawers and all their contents at my place by the end of the week."

"Was that an order?" I asked playfully.

"No, a desperate need." I didn't have a retort for that. No one man should be allowed to ooze that much sex appeal, but I'd be dammed if I was complaining.

I thought Eric was joking about the lingerie, but the next day he came by with a car and some suitcases. He wanted ALL of the lingerie, some clothes, and anything else I wanted to leave at his place. I had no idea where all this stuff was going. There wasn't a chest of drawers or even shelves to be seen at his place. Of course, the first time I was there, I hadn't seen his closet. That's being conservative actually. He had made what should have been the office into one enormous walk in closet. The lack of furniture everywhere else was more than made up for by the sheer scope of the 'closet.'

There were racks for shoes, bars for hanging clothes, cubbies for sweaters… I knew he dressed well, but this was above and beyond. If I didn't know first hand he was straight… I bet his closet could give Niall's and Laffy's a run for its money! It made me laugh for a good five minutes. He had more clothes, shoes, and accessories than I did. Everything was color coordinated or in garment bags or see-through boxes. Even his cufflinks were organized in a glass and mahogany box. It was all downright odd, but hilarious too.

It didn't escape my attention that he had cleared an entire wall for me. There were hangers, and cubbies, and drawers for me. It was touching – and I could tell that for Eric, this was a grand gesture. He had lined the lingerie drawers with lavender scented drawer liners, and more adorable than anything, was watching him unpack and put away every piece of silk and satin. He treated every bra, thong, and pair of undies like some precious jewel. My hand to god, he color coordinated every drawer. I was surprised he didn't whip out a label maker and brand each drawer with its contents. Some girls might have run the other way. I was even more smitten. Every time he folded a bra or panties just so, I fell a little more in love with the guy.

I wasn't 'moved in' yet, but Eric was making it clear to me that he open to the idea. After all, all my underwear was at his place now… all that was left in Brooklyn were some clothes and a few pie tins. Ok, so things were moving fast, but I didn't care. Something felt right about it all. Sometimes weird, very often unexplainable, but right. It felt right to move to NYC, it felt right to pose nude for an art class, and it was right to love Eric and let him play with my underwear.

(_Eric POV_)

It was Wednesday and time for our visit with Amelia. Admittedly, we were both nervous. What did Amelia know? We shared dreams, and had special talents. We had fallen in love in a matter of weeks, and without the slightest pause, I had cleared an entire wall in my walk-in closet for Sookie. I wanted her with me. I wanted her at my place whenever I opened the door to my apartment. I wanted her toothpaste and deodorant in the bathroom. I especially wanted to see her in every single bit of lingerie she owned… but would whatever Amelia reveal to us change that?

Amelia lived in a five floor walk-up. Of course she did. I would even bet she had wind chimes by the window, old Persian rugs, deep green velvet couch, and two or three cats. When she let us in, I was completely thrown for a loop. There wasn't a cat or a chime to be seen. It looked like we had just stepped into the airiest lightest apartment in New York. Everything was white and billowing. She had thin white curtains on all the windows, white ceiling fans in every room, white couches with pretty floral pillows. It was so peaceful.

"Hi guys, can you take your shoes off?" We did and left them by the door. "What can I get you? Tea? Juice?"

"Water would be fine, thanks Amelia," answered Sookie. Amelia showed us to the living room, and we exchanged our looks of surprise with each other as she got us water. She came back and sat in front of us in one of the overstuffed white chairs with red rose pillows on it.

"I was wondering when I'd be hearing from you two. What can I do for you?"

"I remembered what you said to me that day at the art school. You asked me how long had I been looking for Sookie. I wasn't even aware that I was looking for anyone, let alone Sookie, until a few days ago. What exactly do you know?"

"There's a bond between you two. It's so strong, I'd wager it's been there for hundreds, maybe thousands, of years."

"Wait a minute! What do you mean hundreds, maybe thousands, of years?"

"It's so strong that in every reincarnation, you two have found each other… like magnets."

"What was that about every reincarnation?" added Sookie.

She looked at us, and recognizing our looks of confusions said, "Okay, let's back up a bit. Humans are unique animals because we are aware of our own mortality. With me so far?" We both nodded. "That being said, the reason we are aware of our mortality is not only because we see death and can often feel it coming, but because a part of us knows what its like to have died already."

Sookie interjected, "Let me get this straight. You're saying that the reason we know we're dying is because we've died in the past?"

"Yes, and some part of us, call it chi, call is the soul, call it a life source, call it George if you want, doesn't die, it just transfers into the next version of you."

HUH! I needed a second to take that in. "Say we believe all this," which was saying a lot, "What does that have to do with us?"

"Some people are just destined to be together," she said simply.

"That's it? That's the answer?" Was this woman for real?

"Peanut butter and jelly is a perfect pair. Can we agree on that?" We nodded, although where the hell this was going I had no idea. "Do you think that there was ever a time in history when peanut butter and jelly didn't taste good? Stick with me here ok? At the dawn of time, if there just happened to be peanut butter and jelly, do you think it would have tasted any less perfect than it does now?"

"No…" said Sookie cautiously.

"So, if peanut butter and jelly have been destined for each other since forever, why couldn't you two be?"

"Because we're not food Amelia!" I said a little too hotly, out of frustration.

"You're thinking too narrowly, Eric."

"If what you are saying is true, does it means that we never had a choice in our lives? That we love each other because we should? Because we're just supposed to be in love, and its all just written someplace? We never had a chance with anyone else? If I had died at childbirth, does that mean that Sookie would never have found love?"

"I can't really answer that. I don't know. But the real question is, what does it matter if it's as you said, written someplace or not? Does it mean you love her any less real now that you know it's your destiny to love her? Don't you see that your bond, your love is so strong that no matter how many times you leave and come back to this world, you find each other?"

I looked at Sookie. She looked just as confused and scared as I was.

"Listen," continued Amelia, "Nothing and no one is defying your free will. It's your combined free will that's doing the defying. This bond you two have refuses to be ripped apart. Indeed not even death has severed your love. It's you two who are making the rules here, not the universe." It was a lot to take in. If we were going to believe what she was saying, it meant that somehow, for some unknown reason, from lifetime to lifetime, we have found each other because we wanted to, because something inside us wouldn't rest until we found one another.

"We've conquered death?" I asked no one in particular.

"I suppose in a way, yes. Death is the great equalizer. Although we come back, we don't usually have any lasting connections from our previous lives. Sure some people will always be killers or healers no matter how many times they reincarnate, but bonds like yours, bonds that defy death, are rare."

I looked to Sookie who I realized was quietly crying. I pulled her to my arms and held her there, rocking slightly. It was overwhelming – all of it.

"Sookie, I know this is a lot to take in, but it's remarkable too! I've only ever heard of things like this, but I've never actually encountered it! When Eric walked into that room that day, I could feel the bond emanating from you two… it was like a strong wind pushing me or…"

"What do you mean, you could feel it?" Sookie sat up straight and looked right at her. "Amelia what are you?"

She laughed a lyrical almost musical kind of laugh, "I'm a seer and an empath," she said, as if we should have figured it out ourselves.

"Seriously?" questioned Sookie.

"Sookie, you're from Louisiana. How could this possibly surprise you?"

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"My teacher lives in New Orleans. She sought me out when I was a teenager. She taught me everything I know. I'd know a Louisiana accent anywhere."

"I guess that doesn't surprise me," Sookie said slowly.

"Well it surprises the hell out of me," I mumbled.

"Eric, this is nuts, but what about the past couple weeks? I mean, we have the same dreams, and we share…" but she stopped herself before she let out our little 'secret.' Before I could answer though, Amelia stepped in.

"You share dreams? What kind of dreams?"

I looked to Sookie and nodded – may as well put all the cards on the table. "Sookie and I have the same dreams sometimes. It's part of what brought us together, I think."

"What happens in these dreams?"

"It's us but in another time and place. We're in the 1800's. We meet in Paris and fall in love. Her father disapproves, but her grandmother doesn't, and we get married. We move to India. We have a child," I said, squeezing Sookie a little closer.

"Can I have you're hands?" Amelia asked. We were hesitant. "Please, it's important." We held out our hands to her. She placed one of her hands on each of ours and closed her eyes. A smile crept onto her face as she tilted her head to one side, as if listening to someone whispering in her ear. A minute later, still smiling, she opened her eyes and righted her head.

Removing her hands, she looked right at us and said, "That isn't a dream you're having. That's your past life."

**A/N**

**Still with me? Hope so!**

**I'm sure there are some questions, concerns etc. Please feel free to ask away, and I'll answer anything that won't be explained later in the story.**

**Ok, you know what I'm about to ask here… please press the rev button. I need to know you still got my back!**


	13. Chapter 13, Pam

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

"**bror" means brother in danish.**

**Chapter 13 - Pam**

(_Eric POV_)

We were in bed. We hadn't spoken much since we had left Amelia's. Overwhelmed and skeptical don't exactly make for thrilling conversation.

"Sookie," I started, "that baby… it was real. We had a child."

"Yes."

"Does that mean…" I wasn't sure I could finish the sentence.

"I know what you're thinking Eric, and I don't have the answer. I have no idea."

"But it's feasible, isn't it?"

"It's possible, yes."

"What do we do? Find a family we might already have?" It was a strange and heady idea, but one that intrigued me nonetheless.

"I don't know."

"What do you want to do?"

She was silent for a long time, then she rolled onto her side, facing me. "I want to live our life – our life as it is now, not then." She looked sad, and something else – scared? "Eric," her eyes started watering, "tell me you're scared."

"Why, love?"

"I need to hear it, because I'm terrified."

"Of what?"

"I don't know," she said, tears starting coming down her face. "I remember when I was a kid; I would wake up in the middle of the night calling for my Mama. I was spooked by a noise or a shadow, but she never came. I was always so confused when Gran showed up instead. I didn't get it; it was like I forgot that Mama wasn't there anymore. She was dead. She would never wipe my tears away again, and then that's what would make me cry. Gran would just hold and rock me until I fell asleep again. In the morning, I wouldn't remember anything." She stopped to catch her breath. "I didn't remember all those nights until after Gran had died – I never got the chance to thank her." She was crying steadily. "Eric?" she said, starting to sob.

"Yes?"

"Do you think…" she sounded like that scared little girl calling for her Mama, "do you think that Gran's gonna come back too? Do you think, just maybe, she finds me every lifetime like you do? Because," she could barely get the words out she was so upset, "all I want is her arms right now." It was heartbreaking. I would do anything in my power to make her happy, but there was nothing I could do for that pain. I got out of the bed, walked to her side, and picked her up.

Her arms went around my neck, her legs wrapped around my waist, and her hot, wet cheek nestled into my neck. I walked her out of the bedroom, and through the living room, until we reached the large double windows overlooking the river. I opened them with one hand, and let the warm night breeze wash over us. I let her cry; there was nothing else I could do. I was envious also of her love for her family. Pam and I were raised by nannies and tutors. Besides Pam, there was no one I had in my life to cry over, that was until Sookie.

I stood there in the window, Sookie wrapped around me. After what could have been minutes or hours, she began to calm down. When I knew she could listen again, I told her what I would want to hear from her if I was as scared and sad as she was. "Sookie, I don't know where your Mother or Grandmother are. I can't tell you if they'll come back or not, but I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. We're going to figure this new life out together, and no matter how many times you cry or get snot all over my neck," she snickered at that, "I won't let you go through it alone. Understand?" She nodded into my shoulder.

"Love you, Eric," she said quietly.

"Oh Sookie, you don't know how much I love you." She unwrapped her legs, and I set her down.

"Feeling better?" She nodded at me. "Shower?" She nodded again. I followed her to the bathroom. Before she walked in, she turned to me, smiled, and said, "Thank you," before closing the door.

She didn't need to thank me. I never needed to hear 'thank you' from her lips.

(_Sookie POV_)

He held me until I stopped crying. He didn't speak a word until he knew I could pay attention. His patience was humbling. I was a mess that night. I was a kid crying for her mother, and he was there for me. He loved and comforted me. He was honest and sweet. He was so unlike what I thought he was at first. I thought he was conceited. Well, he was, but I was starting to realize I couldn't care less… it was sort of a turn on actually. He was also, or so his apartment seemed to confirm, commitment-phobic. But that was being proven wrong as well. _He_ was the one who sought me out, _he_ was the one who admitted his love first, _he_ was the one who was slowly but surely moving me in, and _he_ was the one who didn't shy away from my tears and embraced my fears instead of running. He was strong and handsome and patient and brave; and it was about time I admitted that to myself. _No more doubts Sookie_.

After my shower, I dried my hair and crawled back into bed. I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder and my leg across his stomach – the usual. But it felt so right, so comfortable, and safe. He'd never let any harm come to me. He'd never let me be in pain or suffer if he could help it. I felt that now. I drifted off to the sound of his breaths beneath me.

When I woke up, he wasn't in bed. Rubbing my face awake, I could hear voices coming from the other room. I took a second to dip into their heads, but they weren't speaking English. Slightly confused, I moved closer to the door and eavesdropped. Eric was talking to a woman in some odd combination of English and Danish… Danglish? Having just awoken, it took me another second to realize it had to be Pam, Eric's sister. I ran to the bathroom to make sure I didn't look a hot mess, and then made my way to the living room.

Eric was wearing a pair of jeans, no shirt and looking downright delicious. Pam was almost as tall as Eric, with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. She had the same wide shoulders and firm build as Eric, but she was feminine to a fault. She was wearing a navy blue pencil skirt with a satin sleeveless top that had a matching satin belt tied in a perfect bow around her waist. She had a pair of natural linen peep-toe shoes that made her the same height as her brother, and perfectly manicured toes and nails. Combined with the pearls around her neck, the linen clutch that matched the shoes, and the pair of Jackie-O sunglasses propped on her head, she could have been the first lady!

"Well at least she's got tits, Eric!" I was too stunned to speak. My jaw just about hit the floor. That's a fine welcome if I ever heard one!

"Pam," said Eric walking toward me, "this is Sookie." He ushered me toward Pam, "and Sookie, this is Pam." I held out my hand to her. She took it and gave me a firm handshake.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Pam."

"Oh, the accent is too cute. I can see why he's kept you all to himself for so long. You're delectable!" I didn't know whether to be flattered and blush, or punch her in the nose.

"I'd say thank you, but I don't take kindly to being spoken at."

"Touché, Sookie, touché."

"I'll make some coffee," muttered Eric as he excused himself to the kitchen.

"I decided to come over to make sure my dear brother was still alive."

"That's my fault entirely. I can't seem to go 12 hours without fucking him senseless, Pam," I said a little curtly – I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or rude to me and Eric… or both.

She stared me down for a good minute before a smile crept onto her perfectly pink lips, "I like this one. She's a keeper bror."

"I'm so glad she meets your approval, Pam," quipped Eric from the kitchen. I smiled at their banter. They were so very brother and sister - equally matched in every way. Eric returned with two mugs of coffee, handing one to each of us. We sat down on the couch and were joined by Eric, who had no choice but to sit on the floor. I made a mental note to get another chair for the living room. I took a sip of coffee when Pam said, "Eric tells me you have a pink teddy I simply must see." I damn near choked on my coffee, coughing as I tried to regain my composure.

I looked over to Eric, daggers coming out of my eyes. He just looked at me with a hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar expression on his face. "_Sorry. I'll make it up to you?"_ he projected to me, obviously not sure what to say. I hmph-ed and returned my attention to Pam again.

"I do, and there's no way in hell Pam."

"Fair enough," she said with a wicked grin on her face. "I came here to see if my dear brother would be coming back to work anytime soon. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. It makes my conquests considerably easier without Mr. tall blonde and studly lurking around, but we have bartenders to fire and hire, problems with one of our new distributors, and new real estate to check out."

Suddenly I felt a little guilty. He did have a life and a business to run; I had been a terrible distraction to all that. "Eric, you shouldn't have let me keep you away so long." He stood up and squeezed himself between Pam and I, put his arms around me, and kissed me on the forehead.

"It was my choice to be distracted, and I'd do it again in a heart beat, lover."

"That was sweet as sugar," I answered, kissing him.

"That," spat Pam rolling her eyes, "was disgusting. Take it to the bedroom children," she said as she stood up and made her way to the door. I couldn't help but laugh. She might be too forward and rash, but she was damn funny. "Eric, I'll see you tonight, and something tells me I'll be seeing you too Sookie," she said as she opened the front door. "And Sookie," she said turning to speak to me, "make sure to wear something that makes the groupies jealous," and with that she closed the door.

I turned to Eric: "Groupies?" I asked.

"She's exaggerating."

"I just bet she's not," I sassed.

"I have…" he stopped. "I _had_ a reputation. Women would come to the clubs to try and meet me – that's all."

"Mhmm. Am I gonna have to get all country on these girls and fight them off my man?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me and smiled. "I think I like jealous Sookie. She's kinda sexy," he said, pulling me toward him. "I'm more worried about keeping the men of New York off of my woman."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because you're going to wear that red satin corset tonight."

"Oh, I am, am I?"

"Yes, you are."

"Eric, that's not meant for outside the bedroom."

"With me it is," he growled into my ear, as he began nibbling at my earlobe. Shit, this man would be the end of me. His hand was already at the hem of my tank, pulling it up. I was going to protest, but who the hell was I kidding? I was going to wear the corset, I was going to let him take off my tank, and I was going to let him have his way me all morning long if he wanted, because lord knew that's what I wanted!

It was Saturday, but Eric thought it best to get to the club early and see if he could iron out the issues with the new distributor. He told me I'd be on the VIP list and to invite Tara and J.B. too. Great! I hadn't seen them in forever, and anyway, someone had to help me figure out what on earth you wear with a corset to a club.

When I called Tara, she squealed so loudly, Eric heard her through the phone. She said she'd meet me for lunch and then we'd go shopping. We would meet the men later. Eric left before I did, making me promise that I wouldn't leave J.B's side until we found each other at the club. He was serious about the men of New York. He didn't want anyone groping me but him. He was so cute. I promised, kissed him, and walked him to the door. I got dressed, threw on some gloss, and went to meet Tara; we had so much to talk about!

Eric and I had decided to keep hush-hush about our talents and the whole past lives thing for a while, but that didn't mean I had nothing to talk about. We sat at the café for hours! I told her about Puerto Rico, about Pam, I even told her about my breaking down and missing Gran, and how amazing Eric had been. I told her how much he loved my little (ok, not so little), lingerie collection, and how he requested that I wear my red corset that evening. Even Tara thought I would look hot.

After lunch, we shopped. We found a killer pair of jeans that hugged all the right places and a pair of red patent leather fuck me peep toe heels. If I was wearing the damned corset, I was gonna run with it! By the time we were done, it was almost 7. We grabbed some pizza and went back to Eric's to get ready. She was just as shocked as I had been about the apartment, and just as surprised at the closet.

After quick showers, we got ready. Tara put on this sexy little blue sequined dress that she found at a vintage store and tall black boots. I got into my corset (with her help of course), my jeans, and my new fuck-me heels. I put on an extra layer of mascara, some red lip gloss, a pair of gold hoops, and was ready to go. Before I left, though, I had a devilish idea and ran to the bathroom to take off my panties. I knew the girls, who were very much on parade, would do the job of turning him on, but when it came time for taking off clothes, I wanted him wide eyed and salivating for me.

We arrived at the club at 11. J.B. was waiting for us. He whistled when he saw us and made us spin for him. He held out an arm for each of us, and being flanked by the two hottest girls in the city, walked into the club as proud as a peacock. The first person I saw was Pam, standing by the bar, talking to one of the bartenders. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she whipped around, ready to rip someone's head off before she realized who it was.

"Well, shit," she said. "Hell, even I'm jealous! That's the way to show 'em."

"Thanks Pam. You look… different." She was wearing black stilettos, fishnets, and a short black leather dress – very un-first lady.

She laughed whole heartedly. "Well, I can't exactly wear my pink Chanel suit here now can I?" She had a point.

"Where's Eric?"

"Who knows, but the VIP section is on the second floor. I'm sure he'll find you – you can't be missed in that," she said, winking at me. I quickly introduced her to Tara and JB, and we made our way to the stairs on the other side of the club. I thought Eric was being overly protective when he told me to stick with JB, but he was right. Without JB there intimidating any guy who came near, I would have had too many unwelcome advances.

We made it up to the VIP section and sat in the 'reserved for Northman' section. Immediately, a cute waitress came by to take our drink order. As she placed the drinks on the table, we were informed it was all on the house. Sometimes sleeping with the boss was a good thing. With our first drinks drained, there was still no sign of Eric. I was about to text him when I heard his voice, clear as a bell over the music, along with the occasional mind that I was trying to block out. I was getting much better at blocking, but being in the club was testing my limitations.

"_You look so fuckable, Sookie. I've been watching you, and all I want to do is get you out of those jeans and ram into you wearing nothing but that corset_."

I looked around, trying to find him, but I couldn't.

"_I'm guessing you heard me because I can see you looking around_."

Ass, he was playing games with me.

"_Are you wet for me yet?_"

I was now. Well, two could play that game. I leaned into Tara and asked if she wanted to dance. She stood up, kissed JB, and we walked hand-in-hand down to the dance floor. We made our way to the middle and started moving. I love dancing, but dancing to make a man wild, well, that was even more fun. Tara knew J.B. was watching, and I knew that Eric was watching, wherever he was. So, we put on a little show. We ground against each other, leaned in and flaunted the goods, and gyrated to our little hearts content.

A few minutes in, I felt a hand grab onto my arm. "Couldn't take it anymore, huh?" I said smiling as I turned around. But the hand didn't belong to Eric. The hand belonged to a very drunk Alcide. SHIT!

"Sssssookie," he slurred.

"Alcide, I'm here with someone, ok?" I tried to pull my arm away, but he wasn't letting go.

"Just w-w-where the fffffffuck youuuuuuu been?" he spat out in a drunken tirade.

"Get the fuck off her, asshole," said Tara, trying to loosen his grip. I looked around hoping to see Eric and spotted J.B. making his way toward us. He was getting tangled in the mass of people at the foot of the stairs and couldn't get through though.

"Who youuuuu l-l-lookin' sssssso hhhhhot for, huh? Whose dick are yyyyou sssssucking nowwww?" he said as he pulled me to him. I could feel his hard-on rubbing against my leg. Tara ran toward the bar, trying to get someone's attention.

"You disgusting lowlife! Get the fuck off me!" I said, trying to worm away from him. And where the hell was Eric! Well fuck it! I wasn't waiting to be saved for one more second. I pulled my free arm back and slammed it into Alcide's nose. While he was reeling from shock, I kneed him in the groin, hard. He crumpled to the floor, not sure what to nurse first – his nose or his dick.

Besides showing me how to shoot a gun, the only thing my no good brother ever taught me was how to throw a punch. There was a crowd around me, and the women began clapping. Then, almost at the same time, both J.B. and Eric arrived on opposite sides of the circle. Eric looked to me, then to Alcide on the floor, and then back to me. Slowly, a wicked grin crept onto his face. A pair of bulky men, who must have been following Eric, picked up Alcide and took him away. Tara followed shortly and hugged me.

"You ok girl?"

"My hand hurts, but I feel pretty damn good actually," I said smiling.

"Thank you Jason!" we both said in unison, and then broke out into a fit of laughter – hugging and holding on to each other until tears came from our eyes.

Eric came over to me, "Ok Muhammad Ali, let's get you out of here before you hurt anymore paying customers." When we got to the VIP section, Eric took my hand. "Guys, I'm just gonna take Sookie to my office, make sure her hand is ok," and he led me through a set of double doors and down a hallway until we reached his office. He pulled me inside, pushed me on to the leather couch against the wall, and took off his shirt.

"I've never wanted you more than I do right now." This wasn't the reaction I was expecting; however, a horny, shirtless Eric was something I didn't have the power to resist. I started to unclasp my corset, but he stopped my hand. "Leave it on." Damn! He was getting me all kinds of worked up. He kneeled next to me on the floor, started kissing my cleavage, and put his left hand between my legs. He rubbed me through my jeans, the seam hitting directly on to my bundle of nerves.

"Ungh, Eric!" He pulled away from my chest, and kissed me. It was hard and deep and made my toes tingle. I had to get the jeans off. I kicked one shoe off, and then using the sofa arm, pried the other shoe off. I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the zipper down. Eric stood up, went to his desk, and took a condom out of a drawer. I wiggled out of my jeans and kicked them away. Eric locked the door, stalked toward me, and kicked off his pants.

"You're not wearing underwear, Sookie."

"Oops!" I said innocently.

"Fuck," was all he said, breathing heavily.

_Mission accomplished Sookie_, I thought to myself. He took of his boxers and hovered over me. I could feel the tip of his dick at my entrance… tickling me, teasing me. He slipped on the condom, and in one forceful move, entered me. I moaned loudly at the sensation. With every pounding thrust, my tits bounced up toward my chin, making Eric growl louder and louder. He was wild, like some caged animal, and I wasn't going to last much longer. It was too intense to hold off the raging orgasm that started at my toes and ripped through me like an electric shock.

I screamed out his name and shook as I came. He held on my hips and pounded into me a few more times before he lost his breath, and yelled silently as he went over the edge.

When we could breathe and had finally started getting dressed, he said, "So I take it that was the flower man?"

"Yes sir." He shot me a look that dripped with sex.

"God, that sounded good coming out of your mouth."

"Yes sir?" I asked knowingly.

"Yes." He pulled me toward him and kissed me, licking my bottom lip as he pulled his head back.

"We'll never get out of here if you keep on like that."

"I could live with that."

"Eric…. Tara and J.B.?"

He sighed. "Ya ya, but I can't look at you in that corset with your tits begging for me too much longer before having you again." Oh, that did it; I was wet for him again.

"Shit."

"What?"

"Just don't talk like that for at least another hour."

"Why?"

"You're the only man who's ever made me wet just by talking to me."

"Are you telling me you're wet for me right now… again?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I answered breathlessly. He took my hand and brought it over to his crotch. Sure enough, I could feel him straining against his jeans for me.

"I think you're a little traumatized, Sookie. I think you need to go home."

"I think you're right." We walked out, made our excuses to Tara, J.B. and Pam, who had joined them (and gave us a knowing glare), and jumped in a cab.

We barely made it to the apartment before the corset was on the floor, and his lips were sucking at my breast. We spent the next 4 hours in numerous positions, finding out all the ways to make one another sweat and call out the other's name. When we finally collapsed, exhausted but satisfied, we fell asleep wrapped in each others sweaty arms. If that wasn't love, I didn't know what was.

**A/N**

**So a little birdy (aka my lovely beta HopeStreet, who did wonders with this chapter by the way. Thank you so so much!) told me that there was a convo about Eric and his love of lingerie on the Sookieverse forum. First off, thanks! I can't believe my story is being chatted about, and second: let me know! If you love 'it', I'll put more of 'it' in, but I can't do that unless I know what you're liking and how much.**

**So, with that being said… the rev button has the hump-day-blues. The only thing that will make the rev button happy is, yup, you guessed it! reviews! Come on ya'll, let's get that review number to at least 350 – we can do it!**


	14. Chapter 14, Taxicab Confessions

**DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND I'M FEELING FRISKY! JUST A QUICKIE TO TIDE YOU OVER ;)**

**Chapter 14 – Taxicab Confessions**

"Hello?" I asked into the phone that I had FINALLY found in my bag.

"Hi, lover."

"Eric! I'm just hailing a cab now. I'll be there as soon as traffic allows."

Eric had offered me an odd-job. They had been having some trouble with the bartenders at the club and finally found out that 6 of them had joined forces in a crazy scheme of stealing booze and selling it on the side. They 'found out' because I happened to hear it in the head of the cute cocktail waitress in the VIP section. She wasn't a part of it, but she was feeling guilty about not coming forward with the info. I did it for her. When I told Eric, a light bulb went off, and he realized that my little 'secret' could be of a great use to him and Pam. I was more than happy to help, but I refused to take Eric's money. I thought he'd fight me on it, but he didn't. He was up to something, but I knew I could always just refuse what he thought the payment should be.

"What are you wearing?"

"What? Hold on, I'm getting in the cab," I said as I scooted into the back seat. "I'm going to Essex and East Broadway, please," I told the driver, and then got back to the stud on the phone. "Eric, how could that possibly matter? We're interviewing bartenders, not world leaders."

"Maybe I just want to know."

"Fine. The short pink cotton skirt…"

"The one with the black lace hem or the pleats?"

"I swear if I didn't know for sure you were straight… the black lace hem."

"Mmmm, a favorite. What else?"

"A black tank top and my silver sandals."

"The ones that wrap around your ankles?"

"Yes."

"Is your hair down, love?"

"Still a bit wet; thought the wind would help dry it."

"Tell me about the underwear."

"Come on now! You'll see it soon enough Eric."

"But I want to hear you say it." Ooo, little shivers ran down my spine. "You're wearing black lace, to match the skirt aren't you?"

Lord what that man does to me! "Yes," and I said quieting down so the driver wouldn't hear me, "the set without the nude lining… it's hot today."

"Shit, and getting hotter! Take them off."

"What?"

"Take. Them. Off."

"Eric Northman! I am in a cab!" I yelled as quietly as I could.

"You know what you do to me when you say my name like that. Now, take off the panties."

"Eric," I whined.

"Touch yourself."

"Eric," I said, losing my resolve.

"Lean back in that seat, and touch yourself for me." His voice had turned to liquid sex, and I couldn't resist. I sank into the back seat of the cab, and lowered my free hand. I didn't need to touch my panties to know they were already getting wet. "Your hand is on your mound isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Are you already wet?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where my hand is?"

"No."

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"Yes."

"Down my pants." Oh lord!

"Christ!"

"And now I'm rubbing the tip of my head with my thumb."

"Damn, Eric!"

"You can see me doing it, can't you?"

"Yes…" I squeaked.

"Good. Now take your pointer finger, go under the fabric, and run it up your slit."

I whimpered as I did what he asked. "I heard you whimper, Sookie. You like this don't you?"

"God yes."

"Dirty girl. Suck your finger. I want to hear it." Checking to make sure the driver wasn't looking, I put my finger in my mouth, sucked louder than I would normally, and pulled it out, letting it 'pop.' "You're making me harder now," he said when I was done with his instructions.

"You're making me whimper."

"You want more don't you?"

Trick question right? "Yes."

"Then I want you to take off your panties and put them in your bag."

"Eric…" I tried to protest.

"Now! I want to know you're naked and ready for me when you get here." If I had been standing, my knees would have buckled.

"Ok…" I said wavering, not really believing what I was about to do. Once again, making sure the driver wasn't looking, I reached down and pulled on the elastic at my right hip. I lifted my ass up slightly, and making sure the skirt didn't ride up, pulled and wiggled my underwear off. I put them in my bag. "They're off and in my bag," I said quietly.

"Fuck! I love you! Now let that pointer finger dip inside those pink walls for me." I was aching for him now. I lowered my free hand and slipped my finger in. It was sticky and warm in there. "Tell me how it feels."

"Good, but it's not enough, Eric."

"Shit! Sookie! You just made my dick twitch! Use another finger, and pump it inside your wet heat for me." I slipped my middle finger in, and let it slide in and out, desperately wanting more and adding yet other finger to create more of the friction I needed.

I moaned a little louder than I wanted, and shot a glace to the driver who was happily talking to someone on the phone in Arabic. "Such a naughty girl."

"Only with you," I whispered.

"I'll come if you keep talking like that."

"Ungh, me too."

"Not yet, lover. Wait for me; promise to wait until you here with me."

"Promise."

"Are you're fingers still inside you?"

"Yes."

"I want to lick you, Sookie." I nearly broke my word.

"Are you hard?" I whispered.

"Painfully. Are you going to ease it when you get here?"

"Anything! What do you want me to do?"

"I want to watch you finger yourself. Then I want to lick you dry. Then I want you on your knees, sucking me at my desk."

"God, how do you drive me so wild?"

"You do the same to me. Tell me you're almost here." I hadn't even looked at my surroundings for blocks and blocks, but in fact, I was only about 6 blocks away.

"I'm almost there," I responded breathily.

"Are you're fingers still inside you?"

"Oh God, yes!" I whispered.

"You have to clean them up before you pay the driver, Sookie." Good thing he said it. I wouldn't have remembered to "clean up." I barely remembered my name just then.

"Tell me what to do."

He growled into the phone. "Take them out."

I did. "And now what?" I asked, but I knew the answer already.

"Suck them." I did, louder than necessary. "You taste good, don't you?"

"Yes, Eric."

"I can't wait to taste your lips now." I had to will myself not to come right there. Thankfully, we made the light and crossed onto Essex Street.

"It's just next to that pizza place, right there," I was magically able to tell the driver as we reached the block. I pulled out my wallet.

"Hurry up, I'm waiting Sookie," Eric said through the phone before he hung up.

"Thanks, keep the change," I said throwing the driver too much money. I hung up, got out of the cab, and ran into the club only barely mumbling 'hi' to Trey, one of the bouncers at the door.

"Hey Sook!" he called out to me as I ran to the second floor, through the double doors, down the hall, and knocked wildly on Eric's office door.

"Who is it?" he asked brusquely.

"Me!" I could hear him knock something over as he came to the door. He opened the door, and I rushed in. His lips crashed into mine, and his hands were everywhere at once.

"God you taste like heaven," he said as he backed me onto his couch. I noticed he was only in his boxer briefs, and his dick was pressed against the fabric, pointing up. I was such a lucky girl! He lifted my skirt, and moaned loudly when he realized I in fact wasn't wearing the panties. "Spread you're legs; I want to watch you come."

I opened my legs and let my finger graze my bundle. It was so swollen already. It made me hiss. "Touch yourself again," sex on legs said. This wasn't going to take long. Very gently I massaged my clit. Eric rubbed himself through the fabric of his briefs, making me breathe even harder than I had been. I threw my head back and kept on rubbing. I could feel the orgasm growing inside. My legs got fidgety, my breath hitched, and when I felt his lips on my inner right thigh, I screamed his name aloud and let the sensations take over.

Before I knew it, his tongue was on my slit, just as he promised, licking me dry. I was a shaking, shuddering mess when he ground into my naked pussy with his clothed dick. He was so fucking hard. He got up, took a pillow, walked to his desk, and sat in his chair. He put the pillow at his feet, and waved me over. I walked to Eric, and I lowered myself to my knees to take care of my Superman.

I pulled down his boxer briefs, freeing his magnificent rod, took it my hand, and licked the tip. He cursed in Danish. I smiled, licked my lips, wrapped them around his head and slid down his length. His hands found the back of my head and took a ride as I sucked him hard… up and down and up and down. He couldn't last much longer – he was too hard – and I could feel his body begin to stiffen. I pulled my head up his length, letting my teeth graze his shaft, and as he lifted his head up and yelled silently to the heavens, I swallowed every drop he gave me.

**A/N**

**The rev button with help relieve that pent up sexual frustration you're feeling right now… press it baby!**


	15. Chapter 15, Talents

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**GUYS, YOU ARE AMAZING! YOU EXCEEDED MY REVIEW EXPECTATIONS BY 30! SO SO HAPPY, CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH.**

**Chapter 15 – Talents**

(_Eric POV_)

It's cold; bitterly cold. The wind seems to soak into my blood, into my muscles and bones – it's miserable. It's miserable, but I have no choice. I'm the leader now. As their leader, revenge must be my focus. My father was murdered, killed by an enemy horde. They must pay. My duty is to my people; I know this in my head, but my heart is thinking something else. My hands reach down and grip the sword at my side – my Father's sword. I sail to avenge his death.

They boat rocks beneath my feet. I can see the shore, but I can no longer see her. Every time I think of her, the wind whips me, my own personal hellish punishment. I have no choice, and she knows this. She's braver than I am. She didn't let me see her cry. She lifted her head high; she set the example for the women we leave behind. No, she didn't cry in front of me, but I can feel the freezing tears rolling down her face now. She stood on the shore to watch us leave. She stayed longer than the others.

I can't see her anymore, but I can feel her pain. I can feel the rocks jab into her knees as she falls from exhaustion. And suddenly, the wind turns from pain to dread. Something is wrong. Something is wrong, and she knows it. She knew it before but didn't say anything – my brave, beautiful, proud woman let me leave, but I know now why she's crying. It's more than her missing me. I can feel what she's feeling: its the ending to our story. Somehow I know what she does; I'll never see her again.

I was haunted when I woke up. Sookie was in the shower, and I was thankful that she didn't see me shudder while trying to hold back the tears. If it's true that what we've been seeing is our past lives, then maybe I don't want to see anymore. This wasn't some cheerful Victorian romp. There were no comforts in that life – it was cold and hard. To top it off, I lost Sookie in that life. Why would I want to relive that? Did Sookie have the same dream?

"Hey Sugar," she said. I looked up to see Sookie walking toward me towel drying her hair. She was wearing her new silk Kimono. The Kimono was payment for the previous day. After our little romp in my office, we got to work and started the much needed interviews for some new staff. I fired the 6 idiots from the theft ring and with Sookie's help and 'skills,' found 4 new seemingly trustworthy bartenders. I still had one bartender and one cocktail waitress to find and the next round of interviews was later in the day. Adding to yesterday's achievements was my success in finding the only form of payment I knew Sookie couldn't say no to: lingerie, hence the Kimono. "You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost," she said.

"Sookie, what did you dream about last night?"

"Not sure I dreamt of anything. Why, what's going on?" she said as she walked back to bathroom to hang the towel to dry.

"I had a dream, or a memory, or… God, I don't even know what to call them anymore."

She looked concerned. She sat down next to me and put her hand on my back, and rubbed. "Tell me?"

"I was on a boat..."

"…and little Alexandra came running to you wearing a white dress? I've had that one."

"No, I wish, but no."

"Oh, sorry, continue."

"It was cold, really cold. I was on the boat, watching the shore. I couldn't see you anymore, but I knew you were there."

"I was crying," she said quietly, bowing her head.

"Yes! How did you know?"

"The shore was rocky; I fell to my knees and scraped them."

"I couldn't see you, but I knew you fell. I knew you were crying."

"I wasn't crying because I scraped my knees. I think I was crying because somehow I knew…"

"…you would never see me again?" She looked up to me, and nodded. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. I assume you got killed on whatever voyage you went on."

"Probably. When did you have the dream?"

"In Puerto Rico. I didn't know what to make of it, so I didn't tell you. Things were still so new between us." We were silent for a long time. When the phone rang, we were both startled. Sookie picked up.

"Hello…oh, hi…yes, it has been a long time…I know I feel just awful about that…nope, no excuses…I don't know, what did you have in mind…oh that would be wonderful…what can we bring…you sure…ok…ok…thanks to you too…yup, we'll see you then."

"Who was that?"

"That was Lafayette. He was calling to scold us for not having seen them since we got back weeks ago."

"Oops!"

She laughed. "And they're throwing us a party to launch us into society."

"Sounds frightening."

"What society is he talking about?"

"Who knows? Sometimes it's the art crowd, sometimes it's the yatch set, sometimes it's the who's who and who's gorgeous – never know what you're gonna get."

"Well lucky for us, he said we could bring reinforcements."

"I'll call Pam, you call Tara. When is this launching anyway?"

"Sunday, at noon."

I sighed audibly, "Laffy and his damn brunches."

(_Sookie POV_)

As ominous as Eric made it sound, I was actually sort of excited. Far as I could tell, besides Pam, Eric's only family was Niall and Lafayette, and they were as close to parents as I would get. Of course I had already met the 'parents' before, but the first time I was passed out and the next time I was a sweaty mess. Not the best first impressions, but this time I was going to do it right. Bake some kind of pie, wear something pretty, smile and laugh at their jokes.

But I had time to fuss about it later. Today was round two of interviews at the club. We still had one waitress and one bartender to find. The sneaky bastard 'paid' me with a gorgeous silk Kimono that he knew I wouldn't be able to say no to. I couldn't help but wonder what today's 'payment' would be. We got dressed and downed our coffee before heading out. I made a note to invite Amelia over for dinner; we still had plenty to talk about. But before I did that, I needed to get a dining table and chairs, and maybe some candlesticks too.

We made it to the club by 11am. Our first interview started at 11:30 – there were 22 people scheduled to come. It was going to be a long day. Pam had been spending most of her time looking for new properties, and we dodged the 'explaining bullet' when she was absent yesterday and later in the day due to the property search. However, when we finally laid eyes on the gorgeous 5'9" caramel skinned and brown eyed beauty that was the real estate agent, suddenly we understood the intense nature of Pam's real estate bug.

The first person showed up 10 minutes late and was therefore an immediate no. One by one, they came in. Some lied about their experience; some were just so desperate for a job they would take anything. Juliana came in on time, wearing a cute dress that was casual but interview appropriate. She was an NYU student looking to make some extra cash. I was used to women having less than professional thoughts about Eric. Most of the thoughts were innocent enough – 'Wow, he's hot,' and 'I'd love to see him naked,' that sort of thing, but when I dipped into Juliana's head, I was not amused!

"_Ooo the things I would do him. I can't wait to straddle and lower myself on to him. I bet he's huge, he has to be. I'd do anything he told me to do… lick, suck, crawl. He is all kinds of yummy. I wonder how many girls he does in a week? I bet I could get him into bed quickly. All I have to do is flash the tits, rub my ass against him accidentally; he'll be putty in my very capable hands…_"

When her interview was done and she had left, Eric looked at me satisfied and said, "I liked that one."

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Whoa, ok, ok. What is it? Is she a thief? Has she killed someone? WHAT!" I felt a little embarrassed then. "Sookie, you're actually blushing! Now I'm really intrigued."

"It's nothing, I just don't want her working here. That's all."

"Is someone… jealous?"

"NO! I mean… No, it's just… she doesn't have the enough experience is all."

"Try another one. What did you hear?"

"She… nothing."

"Sookie," he said, letting his hands grab me at the waist, "I won't hire her, not if you're that adamant about it, but I'm really fucking curious what she said."

He looked at me all sultry-like, sex dripping from his words. How could I say no? "Fine! She said she wanted to straddle you. She said she knew you were big and that she would suck and lick you. That it wouldn't take long to get you into bed, and that she would flash her tits and rub her ass against you and that you'd be putty in her capable hands."

He pulled me closer to him. "You know, jealous Sookie is really fucking adorable."

"Yes, well, let's just make sure I stay jealous and not escalate to spurned, ok?"

"Ok," he said and then sucked my earlobe.

"Ungh, Eric."

"Hmmm?"

"Eric…"

"Yes, lover." Shit, it was hard to stay focused when he called me that. "_I want you to ride me, suck and lick me, and make me putty in your capable hands. I wouldn't mind being flashed with your delectable tits and being rubbed with that ass either_."

"Eric, I hate to ruin the moment, but we're about to have company."

He let me go just as a stunning pair walked in. They were tall, thin – she with sparkling eyes, he with dark sexy ones. They didn't quite look alike, but something in their carriage made me think they were related. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and tank with sequins on it that made her twinkle even more, her long blonde hair was in a high ponytail, and she had some killer arms! He had on a pair of low slung jeans and a tight white shirt that showed off every chiseled muscle. The girl walked right up to us, stuck out her hand, and started talking.

"Hi I'm Claudine, and this is my brother Claude. So glad you had time to see us! See we just moved, and although we're getting some decent jobs here and there, it would be great to have some something steady. Wow, this place is huge! I had no idea! I bet it's just a blast to work here!" she went on and on at her enthusiastic and honest pace until finally her brother elbowed her. "I'm so sorry; I tend to talk a lot when I get excited."

"_Hadn't noticed_" Eric projected to me. I had to stifle my laugh. "Sit down please." They did. "So tell me what you do currently."

"Oh well I'm a self-defense instructor, and Claude here is a model."

"I see, and does Claude speak?"

"Yeah," answered Claude.

I dipped into his head, but there wasn't a lot to listen to. The only thing I got from him was an overwhelming ego. He sure did think very highly of himself. True, he was fairly drool-worthy – he sort of looked like a guy on the cover of a romance novel? You know, the dark romantic lead with the open white shirt billowing in the wind? That was him – he knew it too. Claudine was different though. She had so many things running through her head; it was like filtering through a hay stack. She was excited to be here, she was hoping that Claude wouldn't ruin the interview with his Neanderthal answers, she was thinking I should put highlights in my hair, she was wondering if she could take down the security guard at the door… she was kind of nuts, but I also kind of liked her.

"So," continued Eric, "You were a bartender in LA for almost 2 years before you moved here. Why the move?"

"I'm a model, not an actor," was all Claude had to say. I could hear Claudine moan internally and glare at her brother. "_Oh Christ_,_Claude, you can't have a personality for like 5 minutes?_" she was thinking.

Eric moved on to Claudine. "You've done some waitressing off and on while you were in LA. Why did you move to New York?"

"He doesn't talk much, I know, but he's my brother, my twin actually, and we're all we have." In her head, she was thinking "_God did that sound too pathetic? I didn't mean it like that. Oh man, he's going to think we're freaks or something, that we killed our parents and had to run to NY to escape the cops!_" Then she said aloud, "plus there are more teaching opportunities in NY than LA… you know more crime and stuff?" she said almost questioningly. "_Oh moan, I sound like a fruitcake! Get it together Claudine!_" I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling. She was nuts, but a funny nuts. She was going to fit in just fine in New York.

A few minutes later, the interview was over. Eric looked at me, "Well?"

"Hire them. She's a nut, but she's fun too."

"What about the brother."

"He's hot. Pam said hot bartenders sell more booze."

"They do, but he has a ten word vocabulary. What's in his head?"

"Nothing, but he's crazy self absorbed. Not unlike another hunk I know," I said winking at him.

He smiled, "Fine, and her?"

"She groaned every time her brother opened his mouth. It was really funny actually. She didn't have a single inappropriate thought about you. I say hire them. Anyway, she's a self-defense instructor. She can keep an eye out for the sleaze traipsing through the place. Plus she's seriously cute, and she thinks I need highlights."

"You think yes?"

"Maybe, I've thought about highlights and all, but they're a lot to keep up and…"

"Sookie!"

I laughed a little, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok, if you're sure, I'll have them start tomorrow." She stood up and stretched a bit. "And now that interviews are over, it's time for payment," said Eric.

"Oh please you know…"

"If you tell me one more time that I don't have to pay you, you won't get your surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Get your bag. We're taking a little walk to my new favorite store in New York."

I looked at him. He was smirking like a kid… I knew that look. I ran to the bathroom, freshened up, grabbed my bag, and met him at the door. We walked to Soho and stopped in front of a store that made my knees weak. I actually heard myself make a noise that sounded like a high pitched "meep!"

"You like?" I nodded. "I asked Pam where I could find some Sookie-worthy lingerie, and she told me to take you here. I for one can't wait for a fashion show." Then, he led me into paradise. A paradise with furry slippers, garter belts, leopard, and lace… Oh, Agent Provocateur, where had you been all my life?

**A/N**

**For those who are unaware of Agent Provocateur, check it out, the link is on my profile, although the site is kind of shitty, the stuff is dee-vine.**

**So again, thank you for the revs, can I have some more please, sir?**


	16. Chapter 16, Lingerie

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**Since it was such a wild success last week, here's another little naughty chapter for you lovely perv and pervettes!**

**Chapter 17 - Lingerie**

(_Eric POV_)

"Hi guys, I'm Ruby! Let me know if you need anything, ok?"

This wasn't your ordinary lingerie store. The black chandeliers, black curtains, and leopard print carpets had something to do with that. Ruby had something to do with it too. Ruby was wearing a skintight leopard print pencil skirt and a black satin corset; impossibly high black leather heels and fishnets; and her fire engine red hair was swept up in a beehive. It was all perfectly accented by her myriad of tattoos, the most prominent being a big ruby ring with her name going through it just at her cleavage. Not the look I normally went for, but Ruby was amazing looking. '_Of course not half as amazing as Sookie would look in every single thing in the store._' Sookie looked at me and smiled. She heard that.

"Ruby," I said, "we need a dressing room and the corset you're wearing in a 34D please."

Ruby smiled, winked and got to work for us. An hour and half later, we left the store with 'Mechelle,' a lingerie set complete with slip and garters covered in little red roses. Sookie tried on half the store. Everything was sexy as all get-out, but when she bounced out of the fitting room wearing 'Mechelle,' it was so her, so perfect, I had to cross my legs to hide my now raging erection. I could deal with half-mast, and had been since we walked through the doors, but the battle that was going on in my jeans just then was bordering on painful.

"Get dressed, Lover. We're taking two of those."

"Two? Why do I need two of the same set?" I stood up, letting her see my not-so-little predicament, and walked over to her. I cupped her ass with my hands and lowered my head to whisper into her ear.

"One to keep, one to rip off of you when we get home." She actually got weak in the knees and dipped into my hands remained firmly gripping her ass. She was flushed, but righted herself and went back in to dress. I walked out, found Ruby, had her ring up two sets, and wrap one set. Sookie came out a few minutes later with a handful of price tags. She looked at me like an innocent child, "Yes?" she questioned. Shit! That meant she was wearing everything under clothes!

"_You're making it very difficult for me to make it all the way back to the apartment now,_" I projected.

She smiled sweetly and said, "I'll think of something…" Ruby looked at us quizzically for a moment before handing me back my credit card and the bag that held the one wrapped set. I took Sookie's hand, and we ran out of the store. Blessedly, there was a cab on the corner stopped at the red light. We climbed in, I gave the address, and we were off. Sookie's hand found its way to my lap. She casually unbuttoned my jeans and lowered the zipper without even looking at me. To any onlooker, she was watching the streets pass as we drove. When her hand reached down under my pants and found my dick begging for its release, she traced her finger up and down my shaft.

"Sookie…" I growled. She ignored me. It only made my need for her intensify. She looked at me then, breathing heavily, and licked her bottom lip. I had to will myself not to come right then and there. "Sookie, play fair please. I'm only human."

"Ok," she said. She removed her hand and unbuttoned her own jeans, pulling the zipper down and exposing the slightest hint of red and roses. I let my hand travel to the fabric and slipped the tip of my pointer finger under the red nylon. She shivered at the touch. If the driver hadn't lurched forward just then, I would have found a way to get my dick into her, regardless of onlookers, discomfort, or the cops.

We stayed that way, zippers down, each other's hands teasing one another's bodies for what seemed like an eternity. It was agony, and it was bliss. When the driver finally pulled up to the building, we zipped and buttoned up, and the doorman, Barry, approached to open Sookie's door. We couldn't get to the apartment fast enough. We raced down the hall, and I nearly broke the key in the lock trying to open it. Finally, we were inside. Immediately, she took off her shirt, flicked off her shoes, and pulled down her pants. Dear sweet lord! She was a wet dream come true!

She stood by the kitchen, and I could practically smell the lust dripping off of her. She walked to the bedroom giving me ample time to stare at her perfect ass, wiggling at me as she moved. Her curvy legs were covered in red, and her soft luscious thighs were buckled into the matching red garter. There was so much blood flowing to my dick that I thought I might faint. I was in such sweet pain, and my red-rose covered blonde was the balm. I left a wake of clothes in my path toward the bedroom – a shoe there, my shirt on the floor, my pants at the doorway; I was nude and ready for her when I walked into that bedroom… at least I thought I was ready.

Sookie was standing on the bed. In her hand was a ripped condom wrapper. It took every bit of will-power I had not to rub one out right there from just looking at her! I felt like a 13 year old staring at a pin up in some dirty magazine. Instead, I walked to the edge of the bed and was face to face with her sweet pussy that was covered up by a flimsy piece of nylon. "What to do?" I thought aloud. I touched her slit through the fabric. She was wet already. Fuck! That's all I needed to know! I grabbed at the roses between her legs and ripped it open by the right seam. I pulled one of her legs over my shoulder and began greedily licking her slit. Her hand went to my head for support, and she moaned for me. She moaned for me over and over again.

"Eric, I want your mouth," Sookie said seductively. I released her leg, and she lowered herself to her knees. I took her head in my hand and pulled it toward my face. I pulled her lips to mine and found her tongue. This time I moaned. When I pulled away, she was breathing heavily, and her eyes were still closed.

"Could you taste yourself on my tongue, Lover?"

She didn't answer; instead, she crashed her lips to mine again. I needed to be inside her and quickly. I pulled away, took the condom from her hand, and pushed her onto her back. I rolled the condom onto my shaft, hissing at the most minor friction. Her ripped panties were teasing me. I could only see part of her wet folds – that wouldn't do. I leaned over and quickly ripped the fabric at the left seam letting the fabric sink away. Her naked slit was now fully exposed to me and framed perfectly by the garter and red stockings. I wanted to bury myself into her ,but there something else that needed freeing.

I kneeled over my blonde and grabbed the bra between her now heaving breasts. I could see the top of her right nipple starting to slip out of the cup and pulled down the fabric. I took the pearled nipple into my mouth and sucked at it, bit it, and made her yelp. I needed that fucking bra off her in the worst way. "Turn over." She did, quickly. I couldn't be bothered with hooks; I pulled at the fabric until it snapped open. "Turn back around, Lover. I want to see your expression as I ram into you." She let out something between a moan and a choking noise and turned over for me. I took the bra by the straps and pulled it off her arms, throwing it someplace.

She was a perfect mess. Her hair was splayed every which way on the bed, her panties were ripped open, her bra on the floor, and I couldn't wait any longer. I placed myself at her entrance and pushed myself in as far as I would go. "Eric!" she screamed out at the sensation as I filled her fully. I pumped in and out of her wildly. She was so wet, I glided effortlessly. I looked down to see her eyes closed, her arms grabbing the comforter over head, and her back rising to me, offering her luscious tits to me. It was the most perfect sight I had ever seen, and coupled with the heat from her core, I wouldn't last long [much longer].

"Sookie," I growled. She opened her eyes to me. "You're too sweet Lover. I need you to come with me." She looked straight into my eyes as I moved my hand to find her nub and rubbed it. She whimpered and grabbed her breast, pinching her own nipple. "Fuck!" I yelled out. I was going to come… hard. "Now Sookie!" I felt her walls tighten around my shaft, and I couldn't hold on any longer. I screamed silently to the ceiling, and she called out my name as she pressed her pelvis into mine, releasing with me.

**A/N**

**Tall glass of sweet tea anyone? Phew!**


	17. Chapter 17, Pearls

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**HOPESTREET THANK AS ALWAYS FOR THE SKILZ, AND YES, I DID IN FACT LAUGH…**

**AND NOW, NEXT CHAPTER…**

**Chapter 17 – Pearls**

I was staring at my lease renewal.

Eric and I hadn't exactly talked about me moving in officially. I mean, I spent 99% of my time there, and I had only come back to my place to get a box of Gran's dresses I had taken from the house in Bon Temps before I left for New York. I loved those dresses. All from the 50's, amazing colors and patterns... I kept meaning to see if Tara could fix them up and fit them for me, but I never had. In fact, I hadn't looked at them since I packed them up, but there was a dress I wanted to wear to the cocktail party, and I needed to get it fixed before Sunday.

Right now, though, I was more worried about that damned lease than the dress. Of course staring at it wasn't doing me any good. I grabbed the box, my last bag of shoes, and the lease and went down to the car that was waiting for me. When I got to Eric's, I dropped the lease on the kitchen counter to deal with later and went to the closet to pull out Gran's dresses. I opened the box and was overwhelmed. They still smelled like Gran's house – fried chicken, coffee, and Lysol. I buried my head in the box and breathed deeply. Each dress held a memory. I was too young to ever see Gran wear them, but Tara and I used to play dress-up with them and have elaborate tea parties in the backyard.

I called Tara at work. "Hey girl!"

"Hey Sooks... what's up?"

"Remember the tea parties we used to have in the backyard?"

"Lord, I haven't thought about that in years! What made you think of it?"

"I'm looking at Gran's dresses right now. It brought back the memories."

"You still have them?"

"Yes ma'am I do. I was hoping you could fix them up for me?"

"Tell me you still have that chiffon dress with the big peach flowers on it?"

I smiled; it was her favorite when we were kids. "I'm looking at it now, just hung it up."

"Ohmigod, I'm coming over after work!"

"Tell you what, help me fix up the rest of them and it's yours."

"Deal!"

"Tara?"

"Ya?"

"Do you miss her as much as I do?"

"I certainly do Sookie. I haven't had decent angel food cake since she left us."

I laughed through the tear that was forming in the corner of my eye, "It was good wasn't it?"

"Better than good!"

"Ya. See you later?"

"Yup. I'll go straight there."

I hung up the rest of the dresses – 12 in all. Some were too dated or in such bad shape they couldn't be saved, moth holes and such, but I was sure that 8 of them were salvageable. The one I wanted to wear on Sunday didn't need more than a new hem sewn. While I waited for Tara, I took out the steamer that I had found in the back of a closet in Eric's hall (it was in a box never used, of course. He didn't know how to use the thing and just had things pressed when he sent them to be laundered or dry cleaned), and fired it up.

The steam brought the old dresses back to life. They were glorious again! Their optimistic colors and patterns, their cuts and shapes; they didn't make dresses like that anymore… what a shame I thought. The dresses were steamed and hanging and ready for inspection by 4 o'clock. I went to the kitchen and made some ice tea for when Tara arrived and then watched some TV. Oprah was on. She was talking about journals. She had all kinds of guests talking about how to start one, how to get past writers block, and the different types of journals. The dream journal got my attention. Although not technically dreams, I suddenly wanted to write down the memories that Eric and I shared. Partly because they were haunting and maybe putting them on paper would help make them more real, and partly for posterity. I didn't want those memories lost to the ages ever again.

I was in deep thought when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sookie, is he there?"

"Umm, no, Pam, just little ol' me."

"Perfect. I'm calling to see if you had anything planned for his birthday."

"No! I don't even know when it is! I've tried to get it out of him but he won't budge. Hell, I'm not even sure how old he is! He's such a girl about it all."

"It's the big 3-0 this year; we can't let it slide, although you should have seen the tantrum he had when I tried to take him out to dinner for his 29th. He had a full blown hissy fit. We wound up eating pizza at his place and watching some horrible movie on his couch. Very non-festive."

"Well, hell, I had no idea. We have to do something, even if he hates us for it."

"Oh, he'll hate us for it, no doubt about that. We'll just have to make it worth his while…"

"I'm all ears. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, have you ever heard of…"

I cut her off, "…hey wait, before you tell me, when is his birthday?"

"It's part of the reason he hates it."

"Ok…"

"Well, back home it didn't matter because in Sweden it's just another day, but here…"

"PAM! Spill!"

"Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a bunch. It's Halloween!"

"No way!"

"Yes way, dahhhling."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. I couldn't imagine Eric willingly putting on a costume, and he obviously hated the whole aging thing. "Ok, so what did you have in mind?"

"Ocatvia."

Why did that name sound so familiar? I was sure I had heard it somewhere, but I couldn't place it.

"Sookie? You still there?"

"Hmm… oh ya, still here. That just sounds really familiar Pam."

"She's this witch or psychic or something from New Orleans. Anyway, she's famous – all the stars work see her. She does readings and tells people about their past and futures and… hey still there?"

Then I remembered. Octavia! She was Amelia's teacher. She was the one who Amelia said could help us. I'd have to call Amelia…

"Sookie!"

We definitely wanted to meet her.

"SOOKIE!"

"Huh?"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Ummm, no. Sorry Pam. I was just thinking that it's going to be hard to get her for Halloween is all."

"Already done. I got in touch with her, and it turns out that she's going to be in New York anyway. Something about visiting her student who needed some guidance, who knows. Anyway, she's agreed to do it already!"

"Visiting a student huh?"

"Yes. It's kismet."

It was indeed, but I wasn't so sure this was an accident. "Must be Pam. So, where are we having this little shindig?"

"My place. Huge loft in Soho, I'll push all the furniture away. It's going to have to be a surprise though; he would never agree to a party of course. We'll just say it's dinner and hope to God he believes us."

"Right," I said still somewhat distracted.

"So what are you going to be?"

"Be?"

"Costume of course! It's not Halloween without costumes."

"Of course not, what are you going to be."

"I'm a vampire."

"Excuse me?"

"Every year, I know it's clichéd, but I basically dress like one at the clubs – fangs are an easy addition."

"Makes sense."

"What about you?"

"Jeez, I dunno. I haven't worn a costume since high school."

"Well, think something up. We have about 7 weeks."

"True, god, that's right around the corner. What am I gonna get him?"

"The gift that keeps on giving of course."

I was almost afraid to ask… "What would that be Pam?"

"A trip to the gynecologist!"

"The gyno?" It took me a second. Then I realized what she was talking about, "OHHHHHHH… Pam that's perfect! Thanks!"

"Welcome, what's family for? Ok, ta! I'll call soon, and we can hash out the details." She hung up before I could say bye, or address the family comment. Is that what I was? Family? It felt good to hear it again. I had Tara of course, I always would, but I hadn't been part of a family since Gran died. I hadn't felt like part of one either, but hearing Pam say it was like angel food cake: better than good.

Tara and I had been playing dress up in the closet for a good 2 hours. We even had tea. It was iced, but it didn't matter. We were giggling girls again, and I loved it! She was wearing her favorite peach dress, and I was wearing a-little-too-tight-but-squeezed-in-all-the-right-places silk dress with red roses on it. When Eric came into the closet and saw us on the floor surrounded by dresses, tea in hand, we burst out laughing. He shook his head and walked out, letting us play make-believe a little longer.

Tara made short work of the hem on the dress I wanted to wear on Sunday. We chose shoes and figured out the hair, and even made a battle plan for the makeup. We both wished that I had real pearls to finish the outfit off, but the glass ones would have to do. Satisfied with our decisions, we made our way back to the living room. We made plans to meet at Eric's and go over together on Sunday. Before Tara left, I ran back to the closet and grabbed the peach dress for her.

"You sure? I haven't finished the other dresses yet."

"It's your dress, always has been."

"Thanks Sookie," she said and gave me a big hug before walking out the door, "See you Sunday," she said as she stepped on the elevator.

I closed the door just as Eric's arms wrapped around my waist.

"That was adorable."

"What was adorable?" I asked as he led me to the couch.

"The two of you on the floor surrounded by silk and laughing like little girls."

"Just reliving our childhood. I brought that box of Gran's dresses to the apartment; you know, the one I've been meaning to bring here?"

"Mhmm," he said as he sat my down next to him.

"We used to play dress up in those dresses and have tea parties in the backyard. The dress Tara took was her favorite. She always wore it. It was only right that she have it."

"I would have loved to see that."

"Oh it was hilarious! We used to put on these really awful fake French and English accents… Gran used to play right along with us."

"I'm so jealous of those childhood memories."

"There must be some memories you have?"

"I remember my father coming to a gymnastics meet I had once. I remember Pam and I playing in the park with our nanny… but nothing as charming as a tea party in my grandmother's dress."

"Eric Northman, don't be silly! You couldn't fit in your grandmother's dress!" He looked at me in mock-surprise before laughing out loud.

"Love you Sookie."

"Love you Eric."

"Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"When were you going to tell me about your lease?"

Oh damn! I forgot that I had left it on the kitchen counter! "I only just saw today. It was under my door in Brooklyn."

"What are you going to do?" he asked cautiously.

"I wasn't really sure actually."

"You're not…" he took a deep breath, I had no idea what he was going to say – he looked almost worried, "you're not thinking of renewing it are you?"

I was speechless. I could feel my face getting hot, tears were about to fall. "Are you asking me not to sign?"

"Of course I don't want you signing! You're place is here with me," he said as if it were a forgone conclusion. As if I should have figure this out a long time ago… maybe I should have. Hearing him declare it once and for all though was amazing! I let the tears fall. "Did I say something wrong? What are the tears for?" he asked, confused.

"I'm just really happy. I was hoping that's what you'd say." He kissed me. He kissed me again. One thing led to another, and before I knew it, we were naked on the bed. He sucked, licked and bit me into submission, and as I came down from my high, all I could think was: I'm home.

(_Eric POV_)

When I walked through the door, I could hear two little girls giggling to their heart's content. I walked toward the noise to find Tara and Sookie on the floor in the closet in a sea of taffeta and silk, ice tea in hand and laughing like kids. It was too adorable for words, but it was also 'a girl thing,' so I left them to it. Of course, it didn't escape my attention that Sookie was wearing a dress that made her look more delectable than Marilyn Monroe. It tucked and pushed in all the right places… I'd have to find an excuse to see her in that again.

I wanted to leave them alone, let them enjoy girl time, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop occasionally. I just wanted to hear her laugh like that again; it was so free and happy. I overheard them talking about shoes and hair. But when Sookie mentioned the pearls, all I wanted to do was run out and get them for her. Knowing Sookie, of course, she'd hate that I'd bought her something so expensive. Hell, she wouldn't let me pay her with anything but lingerie, not that I was complaining about that, but still. I wanted to get her that strand of pearls to replace her glass pearls, and I wanted her to have it for Sunday. I'd have to figure out a way that she'd accept them though.

The solution came quickly enough. I found her lease renewal on the kitchen counter. I had just assumed that she would stay with me, that she wouldn't find a need to have her own place anymore, but maybe I was wrong? Didn't she want to be here with me? Wasn't the clearing of closet space, and the keys, and all the rest proof enough? My answer came when I confronted her about it. My sweet Sookie cried when she realized I wanted her here with me. I brought her to the bedroom and threw her clothes on **our** floor. I threw off **our** bed cover, and we made love on **our**bed.

The next day I went to Doyle and Doyle. I could have gone to Tiffany's or Bulgari, but her grandmother's dresses were vintage, so the pearls should be too. I found a double strand of cultured pearls with a small gold clasp and matching earrings from the 40's – they were perfect. I had them wrap it up in a black velvet box and white satin bow and hid them in one of my shoe boxes. I would give them to her before we left for Niall's on Sunday.

I was still nervous that she would make a fuss about me getting them for her, but I was hoping the recent 'officially moved-in' high would carry over to Sunday, and she would just accept them. Sunday came, and Sookie was a nervous wreck. She spilled coffee on her kimono, burned the toast, and almost brushed her teeth with skin cream. She was taking the launch a little too seriously, but I didn't say anything… I needed her as calm and as in love me as possible when I gave her those pearls.

Normally, Sookie took no longer than I did getting ready; however, today I found myself dressed, ready and waiting for Sookie in the living room.

"Almost ready!" she yelled from the other room.

"Take your time. Tara and J.B. aren't even here yet."

Ten minutes later, I heard Sookie "ahem" behind me, and I turned around. She looked beautiful… so perfect. I had seen the dress she was wearing on the hanger in the closet, one of her Grandmother's, but it came to life on her. Her hair was styled in large soft curls down her back, pulled off her face and held by two small combs. Her ruby red lips and perfectly lined eyes were intoxicating. Her legs looked curvy and edible, and her neckline was exposed and sexy, just a hint of cleavage – the glass pearls were around her neck. Once again, she looked like a pin-up come to life. I must have been gawking because she laughed.

"Earth to Eric!" she said, snapping me out of it.

"You look… delectable. I'm not letting you out my sight today."

"Thank you sugar," she said, sashaying over to me and kissing the top of my head. She smelled amazing too. None of it was helping my urge to lock the doors and ravage her silly. I was lost in my sex-haze when I remembered the pearls. I got up to get them.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she called as I left.

"Just forgot something," I said as I made it back to the living room. I pulled the box out from behind my back, and her face went from surprise, to smiling, and then down to upset when the realization hit her.

"Eric Northman, what did you do?"

"I bought the woman I love jewelry. And I'm hoping she'll smile and wear them once she has seen it."

"Eric!"

"Before you say anything else, just open it." She shut her mouth, took the box from my hands, walked to couch, and sat down. I sat next to her. She undid the ribbon and let her hand brush the smooth black velvet box. She looked at me, opened it, and looked back down. She gasped. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She touched the necklace, letting her finger run over each cool pearl. She looked at it for a long time. Finally, she looked up. It looked like she was trying not to cry.

"How did you know?" she said quietly.

"I might have overheard you telling Tara how much you wanted real pearls instead of glass. And, I might have gone to an antiques dealer and got you those the very next day."

Silence. It worried me. Was it too much? Would she have preferred pearls from Tiffany's instead of vintage?

"Do you like them?" I asked nervously.

"I don't want to think how much you spent."

"Don't think at all, Sookie. I want to know if you like them."

There was a long pause, then: "They're the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me."

My heart swelled, "Is that a yes then?"

She didn't answer but nodded as a few tears ran down her cheek. I kissed her, chastely. Relief flooded me.

"Shit, I have to go fix my make-up now."

I laughed, "Ok, love." The doorbell rang.

"Tell them we'll be right down," Sookie said from the bathroom. A few moments later, Sookie came back out looking lovely, and without the glass pearls. "Will you put those on me?" she asked. I took the necklace and earrings from the box and walked to her. She lifted the hair from her neck, and after a second of fumbling with the clasp, I got the necklace on her. She put the pearl studs in her ears and turned around to face me. They were perfect on her. They made her glow. She ran to the bathroom to take a look, ran back, and kissed me.

"Thank you Eric! I love them!"

"You're welcome, love." I took her hand and led her out of the apartment and into the elevator. She rummaged through her purse for a tissue, rubbed the lipstick off my lips, and winked just as the doors opened to the lobby. Tara looked pretty in a yellow skirt and tan ruffled blouse, but she couldn't hold a candle to Sookie. We found a cab and made it to Niall's and Lafayette's apartment 15 minutes later. The place looked wonderful; every conceivable yellow flower in NYC was in the apartment. Pam showed up a few minutes after we did in head-to-toe white linen, looking like she just stepped off a boat in Saint Tropez… in other words, very Pam.

Sookie and I found the bar and helped ourselves to champagne when suddenly we heard, "You look prrrrrrrfect!" from behind us. We turned to see Lafayette with his arms open and an ever elegant Niall behind him smiling. Sookie and I hugged and thanked them. "Now, where did you find that darling dress!" Lafayette had hooked his arm into Sookie's and walked away with her. She turned to me and mouthed 'help!' All I could do was shrug, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get her from Lafayette's grasp anytime soon.

"She looks divine, Eric," said Niall, hooking his arm into mine.

"She looks perfect," I replied.

"I happened to notice that lovely strand of pearls around her neck… you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?"

"Yes, I did, and how did you know?"

"She kept touching them and looking to you."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Diamonds might be forever Eric, but they're also cold and lack personality. A strand of pearls, however, ahhh! They come to life on a woman. They glow and radiate charisma, just like Sookie."

"She only looked more beautiful when I put them on her earlier. Yes, she glows."

"I can't tell you how happy we are you found her."

"Me too, Niall."

"Good, good. Now dear boy, when can we expect grandchildren? I'm not getting any younger you know!"

**A/N:**

**All the outfits are on my profile.**

**Doyle and Doyle is a high end antiques dealer on Park Avenue in Manhattan.**

**So I think my stance is clear on the issue, but what do you prefer? Diamonds or Pearls?**

**The rev button will run to Doyle and Doyle and buy you a vintage strand of your fave as soon as you press it! **


	18. Chapter 18, New Moves

**I DON'T OWN SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THEREOF.**

**HI GUYS, SO IT'S MY FAULT THAT THIS DIDN'T GET TO YOU LAST WEEK. I LOST THE EMAIL THAT MY LOVELY BETA SENT TO ME, AND I'M PRETTY SURE I ERASED IT TOO… THEN I WENT AWAY THIS WEEKEND, AND LONG STORY SHORT, I'M POSTING THIS SANS-BETA SO THAT I CAN START ON MY NEXT CHAPTER! SO IF THERE ARE HORRIBLE MISTAKES, I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE!**

**Chapter 18 – New Moves**

(_Sookie POV_)

Thanks to Oprah I had been journaling about the 'dreams'. I didn't want to exclude anything and sometimes I would ask Eric about details that I had forgotten. I wasn't sure why the journaling had become so important to me, but I was writing. Something inside said it was a good plan. All I knew is that getting the memories and images out of my head and onto paper felt amazing. I hadn't written anything besides a check since high school, and I was surprised at how much fun I was having writing about India, the heat, silk dresses and the Opera.

I was already halfway through my first journal, and I had only started a few weeks ago. I came home one day to a wrapped present on the kitchen counter from Eric. I hated him buying me things, especially sine I had let him off easy for the pearls, but he knew me too damned well. He had bought me a boxed set of beautiful floral journals; I couldn't be too annoyed could I?

I was slowly moving the last of my stuff to Eric's. Besides, the rest of my clothes, and my kitchen stuff, the only other important things to bring were my romance novels. I'd been missing them something awful - nothing like a steamy romance novel and a bubble bath to set everything right.

Pam and I had been super careful about our party planning. Eric was becoming tenser as the end of October was nearing. He was coiling himself tighter and tighter, I was starting to wonder if the party was a good idea after all? I didn't want Eric going postal on us when he walked into Pam's place after all! I was pretty sure that he didn't suspect anything, but the man was seriously paranoid. He had finally told me about his birthday, and kept making sure that we weren't planning anything. I felt awful and guilty about lying, but it was his 30th! We couldn't just let that slide right? I'd have to find something really special to wear to make it up to him. I figured, the less clothing I was wearing, the better it would be… at least he'd be distracted. And there was always his 'present' to lighten the mood.

I did what I could to keep his mind off of his birthday, (I'd never seen a guy get so worked up over turning 30! Eric was such a girl sometimes). We finally went furniture shopping and over the course of a few days found side tables, rugs, a dining table and chairs, another arm chair for the living room, and some stools for the kitchen counter. That in combination with my china from home, candlesticks and stuff for the walls, the place looked more like a home and less like a dorm room.

Besides Eric acting like a child about his 30th, things were going smoothly. The only thing that made me nervous was Octavia. What would she tell us? Would she be able to answer any of our questions? What if what she had to say was something awful? What if she could see our future and it wasn't all lemonade and roses? I had to call Amelia to calm my nerves but a fat lot of good that did. She said that until Octavia had met with us in person, there was no telling what she would be able to see or tell us. Greeeeeeeeeat… it was just a waiting game now.

(_Eric POV_)

I didn't believe for a second that they weren't planning something. Not one single second. Just remembering Pam's face last year when I made her stay in for my birthday and I knew that there was no way they would be letting this slide. I had no idea what they were planning, but short of landing myself in the hospital on purpose, there was no way I was getting out of it. So, every day I got a little more nervous and looking less and less forward to the 31st.

Of course, I loved them, so no matter what I had to smile and pretend to be surprised and grin and bear it. Truth is… I hated birthdays, hated getting older and hated that more than a quarter of my life was gone already. Ok, so this year there was some solace in knowing that I had Sookie. But being the center of attention for getting older was not my idea of a great time. Also, I had the sneaking suspicion that they were throwing me a costume party. I was getting older and the were going to celebrate with fake vampire teeth.

Whatever they thought they were getting me to wear, I wouldn't. I was drawing the line at wearing some stupid costume to commemorate turning 30. Why? Because a picture would be taken, and that picture would be brought out at the worst possible time, and remind me that I turned thirty in a fucking costume. Nope. Not happening.

"What time do we have to be at Pam's for dinner?" I asked Sookie over the phone.

They planned it perfectly but I could see through it all. Pam invited our small group of family and friends to 'dinner' at her house to celebrate. Knowing that I would want to check the clubs to make sure everything was set for the Halloween parties we threw every year, it gave everyone time to get to Pam's, get on their costumes, and wait in the dark to surprise me. I just had to keep repeating to myself: I love them, I love them, I love them.

"8:30. I'll meet you there ok?" answered Sookie the backstabbing sneak.

"Ok, see you there are 8:30." I wouldn't ruin their fun. Someone had to enjoy my birthday even if it wasn't going to be me.

It was 8:32pm when I got to Pam's building. I got in the elevator, went to the 7th floor, and walked down the hall to her apartment. I took a deep breath, tried to smile, and rang the bell. "Come on in, it's open" yelled Pam. I opened the door to complete darkness, and then in 3, 2, 1… "SURPRISE!" and the lights came on. Standing in front of me were tons of people I didn't know, all in costumes. I feigned surprise, smiled and walked in only to be hugged by the throng of strangers.

Then I saw Sookie, and I couldn't help but let a genuine smile cross my lips. She looked delectable. She was wearing a short denim corseted dress, little fairy wings, and shoes that laced up her legs. She had a silly little gold wand and her perfect tits were perched and on parade. Her hair was all piled on her head and she was sparkling from head to toe. Suddenly, a costume party didn't seem so bad after all.

She twirled for me. "You like it?" she asked coyly.

I walked to her pulled her to me, and whispered in her ear "that all depends on what you're wearing underneath."

"Follow me," she took my hand and led me away from the crowd. We passed Pam in the kitchen. I kissed her and thanked her. "I'm just going to show Eric his costume Pam," Sookie interjected.

"Sure you are, just lock the door please!" Pam said as we walked to the bedroom. As soon as the door was closed and locked, I pushed Sookie up against it and sucked on her bottom lip. She moaned. She squirmed away from me walked a few steps, and with her back still turned to me, lifted the back of her skirt exposing her luscious bare ass. I could barely talk. "You're not wearing panties?" I squeaked out. She lifted the skirt higher, and I could see a line of thin sparkling blue fabric. She hooked her thumbs around it, pulled down, and stepped out of the most barely there blue thong I had ever seen. She turned around to face me, and threw the thong at me.

"That's what was underneath."

She walked to me, nibbled on my earlobe and let her hand travel down to my pants. "Someone's hard," she purred. Fuck! How was I going to make it through the night knowing that Sookie was naked under her fairy costume? Two would have to play this game. I pulled her away from me, and reached down and under her skirt. What met my hand made me growl in frustration.

"Shit Sookie, you waxed."

"Mhmm, completely bare… you like?"

"Fuck yes I like."

"Well, if you're a good boy, I'll give you the second half of your present when we get home."

YES! YES! ANYTHING! "What does being a good boy entail?"

"Putting on your costume, having fun with your friends and family, and being a grateful birthday boy," she said turning around. Then she bent over at the waist, and ground her naked ass into my crotch. I grabbed her hips and pulled her into me desperately. She straightened up, tuned back around and kissed me.

"Now, are you going to be a good boy tonight?"

"You evil little minx, you did that on purpose."

"Sure did, doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it though."

"Fuck Sookie, how long do I have to be good?" She took my hand to look at my watch.

"It's 9 now. If you play nice we can leave at 11:30. I want it to still be your birthday when we get home and you open the rest of your present."

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything, it's your birthday after all."

"Don't put the thong back on."

"Wasn't planning on it, sugar."

"Fuck."

"Watch your mouth Eric Northman!"

"Yes ma'am. Now where's this costume I have to wear?" Sookie walked over to a bag by the foot of the bed, and pulled out a Viking Helmet and sword. Yes, it was stupid, but all things considered, it could have been much much worst.

I put on the helmet, snapped the sword and belt around my waist, and followed my naughty fairy into the mass of people waiting for the birthday boy.

Niall and Lafayette were dressed as Zeus and Athena (Laffy was Athena), Pam was in her usual Vampire get-up, and Tara and J.B. were John Travolta and Karen Lynn Gorney from Saturday Night Fever. Amongst the crown were witches, and ghouls and ghosts, and all the other get-ups one usually sees at costume parties. When we got to the wall near the windows, I saw Amelia wearing all black with cat ears and a tail, and older black lady in a full gypsy get-up. Of course, I didn't realize that it wasn't a get up at all, it was Octavia. Amelia came and hugged us both, and Sookie explained about Pam calling Octavia to have her come to the party to read palms and people's future. Of course the real reason she was here was to meet us, Sookie said.

Sookie and I sat at the table with Octavia and Amelia opposite us. "Hi children," Octavia said graciously.

"Hi," we answered in unison.

"Here's what we're gonna do," she said in a heavy Louisiana accent. "Your sister there is looking at us expecting me to do your reading." We both looked to see Pam smiling and nodding at us with a drink in her hand. "I'm gonna give you some bullshit crystal ball stuff, and then you two come by Amelia's tomorrow and we can get to work. I can feel the energy radiating from you two and its some powerful stuff. Amelia you weren't kidding."

"Isn't it wonderful!" she said proudly.

Octavia pulled out some Tarot cards and read them for us. It was all good stuff - a future of love and success and the rest. When she was done, she stood up and hugged us each. "Tomorrow children, I'm looking forward to it." We nodded and made our way back to the crowd. I needed a drink. Suddenly I was anxious for tomorrow. It wasn't until I was snapped out of it by everyone singing happy birthday and me blowing out the candles on my cake that I was able to get back into the groove of things.

Sookie and I danced and laughed and had fun. Yes, I had fun. I couldn't help it. There was food, booze, music, and a barely clothed Sookie next to me all night. Maybe Birthday's weren't so bad. I barely registered the time passing when Sookie whispered that it was 11:15 and we needed to get home.

"Does this mean I was good boy and get the rest of my present."

"Yes," she giggled. We got our stuff, and instead of changing, Sookie, just threw on her red trench coat. We said our goodbyes and I thanked Pam again, and then we left. We hailed a cab, barely made through the trip without fucking in the backseat, and ran to the apartment. I devoured Sookie's mouth the second we locked the door. I had been sporting a semi all night thinking about Sookie's naked ass parading through that party. She pulled away, pointed to a neatly wrapped box on the dining table, and told me to open it while she ran to the other room.

I picked up the small box and unwrapped it. Huh? Inside was a small pink pouch. In the pouch was a small used blister pack. Whatever was in those little blisters were gone. What the hell was I looking at? This was my gift? I looked at it for another minute confused and then… it dawned on me. I couldn't get my clothes off quickly enough. Hard and naked I made my way to the bedroom. There, back toward me, hair down, naked except for her shoes and fairy wings, was Sookie in all her glittering glory. The room was illuminated by large black pillar candles she put everywhere and somehow lit in lighting speed. She was sparkling with glitter and glowing from the candle light, and when she looked at me over her shoulder, I thought I might faint from the lack of blood that was currently draining from my head and coursing to my cock.

She turned around. "I guess you figured out your present… Happy Birthday, Eric."

She was a naked, bare, naughty fairy, and she was mine. I stalked towards her, helped the wings off of her, licked her shoulder, and growled. "You taste like Cotton Candy."

"Flavored body glitter." Fuuuuck.

"On the bed… now!" If her shoulder tasted that good, what did the rest of her taste like? She scooted onto the bed, giving me a glimpse of her naked pussy, and then settled on her back, knees bent, legs open. As badly as I wanted to be inside her bare for the first time, I needed to touch her naked lips, and taste how far south the cotton candy body glitter was applied. I kneeled on the bed in front of her, and licked her belly button. It was sweet. I licked a trail down to the top of her entrance… tasted like cotton candy. I licked her bare puffy slit, and moaned as she giggled, it was all sugary-sweet. I slipped my middle and pointer finger inside and she arched her back for me.

She was wet already, of course she was. Sookie was always wet and ready for me. I brought my moist fingers to her face, and traced her lips with them. She licked them, like a good girl. My dick twitched.

"How do you taste Sookie?"

"You tell me."

I hovered over her ready body and kissed her lips, licking the bottom one as I pulled myself away. "You taste perfect."

"Eric?"

"Yes lover?"

"Fuck me before midnight." Didn't have to ask me twice!

It was 11:56. I kissed both of her nipples making them pucker and pearl for me, and then positioned myself. Nothing was going to be between us tonight. No latex, no hair, just her skin against mine. I pushed my head into her waiting body and we both hummed at the sensation. Slowly, more slowly than I thought I could, I pushed my shaft into her. I could _feel_ her heat. I could _feel_ every moist drop coating me. I could_feel_ her smooth walls sucking me in, and it was sweeter than all the cotton candy in the world.

We were both silent. I was too focused on how fucking perfect she felt around me. Sookie's eyes were closed, her mouth open, gulping in air. Slowly, I began thrusting, not wanting to miss a single sensation. Her body sucked me in further with every move. I could feel her tighten around me with every thrust - her warm, smooth, wet-walls constantly beckoning for more. I gave her more. I increased the friction, make us both gasp. The feeling of my head venturing deeper and deeper into her was incredible. I didn't want it to end.

We moved as one in near silence. Nothing but her soft moans, my deep growls and the occasional gasp filled the room. When Sookie began to shake beneath me I knew she was ready to come for me. I pressed into her body as far as I could, meeting her pelvis with my own, and she whimpered as she came on me. And fuck, I could finally _feel_ her slick heat overwhelming my dick. The sensation was so exquisite that I let go, making her curse as she could finally feel my release rush into her body.

I stayed there, inside of her, not wanting the moment change. Finally, I pulled out slowly, damming the rush of cold air that swept my shaft, and collapsed next to my fairy. I looked over to her, and wiped away the tears that were coming down her cheeks.

"Are you ok my love?"

She nodded.

"Can you speak?" I asked smiling.

"Not yet." She answered.

"Do you love me?"

She nodded, a few more tears rolled down her face.

"Me too - now please don't cry." She took a deep breath and another until she calmed her tears. "I haven't thank you yet for your extraordinary gift."

She smiled at me, eyes twinkling, "sugar, you just did."

**A/N**

**I know it was late, and probably riddled with mistakes, but I had a hell of a time getting this out, and next chapt is going to be long... looking forward to Octavia?**

**Sookie's costume and the journal's are in my profile.**

**So, dying to know what you thought about Sookie's 'gift.' And, the green button wants to know what your best Halloween costume ever was?**


	19. Chapter 19, The Ridge

**I DON'T OWN SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THEREOF.**

**OK, THIS GOES OUT TO ALL THE OUTLANDER AND DIANA GABALDON FANS OUT THERE. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, FOR THE LOVE OF THE HOTTEST FRIGGIN' SCOT IN ALL LITERATURE, READ IT! YOU THINK ERIC AND EDWARD ARE SEXY? YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!**

**YOU'LL STILL UNDERSTAND THE CHAPTER EVEN IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOKS THOUGH, SO ENJOY!**

**Chapter 19 – The Ridge**

_(Sookie POV)_

"Sit children, sit." Eric and I sat on the couch, with Amelia and Octavia across from us. A woman in her late 60's, maybe older, Octavia seemed to shine from the inside. She had a kind smile, a head of gray hair, and the lines in her face were deep. She was gentle, but there was also a fire behind her eyes. I wouldn't want to cross her. She and Amelia seemed so close. It was clear that Amelia was in awe of her teacher, and I couldn't help but feel the same way. She hadn't even told us anything yet, but I knew she had so many secrets inside that it was almost scary.

"You've got old souls, very old. Older than mine, and that's saying a lot," Octavia said, ending the sentence with a wry smile. "Sookie, give me your hand child." I gave my hand to her, and she wrapped both of hers around mine. She closed her eyes, and a slow smile crossed her lips. I could feel my hand vibrating; it was like a hum coursing through my veins.

"_You can hear me_,_can't you?_" My jaw dropped, my heart sped up. She was projecting to me. "_Don't be afraid_. _Take a deep breath_,_child; I can feel you pulse running wild_." I took several deep breaths. "_Good. Can you project back to me now?_"

I had never tried projecting back. I didn't know I could! I closed my eyes and focused on Octavia's hand in mine and the vibrations running through my arms. "_Hello?"_

"_Well, hello there, child!"_

"_How did you know I could hear people?"_

"_I wasn't sure until I took your hand. I knew the other night you had a gift, but I wasn't sure until just now what it was."_

"_So, you can hear people too?"_

"_No. That's The Mother's gift to you, not mine."_

"_The Mother?"_

"_Mother Earth, the Universe, Gaia, the Gods, whatever you want to call it_._It's the power that's greater than ourselves."_

"_How are we having this conversation?"_

"_You're making it happen_,_child."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Your gift is coming through because you let me in by giving me your hand."_

"_So if I let go?"_

"_The connection would be lost."_

"_Why me? Why did The Mother give this to me?"_

"_You might never know."_

"_What do I do with it?"_

"_You do with it what you want. If you choose to repress it, or if you choose to let the world know, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you make the choice honestly and with both your head and heart. I wonder_,_though, when did this manifest?"_

"_When Eric found me."_

"_He was the trigger?"_

"_I guess so."_

"_What did you awaken in him in return?"_

"_How do you know…"_

"_Everything in nature is balanced_,_child. You weren't steady on your legs until you found him and vise versa. That being said, his presence exposed your true gift_. _It's only natural that you would open up something in him as well."_

"_I think he should tell you himself."_

"_Ok_,_child. I'm going to break the connection now."_

"_Wait! Before you do that…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I have this with him? This connection?"_

"_I don't rightfully know. But, I'd think that two souls as old and as intertwined as yours, could someday. Practice_,_child."_

"_Thank you."_

Then the vibrations stopped. I opened my eyes. Did that really happen? I looked to Octavia who was nodding to me, as if she knew I was doubting.

"Sookie? What just happened?" asked Eric.

"Octavia spoke to me. And… Eric I spoke back! I did! It was… wow! Eric we have to try! It was amazing! I spoke to her, I projected!" He took my face in his hands and pulled me toward him. He kissed me and kissed me again.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks! She wants to know what you can do. I thought you should tell her."

"How does she know I can do anything?" he asked skeptically. I explained to him what Octavia told me about nature and balance. I looked to her when I was finished, and she smiled and nodded. "Sure we should do this Sookie?"

"Yes, Eric. We just have to."

Octavia gave him her hand, palm up, and he placed his hand into hers. Octavia wrapped her other hand around his and closed her eyes. He looked to me with a worried expression on his face; he must have felt the vibrations. I rubbed his knee and smiled, to let him know it was alright; let it happen – go with the flow. Everyone's attention was on Octavia now, and after a few minutes, Octavia smiled, and then… she giggled like a little girl. I didn't know why until I realized that Eric wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. Eric was floating a good 5 inches above it. He didn't seem to realize it either until, again like a cartoon, his ass came down in a thud.

"So," said Octavia, still amused, "you can fly… amazing! Children, what amazing beings you two are!"

"Did we always have these abilities?" asked Eric.

"It's very possible. In the previous life you know of, did you have them?"

"Yes," I answered.

"We'll see if they go all the way back then."

"All the way back?" I questioned.

"Yes. Together, we're going to go back through your lives together. Wouldn't you like to know how it all started?"

"We can do that?" Eric asked, as shocked as I was.

"Oh yes, not only can we, but we will."

"When?" he asked.

"Now," answered Octavia.

* * *

_Fraser's Ridge,_

_North Carolina,_

_June 10, 1777_

_Dear Friend,_

_I write these letters knowing full well that you will most likely never read them. It's a futility that I indulge in nonetheless. You are our only link to a life we once had. It was a life that seems more like a dream or an elaborate play than reality. It was a life of endless privilege and wealth, but in the end, was a life of ugliness and scorn. We were forced away from our lives like so much rabble. As if my family name and history meant nothing at all. The witch trials of Salem were near 100 years ago, and yet we found ourselves burned and charred in the eyes of the people we considered family and friends. Jackson, only you and darling Delilah stood by us, and I can only hope that in your support you didn't alienate yourself for our sakes._

_As you know we fled south, trying to get as far away from our previous selves as possible. We have settled in North Carolina. By pure luck, we were introduced to a gentleman by the name of James Fraser. A Scot of good family, educated and with a title, who has a large plot of land in the mountains. Having heard our story, understanding our background, and learning more about us, he finally invited us to his home. We met his rather brilliant wife, a doctor with the most extraordinary skills. We saw in her a kindred spirit. Here was a woman with exceptional healing skills and understanding of the human body, and for that, some saw her as a witch. She had been persecuted more than once as such – does this sound familiar?_

_After many visits, Mr. Fraser asked us to stay on the ridge, become permanent fixtures. We readily agreed. Fraser and his wife have taken us under their wings. Their daughter, son-in-law and grandchildren left the Ridge the year previous. Their granddaughter was ill, and they left for the North, to Boston, for the medical attention she could receive there. Of course, that seems highly unlikely to us considering the acute skill of Mrs. Fraser. We will not pry though. We wonder, however, if we should tell them about us, the truth, I mean. They have welcomed us as equals, and it would be to our own detriment if we were, once again, to let our gifts destroy our lives._

_What do you think?_

_Your most loyal friend,_

_Eric Northman_

* * *

_Fraser's Ridge,_

_North Carolina,_

_September 21, 1777_

_Dearest Delilah,_

_If Eric's letters have found their way to you, then you are aware that we are safe and settled. If not, let me assure you we are well. By sheer luck, perseverance, and sweat, we find ourselves in a house on a hill in North Carolina. It's a simple enough place, but comfortable and ours. Although we sometimes miss the hustle and bustle of New York, the air up here is clean. The nights are cool, and we are lulled to sleep daily by a chorus of birds and insects. When the sun cuts through canopy and graces us with its light, the beauty of our new home is staggering. The grace of this land is awesome, and it seems a crime now that we might not have ever found it._

_Eric has found within himself a strength he did not know he had. He has quickly learned to handle axes, hammers and hoes. He was always an excellent marksman, but he has learned to hunt and track game. Fraser's nephew lived with the natives, the Indians in these hills, and from him Eric has learned the art of becoming a quiet, patient and even fierce survivor. As for me, I have had to learn quickly the domestic duties that I never thought would be my lot. Don't laugh dear Delilah, but I have learned to wash clothing, darn socks, wash floors, sweep, and any other chore needed. I have even learned to skin, clean and cook the various animals that Eric brings home._

_But the best of my days are spent with Mrs. Fraser. She is a doctor, and an extraordinary one at that. She refuses to adhere to the medical practices of the day, following instead her own gut feelings and skills. Delilah, she can cure almost any ailment, mend any bone! In fact, I have even seen her open a man up to the guts, pull out a stray bullet, and put him back together again, all without a hint of infection, mind you. In two weeks, the man was on his feet and tilling again!_

_While I apprentice with Mrs. Fraser and join her for her daily medical rounds, Eric has become something of a second in command on the ridge. Most of the inhabitants are uneducated, illiterate, with minimal mathematical skills and fiercely religious – not ideal leadership candidates. In Eric, Fraser has found someone equally as clever, and dare I say, equally as stubborn._

_Life has found a rhythm again, and Delilah, I couldn't be happier. For the first time since our little 'secret' was let loose, we feel at ease and ready for the future. We discuss daily whether or not to let our landlords, and now friends, know the truth about us. We battle over the consequences of both telling and keeping quiet, and to be honest… we are always left undecided._

_I wish you were here. I wish I could ask you. I wish I could hold your hand and show you the glorious land that is our new home. Alas, you are there, and I am here, and dearest Delilah, I can't even know if you will ever receive this letter. Please know that you will always remain a sister to my heart._

_With all my sincerity,_

_Susannah Northman_

* * *

_Fraser's Ridge,_

_North Carolina,_

_December 18, 1777_

_Jackson,_

_We have decided that before the start of the New Year, we must tell the Frasers of our 'gifts.' We have no way of knowing if this is wise or dangerous. However, our consciences will not let us live any longer harboring such knowledge. We know from experience that they will not believe us at first. We know that they will think us drunk or insane at first. We know this because you and Delilah thought it of us when we first told you. We are forever grateful that you did not cast us out then. You let us prove it to you. Furthermore, and perhaps even more wonderful after being shown, you still did not flee or chastise us. We can only pray for the same result here._

_We do not come to this decision lightly. How could we? However, a very important change is about to be upon us, and we must act. If we were with you, we would celebrate like kings! But we are not, so we raise our glasses to our absentee friends and drink deeply because, dear friend, we are going to have a child! I couldn't be more thrilled. Sookie is in a constant state of flushed glory._

_So now you see why we have come to our decision. Jackson, please pray for the health of our child and our continued residence on Fraser's Ridge._

_With hope,_

_Eric Northman_

**A/N**

**So I'm sure there are some questions, and maybe even a few pies thrown at my mini cliffie, but stick with me ok?**

**I'll answer any questions that I won't be answering in the future, as usual.**

**So, the rev button wants to know what Octavia would find out about you if she were to hold your hand?**


	20. Chapter 20, The Ridge: Part 2

**I DON'T OWN SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THEREOF.**

**A GREAT BIG HUGE THANKS TO MY CHEERLEADER AND QUEEN OF COMMA'S, MY LOVELY BETA HOPESTREET.**

**OK, A COUPLE OF THINGS, THERE WAS SOME CONFUSION AND SOME QUESTIONS:**

**1) THIS ISN'T TIME TRAVEL, THESE ARE PAST LIVES THEY ARE EXPERIENCING TOGETHER.**

**2) A COUPLE GABALDON/OUTLANDER FANS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT THERE ARE DISCREPANCIES BETWEEN THE BOOKS AND MY STORY LINE… SORRY GUYS. IN THE END, I THINK IF I'M HAVING FUN WITH HARRIS'S CHARACTERS AND BOOKS, IT'S OK TO HAVE FUN WITH GABALDON'S TOO, RIGHT?**

**THAT BEING SAID:**

**Chapter 20 – The Ridge: Part 2**

(_Sookie POV_)

We left Amelia's late in the afternoon. We had been sitting with Octavia for over 5 hours. It was amazing in its way, but it was also exhausting and trying. Our life on Frasier's Ridge was not happy. We tried for children, but I couldn't conceive. We attempted to tell the Frasiers about our 'talents,' but every time I miscarried, we chickened out. Finally, the pregnancy took, but it wasn't meant to be. Even with Claire Frasier's medical talents, I died along with the baby only three days later. Depressed, angry and alone, Eric let himself fall further and further into despair. He took to drinking and was killed in a brawl 4 years after our deaths outside a bar. It was awful and tragic and made me wonder if I wanted to know more.

If I had thought about it, maybe it would have occurred to me that not every lifetime we had could be wonderful. We were spoiled by memories of the life we knew in India. It was beautiful and filled with life and spices. Of course, everything happened so quickly with Octavia that we didn't have the chance to think. That night, when we got home, I took a shower and cried my little heart out. I couldn't remember my dead child. I couldn't remember dying, but it happened, and it killed Eric in the long run. What if things kept going down hill? Could I handle hearing about more dead children, pain, and losing loved ones?

After I had dried myself, I went to bed. It was only 9:30, but I couldn't face being awake and the questions in my head anymore. Eric was in the other room, watching TV. Between my own exhaustion and the distant white noise, I fell asleep immediately.

_(Eric POV)_

It was almost midnight. I had walked into the bedroom at about 10 to see how Sookie was, but she had fallen asleep. I walked out quietly, not wanting to wake her. Besides, I couldn't fall asleep, there were too many nagging thoughts in my head. I was hoping that some mindless TV watching would help drown them out. It was just past midnight, and I was getting drowsy. Then like a car alarm out of nowhere, Sookie was screaming. I ran into the bedroom. She was sideways on the bed. Her still damp hair was a mess. She was tangled in the sheets. She thrashed and cried out again. I didn't know what to do. Wasn't it dangerous to wake someone out of a nightmare? She called out my name and bucked violently. I couldn't watch anymore. I had to do something. I sat on the edge of the bed, and when Sookie had calmed down for a moment, I put my hands on her face and rubbed my thumbs against her cheeks. "Hush now," I said calmly. I didn't want her waking up in a fury. She seemed to still under my touch. But a few moments later, I could feel her body begin to stiffen again. I had to wake her up before the screams and kicking happened again.

"Sookie," I said as she squirmed. "Sookie, come on, wake up for me!" Nothing. She moaned and kicked her legs, and finally I yelled, "SOOKIE!"

She opened her eyes suddenly. She was breathing heavily, sweat trickling down her face. She lay there frozen for a moment before she blinked and seemed to slowly register where she was. She looked at me and suddenly burst into to tears – angry breathtaking tears that made her whole body convulse. I pulled her up and into my lap. She wrapped her legs around my hips and cried into my shoulder. I had never seen her so upset. Not even when she cried over her grandmother was she ever this unhinged.

"Sookie baby, please," I said gently when I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm here. I'm right here," I continued. She couldn't seem to calm down. "Sookie, I need to know you're ok. I'm a little scared here." That seemed to get her attention. She took big gulps of air to calm herself. The tears slowly stopped. Her gulps turned into heavy sighs, and finally she was breathing normally. "Sookie? What can I do for you?"

"Water," she said as she unraveled herself from me to sit on the bed. I went to kitchen, got her a glass of water, and put on the kettle for some tea before coming back to the bedroom. I handed her the water and went to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth. I came back, sat next to her, and washed the sweat and tears from her face. She finally gave me a smile and sighed, seemingly ridding herself of the nightmare.

"Can you talk about it now?"

"I don't really remember much."

"Tell me anyway?"

She paused, "Someone was hurting me." My breath left me. "I don't know if it was just a dream or… well, not a dream."

I almost didn't want to know more, but I had to ask. "How were they hurting you, Sookie?"

She paled and said, "He was on top of me, pulling at my skirt. I was struggling…"

I cut her off. Not only couldn't I hear it; I didn't want her dwelling on it any longer either. I pulled her into me, "I'm so sorry, love."

"The worst part? I don't know if it was just a dream or if it really happened."

"Sookie, you're here with me now. That's all that matters. No one will ever hurt you, love. I promise."

Neither of us could sleep after that. After making some tea, Sookie joined me on the couch and took to her journals to write… We woke up the following afternoon, – Sookie's head on my stomach, her journal on the floor, the TV still on, and a cup of cold tea on the coffee table. We were stiff, but at least we had gotten some sleep against all odds. Sookie slept soundly. There were no repeats of her nightmare. She didn't thrash or scream, she simply fell asleep, and for that, I was grateful.

We took a shower and made love under the warm spray, waking up each other's bodies in the sweetest way possible. Her hands found my dick and rubbed deliberately until it was ready for her. She turned her body around and pushed her sweet ass into me, making me groan. In one swift move, I entered her warm, wet body and let instinct take over as I slid in and out of her. We needed this. We needed the reminder that no matter whatever else we might learn, we were here and together now. We were alive and healthy and in love. The past was over, we had no control over it, but we had the present. We would make every moment count; there would be no regrets in this life. We would love, smile, laugh and cry, and be blissfully happy for as many days we had.

Sookie made a late lunch, and we sat and spoke. What did we want? I wanted Sookie. She told me I had her. What did she want? She wanted a life with me. She wanted to give Niall and Lafayette grandchildren, she wanted a house with a garden, and she wanted to do something she was passionate about. I smiled. I had never thought of myself as a father – I didn't really have one to look up to growing up after all. But when she mentioned it, all I could see was a child with golden curls and Sookie's smile. Would that child fly? Would it be able to hear thoughts? Would it be as loving as Sookie? As tall as me?

"What are you thinking?" asked Sookie, interrupting my little daydream.

"I'm wondering if our children will be tall." She threw her head back and laughed with all her heart.

"Well, let's not find out for a few years at least, ok?"

"I don't know that a few years is a good enough answer for the children's grandfathers."

"They'll just have to deal. There are things I want to do before I'm barefoot and pregnant."

"Fair enough, like what?"

"I want to see Paris, and Australia, and Thailand. I want to find something I love doing and learn to do it really well. I want to know where our lives together began and why we always come back to one another."

"Paris is best in spring, Sydney is fun year round, and I've never been to Thailand, but I can't wait to see you in a bikini!"

"Eric Northman! I was being serious!"

"Ok, ok! We'll go to Paris in April, Sydney for New Year's, and Thailand next summer!"

"Just like that, huh?"

"Yes. Just like that. Are you going to fight me on this? Tell me not to spend my money on the mother of my children?" Her mouth dropped open. "Did I really just render you speechless?"

"Umm… I thought you were kidding about all that!"

"I don't kid, Sookie. We're going to Paris in the spring, Australia over the holidays, and Thailand next summer. It's what you want, and it's what you're going to have. As for the rest of it, we can find a house with a garden tomorrow if you want. Octavia will help us find out about our pasts, but only you can find something you love doing. Can I make a suggestion though?"

She nodded, with a slightly shocked look on her face. "Why not take some writing classes? You've already filled an entire journal and are almost through the second. It's something you seem to love."

She nodded at me again. "Sookie, love, speak to me?"

"Mhmm."

"That was humming, not talking."

"Just give me a sec to take this all in, ok?"

"You can have all the time you want. I'm not going anywhere." Sookie's phone rang from the bedroom. She got up and went to answer it. A few moments later I heard her scream. I jumped up and ran to the bed. Had she hurt herself? Was she ok? I came into the room to find Sookie jumping on the bed and yelling "Oh my God! Oh my God!" over and over again into the phone. She didn't seem hurt or upset; in fact, she seemed really happy? She was all smiles and bouncing.

"Hold on a sec, k?" she said into the phone. She turned to me, "It's Tara. J.B. just proposed!"

I sighed with relief – thank God! "Tell her congrats from me."

"Ok! Hey, Tara, Eric says congrats!" She blew me a kiss and giggled before asking Tara for all the details. I left the room with Sookie all smiles. A sudden vision of Sookie in white ran through my mind as I walked into the other room. Suddenly I was feeling bouncy too…

**A/N**

**I know this was shorter than usual, but out of no where things got crazy busy at work!**

**Did I thank you guys for getting me over 500 revs yet? OMG THANK YOU! Now… can we get to 750? Better yet… 1000?**

**I have a doozy of a question this week and I want a lot of answers ok?**

**What would you like to see for Sookie and Eric's past life in the 1500's. I already have 1600's worked out, but I need a little inspiration for the 1500's. Tudor England? Mongol China? Some random island? Let me know. The most popular answer/idea wins. If I get enough answers I might have to put it to a poll! Make me poll you! Please!**

**The rev button wants brilliant ideas…**


	21. Chapter 21, Paris

**DON'T OWN SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THEREOF.**

**GUYS FORGIVE ME. I STARTED AND RE-STARTED THIS 7 OR 8 TIMES. JUST THE WORST CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK EVER!**

**A COUPLE OF THINGS:**

***ERIC DU NORDE = ERIC NORTHMAN (LITERALLY, ERIC OF NORTH)**

***COMTE GUILLAUME VALLON = BILL COMPTON (GUILLAUME IS FRENCH FOR BILL AND VALLON IS FRENCH FOR VALLEY WHICH IS ONE OF THE MEANINGS OF COMPTON IN OLD ENGLISH)**

***AIDE-MENAGERE = LADIES MAID**

***PARFAIT = PERFECT**

***MAITRESSE = LOVER**

**HERE'S A QUICKIE FOR YA. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, AND****DIRECT FROM MY LOVELY BETA'S FINGERS: "If anyone complains about the length of that chapter, sic me on them!"**

**Chapter 21 - Paris**

Would he come again?

He had every week this month.

My silly husband had his indiscretions, and now, I had mine. The difference was, his latest maid, seamstress, or cook was just some passing fancy… I loved Èric Du Nord. He was too late though. Two years ago when the Comte Guillaume Vallon came to my father for my hand, Eric was in Marseille, securing more ships for his Father's trading company. We didn't even know each other. Maybe, had we met, things would have been different; my life wouldn't be this laughable farce. My husband wouldn't be a philanderer, more interested in hunts and gambling than his own wife.

Everyone wondered why Guy and I hadn't had children yet. They thought it was my fault. They told me I wasn't enticing my husband enough, that if I lay on my back perfectly still, his seed wouldn't spill out of me. Idiots! He had no seed to fill me with! A women knows these things. He could never get me pregnant, nor could he get any of his little whores pregnant either. A blessing or a curse? What did it matter? I was pregnant now, and the blood running through my child's body was Nord's blood, not Vallon's. Eric didn't know yet. I would tell him today… if he came. He would hold me, make love to me, promise me palm trees and light, and take me away from my Parisian prison.

Last night I had let my husband slobber and pant over me. Let his putrid breath wheeze into my ear. I let his naked sweating body enter me as he played the role of a man. He thrust and heaved, making noises like a cat in heat, until his useless manhood spewed into me. How many other women had he entered that day? How many other women would he be panting over? Useless excuse of a man! When he was done with whatever he thought he was doing to me, he shook, smiled like a fool, and rolled off of me. He looked like a player in a comedy only he found funny. Damn my greedy Father! Damn my weak Mother!

I woke up this morning with his taste still in my mouth, and I gagged. It tasted of other women and stale wine. It was putrid! I purged myself because of it. My aide-menagere looked at me suspiciously. No doubt she would run out of the room and gossip. She would have known by now that I hadn't bled this month, and along with my current upset stomach, the signs were there. I eyed her bitterly. I wouldn't be able to stop the rumor mill; I could only hope that I would be far from this place before the gossip reached my husband's ear. He may be a pitiful excuse of manhood, but he also had a fierce temper and was quick to settle things by spilling blood.

She helped me wash and dress, curtsied and scurried away. I couldn't be bothered with thoughts of her though. It was a beautiful crisp morning. I was dressed in my favorite pale yellow silk dress with pink roses and bows, the layers of silk and all my underskirts swished happily as I made it down for breakfast. Guy was already at the table, blatantly staring at the girl who had just placed his food in front of him. I used to care. Now I was just happy that his attentions weren't on me. Having him look at me too long would make me nauseous. I couldn't have him jumping to the correct conclusions.

When he was done, he left the table, eyes still hungrily grazing the young girl who had served him. I knew that she would be in his room shortly; he never went on a hunt without having fucked first. At least his 'little problem' ensured that there weren't hundreds of bastard children running about. I left the table and kept myself busy. I read, I walked through the garden, and when I heard the horses, I ran back to my room. He would come. He had to. I fixed my hair, I dabbed rose water between my breasts, I rouged my cheeks. I could hear the dogs barking and running, and I knew the hunt had started. If he was coming, he wouldn't be long. He would start off with them, and as soon as they were in the woods, he would come to me. We only ever had a precious few hours until he had to ride back as if nothing had happened, but those hours… they were perfection!

A single knock.

A second.

A third, and my heart beat wildly. I opened the door, and there he was. He was wearing red. He looked like the devil and an angel all at once. He came to me, twirled me around, and closed the door with his foot.

"Six days is too long, ma cherie!"

"I counted the hours."

He put me down by the bed and turned me around to start the arduous task of undressing me.

"You always smell of roses. Every time I see one, I think of you," he whispered into my neck as he untied and unraveled me. I could feel my knees weaken. After the torture of my clothing had ended, he turned me around. His eyes took me in, and he huffed and growled as he tore the clothes from his body. I sat on the bed and moved to the center, waiting for him. Each bit of fabric he took off exposed another part of his luscious body to me. His firm chest, his long strong arms, and his muscular legs. He took off the last piece of linen, freeing himself and came to join me. His hands raked over my body, feeling what his eyes were soaking in.

"Parfait," he said before he leaned over and licked at my right nipple. He trailed his tongue further up. He licked my neck, my jaw, my chin, and finally found my mouth. He kissed me. He didn't taste of women, or anything stale. He tasted like sweet cream. Before he continued, however, I had to tell him. I had to tell him before he took my breath away, and I was left a panting lump of flesh.

"Eric," I said as he nibbled on my ear.

"Hmmm…" he hummed.

"Eric, please, I need to tell you something."

He pulled away and keeping his hands on my arms looked right into my eyes.

"Tell me, cherie."

"I love you."

"And I love you. Is that what you had to say? I knew that already, maitresse."

"No. Something else."

He was waiting for me, but I was suddenly scared. What if he ran? What if it were too much?

"Cherie? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm wonderful…" it was now or never, " Eric, I'm pregnant."

He looked confused, and then hurt. "How? I thought Guillaume couldn't…"

I had to cut him off; he didn't understand. I put my finger to his mouth; he quieted.

"Amour, this is your child I'm carrying − a Nord, not a Vallon." He looked shocked for only a moment. Then he lowered his head and kissed my stomach. I put my hands in his hair as he continued to kiss his child.

"Bonjour petit," he said.

I let a tear escape my eye. He wouldn't run. He reached up his hand and wiped away my tear. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something; instead, he smiled and kissed me again. He didn't need to talk. He had said it all already with those two words… "Bonjour petit."

He laid me down, making sure my head was on the pillow. He looked my body over again and let his finger trail down my breasts, circling around my belly, and travelling even lower still. When he reached my sex, he licked his finger and let it slip between my folds. I whimpered as he pushed deeper. I closed my eyes and arched my back to him, as he found the place he was looking for. A rush of heat shook my body, and just when I thought I might explode, I could feel his cool tongue graze my bundle. I was lost. I was hopeless in my need for him. I shuddered and shook as he milked me.

When I could breathe again, I looked to him. He was between my legs, ready to push into me. He leaned over to brush the hair out my face, went back to his position, and carefully, with agonizing restraint, entered me. We both let out garbled sighs when he finally he had sheathed himself inside of me. His movements were precious and slow, almost reverent. I could feel every extraordinary bit of his length. It was hard, so hard. He could reach points in me that no one else had. I could feel him everywhere. He filled me so completely.

He lifted my right leg at the ankle and placed it on his shoulder as if it were glass. The angles changed slightly, and he slipped in and out of me with steady ease. It was so right. He was smooth and gentle with me. His sounds made me tingle and push into him wanting more – always more. He lifted my other ankle and placed it on his shoulder, and now, I could feel him in the pit of my stomach. He began to push into me with more speed and power, making me moan and whimper. I could feel him crashing into my ass with every thrust, and it made me even more slick.

He had me practically folded in half − his body entering me from above, steady and strong. Eric's face was twisted in sweet agony. I could feel myself begin to coil and tighten around him. He looked right into my eyes, said my name, and nodded. I crumbled. This man knew me so well. Nord knew what he did to me. With a mere look and a nod, I came for him, trembling as I surrendered to the sensations. When he felt my slickness around him, he threw his head back, thrust into me again, and released. I could feel his warmth surge into me. All I could do was smile. A life was inside of me now, a life that was part of this man spilling into me. Sweet merciful heavens, what had I ever done to deserve the gift of him?

**A/N**

**There will be more of this French romp next chapter, and things like when this is, etc. will be explained.**

**I will be posting a poll! I got some great suggestions for the 1400/1500's and wanted to give the decision to my lovely readers! So check it out on my profile tomorrow.**

**The rev button missed you. The rev button wants some love!**


	22. Chapter 22, Paris, France

**I DON'T OWN SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THEREOF.**

**THANKS TO MY "GUSHING" BETA MS. HOPESTREET.**

**I PROMISED MORE FRANCE, AND MORE FRANCE YOU SHALL NOW HAVE!**

**Chapter 22 – Paris, France**

_(Sookie POV)_

If we had any fears about seeing Octavia again, it was calm when we both woke up that morning. We shared a dream again. It was vivid and strong, and now we wanted to know more. So as we made our way up the stairs to Amelia's apartment, it was with a purpose and anticipation.

"Morning children," smiled Octavia, opening the door for us. "I'm so glad to see you again."

She ushered us to the sofa, brought us some tea. After a little small talk, Amelia, Octavia, Eric, and I held hands and started our journey to the past.

My aide-menagere ran through my door, breathless and sweating. She had obviously gone mad! How dare she run in the room in that state! Before I could reprimand her, however, she spoke, out of breath and harried.

"Mademoiselle, he's coming! He knows about the child! Please, run, now!" Before I could even register what she had said, the door was being pushed open. Poor skinny Marie was no match for Guy, and as her shoes betrayed her stance, she was finally thrown to the floor.

Guy stepped through with fire in his eyes. He was boiling mad. His complexion had gone from its usual pale hue to bright red. He looked like a demon. Before he said a thing, however, he walked right up to me and slapped me across the face. I fell to the bed, shocked more than pained.

"I had to hear about our child from the stable boy!"

I had to gather my wits. Not only did the fool think the child was his, but he had just hit me. This was the final straw. If I had a knife or gun. I would have used one right then and there. Instead, I had to be tactful and compliant. If I didn't stop him, Eric's child might suffer, and I couldn't let that happen.

"Cheri," I said, as I let some tears escape from my eyes, "Please, think before you strike! You could have hurt your son!"

My words seemed to have worked. He stopped his hand in mid-air. He looked confused, and then my words finally sank in.

"My… son?" I could so easily hurt him. Kick him and run. But he was stronger and faster. "How do you know it's a boy?"

"A proud and powerful man like you could only ever father a son." It was nauseating saying the words. I could feel the bile crawling up my body.

"A son… of course I would have a son! You're right! Of course, my dear, you're right!" His eyes changed and flashed anger again. He crawled onto the bed, straddling my body between his knees. The demon was back. "None of that changes the fact that you hid my child from me! WHY?" The words caught in my throat. He was terrifying then. "ANSWER ME!"

I had to think quickly… again. "I was… afraid, cheri."

"Afraid of what?" he asked as his head lowered and whispered menacingly into my ear.

"Afraid that… that God would punish my zeal and take your son from you!"

"Why would he do that?" he snarled.

_THINK SUZANNE!_ "Because… it's happened before."

"Explain yourself… quickly."

"I was pregnant once before, but it didn't keep. I bled the child out before I could even come to you with joyous news, cherie. This time I knew I must stay humble and quiet until I knew the child was safe." I was breathing heavily, my heart beating in my throat, my body vibrating with fear. _PLEASE, GOD, LET HIM BELIEVE ME! PLEASE!_

Just then, his body relaxed. He raised his head. His eyes were once again human. He lifted his hand, and I flinched.

"Wonderful woman," he said, as his hand gently brushed the side of my cheek. I took a deep breath and let it out. _THANK YOU GOD!_ As the tears of relief fell from my eyes, Guy became gentle and kind. "Shhh, don't cry now. What do you need? Pillows? Milk? A doctor! Yes, of course, a doctor!" With that he flew off the bed and ran out of the room.

I let out a sob, closed my eyes, and curled myself on the bed. A moment later, a cool, wet cloth was being pressed against my brow. I opened my eyes to see a smiling face hovering over me, wiping my face of its tears.

"Can you sit up?" she asked as she dropped the cloth and held her hands out to me. I nodded, grabbed her hands and sat up. I took deep breaths and calmed myself.

"Thank you," I was finally able to say.

"You're welcome, Mademoiselle."

"That was a very brave thing you just did for me."

"Jean found me and told me to run up and warn you." She hung her head, "I'm only sorry that I didn't get here sooner."

I lifted her head with my hand, "You were wonderful, and you stayed here with me." Something occurred to me then, I didn't know her name, I never had. "I'm almost embarrassed to ask, but can I have your name?"

She smiled broadly. "Of course, it's Marie, Mademoiselle," and she curtsied for me.

"Well, Marie, thank you again." She was beaming. "How old are you?"

"I'll be 18 in May, Mademoiselle."

"We're practically the same age then. Marie, who's Jean?"

"My brother, the stable boy."

"Marie, how did he find out?"

"I don't know, Mademoiselle. I didn't tell a soul! Not even my brother, I promise!" She was getting worked up. I had to calm her fears. I trusted her now. She had risked her job and her physical wellbeing to come to me, and she was still by my side.

"I don't doubt you Marie. Any ideas though?"

"Yes."

"Can you let me know?" She was hesitant. I understood, she didn't want to be in trouble or cause anyone else's either. "I won't act upon it; I just need to know so that I can be more careful."

That seemed to ease her fear. "I believe it was the laundress. Although I take care of cleaning your room, she is charge of the bed sheets…"

Of course! Month after month she gathered stained sheets, and then for the past two… consistently clean. "I should have thought of that. She must have realized and let it slip… she couldn't have known the trouble it would cause."

"No, Mademoiselle."

"I assume that you also know this isn't the Comte's child."

"Yes Mademoiselle. And can I say that Monsieur Du Nord will give you much more beautiful children than the Compte could ever give you." I paused to look at her, my face in pure shock! It was a bold if not true thing to say. Then out of nowhere, we began laughing as if we hadn't laughed in years. For me, anyway, it was true.

I can't say that I had ever really had a friend. I played with other children and my brother when I was child of course, but when I was 13, I began being groomed to be a wife and longer had time to play. When I was 15, my older brother joined the army leaving me alone, and I when I was 16, I was wed to Vallon.

Marie and I laughed until our sides hurt. I felt like a free woman for the first time in years.

The next day a doctor came to examine me, saying that I was good health and needed plenty of rest. He left promising to come back in a few weeks time. _In a few weeks time, I hope not to be here,_ I thought to myself. Marie was wonderful. Ever since that day she came in the morning and spent time with me, giving me all the latest gossip that our loud mouthed laundress had learned. We would laugh and talk.

I met her brother, a nice young man, a year older than Marie and myself. Their mother used to work in the kitchen before she died, securing them their positions before passing. It was just the two of them. I know I hadn't been friendly with them for long, but it felt so wonderful to have just a few more people on my side looking out for me.

Marie was a tyrant when it came to my health. She was adamant about daily walks and eating well. She wouldn't let me stay on my feet for too long or tie my bodice tightly. My stomach was growing, and my dresses barely fit anymore. It was hunt day once again, and I wanted to look wonderful for Eric. She helped me into my favorite yellow dress but refused to let me put on my corset. With nothing but my linen under things covering me, I felt wild and free and wondered why I ever wore the infernal things to being with.

Marie helped with my hair, and I waited until the familiar knock on the door set my stomach all a flutter. She opened it and let Eric in, smiling and curtsying to him. He looked confused and looked from me to Marie and back several times.

"Thank you Marie," I said. She winked as she closed the door behind her.

"And just what was that all about, cherie?"

"It's a long story Eric."

"I'd like to hear it."

"Marie knows about us, and the baby, and even…"

"Yes? And even what?" I had to be careful about the next part. I didn't know how Eric would react. Sure he had taken the news about his child with grace, but how would he behave once he heard about the way Guillaume attacked?

"Let's sit on the bed, shall we?" If I was going to tell the whole sordid thing, I was at least going to be comfortable saying it.

Eric sat and listened to the entire story. The way Guy stormed in, the way he hit me, the way Marie and Jean had been looking after me, the doctors, my health, all of it. His body tensed and quivered with anger at the way Guy acted. He looked forlorn and sad when I told him how I had to lie to Guy to protect myself, and He was genuinely pleased at the doctor's analysis of my health. He was especially pleased to hear about my newfound friendships.

When I finished with everything, he was silent for a while, taking everything in. I didn't know what the silence meant. Was he upset? Was he happy? Was he ready to take some sort of action? Would we simply continue our lives the way they were? Hundreds of possibilities ran through my head. What if I stayed and gave birth to our child in Guy's house? Would he get suspicious when the child stayed blonde and blue eyed, never taking on his dark hair and eyes? What if we ran off? Would Guy follow us?

"Cherie? Did you hear what I said?"

"Hmm? Sorry. I was elsewhere."

"I can see that."

"Please tell me again?"

"I want to take you away. I won't have that buffoon hurting you or my child again. He can't be trusted."

I felt like I could fly! It's what I wanted to hear so desperately, but I had no idea if he would feel the same way.

"Would you like that cherie?" he asked as he pulled me toward him. "Would you like me to take you away? To the south where it is warm. Where the beaches sparkle?" he asked as he held me to his chest.

"Yes Eric! More than anything!"

He kissed the top of my head. He pushed me away slightly and then kissed my lips, sending shivers down my spine.

"Let me take this dress off, cherie."

I stood and turned my back to him, to let him unbutton me, when a small knock came at the door. We both looked at each other startled. He stepped in front of me and motioned me to stay back… I did as told. He went to the door and quietly asked who it was.

"It's Marie, Monsieur."

We let out a collective sigh as he opened the door to let Marie in.

"You must go immediately. The hunt party is coming back right now! Monsieur Cardin fell from his horse, and they are all rushing back as we speak! Please, Monsieur, leave!"

Eric took two large steps to kiss my cheek, then he bent over to kiss my stomach. Before he ran out the door, he kissed Marie's hand and thanked her. She blushed profusely and seemed slightly stunned. I could hear Eric running down the hall and down the stairs before Marie closed the door. We fell on the bed, relief washing over us. Once again, I was saved by Jean and his sister.

There hadn't been a hunt in many weeks due to Monsieur Cardin's injury. I kept growing, and soon enough needed new dresses and under things. Also, I needed a ball gown. Guillaume was throwing a lavish party to celebrate 'his son.' It was a celebration for a child that might not even be a boy and certainly was not his. But who was I to argue. Guy was so excited about the child that wasn't his that he had the nerve to invite the newly crowned King, Louis XIV! I knew he wouldn't attend, but the ego of this man had no bounds!

The morning that the dress maker was scheduled to come to the house, Marie came to my room and handed me a letter. It was from Eric. He had his chauffer hand it directly to Jean knowing he would hand it directly to Marie and avoid the usual questions that would arise. He had never sent me a letter before, and I was bit excited and curious. I broke the seal and read it:

_Amour,_

_Although I will be at the ball, I will not be able to enjoy it at your side._

_There will be no dancing or kisses for us, so I request a small favor…_

_Wear yellow, cherie._

_If you do, I'll know it was for me._

_Wear yellow, and I'll be able to make it through the night without you._

_-Eric_

I let the tears fall as I read and reread the note. When I finally put down the note, Marie took it from me and slipped it into the fire, making sure that no one could read it again. I was in heaven. I twirled around and landed on the bed.

"Something good, Mademoiselle?" asked Marie. I smiled and told her about Eric's request. She sighed and gushed with me, and when the dressmaker showed up a few hours later, I told him to make me a ball gown out of the finest yellow silk he could find!

The night of the ball arrived, and Marie helped me with the dress, my hair, and shoes. She warned me not to stay on my feet in excess, and I promised her to be good. She helped me down the stairs and handed me off to my husband who was displeased my choice of a yellow ball gown.

"Only children wear yellow," he complained. "It will have to do though," he said in a huff before hooking his arm into mine and walking me the ball room. I could hear music coming from the grand room and smiled when I walked in. The room was stunning, sparkling with candle light, and covered with large urns of flowers. A few guests had already arrived, and we welcomed them. As the room began to fill, I kept my eyes on the doors, always looking for Eric.

I was sitting by the wall, surrounded by ladies, and keeping Marie's orders in my mind not to stand in excess, when I looked to the doors. Finally, he had arrived! I could see his slicked back blonde hair. I rose carefully so as not to draw attention to myself and stayed put pretending to listen to babbling women around me. He hadn't found me yet, but I could see what he was wearing… a yellow silk vest.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me, I believe I need some air." I felt brave, and my poor fluttering heart needed to be closer to him.

I made my way through the crowd, getting as close to Eric as I could without making my intentions too obvious. As I approached, he saw me. We looked at each other for just a moment before breaking contact and continuing our separate ways. That moment was extraordinary though. I wore yellow for him, and he for me. His eyes sparkled as I passed. The fluttering in my heart turned to thumps, and I hoped he would join me outside – damn the risk.

I made my way to the garden around the side of the house and walked to the bench that was hidden between two juniper trees and behind a large row of tall manicured bushes. I sat there impatiently for what felt like hours. Then I heard footsteps and a soft voice whisper, "Suzanne?"

I stood and poked my head around the tree to see Eric looking for me. My yellow silk dress shimmered in the moonlight, and he spied me, making his way to me in great big leaping steps. When we were face-to-face, he took my head in hands and pulled me to his lips. That taste, as always, it was sweet cream.

"Cherie, you wore yellow for me."

"I'll wear it for the rest of my days if you want." He pulled me in for another kiss, and my knees weakened in his arms. He went to the bench, still holding on to me, and sat me on his lap.

"You look like an angel tonight, thank you," he said as he buried his face into my body. "Mmm… roses, you always smell of roses. Are you well? How is Le Petit?" he asked as he put his hand gingerly on my stomach.

"I'm well now that you're here, and the doctors say that things are going well."

"Thank god for that. When we're in Marseille, I won't leave your side not for a minute."

"Oh Eric…" I began. But a distant rustling caught my attention. Eric stood and pulled me behind him, but there was too much gown to be hidden behind him. We had no choice but to stay still and hope not to be found.

"She's a pretty little slut," I could hear Guy say. They were just ahead of us, in front of the large bushes.

"Is this the one with the pink tipped breasts you always boast about?" It sounded like Monsieur Cardin.

"Yes, she should be here in a minute. Now don't go spraining that other arm when you fuck her Cardin."

"A little faith please, Vallon…" he answered. Soon enough I could hear the swish of skirts coming toward us.

"Ahhh there you are, Virginie," Guy said.

"What a beautiful pink flower," Cardin answered.

"Now, take off that apron and show us those pretty tits." There were a few moments of silence, then a collective "mmmm" from both men.

I was sickened to my stomach. Eric turned around to hold me to him. We couldn't move. If we did, we'd be found out. The silks in my skirt made too much noise when I moved. Eric could escape of course, but I knew he wouldn't leave me alone.

Virginie moaned.

"Now, my pretty young flower, take of your skirts. Monsieur Cardin wants a taste of that cunt of yours."

I could hear rustling as Virginie took off her skirts.

"On your back," Guy ordered. Eric looked into my eyes, mouthed the word, 'sorry' to me, and then pressed me to his chest again, as if trying to shield me from the vulgarity that was about to take place.

"Spread your legs; let Monsieur Cardin see how much you like this…"

Silence, then another moan from Virginie.

"She's wet for us already Vallon."

"Yes, like a good little slut."

Then there was a small collection of sounds and the distinct sound of Guy grunting - over and over. He was fucking this girl in the gardens, on the night of the celebration of his child, in front of another man. He made all those revolting noises he would make when screwing me and it was repulsive. My only saving grace was that I knew he was piss poor lover and wouldn't last long. True to his reputation, he finished loudly but quickly with a shower of noises, and then silence.

I couldn't help it as tears began to fall. This was too much endure. If it weren't for Eric's strong arms around me, I would have fainted or ran long ago.

I could hear Guy panting. When he finally stopped, he began moving about… probably putting his pants back on.

"So Cardin, would you like a go. What do you say Virginie, wet enough for the good monsieur?"

"Yes sir," she answered provocatively.

"Well then, I leave you to it Cardin." We could hear Guy as he walked away with his heavy steps. We were relieved he was gone, but we couldn't leave yet. Cardin had yet to have his turn, and we would have to stand there, and listen to the whole affair.

Although older, and even with an injured arm, Cardin was a better lover than Guy. If I hadn't been so disgusted with the events of the night, I would revel in that fact. As it was, it only cemented my grief. Virginie was obviously having a better time as well from the sounds she made. I don't know how long we stood there. Me with tears trickling down my face, and Eric with his arms never releasing me. But when the final grunts and screams of pleasure came, I was relieved.

Some rustling and loud kisses later, we could hear Cardin say "a shame to cover those amazing pink nipples, but I'll be seeing them again," before he walked off. Another wave of relief washed over me. Just Virginie, then we could run, leave, or even move. We could hear her taking her time, humming happily as she got dressed. Finally, she began to move. When I thought she was far enough away, I sank to the bench. Eric sat next to me, apologizing over and over again, as if it were his fault that I was stuck with such a man. As if it were his fault that I had to hear him slobber and grunt over another woman.

We stayed as long as it took me to calm down.

"I'm getting you out of here, and soon cherie. That man is a dog; I won't let him touch you anymore."

He took my hand walked me toward the house. He kissed me. "You have to go in first amour. I'll follow in a few minutes." I nodded and began walking away. "And, cherie," he said stopping me in my tracks, I turned to look at him, "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime," I answered back.

It had been 3 days since the ball. Eric had sent me another letter via Jean telling me not to worry, that he was working on how to make our escape. It was the only beacon of light in my life. After the event in the garden, my hatred of my husband had only doubled. He was a vile slug, and I hope to high heavens he would be stepped on.

A knock on my door, and Marie stepped in. She looked pained.

"Marie, are you alright?"

"Mademoiselle, I have something I have to tell you…"

"I hope it's the gossip of the day, I could use the amusement."

"It _is_ the gossip, but I don't think you'll be amused."

"I know I will, now tell me Marie," I asked and motioned her to come to the bed.

"Mademoiselle…" she paused.

"Come on then Marie, it can't be all that bad!"

"It has to do with Virginie." The name made me freeze. "She says, she saw you and Eric in the garden the night of the ball, confessing your love for each other."

"Oh my god! Do you think Guy knows?"

"I can't say Mademoiselle; I have no way of knowing."

"How? We watched her leave! We waited until we were sure she had left." I was flustered and upset now.

"Tell me everything," she asked. I did. I told her about Cardin, about the sex, about Eric and I frozen just beyond the trees, and when I was finished, she held me as I cried.

"What should I do, Marie?"

"I think we have to get word to Monsieur Du Nord non?"

"Oui." I sat at my desk and wrote a quick note, and handed it to Marie.

"Bon, I'll get this to Jean right now."

"Thank you for everything Marie." She smiled and ran out of the room.

I saw her later in the day as she helped me get ready for bed, but there was still no word from Eric. She told me to stay calm and rest. I tossed and turned that night. I was beside myself with nerves. Finally, my own mind too exhausted to hold on any longer, I drifted off to sleep…

I woke up to the sound of the door slamming. I turned to see Guy stalking to my bed in the candlelight. He climbed onto the bed… the demon was back. He sat on my legs to keep me still. His large hands found their way to my neck and wrapped around it.

"You tell me you love me right now, you traitorous whore!"

But he began to squeeze, and I could barely breathe.

"NOW!"

He squeezed tighter still.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. My child! Eric! Then everything went black.

I woke up to the sound of thunder, Marie at my side.

"Doctor!" she squealed.

A doctor showed up at the other side of my bed and took my arm in his hands. He pressed and prodded, then finally smiled and nodded.

"What of my baby?" I asked.

"It's hard to know, but seeing as how there is no blood, we can only hope the child is well."

"Thank you," I answered quietly.

"I'll be back later in the day to check on you." With that he gathered his things and Marie showed him out. As soon as the door was closed, she came to me and wrapped her arms around me gingerly.

"I was so worried! The whole house could hear him scream. Then there were the slamming doors and the stomping!"

"What happened Marie?"

"Virginie. She was in his room last night. She must have told him, and he stormed out. The rest you know. He came and tried to… to…"

"It's alright. He didn't succeed. But what do I do now? OH MY GOD, MARIE… ERIC!"

"I'm sure he's fine, Suzanne." She had never used my name before. It felt so comforting to hear it. I looked to her then, but she wouldn't look in my eyes.

"Marie? You're not telling me something."

"No, no, everything is going to be fine," but her bottom lip trembled. There was a crash of thunder.

"Marie, please I need to know."

"I can't, Suzanne, please."

"Marie," I said, taking her hand in mine, "You're my only friend in the whole world! Please, I need you to tell me! I'm begging you!" A horrible crash of thunder shook the room.

"He challenged Eric to a duel by the Seine. Today!"

"No! NO!" I got up as quickly as I could and got light headed. "I have to get to them!"

"Suzanne, no! The baby, you can't do this, you'll hurt yourself or the child! Think!"

"I can't think, Marie! I just need to move. You're either coming with me or I'm leaving without you!"

She stopped, tried to think of something to say – then dropped her shoulders in defeat. "At least put on your wools – it's cold out."

I kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you, Marie! Can you tell Jean to get my horse ready?"

"Horse! Are you insane? Non, absolument non! I won't have you bouncing on a horse in this weather and in your condition! We'll get the carriage together. You get changed; I'll meet you by the stables."

I didn't have time to thank her. She ran out the door, leaving me to get myself clothed as well as I could. I rushed as much as possible and made my way to the stable, cursing every stumble and every obstacle. I had to stop them! I had to! If Eric died, I would die too! Somehow, I had to make it right.

When I ran out the back door, the carriage was already there. Jean at the helm.

"Get in, get in!" yelled Marie as she helped me into the carriage. As soon as the door closed, the carriage lurched forward, the horses whinnying against the pouring rain.

Marie held my hand. We sat in silence, swaying with every turn, bouncing with every skip of the wheels. Paris rushed past us. The closer we got, the more my heart thumped in my chest. What if I was too late! Guy may be a useless fool, but he was dangerous and accurate with a weapon. They couldn't use pistols in the rain, but a sword could kill just as easily as a bullet.

We were so very close! Suddenly we stopped with a hard lurch. We could hear Jean yell and then a thud.

"Mondieu!" Marie screamed. She got out of the carriage, "Jean! Jean! Can you speak? Are you alright?"

I stepped out into the pouring rain to see Marie crouched over Jean. We had hit a large rock at a horrible speed, sending Jean off the carriage and to the ground.

"Yes," he replied weakly.

I looked to Marie. "Go!" she said.

I ran. I ran as if my life depended on it. My clothes became heavier and heavier with every move, the rain was relentless. My hair fell around my face, covering my eyes. I wiped them away with my arm. I had to drop my cloak, it slowed me down. I could see the river! I could see it now! Not much farther now! I would make it! I could make it stop!

"AAAAAH!" a blood-curdling scream stopped me in my tracks.

I was too late! No! NO! I couldn't be! I could barely breathe, I was so crippled with fear. A voice inside my heart told me to push, don't stop. Somehow my feet started moving. I ran as fast as my water logged body would let me. I could see them! One figure was above the other. A third, the witness, stood a ways apart. All I could see through the fog was two white shirts – one on the ground, the other hovering. The hovering figure lifted his arms, his sword at the ready to plunge into the other's chest.

"ERIC!" I screamed as loudly as I could. But my voice was swallowed by the rain, the thunder, the river. I had to keep moving. My tears mixed with rain pouring down my face… I couldn't stop; I had to get to him.

I was too late though. The man who was standing paused then plunged the sword into the struggling man's chest. The man on the ground twitched, and twitched once more. Then there was nothing. No movement – just the rain and my poor feet against the slippery, soggy road.

I called out again, against my tears, against the rain, I called for Eric, but the sound wouldn't come. The man pulled the sword out of the dead man's chest and shook his head in the rain… lighting crashed. I could see… I could see… blonde! Through the fog, I could see blonde! It was a blonde hair man standing in the rain! Eric! He was alive!

He looked up, dropped the sword, and ran to me. I fell to the ground, exhausted, wet and overwhelmed. Tears and rain fell from my face. Then he was there, lifting me up, holding me in his arms.

Alive! He was alive!

He never left my side, as promised. We fled for Marseille that night. Jean, Marie, Eric and I left in the night before the madness could even begin. The trip was long, but when I opened my eyes to sunshine and the sea, it was all worth it.

Marie was there at my side when our son was born. She handed him to Eric as the tears swelled in his eyes.

The name Guiallame Vallon was never again uttered by any of us. He was dead and forgotten, forever.

**A/N**

**I know, it was all a bit dramatic, but come on it was fun too right!**

**Guysies, the poll was a huge success! 73 of you gave your opinion, and we can look forward to all kinds of mischief with Leonardo Da Vinci. However, I've decided that since 73 of you polled, 73 of you should press that rev button. I won't take no for an answer! But if more than 73 of you want to press that lovely rev button, I would LOVE that!**


	23. Chapter 23, Classes

**I DON'T OWN SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THEREOF.**

**OK GUYS, THIS WAS READY TO POST FOR A WHILE BUT FF WAS NOT COOPERATING! UGH. ANYWHO...**

**THANKS AS ALWAYS TO MY LOVELY BETA HOPESTREET. COMA WRANGLER EXTRAORDINAIRE!**

**THIS NAUGHTY LITTLE CHAPTER IS FOR THE LADIES AT THE SOOKIVERSE FORUM, WITH WHOM I ACTUALLY CHATTED WITH INSTEAD OF BEING THE HOPELESS VOYEUR THAT I AM.**

**ENJOY….**

**Chapter 23, Classes**

(_Eric POV_)

We walked all the way back to the apartment, hand-in-hand. It was a long walk. We took our time. Unlike the last time, this experience had been exhilarating. It was as if we were in our own Hollywood movie! Duels, fancy dresses, rain storms, running away into the sunset… We left Amelia's wrapped in our own little bubble.

"Think I'll remember anything when we get to Paris?"

I laughed. "I don't think so, lover. It's changed just a little since Louis was running things."

"I can't wait. The most exotic place I've ever been in Chinatown!"

"You're wonderful, you know that?"

"Why?" she asked confused, "Because I'm a country bumpkin?"

"No, because of your wide eyed enthusiasm and willingness to try something new."

She stopped in her tracks. "Good lord that was sweet!"

"You bring out the best in me Suzanne," I said winking and bowing.

"Why Eric, when did you become such a hopeless romantic?"

"Seems I've been one for centuries."

We started walking again. Sookie seemed to be contemplating something very seriously. I couldn't help but smile. She bit the inside of her lip and furrowed her brows. It was incredibly cute.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about what you said."

"I say a lot of things. What in particular?"

"About school and taking some writing classes."

"Ok. And…"

"And… I think I'd like to try it."

"Really? Sookie that wonderful!"

"I figure that between the rent I get from Gran's house and the modeling, I can cover it."

"You think I'm going to let you pay? Don't be absurd."

"Eric, listen to me please," she stopped and faced me. "I love you. I really, really do. And I can't tell you how much I appreciate that you're willing to do this for me, but I will not be treated like a kept woman! You already pay all the bills, and every time I try to pay for groceries, you find a way to stop me."

"Sookie, please…"

"Dammit, let me finish!"

"Sorry," I replied meekly.

"It's fine; just don't interrupt me. Now, you've bought me pearls, and you're taking me around the world, and somehow I've found a way to swallow my pride about that all and accept it as the beautiful gestures they are. But I will NOT let you pay for my education! It's my own damn fault I never went to school in the first place. And shit! I want to be the one who improves me!"

She let out a big huff and dropped her shoulders. "Can I talk now?"

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes, you may."

"Ok."

"That's it?"

"Yup. That's it."

"You're not going to argue with me?"

"No. I don't want to bruise your pride, and although I don't think you need improving, you're right. You should be the one to _develop_ you."

"Wow, thanks."

"Just promise me something?"

"Anything."

"The second you need help, you let me know."

"Ok then, you can be my human spell checker."

"Sookie that's not…"

She cut me off. "I know what you meant. Thank you."

We got home fairly late. We were hungry and tired. While Sookie took a quick shower, I threw together some pasta, about the only thing I could do in a kitchen. Boil water. Drop in pasta. Drain. Add a jar of warmed up sauce. Sookie came out in her kimono, hair still damp, and set the table. I couldn't remember what life was like without the dining table, a proper set of dishes, and house plants. What the hell kind of existence was I living before? It was cool in its way I suppose. Getting laid by the bevy of hot ass that the city has to offer was fun… maybe. But really, had anything I had done in the past 10 or so years even hold a candle to the seeming banality of that night? No. Nothing at all. Eating dinner with Sookie at _our_ table slurping up spaghetti was better than any drunk girl in a short skirt had ever been.

After dinner, Sookie curled onto the couch with one her journals and began scribbling away. I put the dishes away, made some calls, and paid some bills. She was so precious there − her hair almost dry, loose and untouched around her, wearing silk, focused and intent on her writing. Every now and again, she would stop, look out the window, remember something, and get the pen back to paper.

I was lost in the sight of her when she looked right at me and smiled. I was whipped; completely and happily whipped. I turned to goo every time she smiled at me, and it was only getting worse… or better… or…

"Eric?"

"Yes lover?"

She bit her lip. Then an evil little grin spread through her lips.

"I was wondering…" she started, trying to act coy but failing miserably.

"What were you wondering?" I asked as I got up from the table and made my way to the couch.

"I'm having a hard time remembering all the details from France," she said, a slight flush tinting her cheeks.

"That won't do," I said as I sat by her feet. "What can I do to jog your memory?"

"Do you remember," she sat up, "when you came to my room and twirled me around?"

"I do," I said as I began unbuttoning my shirt.

"You kissed me," she said getting up onto her knees.

"Yes, I did," I answered as I took my shirt off and let it fall to the floor.

"It all gets a bit fuzzy after that," she explained as she untied the sash around her robe.

The robe opened slightly − just enough to see a column of her delectable flesh. The space between her breasts, her belly button, her blessedly exposed sex – all ready for the touching and licking.

I moved closer to her and opened her robe, giving me full access to her breasts.

"I think," I said before I dipped my head down and kissed her left nipple, "I can help you," I kissed her right nipple and brought my head level to hers, "with that." I took the robe off and kissed her waiting lips before the silk gathered at her knees.

I reached down to touch her naked slit and ran my finger along its length. She moaned and let her head fall back. I let my thumb find her clit and rubbed gently, getting her wet for me. Her breasts rose and fell with every deep shuddering breath she took. I could hear the air pushing through her mouth, and it was spellbinding.

Her hands moved across my bare chest, taking their time when they crossed my nipples. She raked her fingers down my torso until she found the button on my jeans. She slipped the brass through the hole and slowly pulled down the zipper.

"Eric," she got out between breaths, "pants off, please."

"Not until you come for me."

"Mmmm" she said breathily.

Her head fell to the side, and she closed her eyes as she let my fingers explore her. While one hand was happily thumbing and rubbing at her nerves, the other slipped inside and had a little fun. Her breathing became more erratic. She moaned and hummed as both of my relentless hands worked her over. I could feel my dick pressing up against the tines of the zipper, and I hissed in pain… it was worth it though.

She steadied herself on my shoulders. I could feel her beginning to shake and quiver. Her walls got tighter around me. Soon enough her breathing hitched as her walls sucked my fingers further into her heat. Damn, she was amazing! Her head flew back as she let out a long moan before releasing onto my waiting fingers. She dropped her head onto my shoulder as I slowly pulled my fingers out.

She shuddered at the loss.

My poor aching dick was screaming to be let free. Just when I thought I'd crumble before I had even buried myself inside of her, a pair of small nimble hands were carefully pulling down my jeans. I let out a long "ahhhhh" when the infernal fabric was around my knees. I growled deeply when one of those same hands reached down my boxers and wrapped around my dick.

I pulled my boxers down, groaning when the air finally hit me. Sookie rubbed my length and licked her lips. She could suck me off another time though. Just then, I needed to be inside her. I stood up quickly and pulled my remaining clothing off and took a look at gorgeous woman waiting to be fucked. She was naked, smooth, up on her knees, legs slightly apart, and her beautiful wavy blonde hair tickled her shoulders and traced the tops of her exquisite tits.

No wonder people wanted to paint and draw her. She was female personified, and she was mine. I stepped toward Sookie and embraced her, grabbing her equally amazing ass as I kissed her deeply. She moaned into my mouth, and my dick twitched for her.

We had yet to have sex on the couch, which was going to change right then and there.

"On your back, lover."

She sat, then slid on the couch until her head was on a pillow and her legs were spread for me. I placed one knee on the sofa and lifted her leg over my shoulder, positioning myself at her glistening entrance. She licked her finger, pinched her own nipple and winked at me. Fuuuuck! I slammed into her. She bucked into the thrust, and I repeated my action over and over.

Her wet warm walls begged me to push further, and I did. I pushed into her until I could feel her ass on my thighs. She whimpered and squirmed, and I knew she was close.

"Touch yourself, Sookie," I begged.

She let her finger drop down her body and began rubbing her clit.

"That's it. Come for me, lover. Come on my dick."

She let out a squeal, and I could feel her walls contract around me. I buried into her and ground until she was a quivering mess. Her warmth lubricated my pulsing dick, and I began my rhythm again. Her body moved with me, her breath accented my every move. She was made to be inside me. The friction intensified, and I could feel myself begin to tense.

"Come inside me," she wished over and over again.

I was more than happy to oblige. I was ready to gratify her when I projected, "_Je t'aime,_" to my 'Suzanne.'

She let a tear fall as I thrust into her one last time before releasing into her waiting body and finally granting her wish.

**A/N**

**You likey? I sure as hell did! Phew!**

**Also, I've never suggested someone else's story but when I see injustice I must act! Kindall W's story, "One Thousand Words," is so charming, and sweet, and sexy, and makes me smile ear to ear and it's a crime that she doesn't have thousands of readers and reviews! Together, we can make a difference. (Hehe, dramatic I know, but do yourself a favor and go read it.)**

**So the rev button wants to know: what memory can Eric help you with?**


	24. Chapter 24, Fitting

**I DON'T OWN SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THEREOF.**

**A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO MS. HOPE-SPEEDY-GONZALES-STREET FOR BETA-ING THIS CHAPTER IN SUPER SONIC SPEED!**

**OK, SO TIME FOR SOME FLUFF.**

**Chapter 24, Fitting **

(Sookie POV)

I felt like I was 13. I hadn't been to school in years, and there I was with three outfit choices lined up on the bed like I used to do. I was a nervous wreck! It took me a good half hour to get my clothing options together. It took yet another half hour to get my hair just right, pack my bag with paper and pencils. Hell, I even packed myself an apple and some juice. Not that I was going to be able to curb my nerves long enough to drink anything.

"_Sookie, I can feel your nerves from the other room lover,_" Eric projected.

I couldn't do this. What the hell was I thinking? I was a mess! I pulled at my perfectly coiffed hair in frustration and yanked hard.

"OUCH!" Shit, now my hair was ruined too! I sunk down to the floor, leaning against the bed, a naked, scared, scruffy mess. I put my head between my knees and let my frustration out with tears.

"Sookie?"

"She's not here."

"Sookie, come on. What's with the drama queen act?"

Oh no, he didn't just call me a drama queen!

"Did you just call me a drama queen?"

"Yes. You're acting like a baby."

"Eric Northman, you insensitive, no good…" He was standing in the door frame, smirking. SMIRKING!

"Oh you… you… you ass!" I shot up to my feet.

"How dare you stand there smirking at me, like some self-righteous…" I was cut off. He flew at me, grabbed me around the waist, and as we floated above the bed, slowly spinning in place, I couldn't do anything but hold on to him.

"Better?"

I took a deep sigh, "Yes."

"Now, I'm not going to let you back down until you get a hold of those nerves and take a deep breath."

"So we're just going to stay here spinning over the bed, hovering in space all night?"

"If that's what it takes, yes."

"Fine. You win." I took a breath and let it out.

"Pathetic."

"Oh, you son of a…"

"Deep breaths, Sookie. I mean it."

"Could you at least stop spinning? I'm getting nauseous."

He stopped. Now we were floating above the bed, holding on to each other. Taking in the stillness and the quiet, I took a big deep breath and let it fill my body like steam from a shower I hated to admit that I felt better, but I did. Between the floating and Eric's strong arms around me, nothing was wrong with the world.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you," I mumbled.

"Ok, can I set us down now?"

"Yes."

We passed over the bed and fell slowly back to earth. He kissed my forehead before he let me go.

"I still don't know what to wear."

"I request outfit number three."

Outfit number three was a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt, and a long wool ivory cardigan.

"Why that one?" I asked, scrunching up my nose. I was leaning toward outfit number two.

"I don't want your sinful, curvy legs to be a distraction to the men in outfit number one," (an above the knee jean skirt and a pink button down blouse), "and it would be a shame to threaten your fellow sisters-in-learning with your perfect breasts in outfit number two," (a pair of maroon cords with a brown knit wrap shirt.)

"So," I started somewhat amused, "for the sake of my 'fellow students,' you want me as covered as possible?"

He smiled, knowing I saw right through his cool façade, "In a nut-shell, ya."

"Well, if it's for the good of my fellow students, outfit number three it is."

"Good. Now go fix that hair woman, you look like a banshee!" he said and then bolted out the door.

"You better run, Northman!"

Two hours later I was sitting in a classroom with 19 other students of various ages in a circle about to state my name, why I decided to take the class, and my hope for the future in regards to my writing. Hmmm, hadn't really thought about the last part. I just liked writing my dreams and memories down. What did I want?

"Susannah, is it?" I was cut short from pondering by Matthew, our professor.

"Sookie, actually. I prefer Sookie."

"Ok then Sookie, why don't you tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm from a small town in Louisiana, I moved here about two years ago after my Grandmother died. I live with my boyfriend, and he encouraged me to take this class because I'm always writing in my journals."

"Wonderful, and any hopes for the future of your writing?"

"I guess… I guess, I don't rightfully know yet."

"Fair enough, thanks. Ok next, Jennifer?" We continued around the room. Most people had such clear hopes and dreams. I felt so lost. Not only that, but everyone had a spiffy laptop with them. By the end of my first class, I felt about two inches tall. I needed waffles!

A half hour later, I was at Merlotte's with a plate of waffles in front of me, pouring on entirely too much syrup.

"So, you gonna tell me about it or drown your sorrows in syrup?"

"First day of classes, Sam. It didn't go so hot."

"I see. And syrup is the answer?"

I smiled at that.

"That's the smile I love. Now, start from the beginning."

I told Sam everything. My nerves, my clueless-ness… my lack of equipment. When I was done, I let out a long dragged sigh and said, "What am I doing, Sam?"

"I think you're trying to figure shit out. You got the love part down, but you need to find something you love doing, kid."

"What do you love doing?"

"Waffles, of course."

"Come on! Be serious."

"Seriously? My father was a short order cook. As soon as I could hold a knife, I was in a kitchen. I worked my fingers off until I had enough money to get this little hole in the wall. That was my dream, and I still love it."

"That's wonderful."

"So, why now? Why writing classes?"

"I started having these really vivid dreams," that was the understatement of the century, "and they wouldn't stop running through my head until I wrote them down. Now I just sort of write everything down. I can't stop. I've been through something like five journals in a couple of months."

"See, now that's wonderful."

"It is? What the hell am I going to do with journals full of dreams and memories?"

"Write a book?"

"Come on, I can't write a book?" Could I?

"What? Why the hell not?"

"You know how long books are? I've never written anything longer than a couple of pages. Plus I'd need a computer or something, and I'm flat broke with paying for these classes."

"First, that's the stupidest thing you've said all day. Of course you could write a book if you wanted to, and second, you can work for me."

Could I really write a book? Was it as easy as just putting my mind to it? Somehow, I didn't think so. "Sam, thanks so much but… wait? Did you just offer me a job?"

"If it means I get to see your pretty face a couple times a week, then hell yes."

"Oh, Sam! Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you so so much!"

"Was that a 'yes'?"

"YES!" I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a good squeeze.

"Alright then. Finish those waffles and then take your dishes to Jose in the back," he winked and walked back to the kitchen. "And Sookie?"

"Ya?"

"I'll see you Monday morning with a smile, right?"

"Yes, boss."

When I returned home, Eric had already left for the club but had left me a note on top of a very familiar black box with a pink bow:

_Sookie,_

_Sorry I'm not there,_

_I wanted to hear all about your first class._

_Here's a little something._

_I'm thinking of you, in lots of different ways…_

_Love,_

_Eric_

Inside was another set of Agent Provocateur lingerie. It wasn't even a color; it was nude, completely nude. Cute little high waisted panties that looked like cut off jeans, and a bustier that barely covered a damn thing. "Lots of different ways, hmmm," I said to myself and smirked. I went to the closet and tried it on… it was seriously cute, and Eric would be on his knees when he saw me in it.

I heard my phone ringing from the other room and ran to get it.

"Hello?" I asked somewhat out of breath when I reached it.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Eric purred.

"In fact you did. You interrupted my dress-up time."

"Dress-up?"

"I wanted to try on my new lingerie."

"Sookie," he took a breath, "are you wearing it right now?"

"Mhmm, I certainly am!"

He moaned. "Shit, I wish you hadn't said that! Now all I'll be able to think about is you in next to nothing!"

"Don't forget how lonely I'll be in our big bed all alone," I teased.

"Sookie…" he warned.

"Yes? Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm going to change the topic now before I run over there and ruin a perfect lovely set of panties," he took a deep breath. "How was class?"

"It was… ok, I guess."

"Just ok? What happened?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing bad really, just, I don't think I was ready for it all. Everyone knew what they wanted, and everyone had their cool laptops and were taking notes. I kind of felt like the poor hick in the back."

"That's absurd! You know that, right?"

"Kinda. Anyway, I was feeling so rotten I went to Merlotte's for some waffles. You know, Sam's a really good guy."

"I know it."

"He talked to me through my reservations, told me I was insane, and then offered me a job."

"Did you accept?"

"Of course, I did! I need to get myself a laptop, don't I?"

"Sookie, you didn't have to…" But I cut him off.

"Before you tell me I didn't have to and you would have bought me one, I know, and **you** know I want to do this for myself."

"You're right. When do you start?"

"Monday morning."

"So that gives me 48 hours to keep you locked up for myself?"

"Eric Northman, just what are your intentions?"

"Oh, I intend to have you begging for me on your hands and knees, Ms. Stackhouse."

A warm tingle swept my body.

"Begging for what?" I asked desperately.

"I'm going to have you so desperate for my cock that you'll be whimpering and clawing at me for it."

Shit!

"Tell me more," I asked, as my hand found its way to my breast.

"Are you touching yourself, my precious little slut?"

"Yes," I said as I pinched my nipple.

"Where, lover? Where are you touching yourself, tell me."

"I'm pinching my nipple for you."

"Mmmm, for me, I like that. Now, lover, take that pretty finger of yours, slip it under those panties, and touch your…"

"Eric!" I heard Pam yell in the background.

We both growled in united frustration.

"Eric! Jesus! There you are! Listen, there's been some kind of mix-up with the DJs… whoever it is, tell them you'll call back."

"I guess, I'll call you back."

"Ok… Love you."

"Love you."

"Oh lord…" I could hear Pam say before Eric hung up.

I put the phone down and made my way to the bedroom. I was seriously worked up and needed some release. I settled myself on the bed and pulled my panties down when the phone rang. I chuckled to myself. I knew Eric couldn't resist finishing our previous 'conversation.'

I ran to the living room and picked up the phone "Hmmm? I knew you couldn't resist, want to know where my hand is now, Mr. Northman?"

"Sookie?" came a surprised and confused voice on the phone, a voice that most certainly was NOT Eric's.

"JB?" I asked completely mortified.

"I'm going to forget everything that just happened, ok?"

"YES!" I practically yelled. "Now that that's out of the way, what's up?"

"How quickly can you get here?"

"Umm, 45 minutes, I guess – why? Is everything ok? Is something wrong with Tara?"

"She's a mess, Sook. I don't even know what to do about it anymore." He was getting worked up, and it worried me, JB was the most laid back guy I knew.

"Just take a breath and tell me what's going on, ok?"

"Ok, well, for the past couple of days…" suddenly in the background I heard Tara wail − like actually wail. She sounded like a wounded dog.

"Shit! JB, what the hell is going on! Doesn't matter; I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up the phone, ran to the closet, pulled off my new lingerie, and put on some cotton panties and a bra. I grabbed some random jeans and a shirt, slipped on my sneakers and ran out the door, barely remembering my bag.

As I got to the lobby, Barry asked if I was ok. I told him I needed a cab immediately. He ran into the street, whistled, and flagged one down for me. I thanked him earnestly and barked the address at the cab driver. He gave me a hard time. Cabbies hated going into Brooklyn, or Queens, or the Bronx… but the $50 bill (that I was damn lucky to have in my purse) that I threw at him helped change his tune. I made it to their place sooner than I thought possible and ran to the buzzer. I was let in and jumped into the elevator. JB was standing in the hallway, pacing.

"JB! What the hell is going on!"

"Sook, I didn't mean to scare you! Its just…"

"Enough, let me in!"

He let me in, and I called out Tara's name. I heard a wail from the back room and ran to her. When I opened the door, I was shocked. There was Tara sitting on the floor in nothing but a strapless white satin bra and matching panties, hugging a wedding dress that had been attacked with a pair of scissors. Bits of silk and satin were everywhere!

"Tara, honey?" I approached slowly. I had no idea what the hell was going on. "Tara, talk to me, girl. You're scaring me."

"It… it…" she was trying to talk between sobs.

"Come on," I said sitting next to her on the floor, "deep breaths."

She took a shaky breath, then another and another, until the sobs were just a few tears, and she was almost back to normal.

"Now try again. What's wrong?"

"It won't fit anymore."

"What won't? The wedding dress?" She burst into tears again. Oh boy. "Sorry, I won't say it again, ok? Come on, deep breaths again."

She calmed down and gulped down air.

I was getting anxious. I didn't want to, but I had to dip into her head. I was worried. She was having some kind of breakdown. I zeroed in on her thoughts, but she was upset, and all I could catch were random words coursing through her head.

"_Baby. Won't fit. So happy! So sad.._." Oh my god!

"Tara, honey, I want you to look at me, ok?"

She did. Her blotchy, puffy face was a mess. Her hair was stuck to her face, and she was a slumped mass of best friend.

"I love you. You're my sister. You can tell me anything, alright? Now why did the…" careful not to say 'wedding dress' again, "garment, deserve such a violent death?"

"I found my perfect dress two years ago," she started. "It was at a consignment shop in Chelsea. I fell in love. I bought it. I had to. It was perfect. There was no tag, not anymore. All I knew was that it was small and vintage. The lady behind the counter said it was too tight for most girls, and that if it fit me, she would just be thrilled. So… so…" she was getting upset again.

"There, there," I said, rubbing her back.

"So I tried it on, and Sookie, it was like it was made for me. It was perfect! I bought it right then and there, knowing one day JB would watch me walk down the aisle with it."

"Keep going," I said, already knowing what was coming next.

"I just tried it on this afternoon, and it… it… it DOESN'T FUCKING FIT ANYMORE!" she screamed.

I had to stifle my laugh. "Tara, tell me why it doesn't fit." She looked at me, eye's wide and shocked. She knew I knew. She just didn't know how I knew.

"I'm so happy, really, but dammit, this was my dream, my fantasy, and if I couldn't wear it, then, shit, no one else ever would either!"

This time I did laugh. I couldn't hold it in. The whole situation was so ridiculous! I looked over to Tara, tears coming down my face, I was laughing so hard. Slowly but surely, Tara started to laugh hysterically with me.

JB ran into the room, looking so very scared. We looked up to him, stopped laughing for just a second, and then burst out into side-splitting laugher once more. We hugged each other as we fell to our backs, laughing and rolling around in bits of cut up wedding dress. JB shook his head and walked away. We laughed forever. One wave of laughter became another until finally, hiccupping and covered in bits of white satin, we sat up, wiping away our tears and catching our breaths.

"What am I going to do now?"

"Does JB know?" She shook her head her head no. "Well, first things first, you tell that boy he's going to be a daddy! I bet he's gonna be thrilled! I'll stay here and start cleaning up. Ok?"

She nodded, and slowly we got up and brushed off as much wedding dress debris that we could. She slipped on a robe and walked out of the room. I surveyed the mess in front of me and noticed that the waistband of her poor shredded dress was still intact, so were the beautifully fashioned satin roses. I picked up the waistband, along with the roses, and placed them on the chair in the corner. Just then I heard JB whooping from the other room, and I smiled broadly. JB might not have been the sharpest tack in the box, but he would be a devoted daddy and hearing his reaction did a heart good.

I could hear foot steps and then JB came rushing into the room, Tara in his arms. He put her down before he picked me up and spun me around too.

"I'm gonna be a Daddy, Sookie! A Daddy!"

"I know! I know!" I got out desspite the fact that he was crushing my lungs. "AIR!" I gasped, and he put me down immediately. He looked at both of us all goofy and happy and pulled us in for a hug.

"Doctor!" was all he said when he pulled away. "We need a doctor, right? And like a crib and stuff, and… Oh man! I gotta call my mom!" He ran out of the room like a man on fire, and Tara and I were left to giggle and stare at each other. We could hear him talking to his mom, more animated than either of us had ever heard him. When he came back into the room, he held the phone out to Tara and watched her talk to his mom as he bounced on his toes.

"Hi, Lucy," Tara said. From the high pitched sound on the other side, I was guessing she was just as happy as JB. While she talked to Lucy, JB thanked me.

"Seriously Sook, if I had any idea, I wouldn't have been so worried, but you saw her, right? I thought she was having a psychotic episode or something!" I looked at him surprised. That was a big word for dear, sweet JB. He seemed to understand the look, shrugged, and said "Dr. House, he's one awesome dude."

I smiled, "Yes, he is, JB."

Tara hung up with her soon to be mother-in-law, and we all let out a collective sigh.

Tara interrupted our moment of peace when her tummy growled… loudly.

"I think we need to feed the pregnant lady," I said.

"Thai! Oh, I would kill for some spring rolls!"

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth than JB was out the door.

"That went well!" I said.

"Thanks to you, Sookie, thanks so much."

"Welcome! Now what are we going to do about this dress?"

Tara sighed. "I don't know, Sookie. The wedding is only a few months away," it was the end of January to be exact, "and I don't even know how big I'm going to be then."

Big. She was going to get big! I was a little overwhelmed then. "Oh Tara, honey, you're gonna be a mommy!"

"Sookie, you're gonna be an Auntie!"

We let the tears roll down, gently this time, and hugged each other. Girly moment aside, I showed her the satin roses that had been spared the scissor attack, and Tara's eyes lit up.

"I'm gonna make it."

"Make what?" I asked.

"I'm going to make my dress, Sookie."

'Atta girl, I thought. "What can I do?"

"Come shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Anything you want. You are carrying my nephew."

"Or niece."

"Right, or niece."

JB came back with pounds of spring rolls and noodles, and we all dug in. Just as we were diving into the Pad Thai, my phone rang. It was Eric. I was so wrapped up in all the hoopla that I didn't even text or leave him a note.

"Sookie! Thank god. Where are you?"

"Sorry, Eric! I ran out and completely forgot to let you know where I was. JB called and Tara was crying and…"

He cut me off, "Wait, what? Is Tara ok?"

"Ya, she's more than alright. I'll explain later. Hey wait, why are you home?"

"I worked things out with the DJ mess, and then I decided I couldn't stand not seeing you in those panties tonight, so I made an executive decision and came home."

"Oh Eric… I'm so sorry. We're just starting dinner; then I'll come right home, ok?"

"Give me the phone, Sookie," said Tara.

"Tara wants to talk to you. Hold on."

"Hey, Eric! Listen, we're having an impromptu celebration over here with masses of spring rolls. Want to come over?"

A pause… "We're celebrating the fact that you and Sookie are going to be aunt and uncle."

Hearing her tell Eric that he was going to be an uncle made me gush. It was one thing that he and I knew we were a done deal, but to hear Tara say it… made my heart pound. She hung up the phone and told me Eric was coming over.

Forty minutes later Eric was at the table, spring roll in hand. We had a wonderful night of laughs, talks of the future, and fabulously greasy food.

The following day as Tara and I had agreed, we went shopping. Tara had worked all night on the sketches for her dress, and she needed to buy some more material. We also needed to get a dress for me. The wedding was going to be a simple casual affair at JB's parent's house in Connecticut. They had a big, old rambling farmhouse with a barn out back that they were going to deck out with twinkling lights. They were renting tables and chairs and lots of standing heat lamps. I had no doubt that it would be perfect.

Tara and I shopped for fabric and her shoes, and instead of a full veil, she decided to make the satin roses from the other dress into an elaborate head piece since her dress was going to be so simple. We found a pretty gray dress and matching shoes for me, and we were set. During our little spree, I picked up a couple of items for my impending trip to Paris over New Years. I also picked up a new casserole dish shaped like a pumpkin. I couldn't help myself, Thanksgiving was around the corner, and it wouldn't be turkey day without my pumpkin soufflé!

**A/N**

**Pics of Tara's dress, Sookie's dress and shoes, and the lingerie are on my profile.**

**Up next: Thanksgiving, Christmas and Paris… and of course, Da Vinci really soon.**

**So question: What would you serve Eric for Thanksgiving? The "tastiest" answer gets posted in the next A/N. If it's really good, I might just have to incorporate it into the chapter…**

**The rev button wants to know your yummy little Thanksgiving desires**


	25. Chapter 25, Thanksgiving

**GUYS, IT'S NOT MY INTENTION TO ONLY GET YOU CHAPTERS EVERY TWO WEEKS! REALLY, I CANT NOT FIND THE TIME DUE TO WORK, AND THIS WEEKEND THE HUBS WAS SICK AS A DOG. SO EXCUSES OUT OF THE WAY….**

**Chapter 25 - Thanksgiving**

(_Eric POV_)

"SWEET HOME ALABAMA!"

Ugh. It was 7:32am, and I had been at the club all night –

"WHERE THE SKY'S ARE SO BLOOOOOO!"

-and hadn't crawled back into bed until about 4am.

"SWEET HOME ALABAMA!"

I really, _really_ didn't need Sookie singing at the top of her lungs right then.

"LORD, I'M COMING HOME TO YOOOO!"

"Sookie!" I screamed weakly, still half asleep.

"DUM DUM DUM, DA DUM DUM DUM, DUM DUM DUM, DADADADADA!"

"Sookie!" I screamed a little louder. Nothing. God, I had to get up. I threw the cover off, swung my legs over the side of the bed, and groaned like an old man while getting my ass off the bed. I walked like a zombie to the other room. The blinds and curtains were all open, and a blinding autumn light was streaming in through the windows.

I quickly put my arm over my eyes like a vampire being burned by the sun.

"IN BIRMINGHAM THEY LOVE THE GOVERNOR… OOO OOO OOO!"

I slowly lowered my arms, willing my eyes to open.

"NOW WE ALL DID WHAT WE COULD DO! OOO OOO OOO!"

She was slowly coming into focus.

"NOW WATERGATE DOES NOT BOTHER ME! DOES YOUR CONSCIENCE BOTHER YOU!"

Her back was to me.

"TELL THE TRUTH!"

She was barefoot, her hair piled on her head; wearing a pair of white cotton panties, a white tank top with no bra, and her black kitchen apron with red cherries on it.

"SWEET HOME ALABAMA!"

It may have been painfully early, and Sookie, although a spirited singer, wasn't exactly what you'd call 'good,' –

"WHERE THE SKY'S ARE SO BLOOOOOO!"

-but how could I possibly be annoyed when she was cooking in her underwear and shaking her ass like the true Southern girl she was?

"SWEET HOME ALABAMA!"

I flew to her with speed and grabbed her around the waist in time to sing…

"LORD, I'M COMING HOME TO YOOOO!" while I spun her around in the air.

She was laughing, her head falling back as I sang "DUM DUM DUM, DA DUM DUM DUM, DUM DUM DUM, DADADADADA!" to her.

When the chorus was done, I set us down, and she reached for the remote to turn down the music.

"Just how long were you watching me?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Long enough to be charmed and not annoyed," I said as I kissed her cheek. I took a look around the kitchen. It was covered with cans, flour, sugar, pots and pans. "It looks like an episode of Iron Chef in here!"

"Well, I begged and begged Nial and Lafayette to let me cook something, and they said I could do dessert. And I said that's fine but Thanksgiving just isn't Thanksgiving without Grandma's biscuits. And I said if I'm making biscuits anyway, I might as well make corn bread too. So before I knew it, I kind cooked myself into a hole."

"So exactly how much are you making today?"

"Buttermilk biscuits, cheese-n-chive corn bread, pumpkin soufflé, and pecan rum pie."

"And what time do we have to be there?"

"6pm."

"That explains the 7:30 in the morning thing, but not Lynyrd Skynyrd."

"Grandma and I always cooked big meals with music blaring… just natural," her accent pierced the air sharply whenever she spoke of her Grandmother. All I could do was smile.

"Fair enough lover, fair enough. If you give me coffee and promise me a nap later, I'd love to help out."

"I can do both. Go put on a shirt."

"Why?"

"Because if you think I can make biscuits without burning them staring at your perfect damn body, you'd be plum wrong. Now go on!"

"Yes ma'am," I said as I went to the bedroom to grab a shirt.

She was sitting at the counter with two cups of coffee when I got back. The phone rang. It was Tara and JB. They were staying in Connecticut for Thanksgiving and to help with the wedding details. Sookie talked for a bit, wished them a Happy Turkey Day, and hung up. We finished our coffee in a happy silence. I realized this was our first holiday season together. It was our first Thanksgiving to make rituals; it would be our first Christmas tree… our first kiss on New Years. It was a thrilling prospect and one I never thought I wanted. Holiday memories of my past were sad things. Being lonely, lamely ordering in Chinese food with Pam, and watching the parade on TV. This would be my first time decorating, celebrating, and cooking. I was going to relish every second.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Lead me to the flour."

The next hours were spent kneading, measuring, and baking, and it was wonderful. We were a pair of dough and pumpkin puree covered messes by the time we were done. We stepped into a shower together, and napped together, too tired to even attempt anything to spite our naked, wet bodies rubbing against each other.

Two hours later it was time to get ready. Well it was for her anyway. I slept for another half hour. When I got up and found Sookie, she was in the closet in a pair of nude stockings with a seam up the back, and nude lace panties and bra. Her hair was in perfectly coiffed curls resting over one shoulder, and I could see the pearls around her neck. She was stepping into a pair of leather high heeled Mary Jane's, and she was fucking delectable. She looked like my pin-up once again, and I was damning Nial and Lafayette in my head. As she slowly turned around, a sly smile spread across her lips.

"See something you like?" she asked like the saucy little minx she was.

"Sookie," I warned as she slowly started walking toward me, one foot crossing the other like some goddamned stripper, "you keep this up, and those perfect curls are going to be smashed against the wall."

"Later?" she asked hopefully.

I moaned loudly, "Later the curls, stockings, and lingerie are getting demolished. Promise."

She shuddered as her jaw dropped. Touché. "Now lover," I whispered into her ear, "can I help you with your dress, or are you planning on leaving the house like that? Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"Umm…"

"Was that a yes?"

"You're evil Mr. Northman."

"No more evil than you, you little tease. Now what dress am I covering that sinful body with?"

She walked back to her part of the closet as I shamelessly ogled her backside. She pulled a vintage dress that I recognized as one of her Grandmother's and pulled it off the hanger. I walked to her, took the dress from her, and unzipped it. I let her slip in and pulled it up her body. I pulled up the zipper, amazed at how the simple act of dressing her was so extraordinarily erotic.

"Thank you," she whispered somewhat breathlessly. She felt it too. I only hoped we made it through the meal without excusing ourselves for a quickie in the bathroom.

She turned around and went on her toes, she was almost tall enough in the shoes, and kissed me on the lips – sweetly, lovingly. I sighed when she broke away.

"Ok, you need to put some clothes on, and I need to put on my face."

"Right. Clothes."

She smiled and walked away, the fabric of her dress swishing as she went. It was 5:30 by the time were in the elevator bags of goodies in tow. We jumped in a cab and made our way to dinner, the electricity crackling around us. It was all I could do to not have the cabbie turn around. Her chest rose with every breath, the pearls shining around her neck, her glossy lips were calling, and her beautifully piled curls were begging to be let loose.

"That'll be 10 even," said the cabbie, breaking me from my unabashed staring. _Too late now_, I thought. I handed him $15 and stepped out of the cab, running around the other side to help Sookie out as well. We grabbed our bags and made it up to Nial's. We were the first ones there, but that was planned. Sookie needed to confer with the chef before the other guests arrived.

Lafayette was wearing a brown velvet jacket with a gold pocket square… where on earth did one get a gold pocket square, I thought. Nial looked elegant as always in a cashmere sweater and perfectly tailored slacks. They both fawned over how wonderful Sookie looked, and she did, of course. She made her way to the kitchen, and by the time she came back, the door buzzer was getting a workout.

Pam came along with Amelia. I had no idea if this was a friendly invite or something more, but it surprised me nonetheless. Various other people I recognized but didn't know piled in as well. This wasn't the first year that Pam and I came to Nial and Lafayette's Thanksgiving, but it was the first time it felt like we belonged. It was because of Sookie, I knew that, and the surge of pride didn't escape me.

Sookie and I kept a casual eye on Pam and Amelia. They seemed comfortable around each other. More like great friends than anything else. But when it came time to go around the table and say what we were thankful, Amelia's admissions of "new and amazing relationships" tipped us off. Not only had Sookie managed to wrangle me into submission, more miraculously, she had found a way to tame the great and terrible Pam as well, even if it was inadvertent. I couldn't even tell you how she wove her magic, but everything in my life – everything – had been made better by her.

Maybe it was the holidays getting to me. Maybe it was just the overwhelming sense of peace I felt recently, but I couldn't escape the fact that I was changed man. A man who, although was happy himself, was more worried about other people's happiness now. A man who imagined a future with puppies and kids and toys in the living room and family vacations to the beach. A man who could never go back to be a lonely empty shell.

It was with these images and thoughts twirling around my head and heart that made me bold. It was with a certain amount of clarity and love that made me say it. One of Nial's dearest friends had just said he was grateful for the amazing meal, for being around such wonderful and open hearted people, and for the best biscuits he had ever had in his life. He looked to me, and I looked to Sookie, and I said with every once of sincerity and hope, "I'm thankful that Sookie will be my wife."

There was an audible gasp followed by a deafening silence. I turned to look at Sookie; she was down the table, near the end so she could run back and forth to the kitchen when needed. She was sitting next to Lafayette whose left hand was on his heart, his right covering his mouth. She looked bewildered and shocked. She blinked three, four times. I got up, walked over to her, and like a man in some stupid Julia Roberts movie went to one knee.

"I didn't plan this, Sookie. Hell! I don't even have a ring for you yet. But…" I took her hand in mine, "I can't think of a single thing I'm more thankful for than you. I know we'll mess up a few times, probably more than a few times, but I want this more than anything. I want kids and a big old house, and I want toys on the floor, and I want crazy loud vacations at Disneyland, and I want more biscuit baking at 7:30am, and I want to see you in a white dress, and I want…" I stopped. I wanted so much I could have gone on forever.

Lafayette, put his hand on Sookie's shoulder. It seemed to have snapped her out of whatever haze she was in. She looked at him, then back down at me.

"Yes?" she said quietly, waveringly.

"What?" did she say yes? Really?

"Yes," she said more assured, louder.

"Again please," I pleaded almost breathlessly.

"YES!" she yelled. I jumped up, pulled her into my arms and twirled her around where we stood. The whole room erupted into whoops and applause.

"I think this calls for champagne!" said Nial when everyone had quieted down. He disappeared into the other room, and came back later with two magnums of champagne and a maid following with a tray of crystal flutes. We toasted and laughed, and Sookie and Lafayette even cried. Was I really that lucky? What had I done to deserve it all?

After rounds of hugs, kisses, and congratulations, we finally made our way home. I held her and kissed her all the way up the elevator, down the hall, and to our door. She led me to the bedroom.

"First thing tomorrow we'll go and get you any ring you want, I promise."

"Mhmm," she hummed as she unbuttoned my shirt.

"Anything you want, Sookie, it's yours."

She smiled as I unzipped her dress. "All I want right now is you."

She let the dress fall from her shoulders to a puddle on the floor, and she stepped out of it. As she undid her bra, I took off my shoes and socks.

"Where do you want to go? Tiffany's? Bulgari?"

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"All I want to think about right now is my fiancé's lips on my body."

No more words. I took the heels off her feet. I pushed down her stockings, then hooked my thumbs into her panties, and pulled them from her body. Standing in front of me was my irresistible future wife. She was peaches and cream. I gently pushed her onto the bed and buried my face between her legs. In this life we had only known each other for a matter of months, but her scent and taste were more familiar to me than any other. I thanked whatever force it was that brought us back together again.

When she came, she cried out my name. It was such a spectacular sound that I made her come again before I entered her. Her body was soft and molded to mine. Her perfect small waist fit so perfectly between my hands. Her soft fleshy thighs rubbed so deliciously against mine. Her warm wet center sucked me in. She was mine, and now she would be forever, but then again, she had always been mine – the Universe had made sure of it.

(_Sookie POV_)

I fell asleep in the arms of my future husband. I was so at ease, so sure of it all. I felt a small tinge of pain that Gran wasn't here to see me to meet him. But something told me she was here. She always would be. And she would be here when our son broke his arm, or when we lost our daughter in a crowd. She would be here to see me walk down the aisle. I knew she would be.

We fell asleep sweaty and sticky and didn't care one bit.

I woke up hours later, startled out of sleep from a dream. Or was it a memory? It was just flashes really. Just random images, but they were awful and cold.

I was naked on a stone floor.

There were beat up helmets and weapons around me.

I was cold and scared.

I could hear a blood-curdling scream.

Eric was there, hovering over me, speaking, but I couldn't hear him.

Suddenly, I felt light and free, and drifted away.

"Are you ok? Sookie?"

"Just a dream… I think."

"Were you naked in a cold room?"

"Yes," and then I knew it wasn't a dream.

"Were you as scared as I was," he asked quietly, sadly.

"Very."

"Did you..." he stopped himself.

"Did I?"

"Sookie… did you die in my arms?"

I could hear the pain in his voice. Had I died? Is that why I felt free? Is that why I couldn't hear him? I didn't know. How could I?

**A/N**

**Dun dun dun!**

**Ok, a bittersweet chappie no?**

**So… I need to pimp my blog because I would love it if you guys made me such a success that someone just HAD to give me a book deal ok? I really didn't want to pimp, it feels really really cheesy to me, but I need the numbers, and since I love you crazy people out there, and I know at least some of you love me back (right?), it was worth a shot.**

**It's a food blog. Those who don't know, I'm actually a trained chef but can't cook anymore due to a back injury****. So I cook at home a lot, and for family, a lot. It has nothing to do with Fan Fic… yet. Yes, I said yet. I'm toying with a few ideas. But I hope you check it out, I really do.**

**www(dot)DuchessinBrooklyn(dot)blogspot(dot)com the link is also in my profile.**

**So you know what's next kiddies? DA VINCI! **

**The Rev button is crazy lonely. It misses the revs something awful. It would grant depraved and wonderful sexual favors to those who are kind enough to review. Yes, it's a whore. But it's also woman enough to admit it!**


	26. Chapter 26, Da Vinci

**OK KIDDIES, HERE IT IS! THE VOTED ON AND REQUESTED CHAPTER. I****really hope you all love it. Now please excuse any mistakes, I had major guilt about sending this to the lovely Ms. hopestreet over the holiday…**

**Chapter 27 - DaVinci**

(_Eric POV_)

The next morning, after a shower, we sat by the kitchen enjoying eggs and coffee.

I thought about where I could take her all night. Maybe Tiffany's? But the upturned nose and snort she gave me at the mere mention of the store made me think twice. I got the same reaction with Bulgari, Cartier and Harry Winston. I finally decided to take her to Doyle & Doyle, where I had found her pearls. Any mention of name brand jewelry stores got Sookie snorting and humphing. You'd think I was asking her to get her teeth pulled by the way she went on!

"Eric, really, I don't need an engagement ring."

"Indulge me lover."

"Oh come on, let's be two modern adults about this and just agree that it's not necessary. You can get me a gold band when we get hitched but…"

"I can still get you the gold band when we get married, but you are getting a ridiculously expensive and stunning diamond ring whether you like it or not!"

"Eric! NO! Nothing ridiculously expensive or big… please?"

"Nope. You're not getting your way this time. My bumbling proposal was bad enough. This I'm getting right. We are going to get the most wonderful ring we can find, and you my lovely beautiful fiancé are going to love it."

She muttered something to herself.

"What was that?"

"I was just saying that it wasn't bumbling. It was perfect. I wouldn't have changed anything about it."

That deserved a kiss. I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers.

"Thank you. Now get ready."

She scowled for a moment, and then smirked. She untied her kimono, letting the fabric pull away from her body. I watched as the silk slipped from her shoulder. Her left breast was exposed to me; the expanse of her torso was slowly becoming less and less covered. She was completely naked underneath, and slowly began pulling the kimono from her other shoulder. She licked her finger and lowered it to her nipple, letting out a little moan. I quickly replaced her finger with my mouth, sucking gently.

"Mmm Eric, yes."

"You're distracting me."

"Yes, is it working?"

I switched to the other nipple. "In the worst way lover."

"Don't stop then."

Two could play this game. I lifted my head, and placed my hands on her thighs. I spread her legs taking in the site of her bare sex. I gently pushed two fingers into her mouth and let her suck them. As soon as she let them go, I plunged them into her waiting folds. She moaned loudly letting her head fall back. I pumped my fingers in and out of her getting her more and more wet.

"Does it feel good?"

She moaned.

"Talk to me," I demanded.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

"Ask me to make you come."

"Shit. Eric make me come, please make me come."

I shifted my fingers reaching further back and twisting.

"What do you want. Tell me again."

"I want to come."

"Sookie, lover, nothing would make me happier than to watch you come."

"Please," she begged.

Just where I wanted her. I found her sweet spot and rubbed gently. She squirmed in the chair.

"I'm going to make you come, and then I'm buying you the biggest fucking ring I can find. Do you understand?"

"Ung… Eric!"

"That wasn't an answer," I said applying more pressure.

"I want… Eric, please."

"Tell me you want me to buy you the biggest ring I can find."

"Oh God Eric! I want the biggest fucking ring you find!"

"Good girl."

With that I rubbed faster and lowered my head to bite down onto her nipple. When my teeth made contact with her perfect soft nub, she screamed out loud and I could feel a slick warmth coating my fingers. So fucking sexy: naked, hot, breathing heavily, and coming for me at the table, her kimono a pile around her ass on the chair. Shit, if she'd let me I'd buy her the entire damned jewelry store just to watch her come like that the rest of my life.

I pulled my fingers out and watched her come down from her high.

"Not…" she started, taking a deep breath, "fair," she finished.

"No, it certainly wasn't. But it was a gorgeous thing to watch."

She sighed, loudly. "I'm getting dressed now."

"Wear something diamond ring worthy oh my lovely Fiancé!"

"You're pushing it Mr. Northman."

"And you're loving it the future Mrs. Northman."

She stopped, turned, and looked at me. At first she was stunned, but slowly melted into a smile. All I could do was shake my head and laugh. She obviously hadn't thought that far ahead. I had. I had thought about it all night in fact. She turned back around and slowly walked toward the bedroom to get ready.

I was all smiles as I put away the dishes and made my way to the bedroom to get ready myself. When I walked into the closet Sookie had just put her arm through the sleeve of a deep red cardigan. She was wearing a gray tweed pencil skirt, a pair of gray suede heels, with matching gray stockings, and turned as she finished buttoning up her sweater. Her hair was in a high tight ponytail, and her ruby red lips were eatable. She had put on her pearls, and looked like a naughty secretary fantasy come to life - I filed the thought away for another time.

She brushed past me and smiled as I stood there watching her walk toward the bathroom. I got dressed, naughty thoughts running through my mind. A few minutes later we were ready and headed to the lobby. We stepped into the crisp autumn morning and easily found a cab that took us to Doyle and Doyle.

When we reached the store, I opened the door for her, and ogled her beautiful shapely legs as she stepped out of the cab. Those legs were attached to my future wife. How the hell did I get so lucky? Hand in hand, we made our way inside. Since I had been there before, I walked us past the painting and sculptures, passed the furniture, and to the back where the jewelry was kept.

"Mr. Northman, how lovely to see you again," said the elegant lady in her 50's behind the counter.

"And you Beatrice."

Sookie looked at us with a confused look on her face.

Beatrice picking up on the confusion interjected, "Mr. Northman came here to buy those lovely pearls for you, and I never forget a man with good taste."

"Oh, thank you?" Sookie answered somewhat confused.

Beatrice chuckled lightly, "you are most welcome. Now what can I do for you two today?"

"Sookie here is in need of the largest diamond ring you have. She's agreed to marry me."

"How divine! Congratulations are in order then."

"Thank you," Sookie and I said in unison. We looked at each other and smiled. She winked before Beatrice began again.

"I have some rings over at the end here," she said making her way toward a velvet display case. "I'll take these out for you, but the truly wonderful rings are in the back. I'll be right back."

After placing the tray on the counter, I urged Sookie toward the rings, nudging her to look. She looked shaking her head no now and then, or scrunching her nose, or rolling her eyes. Not a promising start at all. I really wanted her to fall in love with something, not just settle.

Beatrice came back a few minutes later with another velvet tray in her hand.

"Have you found anything you like dear?"

"Not really, I'm afraid I'm not exactly a diamond ring kind of girl."

"Hmmm, let's see if we can change that shall we?"

Beatrice put the other tray back behind the counter, and then put the new tray in front of Sookie.

"Eric," Sookie started, "I love you but really I don't… think… I…"

Beatrice winked at me knowingly. All I could do was laugh out loud. Sookie had put up such a fight. She was so sure nothing could catch her eye, and here she was rendered basically speechless by that very thing she was protesting.

"Beatrice, please wrap up whatever it is that has Sookie so entranced."

"My pleasure Mr. Northman."

After a few words with Beatrice, Sookie pointed to the ring, and tried it on. It was lovely and somehow so very her. One very large diamond in the middle was flanked by leaves of platinum covered in smaller diamonds. The platinum was intricately etched all around, and it fit her finger perfectly. It looked like a sparkling rose on her hand, it was wonderful, but more importantly, she was in awe of it, and couldn't take her eyes away.

Ring in hand, paid and ready to go, I led Sookie outside and thought for a moment. Now what? I hadn't really though that far. I didn't want to just hand her the ring, I wanted to put it on her properly. Make up for my mess the previous day. The only thing I could think of was going back to the scene of the crime.

"Sookie, I know this is going to seem odd, but play along?"

"Play along to what?"

"I want a re-do. So we're going to Niall's."

"That's the silliest and sweetest thing."

We got to the townhouse, and rang the bell. Lafayette answered and let us up immediately. When I told him and Niall what I wanted to do they smiled and led the way to the dining room. I sat Sookie down in the same chair she was in on Thanksgiving, got to one knee, and pulled out the box.

"Without repeating myself too much…" I started, oddly nervous for no reason whatsoever, she had already said yes, "Sookie, I love you, will you marry me?"

She smiled broadly, nodded and said, "yes Eric, I'll marry you."

I opened the box, got the ring, took her hand and slowly slipped it onto her ring finger. When it was in place I smiled at how perfect it looked. Abruptly, my head began to spin, I could hear music, I could smell candles burning, and laughter behind me somewhere. I closed my eyes, trying to will it all away. After a few calming breathes, I opened my eyes. I was no longer at Niall's, I was in another time and place.

It had all started a month ago. I had just come home from a particularly wonderful romp with Francesca, a merchant's daughter. Young perky breasts, blushing cheeks, and the wide-eyed innocence of the young girl she was – she was irresistible and absolutely no match for me. A glass of port, a few well thought out compliments, and she was ready. She told me to come to her window after midnight. Her father and mother would be passed out drunk by then. Perfect.

At one in the morning I made my way to the address she had given, and found the window she described. There was a large tree whose limbs conveniently stretched to her room. _Clever girl_, I thought. Of course, such conveniences were unnecessary… but she didn't know that. Being in a family of wealth and power wasn't the only blessing I had. Ever since I was boy, I had a talent, a talent I had never disclosed to anyone: I could fly.

This handy little secret made my midnight desires that much easier to fulfill. Pesky Fathers couldn't find me, neither could nosy servants. I had my standards though. The lady had to be attractive, willing, and I never fraternized with lower classes or prostitutes, they smelled like stale wine with the breath to match. And, although virgins could be a bore, they were also unspoiled and therefore sweeter to the tongue. Francesca turned out to be a sweet little bloom, and when she blushed, her entire body turned crimson; it was quite unexpected and completely adorable.

After a long night of pleasure it was time to slip out of her bed; poor thing was exhausted and had fallen asleep. Getting dressed and gathering my things, I crept to the window, looked about to make sure no one was watching, and glided to the ground before looking about once more and making my way home. Had I only looked a little harder, I might have seen a certain artist following me as I went…

Da Vinci had requested to meet me for lunch the following day, and I accepted. We were sitting in my courtyard, an early morning rain had cooled the air enough for us to enjoy the spring day.

"I'm going to speak freely," he started.

"You don't seem to speak any other way dear friend." It was true; he wasn't one for skirting the issue.

"How do you do it?" he asked and sipped at his wine.

"Do what old man?"

"Fly." I looked at him squarely. Was he joking with me? What this some kind of metaphor? He couldn't possibly know. I decided to play it off as if he were joking.

"Very funny, what's next? Are you going to accuse my father of the Midas touch?"

"Although oddly accurate, no. I know you can fly, I've been watching you do it for a month now - almost a different woman every night. While I'm impressed at your youth and stamina boy, what I really want to know is," he leaned over the table and stared right into my eyes, "how do you do it?"

I froze. A month? Sly, clever, damn intrusive old man. No one knew. No one! I was so careful, I never wanted to tell anyone, never felt the need to show my talents. What would I do now?

"If you tell anyone…" I began to warn.

"Don't be ridiculous, firstly, who would believe me, and secondly, it does me no good if you shun me, I need to know more."

"I need your solemn vow."

"Such theatrics! You have it. Now, tell me everything."

I did. I told him about being a boy and being able to jump longer and higher than all my friends. I told him about the first time I jumped off the roof. I told him about the nights I spent experimenting, testing my own boundaries. I told him about the first time I flew through the sky. I told him about the summers I spent flying through the fields in the countryside. I told him everything. My god! It felt wonderful to let it all out.

When I was done he merely shook his head and quite honestly admitted, "I've never been more jealous in my life."

We sat in silence for a while, eating, and enjoying the day. While sipping on our aperitifs he surprised me yet again.

"Why are you wasting your life on frivolous endeavors?"

"Love and Art? Those are frivolous endeavors?"

"You call what you do every night love?"

"I do it for the love of women."

"Don't spit out semantics to me and call it being clever."

"I take offense to that," I said smirking.

"As do I. You are a young, healthy, wealthy, well educated man with an extraordinary talent. Why not find someone meaningful to share yourself with? Why waste away your nights deflowering the virgins of Florence when you could be in love with a treasure?"

"I suppose you're going to tell me you've met such a treasure and intend to introduce me?"

"Not until you grow up."

"You're not my father you know."

"No, I'm someone much more important than that."

"And that is?"

"Your conscience."

I was left dumbstruck as he walked away. He was a presumptuous old man who owed a great deal of his fame to my family, how dare he speak to me like that! I could only pretend to be upset with him though. No one, absolutely no one had ever spoken like that to me. I was a prince in this city and got whatever I wanted without fail. Why was it then that his words pierced through me? Was I really so bad? Certainly there were men who were worst than me. There were rapists, and molesters, and men who drugged their women… Then something miserable occurred to me. I was comparing myself to the scum of the city. I had just told myself that I was better than a rapist or common thug, was that really the best I could do? What about the heroes of decorum and class? Could I place myself next to a teacher, a surgeon, or even my own father?

I spent the entire afternoon walking the streets, just thinking. I had never done that before. My conclusions were upsetting - Da Vinci was right. What had I done with myself? Besides my name, and a gift that now only one other person knew about, the only other claim I could give myself, was a gift for deflowering virgins, and giving lust-crazed, bored society women some release. Could I really change though? Did I want to? And who was this woman Leonardo had up his sleeve? Was she going to be worthy of me? Maybe more importantly, could I be worthy of her?

I hadn't seen or heard from Leonardo for a few days, but was certain he would be at the Summer Ball the following week. The only woman I saw for the next days was my tailor's wife, a sweet round woman who jiggled when she laughed. I didn't go to any parties or visited any of the women I frequented. Instead, I stayed close to home. I thought, I read, I walked.

The night of the Ball came and I was ready for some human interaction. I had been a recluse and was suddenly feeling claustrophobic. When I reached the villa, the party was already in full swing. I spoke with a few friends, drank some wine and took in the bevy of lovely young ladies in the room. I knew a great deal of them, in more way than one, but a glimpse of sunny blonde hair caught my eye. I didn't recognize her. Every glimpse of her made me want more though. An ample bosom woefully covered by her dress. Stunning curling hair wrapped and braided around her head, a gold ribbon woven through it. She was dressed simply but well.

At every chance I stole a glance, following her moves. She seemed to be circling with Maria da Piacenza - that would be tricky. For years our fathers had been trying to push us together, it would have been a wonderful joining of families. However, we despised each other. She was a stubborn brat with large nose and an incurable gossip. She, thankfully, had no feelings for me either, and since her father doted so mercilessly on her, she was still unmarried.

However, the vision with her, the girl who seemed to emanate light, was an angel. Maybe the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I was captivated by her. I watched as suitor after suitor asked for her hand to dance, and were swiftly, yet politely declined. Maybe she was already betrothed? Maybe she was a prude? No matter, _she'll melt for me_, I thought. Suddenly, the mystery girl picked up her head and looked right at me. Her sky blue eyes were boring into my head, she looked… angry? She also looked like perfection.

I smiled at her and bowed, winking before dipping my head down. I stood back up to see her looking at me coldly before walking away with Maria and the others. Through the night I tried to get her attention, but always to no avail.

"Good evening Enrico," came a familiar voice.

"Leonardo," I answered as I turned to my friend.

"Something or someone has had your attention all night."

"Do you see the angel over there the vision in the gold dress. The one with da Piacenza?"

"Indeed I do. She is lovely isn't she?" he said with a smile in his voice.

"You know her don't you?"

"I might."

"She's ignoring me! She's actually ignoring me," I whined.

"Yes, and that's exactly why you can't stop thinking about her," always so damned calm. The man could be maddening. A genius, but maddening.

"Don't be absurd."

Of course, he was correct. He usually was.

"Absurd? Hardly dear boy. I suggest you take that swollen head out of your ass long enough to admit that you're intrigued, possibly smitten."

"Leonardo, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were up to something."

"Of course I'm up to something! My brain never stops being up to something! That being said, you're wasting your youth on trivial and useless pursuits. Your Father might not care, but I do."

"I see, and this woman, this… infuriating woman…"

"Susana da Casa," he interjected.

"Yes well, this Susana is a worthy pursuit I take it? Even for a Medici?"

"The worthiest. And don't be such an impossible snob. You're speaking to an illegitimate son I'll remind you."

"Yes, a detail I like to forget."

"You know Enrico, I've changed my mind. I wash my hands of the whole thing."

Da Vinci calmly walked away, leaving me confused, befuddled and more determined than ever.

I puffed my chest out, and made my way to her. Leonardo be damned, I would win this prize. She seemed to sense I was coming; she looked at me again. She whispered into Maria's ear, rolled her eyes, and then stood her ground waiting for me to approach her. I bowed to them, and addressed Maria first.

"Maria, you look lovely tonight."

"Yes I do. What do you want old friend?" she said feigning a sweetness that came across as bitter and bored.

"Can't I simply say hello to an old family friend?" She looked at me as if I were an insolent child. She wasn't going to make the introduction I was desperate for, I had to push at fate. I bowed to the angel in gold and introduced myself.

"Good evening signora, I'm Enrico de Medici, and might I say you quite simply the most beautiful woman in the room."

She curtsied, "Susana da Casa, thank you."

I could hear a distinct accent. That explained why I had never seen her before, she wasn't from the city. Her accent was odd, a little vulgar, _Southern maybe_ I thought?

"Susana is my cousin, from Naples," explained Maria. I was right, Southern.

"Well Susana from Naples, I hope Maria has been a thorough guide of our city."

"She's been wonderful to her _vulgar_ southern cousin," she spat.

My eyes shot to hers, and I stared blatantly. I didn't say those words aloud. Maybe it was her attempt at humor? The coincidence was too large to ignore however. Did she really hear me?

"Oh Susana, stop being silly, you know it's been wonderful having you here, like the sister I never had," said Maria.

"How long will you here in Florence?" I inquired. I was even more intrigued than I had been before. There was something extra about this girl, something special. I just couldn't figure out what it was.

"The rest of the summer, possibly longer. If you'll excuse us?" With that she curtsied, and walked away with her cousin and the rest of the entourage. I was left trying to figure out exactly what had just happened.

I left the ball early and made my way home. I wasn't sure what had transpired, but somehow I had managed to annoy her, and I couldn't have that. I needed to know more about her. There was something strange and intoxicating about this Susana, and I was going to find out what it was.

The next morning I had a very large bouquet of flowers delivered to Susana at the da Piacenza residence. It was a lavish gift, complete with grapes and fruits, all wrapped in a gold ribbon, I made sure of that. I attached a note with it asking to see her again, if only to make up for whatever I had done to upset her.

The next morning I received a note in response. She thanked me for the flowers. That was it. No response in regards to seeing her again. I was annoyed at this woman again, a woman I didn't even have a claim to! I could have ripped up the note, called her an insufferable shrew (which it turned out she was), and jumped into a bed with a warm naked body, but I couldn't. There was something beneath the surface there that I needed to understand. Perhaps even more aggravating than her response or that nagging feeling that there was something yet to be discovered about Susana, was that all I could see when I closed my eyes… was her face.

(_Susana POV_)

He might have been breathtakingly handsome. Tall, strong, piercing eyes, and an easy smile, but he was also a presumptuous snob and I wanted no part of him. All night I had been listening to the thoughts of the men at the Ball, and all night I became more and more appalled by their thinking. Every man that approached me was thinking of my naked skin, the way I smelled, what my breasts must look like bare.

I could see that Enrico was looking at me all night. He was the only man yet to approach me and I was intrigued as to why. I decided it was time to focus on him, on his thoughts. It Was times like these that my unique gift came in handy. I dipped into his mind just in time to hear him think about how easily I would 'melt for him.' UGH! How dare he! I stared at him immediately. The nerve of the man! I quickly tuned him out, deciding he was no better than the other useless men around me.

Why had I even come? I hated Balls, and hated being around so many people. It was always harder to ignore the masses. But, I had promised Leonardo that I would attend. He was quite insistent. I had met him soon after I had arrived in Florence, he came to a dinner that my Cousin's had orchestrated for him. I periodically dipped into his mind over the meal and was amazed at the thoughts running through his head. Firstly, they never stopped! He seemed to be able to think of twenty things at the same time, and still speak. It was in awe. I didn't even understand a quarter of things he was thinking of.

After dinner, he sought me out. He looked right at me and said "Exactly what were you doing to my head all night?"

I was flabbergasted. How could he possibly know I was doing anything?

"Nothing?" I asked instead of stated.

"I don't think so signora. I spoke plainly, clearly, yet you continually looked at me as if you couldn't understand a thing coming out of my mouth."

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I could hear what you were thinking."

"Fascinating," was all he said. After that night I found that he would stop by every few days to speak with me, to test me. He would ask what color he was thinking of, or what letter. Sometimes it took a while to sift through the hundreds of thoughts running through his head but, he was amazed that I always came up with the right answer.

One day, as we were sitting by the garden, he said something that startled me.

"You must be terribly lonely." It was true in a way. I had my family, I had some friends, but being able to hear the real person behind the mask was difficult. It made life very lonely at times.

"Sometimes," I answered.

"What of love?" he asked.

"What of it?"

"Have you ever been able to let down your guard enough to fall in love?"

"Although you are a singular specimen Leonardo, you also know what men think of, and how they think. How could I ever possibly find someone? Even priests have thoughts that shock me."

"How very true. Well, we must find someone worthy of you dear Susana. I won't see a beautiful, talented young woman like you left behind."

"It's a lovely thought Leonardo, but unless you're asking me for my hand…"

He cut me off with a laugh, "ahhh dear girl, if only."

"Yes," I said sadly, "if only."

He convinced me to go to the Ball that afternoon, against my better judgment.

I don't really know why Medici's thoughts bothered me so much more than the others. Maybe it was because he was so attractive, maybe because just once I wished I couldn't hear his thoughts so I could be wrapped in a haze of blissful ignorance instead of the truth. So when he presumed he could just have me, and then in all of his pomp and snobbery called me vulgar - it was more than I could take.

The next day, when his overly elaborate bouquet arrived, complete with fruits and gold ribbons, I was surprised. He had obviously picked up on my disappointment in him. However, showing off his wealth was not the way to apologize to me. He asked to see me as well. I had to sit there and have a conversation with myself about it.

_Yes_, says I, _it was a lovely gesture._

_But_, I continue, _showing off just proved your initial thoughts of the man._

_However, picking up on my displeasure with him was intuitive of him._

_Any halfwit could have picked up on that!_

_Possibly, but only he ever has._

_If you see him, you'll be disappointed again; you've been down this road before!_

_Right,_says my other half, _just a thank you then, no committing to anything Susana._

So, I sent my thank you the next day. It was a very clear message… or so I thought.

The next morning there was a note for me, from Medici, and a bouquet of white oleander.

_Dear lady,_

_Obviously I chose the wrong flowers._

_Perhaps these are more to your liking?_

_-Enrico de Medici_

I smiled. Then I caught myself smiling and stopped. I made myself promise that I wouldn't play that game. No thank you note, I wouldn't indulge his behavior. He'd get the message sooner or later. However, the next morning a bouquet of violets came with another note:

_Perhaps the lady prefers violets?_

_-Enrico de Medici_

The following day I was greeted with sweet smell of Jasmine.

_Jasmine?_

_-Enrico_

The following day it was periwinkles, followed by bluebells, then finally bright and glorious sunflowers. Everyday there was a small note that made me smile a little broader. He was relentless and determined and he was chipping away at my resolve. On the day I received a vase of heather, Leonardo came by. I told him about Enrico's efforts. He seemed to smile a secret smile to himself.

"And?" he asked.

"And, I don't rightfully know."

"I think my dear, it's time you responded."

"Perhaps." There was comfortable silence, before Leonardo spoke.

"Would you grace me with your presence at my studio tomorrow? Say about 3?"

I was so honored by the request, I couldn't refuse. "I would be thrilled."

"I'll see you then. Think about what I said hmmm?"

"I will, I promise."

The following morning I found a simple bouquet of deep red wild roses. The note read:

_Dear Susana,_

_I can only pray that these wild blooms capture your heart?_

_-Sincerely, Enrico_

And, he'd done it. He found the flower I couldn't ignore. The petals were curling at the edges, the thorns removed, and the smell took me over. Leonardo was right; I couldn't ignore him any longer. I started and re-started the note over and over again. I wasn't sure what to say. Finally I decided on:

_Enrico,_

_Yes._

_-Susana_

I sent my note over the Medici house, still unsure if I had done the right thing. I couldn't ponder too much however, because I had an appointment with da Vinci later, and I wanted to perfectly punctual. When I arrived at the audio later in the day, I could hear voices from around the wall.

"She said yes! Can you believe it?" I knew that voice.

"Now what will you do?" asked Leonardo.

"I don't know. I feel like dancing." It was Enrico?

"Well I'd be a poor partner I'm afraid." He and Leonardo were friends? And speaking about me?

Enrico laughed, it was such a wonderful sound.

"What will you do with the lady now that she's agreed to meet with you?"

"Bring her buckets and buckets of roses…" I closed my eyes and let my heart flutter.

"It's a good start dear boy, a good start."

Suddenly I realized that this whole day had been orchestrated. That sly old man. I'd give him a piece of mind! I walked in determined to raise a little hell, when my breath caught. Enrico was standing by the window, tall, straight, a huge smile on his face, eyes twinkling in the light. He looked… he looked like every dream I had ever had.

He saw me, and his smile grew somehow larger. I dipped into his head, I couldn't help myself.

_How could she possibly be more beautiful than I remember?_

I could feel my cheeks getting hot. He looked at me with both a confused and curious look on his face.

_Can you hear me?_

I stopped breathing full stop and froze.

_If you can, breath for me again my wild rose._

And I did. I took a great big gulping breath.

Just then something happened that I thought must have been my poor overactive imagination. He floated off the ground, and flew to me. His arms wrapped about my waist and he spun me in the air. I was too shocked to let any sound come out of my mouth. Instead, I clung to him out of fear and excitement.

He gently brought us back down to the ground, and a certain genius in the room began chuckling softly to himself. We both turned to him.

"You planned all this didn't you Leonardo?" said Enrico.

He shrugged and pretended to wash a brush in some water.

"Da Vinci!" I said as I stomped my foot.

"Now now children, no need to get all huffy."

"Ahah! This _was_ your doing!" Enrico said loudly.

"Well, I might have invited you both here at the same time, but I'm an old man, my mind isn't what it used to be."

"You're a miserable liar Leonardo; I've been inside that mind enough to know that you don't forget anything."

"Hmmm…." He started. "Very true. In that case, forgive an old man his follies?"

"What do you think Susana? Shall we forgive him?"

"I suppose it all depends on how well you behave."

"Me? Me! You're the one who ignored me, might I remind you!"

"Yes, but only because you were a miserable ass!"

"Insufferable shrew!"

"Presumptuous snob!"

By then we were feet apart staring at each other, daggers shooting from out our eyes.

The heated electricity was cut by da Vinci. "Enrico, you _are_ a presumptuous snob," said da Vinci.

"Ha!" I yelled, satisfied.

"And Susana, you are indeed an insufferable shrew."

I looked at him mouth agape. Enrico seemed vilified.

"However," he continued, "who better to combat with the snob, and who else could tame the shrew?"

We looked at each other, than back at da Vinci. "Hmmm, yes, I do believe this is going to work nicely."

By the time the Christmas had come around, Enrico had asked both my Father and my Cousins for my hand in marriage. We fought almost weekly, but we could never deny the feelings we had. His thoughts ranged from the perverse to the sincere, and I found that for once in my life, I was excited by it, not scared or repulsed.

The day after Christmas, he came to the house. He took me to the Garden, and although the wind was whipping and the ground was cold, he dropped to one knee. He pulled out a ring with one very large ruby in the middle that was flanked by leaves of gold covered in small emeralds. The gold was intricately etched all around, and it fit me perfectly. He never stopped calling me his wild rose, and now, I would have the proof of his love on my finger, for as long as I lived.

I could hear Lafayette and Niall sniffling beside me. I looked down at the man on his knee. He had just slipped the platinum and diamond ring on my finger. Now I knew why I was so drawn to it. Eric had had given me the ring before. And, just like my previous life with him, I would never take it off.

"Wild roses?" he asked - a code only I could possibly understand.

I let a tear fall from my eye; he had slipped back in time with me. I nodded and simply answered, "Yes."

**A/N**

**I know this was slightly less historically accurate than some of the other chapters, so I hope by acknowledging that, I'll be forgiven hehe.**

**The link to the modern version of the ring is on my profile.**

**I hope everyone has a wonderful and yummy Thanksgiving!**


	27. Chapter 27, Vacay

**OK MY WONDERFUL READERS. THERE ISN'T MUCH LEFT TO THIS ROMP. HERE'S GAY PARIS. I TOOK A DIFFERENT APPROACH WITH THE CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I DO!**

**AS ALWAYS, A VERY BIG THANKS TO THE LOVELY MS. HOPESTREET WHO IS MY FAVORITE COMA NAZI!**

**Chapter 28**

To: Taragirl gmail . com

From: Sooksie12 gmail . com

Re: Paris Day 1

Dear Tara,

My first full day in Paris! How can I even explain it?

We landed at night. We drove through Paris with every glittering light turned on, and I was dazzled! Of course I was also jet lagged and exhausted, so almost anything would have made me smile as long as it was terra firma! We got to the hotel, and I damn near fell asleep on the bed, clothes and all. It wasn't until Eric made me get up and look out the window that it hit me. I was staring at the Eiffel tower! I know it's a cliché, but seriously, nothing prepared me for the rush of awe and just pure love I felt then.

What did I ever do to deserve a guy who promises me Paris and delivers! If Gran could see me now! You think she'd like Eric?

We spent the first day walking around. My feet are killing me, but it was worth it. Paris is so beautiful! It's as if someone decided that even the ugly was going to be beautiful. Things decay here more gracefully than anywhere else. And not just buildings either. The people age so perfectly. The women here are all impeccable. Even the ladies who clean the hotel rooms have their hair done and their nails painted. There isn't an ugly pair of shoes or frumpy coat in the whole damn city!

We still have so much to see. Tomorrow we're going to check out a few museums.

I'll write back really soon,

Love, Sook.

To: Taragirl gmail . com

From: Sooksie12 gmail . com

Re: Paris Day 2

Tara!

To answer your question: no we haven't had hot Paris sex… yet. Although, did I tell you that Eric speaks French? I damn near fainted the first time I heard him speak… it was in the cab on the way to the hotel the night we landed. If I had two brain cells left at the time, I couldn't have been held responsible for the things I would have done to him in that damn taxi!

Oh! I saw the Mona Lisa. THE Mona Lisa! We spent most of the day at the Louvre. Again, we walked until our feet hurt. Again, it was sooo worth it.

We hardly spoke all day. We just took in the paintings and sculpture around us. We held hands, we sat on benches and looked at paintings longer than I thought I ever could. There were so many things you've seen before on TV and in books that when you see in person look completely different. I could have looked at the Venus de Milo for at least an extra hour and not have had enough of it.

Being here, my head has been flooded with so many ideas and images. A story keeps circling in my head like a fond memory. It keeps nagging at me. I'm glad I brought my laptop with me.

Off to dinner,

Love, Sook

To: Taragirl gmail . com

From: Sooksie12 gmail . com

Re: Paris Day 4

Ok, you little horn-dog, yes! We had hot Paris sex! It was yesterday morning. We woke up and simultaneously attacked each other. Why is sex on hotel sheets so much hotter?

We went shopping yesterday. I let him buy me clothes… and shoes… and lingerie… and bags. Before you ask me if he drugged me. No, he didn't even have to. There's something about being here that makes me feel… light? Giddy? Maybe just being crazy happy has made me drop my guard. Plus, seriously girl, the clothes here make me drool! We bought a pair of shoes that I know you're going to steal from me. Not to mention this seriously amazing red satin skirt! Oh, it would look so good with your sheer charcoal gray ruffled blouse. You know the one that I can't wear 'cause my boobs don't fit in it?

I won't get into the lingerie details but two words… Chantal Thomass. Google that.

Now I know you told me not to, but I couldn't help myself ,and I bought my future niece or nephew a bunch of French goodies. You'll find it your heart to forgive me when you see how beautiful some of this baby stuff is. I got some clothing that would be good for either a girl or boy, but the real kicker is the amazing diaper bag and blankets I got. I know, I know. You didn't want me spending too much money. But how could I possibly stop myself?

Love, Sook

PS: Remember that story I had floating through my head? I think I'm going to put some words down to paper. Do you think I could write a romance novel?

To: Taragirl gmail . com

From: Sooksie12 gmail . com

Re: Paris Day 5

Ok, here it is. I had so many ideas running through my head that I couldn't sleep! I wrote this in a whirlwind. I woke Eric up with my clicking away. Promise me you'll be kind ok? I know it's a naughty little interlude, but hell isn't that why people read romance novels anyway? That's why I do!

"It was too hot to sleep. Instead he lay on his side, propped up by his arm, just looking at the woman next to him. She had given everything up for him. Without the blessings of her father, she left with him that night at the opera. She married him. She followed him to India, and as she lay there sleeping, a bead of sweat made its way down her naked body, and he knew he could never repay her enough.

Her Victorian propriety had been abandoned in the heat. Gone were the pinafores and sleeping gowns. Gone were the heavy silks and corsets. She wrapped herself in colorful cottons and piled her hair up like the servant girls did. Of course, her blonde ringlets refused to ever stay put in the heat. By the end of the day, her hair was at her shoulders, sticking to the back of her neck… it only ever made him want to suck the heat from her skin.

He lowered his head to her sticky neck and licked. Her sweat was sweet and salty, like the air in Goa. She shifted her body. No longer on her back, she rested on her side exposing her spine, defined waist, her perfect buttocks, and long neck to him. Her hair was a tangled mess on the pillow. He traced his finger down from her shoulders to the crease where her thigh met her left cheek. She stirred.

"Again," she whispered.

He obliged with his tongue this time, taking in every moist drop of flesh as he went. She moaned and flipped onto her back. She looked at him wantonly.

"Again," she asked more assured.

He positioned himself over her legs, capturing her body. He leaned over and licked at the nape of her neck, eliciting the sweetest moan. He slowly made his way down her chest, over one creamy breast, down her stomach, until he reached the blonde curls of her sex. He paused to look up at the woman he loved, the woman that ran half way around the world with him, and staring back was a woman in need. Her mouth was open, her breath was fast and deep, her eyes were hooded and desperate for more.

He smiled to himself before lowering his head and dipping his tongue between her folds. She whimpered his name. The sound went straight to his already throbbing member. He couldn't wait to bury himself deep inside of her, but he wanted her wet and ready for him first.

He continued lapping at her moist center. She became more and more unsettled, squirming at every lick, at every warm breath. When he moved his efforts to her bundle of nerves, she raised her hips to him. It was with a delicious reckless abandon that she began panting, grabbing at his hair, and moaning his name. It was with sheer passion that she let go, cursing and convulsing as she let lose her nectar into his mouth.

No sooner had she lowered her hips than he had swiftly entered her now swollen and red sex. She gasped as he effortlessly rocked into her. Her beautiful curves were at his beck and call, and he played her like a master pianist. His large hands refused to loosen his hold as he gracefully pulled in and out of her needy body.

Their love lasted through the remaining shades of night. When the first glimmer of light reared its head, she shuddered as a wave of electricity passed through her body for the umpteenth time that night. He was an insatiable, needy savage when it came to her body, but she acquiesced to his desires every time. She had found that his need was nothing compared to hers, and as the oppressive heat of day began its inevitable march, he took his lover into his arms and led her to the ocean seeking a reprieve from the heat that would beat on them. But no ocean could ever cool their bodies or repress the never-ending heat for each other, though. At least, not as long as their flesh and hearts were so close to one another."

To: Taragirl gmail . com

From: Sooksie12 gmail . com

Re: Paris Day 7

Oh Tara!

Really? JB liked it too? Of course, the fact that you two got it on 3 times after was great… too much info, but great.

You really think I could make something of it? Eric thought it was really "fucking hot" that I could write something like that.

Tonight is New Years. I decided to wear this stunning dress that we bought together the other day. I know I brought one of Gran's dresses too, but this one is so shiny and perfect and somehow screams "Paris!" to me. It's this long slinky thing, dripping in silver sequins. It's amazing. He finally told me what the plans were for tonight. There's a party being thrown at a restaurant with a view of the Eiffel tower. We'll see how long we last… something tells me that the combination of him in a tux and me in this dress, won't make it a long evening. Wink!

Tara, please give JB a big New Years hug for me, and make sure that the peanut in your tummy knows that I'm sending love too!

-Sook

To: Taragirl gmail . com

From: Sooksie12 gmail . com

Re: Paris Day 9

Our last full day in Paris. It's been like a dream! New Years was amazing. The restaurant was lit by candles and twinkle lights only. The champagne was amazing and flowing like water, and everyone was stunning. Of course, no one could possibly look better in formal attire than Eric… well, maybe J.B. There was groping and dancing, and it was pretty much like every other New Year's party you've ever been to, except they were speaking French, oh ya, and the Eiffel tower was mere feet away. I didn't think we'd make it past midnight the way Eric kept looking at me all night. We didn't drink very much on purpose – we had other plans later in the evening of course.

The second the clock struck midnight he whisked me into a cab. Parisian sunrises are amazing by the way. Hehehe! That's right, kissing, fondling, and, ahem, other activities, all morning until sunrise. How did I get so lucky again?

We slept through the morning, had a late lunch, and walked to Notre Dame in the afternoon. The sun was coming through the rose window at just the right moment, and we were bathed in every color of the rainbow. It really was magical. We went back to the hotel and packed, and then took a nap before dinner. We ate and came back here, I wrote a little, and now I'm emailing you.

Here's another little snippet I wrote about. I'm still not sure what to call them. I can see Eric and I in everything I write, but I don't want to use our names. I had a name jump into my head, though, for her at least: Charlaine Harris. What do you think? Maybe Edgar for the guy? So this part would be earlier than the part I already sent you. Maybe right at the beginning? Not sure yet.

"Charlaine was betrothed to another. Her Father was no fool and knew what a handsome asset he had in his young beautiful daughter. Her Mother was no longer alive, and Charlaine's eccentric although loving Grandmother was the only other family Charlaine had. "Out of sight, out of mind" was her Father's philosophy when it came to the Grandmother, however. Although he was grateful for the summers Charlaine spent in Paris, the poise, and talents Paris provided Charlaine, he also knew the lax rules and forward thinking that her Grandmother was capable of. No daughter of Alistair Harris would be marrying anything other than a wealthy Englishman with superb connections.

Imagine Mr. Harris's utter delight when his long time competitor mentioned that his son had seen Charlaine, found her to be agreeable and was hoping to come to some sort of agreement in terms of marriage. Brilliant! Not only was it a wonderful business negotiation, but his daughter would be well taken care of. He wasn't a cad or evil man, just practical.

Their first meeting was to be at the opera. Mr. Harris would officially introduce Charlaine to her young suitor that night, and if all went well, there could be a wedding as soon as February. He had the dressmaker stop by to have something made especially for the occasion, and was certain that nothing could possibly ruin his perfectly laid out plans. Of course, fate was a fickle mistress. Had Mr. Harris had any interest at all in his daughter's heart, he would have known that she belonged to someone else already. A certain someone she had met in Paris - someone who would also be at the opera that night.

Charlaine knew that her Father didn't trust foreigners. She also knew she was an asset. She was a pretty prize that could be given away to the highest bidder. It was simply the way things were. When she met Edgar in Paris while painting in the Tuileries, she had to be wary. He was stunning. Tall, broad shouldered, blonde, with piercing blue eyes and sly little smile. He was fantastically wealthy it turned out, but it wouldn't matter to her Father.

They fell in love that summer. Charlaine's Grandmother was thrilled. She also knew the tribulations they would face back in England. However, they had a plan. Perhaps, if her Father could meet Edgar, possibly strike up a working relationship? Then, perhaps, over time, her Father could learn to like him. When the timing was right, she and Edgar could let their feelings be known.

They couldn't know, of course, that her Father had other plans. They couldn't know that Charlaine's fiancé had already been chosen and was going to be at the opera house. They couldn't know anything of these things. They also couldn't have known that in a moment of desperation, they would run away. They would go to Paris and get married with the blessings of Charlaine's Grandmother. They would travel to Venice and consummate their love. And in the end, they would move and live out their lives in the spicy, steamy heat of India."

So? Be honest, it's a lot right? Too much too soon? I'll work on it. I'll make it perfect! Damn girl, I'm almost more excited about the book than I am about my wedding… ALMOST!

Love ya! Sooks.

**A/N**

**Ok, so? Whadya think? Have I mentioned yet how amazing it is that you faboo people got me over 700 revs? Seriously, I'm honored. Now ask me how jazzed I would be to get 1000? Don't. Have. The. Words.**

**That little plug aside, revs will get a little glimpse into the wedding fun that will be happening in the next chapters. I wasn't sure that I wanted to go there, to a wedding I mean, but seriously, I'm too much of a happy ending nerd not to.**

**Rev button presses, get wedding dress glimpses. Hehe, that almost rhymes!**


	28. Chapter 28, Plans

**I DON'T OWN SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THEREOF.**

**BIG KISSES TO MY LOVELY BETA, HOPESTREET WHO ONCE AGAIN WRANGLED ALL MY COMAS INTO SUBMISSION, AND HELPED ME FIGURE THIS CHAPTER OUT. AND ANOTHER SLOPPY KISS TO ZEEWRITER, WHO HELPED OUT BIG TIME AS WELL! THANKS YOU BEAUTIFUL LADIES!**

**OK GUYS, SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER AND THEN AN EPILOGUE…. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 28 - Plans**

The day after we landed, I got a call from Niall. Pleasantries aside he told me that Eric and I were to meet him and Lafayette at Rockefeller Plaza in two days. They wouldn't take no for an answer; they wouldn't tell us why. All we could do was blindly agree. While I unpacked, Eric went to the club to check on things and to see Pam.

While I hung my stunning new Parisian finds, I found the gifts for Tara's 'peanut' and gave her a call. Three hours later, she was at my apartment cooing over the adorable bags and blankets and clothes. She did in fact salivate over my new red satin skirt and made me promise to lend it to her when she was back to her 'normal' size. Not that she was even showing yet, but she insisted that everything was feeling a little tight, like she was constantly bloated or something.

We giggled and jabbered on and on about the baby, how JB had signed them up for all kinds of baby classes, and that they were thinking of buying an apartment somewhere in Brooklyn. They had been saving for a while, but didn't think their timeline would be pushed forward so quickly. Luckily, JB's parents were going to help.

Time flew as we looked at places online and made plans for baby room colors and checked out the latest trends in cribs and rockers. When Tara got a call from JB asking what she wanted for dinner, I told him to stop by, and we'd all order something. I called Eric who said to start without him, that he was still wrapping things up at the club.

Eric got home at 9, and I handed him a slice of pizza. After we had exhausted all the dirty jokes we knew, the conversation went straight to the wedding. Tara brought it up actually; she wanted to know if she would have to buy a maternity gown or not. Honestly, we hadn't really thought about any of it until just then.

We just looked at each other dumbly. Well, what did we want? I had always thought of a small southern affair; trees in bloom, all my bridesmaids in yellow with daisies in their hair, Grandma's fried chicken, and everyone barefoot feasting on picnic tables. That dream died along with Gran though. Louisiana wasn't home anymore, and Gran's fried chicken recipe went to grave with her.

"I don't really know anymore Tara. Eric?"

"All that matters is that you become mine… legally that is."

"Sweet, but a total cop out."

He shrugged.

"Well," I started, "it's not like we're in any rush, and we'll figure it out right?"

"They're late."

"Probably stuck in traffic Sookie. Take some breaths, ok?"

We were standing at the exact entrance at Rockefeller Center, at the exact time requested, waiting for Niall and Lafayette. Curiosity was getting the best of me, and their being 15 minutes late was not helping matters. Another 10 minutes passed with me fidgeting and squirming and pacing before I heard a car honking. Their car pulled up, and the driver ran around to open the door.

Lafayette came out first apologizing profusely for being late. There was construction on Park Avenue and things were moving at a snail's pace. Niall joined us a few moments later, and when I couldn't take it anymore, I burst.

"Dear lord! Just tell me why we're here already!"

They looked at each other and smirked.

"Come with us kids," said Niall. We made our way inside and up the elevators. When the doors opened, we were standing outside the Rainbow Room.

"Niall, the Rainbow Room is closed. I thought there were all kinds of management debacles. What are we doing here?" asked Eric.

Just then, Lafayette made a call, "Hi sweets…yes, we're here…ok, see you in a minute."

Niall continued. "I pulled some strings."

"You're both being cryptic. What did you pull strings for?" asked Eric.

Before Niall could answer though, an elegant young woman in a skirt suit came by with a ring of keys.

"Lafayette, Niall, it's so good to see you!" she said as she leaned into both for a round of air kisses.

"Rachel, this is Eric and Sookie."

"It's a pleasure, and congratulations," she said as she stuck her hand out to shake our hands. By now I was beyond confused and dipping into Eric's head made me laugh…_senile old man, what the hell is going on!_I snickered out loud, and Eric looked at me knowingly.

"Well, shall we take a look around then?" asked Rachel as she opened the doors.

It was dark, but the light coming in through the windows illuminated the room enough to make me gasp. What a view! Manhattan was laid out before us like a post card. Just then, the lights came on and a giant crystal chandelier sparkled over the round dance floor in the middle of the room.

"Do you love it?" asked Lafayette excitedly.

"Lafayette, it's amazing! It's like some amazing old Hollywood movie."

"Ok gentleman, what are we doing here!" asked Eric annoyed.

Niall looked to Lafayette and nodded.

"Have you two come up with any wedding ideas yet?"

"No…" I answered cautiously.

He clapped his hands like a little kid. "Good! Because if you want it, it's yours!"

"If we want what, Lafayette?" I asked.

Niall butt in. "I didn't think you two had made any wedding plans, so I made a few calls to some friends, and although it's not officially open anymore, the Rainbow Room is yours for the wedding... that is if you want it."

My mouth dropped open. It was… perfect! It was about as far from a backyard in Louisiana as you could get, but it was beautiful and elegant, and just so New York! I looked to Eric who was shaking his head and laughing to himself.

"You sly old man," he said as he made his way over and enveloped Niall into his big arms.

"Well, Sookie?" Eric asked when he had let Niall go.

All three men were looking at me, waiting for an answer. Like it was really a tough decision right? "Oh god, yes! Of course! It's just so perfect!" I said as I practically skipped over to them, arms wide open.

As soon as the hugs and thank you's had passed, there was a sound from behind us. I had completely forgotten about Rachel.

"There's just one small hiccup," she started. My heart sank. "The Rainbow Room is yours, but the event needs to be before the end of March. Come April, construction crews are coming in."

"March!" I blurted out. "But that's… that's… only two months from now!"

"That's fine," said Lafayette calmly. I turned to him. "Lafayette, I can't plan a wedding in two months! I have to find a caterer and flowers and music, and oh yes, lest I forget, my dress!"

"Now Sookie, you didn't really think we'd let you do all that alone did you?"

Truth was, I hadn't really thought about anything yet! The first time a wedding had even crossed our minds was when Tara asked us hours ago. Suddenly, I was getting married, in the Rainbow Room, and two friggin' months!

"You're just going to have to trust us. Between Niall, Eric, Pam and I, we can get anything you want by next week if we had to."

I looked to Niall and Eric. They both smiled; Eric winked.

I looked around the grand room again. I could just see it full of people. Some wonderful band was playing something wonderful in the background. I was twirling around the dance floor with my husband's arms around me. I could smell the food and flowers. I could see the New York skyline light up like thousands of twinkle lights for us – how could I possibly imagine being married anywhere else?

And, despite my better judgment, I sighed, then nodded and was suddenly pulled into a massive hug from Lafayette.

"Come by tomorrow, and we'll get started, ok?" he whispered into my ear.

It was the following day, and I had arranged with Lafayette that I would be there after my shift was over at Sam's place. So at 3pm, I made my way their house. After tea, Lafayette laid his second big surprise on me.

"Lafayette, what do you mean she's a close personal friend?"

"I mean sweetness; she's a close personal friend."

"I… I…" I couldn't get the words out. I wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed by the gesture or just shut up and be grateful.

"Sookie," he started in a sincere tone that made me pay attention, "I never thought I'd have the honor of giving away a daughter. It does this old queen's heart good to call in every favor I can think of for this wedding," he said honestly.

"Oh Lafayette!" I gasped as tears started rolling down my cheek. That answered my question. _Shut it and be grateful, Sookie._

"Aww, now you've got me crying too!" He pulled out his lavish gold embroidered pocket square and dabbed at his watering eyes.

"So… I'm Carrie Bradshaw?" I said, wiping away the tears.

"No, sweetness, I wouldn't let you be caught dead in anything that garish! No, no, no1 I had her send over something much more Sookie and much less Carrie. And there will be no bluebirds in your hair either!"

I laughed and nodded. Although, truth be told, I thought the bird was kind of charming, actually. I obviously couldn't let him know that, though!

"You know," I started, "part of the fun of all this wedding mess is going wedding dress shopping."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Tell you what. If after you try on your perfect dress that should be delivered any minute now, and you still want to look around? I'll call in another favor, and we can be at Kleinfeld's in an hour."

No sooner had he said the words, than the bell rang. Three minutes later ,a very large box from Vivienne Westwood was waiting for us in the hall, complete with a small army of seamstress'. After said box had been rolled into the living room, and all the army had filed in, one of them went to the box with a razor and began opening it. My stomach was a jumble of nerves. What if I hated it? Could I really be honest with Lafayette and let him know? Would it break his heart? I mean, it was my day after all, right? I couldn't get married in something I didn't like, right?

The box had been opened, and the dress was buried in pink tissue paper. As layer after layer of paper was peeled away, I suddenly caught a glimpse of satin… it was pink! I plastered a smile on my face and let my insides churn. That's what happens when you let 'an old queen' choose your dress I thought. A pink satin dress… oh man! What was I going to do? Two seamstresses were covering my view when the final piece of tissue paper was tossed aside. Then there it was in all its pink satin glory.

It. Was. Exquisite.

Before I knew what was happening, Lafayette had brushed away a tear with a napkin. In a million years, I wouldn't have picked it out for myself. It wasn't traditional in any way. It was cocktail length. It was sleeveless, with a very deep sweetheart neckline, and it was indeed pink satin - but it was the prettiest shade of blush, and I knew it would compliment my hair and skin to perfection. There was an underskirt that showed at the bottom in a cream satin, and the skirt was gathered toward one side. It defied words though, and I was so in awe and so in love with that damn dress, I let myself cry a little more.

I hugged Lafayette harder than I thought humanly possible, and when he began gasping, I let go. After wiping my face, I went to try it on. I slipped into one of the spare bedrooms, and one of the ladies helped me get into it. I hadn't even noticed the black velvet bag she was carrying, but after I had put the dress on, she opened it to reveal a pair of stellar satin heels, dyed to match the dress. I actually squealed!

When I finally looked in the mirror, I was in heaven. It was amazing on − even better on me than on the hanger. It fit almost perfectly; the only thing they'd really have to work on was shortening the skirts a little. As it was, it hit just a little lower on my calf than it should have. We walked back out the living room, and everyone gasped. Niall had joined Lafayette on sofa while I had been changing, and they were grasping each other's hands as I walked toward them.

They were both beaming. I had gained so much more than just Eric over the past months. I had a family again, and nothing was more precious than that.

"Oh, Sookie," said Niall reverently, "You look so divine, child."

I felt divine too. I knew I couldn't do much to repay them. They had offered to pay for practically everything simply because they thought of us as their 'kids'. We couldn't talk them out of it. And really, when we saw how happy it made them to do all this for us, I couldn't argue anymore. As I said, there wasn't much I could do, but there was one thing. One thing that I hoped would express to them how much they had come to mean to me, to us.

"Niall, Lafayette," I said trying to keep my composure, "You know you're my family now," a tear escaped my eye, and I tried in vain to keep it inside, "and it would mean the world to me," I said, breaking down like a little girl, "if you'd both walk me down the aisle."

There was no more holding back the tears. They both started sniffing and sniveling themselves before they agreed and gathered me into their arms. It had been an emotional couple of days. My parents were gone, my brother was no longer a part of my life, and dearest Gran wasn't by my side anymore. But, I had two fairy godfathers looking over me now. I had a fierce, yet devoted, new sister, and a best friend who was going to make me an auntie. And, I had Eric; a man who had loved me through the ages and, I was sure, for thousands of years to come too.

(Eric POV)

The combined fire power of Niall, Lafayette, Pam, and I made the wedding planning easy. No one could say no to us, and before we knew it, we had flowers, food, music, and photography all wrapped up. True to my word, I got Sookie a simple, plain gold wedding band, and she in turn got me a white gold band. The reality of it all should have hit me hard. I should have been freaking out; I should have been questioning it all. I should have been salivating after every woman that crossed my path… it never happened though.

I was never nervous. I never even entertained the idea of waiting longer. Sookie was it for me, and there was no reason we shouldn't make it official. The happiest moment for me though, was a small one: City Hall. We had to get our wedding license. We were both expecting hours on lines and massive hassles. To that end we got up early and were at the doors before they even opened, arms full of ID's, birth certificates, and anything else we could think of.

We had never discussed Sookie changing her name. Secretly, I would have loved nothing more than for her become Mrs. Sookie Northman. Of course, I also knew how strongly she clung to her independence and never once had I brought it up. I assumed she would simply keep her name, or possibly hyphenate it. So when the lady behind the counter asked her if she would be changing her name, and when it took her all of one second to reply, "Yes", I was the proudest, happiest, goofiest smiling idiot in New York City.

Mr. & Mrs. Sookie and Eric Northman.

It repeated over and over in my mind:

_Mr. and Mrs. Northman let me introduce you to your child_.

_Mr. and Mrs. Northman, congratulations on the purchase of your new home_.

_Mr. and Mrs. Northman, welcome to the Hilton Hotel, please enjoy your stay_.

I came up with hundreds of them − they all made me stand a little taller.

Our wedding was three days away. Between myself, Sookie and the "Fairy Godfathers," as Sookie had taken to calling Niall and Lafayette, we had a little over 100 people coming. We made sure to invite Amelia of course, but also Octavia. It was because of Octavia, in fact, that we were climbing a familiar set of steps to a familiar apartment in downtown Manhattan.

Octavia was thrilled to be invited and said that as our gift, she was going to take us back to the beginning. She was going to help us find the start of our story. She said she thought it was important to know before we were wed, exactly why we had found each other, and why we always would. I couldn't have agreed with her more.

We didn't know what to expect. We walked into the apartment hand-in-hand, equally scared and thrilled. We sat on the couch, and when Octavia, Amelia, Sookie and I joined hands, we were brought back to a time and place that had somehow been haunting us since we had met. We had had glimpses of that life. Sad, sometimes scary images of how we began, but now, the story unfolded before us in vivid detail.

The story of Eric and Sookie had come full circle. And, with the knowledge of our pasts, and the brilliant hopes and dreams of the future, we were ready to become man and wife.

**A/N**

***Zhiv carefully peeks out from behind computer screen***

**Please don't fling rotten fruit at me?**

**I promise that everything will be revealed, trust me ok? I have a plan! But before that, you get the wedding, and ooh la la! How about a juicy lemon at the scene of the first crime? Can we all say Puerto Rico!**

**Sookie's wedding dress and shoes are in my profile.**

**Now come on, for the love of Sooks and the Viking, show the lowly writer some love. It's our life blood people!**


	29. Chapter 29, Ever After

**I DON'T OWN SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THEREOF.**

**WHATS THAT YOU SAY? ANOTHER CHAPTER SO QUICKLY? WELL YES GUYSIES. THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE MUCH LONGER. I SPLIT THEM UP.**

**MANY THANKS TO HOPESTREET… AND PS, HE MIGHT GET CHLORINE POISONING BUT WHAT A WAY TO GO HUH? (THAT WILL MAKE SENSE LATER TO YOU NON-BETA PEOPLES)**

**OH YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPILOGUE. IT'S BEEN A FUN CRAZY ROAD HUH? WELL IT'S NOT OVER JUST YET…**

**Chapter 29 – Ever After**

(_Sookie POV_)

I hadn't even thought about the honeymoon. But when on the morning of the wedding Niall and Lafayette gave me an envelope with a plane ticket inside, I suddenly blushed. Oh man, I couldn't wait to be married and have sex with my _husband_ for the first time! It was first class to Puerto Rico of course. It was only one-way because they wanted us to stay as long as we wanted. We were leaving on a 2pm flight the following day. Just enough time to get home, collapse, wake up, pack, and run for the plane.

I would have jumped up and hugged them, but Olga, the woman hired to do my hair and makeup, was ready to attack my eyes with glue and false lashes. Instead, they walked out, letting Tara and Pam in. They looked wonderful. Tara was my one and only bridesmaid, and Pam was Eric's best 'man.' Since there was no need for continuity, Pam wore a stunning black velvet pant suit with a white satin ruffled blouse and was definitely the hottest chick at the wedding. Tara wore a simple but lovely long gray dress that hugged her now burgeoning baby bump – she was glowing.

They stayed with me while I got dressed. We laughed and drank champagne, and I enjoyed every minute of my girl time. Just before it was time to get dressed, Pam stepped out. I didn't know why, but I was too excited to worry about it. The seamstress army had done a perfect job, and when I put the dress on, it felt like an old friend. I stepped into the shoes and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a bride! Maybe not a traditional one, but here I was, in my wedding dress, on my wedding day. My only regret was that Gran couldn't be here to see it in the flesh.

I walk into the other room to a round of gasps from Tara and Pam who had made it back. Olga helped me with my wedding hat and veil, and I was ready. I was damn proud that I hadn't cried off all my makeup either! Of course, that was going to change. Pam handed me a small gift bag. I looked at her curiously, but I took it from her and pulled out the card that was sticking out the top.

_Lover,_

_Since I wasn't able to spoil you rotten with every wedding desire, thanks_

_to the Fairy Godfathers, I had to do something._

_I'm hoping that because it's our wedding day, you'll find it_

_in your heart not to protest my gift._

_I love you, Wife._

_-Husband_

Olga was there with tissues, powder, and mascara immediately to wipe my tears and fix the streaks of mascara running down my face. I put down the card and reached into the bag to find three jewelry boxes. Dammit! He was right! I couldn't protest or complain or anything… it was our wedding day.

As I opened the largest box, I gasped. Inside was a beautiful rose gold and pink stone necklace. There were links of paved stones connecting the rose gold chains. The symbolism wasn't lost on me. I had Tara help me put it on before I moved on to the other boxes, which contained a matching bracelet, and a simple pair of gold and pink stone studs. It was all so beautiful and touching, and it all matched my dress so perfectly. Which made me wonder…

"Before you ask, it was me," said Lafayette from behind me. I hadn't even realized that he had come back into the room. "He wanted to get you diamonds, but I might have subtly suggested that pink sapphires would have been better. Have to say, he did a damn fine job!"

"Yes, he did. They're perfect huh?"

There was a shared moment of silence before Pam spoke up.

"Well kiddies, I hate to ruin the moment, but I have to meet my brother at the altar. Sookie," she said kissing my cheek, "Next time I kiss you, you'll be a Northman… welcome to the clan!" she said as she walked out of the room.

A Northman. I was about to become Mrs. Sookie Northman!

"You ready girl?" asked Tara.

I simply nodded. Lafayette took my arm in his, and we followed Tara to the ceremony room. When I got there, Niall kissed my cheek.

"You've made me a very happy old man, Sookie," he said. Before I could answer, however, the music started up, and Tara started walking. Niall hooked his arm through mine. The doors were opened, and before me was a vision of white: white flowers, white candles, crystal, and my love, Eric, waiting for me, smiling like the luckiest person on earth. I knew exactly how he felt.

(_Eric POV_)

When the doors opened, the only thing I could do was smile like a fool. Sookie looked… she looked… I still don't have the words. She was stunning, more than stunning really, she looked like a dream walking arm in arm with her Fairy Godfathers. Suddenly Lafayette's hint of pink sapphires made perfect sense as she came closer to me in a pink satin dress that set my heart racing.

She was sexy. She was beautiful. She was mine.

When the Godfathers gave her to me, I was able to look at her for the first time in hours. She was flawless. I projected exactly how stunning I thought she was in the hopes she was listening. When her cheeks flushed, I knew she had heard. She looked right into my eye, and mouthed, "_You too_."

The vows took much too long. Too, too long. I just wanted to hear 'man and wife.' I tuned out the officiate and answered questions when prompted… I think. It really was a blur. Suddenly people were snickering, and I had no idea why.

"Jesus Christ, Eric!" Pam yelled. "Snap out of it and kiss her you idiot!"

That's all I needed to hear. I picked her up by her waist and kissed her good and proper in front every single person we knew. There was more than one catcall and yelp from the peanut gallery, but I couldn't have possibly cared less. She was my wife - Mrs. Northman!

When I let her down, we walked down the aisle, out of the room and were promptly whisked away by the photographers. We took every conceivable picture. Some by ourselves, with family, with friends, by ourselves again… and then we had to do it all over again with the black and white film camera.

All I wanted to do was molest my wife… WIFE! She looked so fucking sexy in her dress; I was surprised I hadn't flown us to the roof to consummate the marriage. But something told me that Sookie might have wanted to have our first dance before I defiled her. After photos, we were allowed to enjoy our party. There couldn't have possibly been one white flower left in all of New York. Everywhere we looked, there were white orchids, white roses, white lilies, white candles and absolutely everything sparkled.

We danced our first dance to 'I'll be Seeing You.' It was perfect of course.

_I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places,_

_That this heart of mine embraces; all day through…_

We danced, drank, and ate, and the night was a thrilling success. It was well past midnight when Sookie and I collapsed in the car that Pam had arranged for us and would also be picking us up the following day. By the time we arrived at the apartment, both of us were too tired, and possibly too drunk to fool around. All we could manage to do was strip and crawl into bed.

"Brrrrrrring!"

Ugh!

"Brrrrrrring!"

Shit, my head.

"Brrrrrrrring!"

"Hello?" I rasped out as I grabbed my cell.

"Hello Mr. Northman, this Julio. I'm waiting downstairs when you're ready, sir."

"Ready for what Julio?" I somehow managed to get out.

"The car, sir. I'm here and ready to take you to the airport, sir."

"Airport?" What on earth was he talking about?

"Yes sir, United flight 732 to Puerto Rico. It leaves at 2, sir?"

"SHIT! AIRPORT!" Holy hell! We hadn't put the alarm clock on. "Julio we'll be down as soon as possible." I sat bolt up and hung up the phone. "Sookie!"

"Hmmmm?" she mumbled.

"SOOKIE! SOOKIE! WAKE UP!"

"Eric!" she whined.

"DAMMIT SOOKIE WAKE UP! We have a plane to catch!"

"Plane?" she asked confused. She rubbed her eyes, then looked to me and smiled. Very quickly, it hit her. "FUCK! Plane! OH MY GOD!" She ran out of bed to the bathroom. I flew out of bed and into the closet where I grabbed a large duffel bag and began stuffing it with clothes and shoes not even bothering to fold.

When Sookie came into the closet, I took my duffel bag and switched places with her. I gathered my toiletries into the duffel bag with one sweep of my arm and ran back into the closet to put on some clothes. Sookie was throwing things into her bag like a mad woman. I was glad to see that her lingerie drawers were open though, as far as I was concerned they were the most important part of her wardrobe.

Magically, we somehow made it out of the door in 25 minutes and dashed downstairs into Julio's waiting car. Breathing heavily, hung over, and delirious, we suddenly began laughing like hyenas. Every guffaw made my head pound even more but there was nothing I could do – neither of us could stop laughing.

When we arrived at the airport, with plenty of time by the way, we checked in and made it through baggage claim. As soon as we were at our gate, I went out in search of greasy food, coffee, and Advil. A few minutes later, I had McDonald's and packets of pills for us. We downed the coffee, gobbled the food and took the Advil gladly just in time to board the plane. Exhausted and still hung over, we fell asleep and before we knew it, we ready to land.

The Jeep was parked and ready for us in the parking lot, and we made our way down the familiar roads to the house that somehow felt like coming home. The Fairy Godfathers had obviously asked the maid to stock the fridge, and set vases of fresh flowers and bowls of fresh fruit everywhere. It was beautiful, but all we could think of was bed.

We made our way to the bedroom, peeled off our clothes, and were asleep within minutes. Sexy times as husband and wife would have to wait.

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds and the far off crashing of waves. Streaks of sun made their way through the blinds, promising light and heat. I rolled over to find that I was alone. There was a note, however:

_Husband,_

_You looked too peaceful to wake up._

_Join me poolside._

_-Wife_

Wife.

It was all still too good to be true. I got up and rooted through my bag for some essentials. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before finding my swim trunks, grabbing a towel, and walking outside into the brilliant light of morning and the tropical heat.

When I got to the pool, I could see Sookie's towel on a chair, and a bottle of water by it, but no Sookie. I set my towel down in the chair next to hers and heard a splash behind me. Sookie's head had just bobbed up from underwater. She smiled when she saw me and swam my way.

_There is my wife_.

She got to the pool steps and slowly stood up.

_There is my topless wife_…

She walked her way out of the pool.

_There is my completely naked wife_…

She was dripping wet, nipples at attention. She stood there, letting the water drip into her curves as they made their slow journey to her feet. She tilted her head to the side and twisted her hair between her hands to ring it out. Was she oblivious to what the sight of her wet, naked, sun glistened body would do to me? She was a fantasy come true.

She licked her lips and looked right at me. A sexy, devilish little smile made its way onto her face. Oh, she knew exactly what she was doing. Fuck! Well, I was more than ready to play along. I walked over, kneeled before her, and picked up her leg, resting it over my shoulder.

Without a word, I licked the dripping water from her abdomen, causing her to whimper slightly. The sound went right to my dick. I followed a droplet of water with my hungry eyes; down, down, down, to between her legs. Before it could fall to her feet though, I licked it away from one her beautifully bare, smooth lips. Her skin tasted of sunlight.

Her hands rested on my head and slowly grasped at my hair. Did she want me now? Was she wet for me? I dipped a finger into her folds and ground my teeth. She was smooth and velvet and wet as the sea. She moaned my name. Oh what that sound did to me!

"Say it again."

"Eric," she breathed.

"Shit, Sookie, again."

"Eric!" she cried out, all needy and desperate.

"Tell me, Sookie. Tell me what you want me to do to you. I want to hear it."

"Ung. Make me come!"

"How Sookie? Tell me exactly how."

Her knees seemed to have given out a bit, but she steadied herself before saying, "With your tongue. Fuck me with your tongue."

I growled loudly, because hell! If that wasn't the fucking sexiest thing a wife could say to her husband. I pressed my forehead to her body and inhaled. She smelled like heat and lust. I dipped my head down and licked her slit. Shit, she was so hot and moist. I knew what she did to my body, but knowing that nothing more than a few words from me could do that to her, rattled my libido. I couldn't tease her any longer; I was too desperate to taste her.

I slipped my tongue between her aching folds. She was salty and sweet and wet and soft. I continued to taste her, letting my mouth do what my dick was desperate to do. I didn't want to stop. Even the pain from kneeling on the wooden deck was irrelevant due to the sounds my tongue elicited from Sookie. She was coming undone around me. I could feel it every time she grabbed at my hair, every time her knees were about to give.

"Honey, please, please, please," she begged.

"Please what," I asked, huskily. I wanted to hear her say the words. Nothing was sexier than hearing her say what she wanted.

"Make me come!" _Good girl_.

"Tell me what to do Sookie. Come on tell me!"

"Bite me!"

"Fuck, yes! Bite what Sookie?"_Come on lover, tell me_!

"Oh, god!" she screamed as I pumped a few fingers in and out of her.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"Bite. My. Clit." _YES!_

How I could possibly get any harder was beyond me, but I had. Bite and clit. Ahhh, damn, it couldn't get better than this! I lowered my head, licked her clit a few times while pumping my fingers in and out.

I could hear her moaning, and whimpering, and practically at the verge of tears before I licked one more time, and finally, _finally_, bit down. A vibration ripped through her body, and a guttural sound escaped her open lips. She went completely off-kilter. I grabbed onto her hips and hugged her body to mine as she rode out her orgasm, bucking her pelvis into my face. I closed my lids, my eyes rolling back into my head. I was throbbing for her in the worst possible way.

When she finally steadied, I stood up, never letting go of her. She had tears falling from her eyes, her mouth was open, and she was completely flushed. I'd never seen anything more erotic in my life. When I knew she was steady, I pulled down my trunks, cursing at the netting that scraped against my now strained and sensitive head.

I took Sookie's hand and led her back into the pool. The second I saw her step out all wet and naked, all I could think of was watching her bounce on my dick, light as air. She followed me willingly, if not still slightly dazed. The cool water did nothing to ease my burning body. I knew the only thing that could help now was burying myself deep into my stunning wife. When she was just about neck deep, and I chest deep, I pushed her against the pool wall.

"Do you have any idea how badly I wanted you the second I saw you in that dress yesterday?" I whispered into her ear.

She shuddered. "Tell me…" she pleaded.

I grabbed her ass. "It took everything I had not to steal you away and fuck you against a wall Sookie."

I lifted her up, one hand on each cheek. When I could feel her pussy rub against my straining dick, she hissed. "Tell me more," she said.

God! Didn't she know what she did to me?

"Oh, Sookie, I wanted to reach down into that fucking dress and pull out your tits so I could lick them," I said as I pushed her weightless body up and down my length.

"I…" she started, but I cut her off.

"All I could think of was what it would feel like to finally fuck my wife."

"Then do it!"

"You want me to fuck you, Sookie? In the pool? Your perfect fucking ass in my hands?"

She nodded. She was a stunning mess. Her still wet hair stuck to her neck. Her skin was red and pink and blotchy. Her mouth was open and dry from panting, and I could see the strain in her face as she was attempting but failing miserably to stay calm.

"I need you to be inside of me," she was barely able to breathe out.

_Thank you_! I lifted her up and slowly pulled her onto me. I cursed loudly as her tight heat enveloped my pulsing shaft. She cried out when I was completely sheathed and pulled me toward her, my face resting between her tits. I took a hardened nipple into my mouth as I began thrusting into her frantically. She had never felt so good, so tight, or so hot.

She cried out, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" with every breath she could take.

I didn't want the sensations to end, but I was coiled so tightly. I wanted to stay in that pool, ramming into her all day, but all my body wanted was to burst inside her perfect fucking body. It was all too much, I needed to come… but I knew I could do it all again soon, very soon.

"Sookie, come with me, lover."

"Yes," she cried.

"Fucking come with me. Let me feel you come on my dick, please, lover," I pleaded, desperate for my release. I wouldn't until she could come with me, though.

"I love you," she said haltingly.

Christ! I couldn't keep myself together anymore. I thrust into her with every last ounce of strength, and let myself release deep inside of her. As I called out her name, I could feel her walls crash around me, egging on my orgasm even further. We stayed there, frozen in our ecstasy for longer than I thought possible.

When my muscles finally relaxed, and after my breath came back to me, I looked at Sookie. She was the love of my many lives. I knew our story from the beginning; I knew why we would always find each other. I knew why every time we came together, it felt like a blessing. I knew all of it, except what the future held for us. It didn't matter, though. Whatever the future held, as long as we were together, then as now, life would be perfection.

**A/N**

***Wipes brow with sleeve***

**Phew! Anyone else a little steamy under the collar?**

**Give me a second….**

…**..**

…**..**

**Ok. Tara's dress, the jewelry, and the wedding hat/veil are on my profile.**

**Know what I want? A naked Viking in a pool (you too? No way!)**

**You know what else I want? I want you to press the rev button.**


	30. Chapter 30, Epilogue

**I DON'T OWN SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THEREOF.**

**I THINK I'M GOING TO TAKE A LITTLE FF WRITING BREAK. I AM GOING TO GO BACK AND RE-WORK MY FIRST STORY THOUGH. I'LL STILL BE AROUND LADIES, JUST MEANS I HAVE MORE TIME FOR TWEETING AND FORUM-ING. I POUNCE AND FOOZLE EVERY LAST ONE OF YA!**

**THIS WAS VERY HARD TO WRITE. I DON'T LIKE VIOLENCE, BUT IT HAD TO BE WRITTEN AND I KNEW FOR A WHILE WHAT WAS COMING, MAYBE SOME OF YOU DID AS WELL.**

**BEFORE I SAY GOODBYE, I NEED TO THANK EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO REVIEWED. I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME THAT YOU WERE MOVED ENOUGH TO LET ME KNOW.**

**TO EVERYONE WHO MADE THIS STORY (OR ME FOR THAT MATTER) A FAVORITE, I'M REALLY HONORED.**

**TO ANYONE ELSE WHO READ THIS, I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED IT.**

**TO MY LOVELY LOVELY BETA, MS. HOPESTREET. THANK YOU FOR BEING MY PERSONAL COMA NAZI, THE TIME AND CARE YOU PUT INTO THIS IS SO VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. KISSES.**

**AND NOW, THE EPILOGUE. CIAO KIDDIES, IT'S BEEN FUN!**

**Epilogue**

"Good afternoon, it's time for the Author's Corner here on NPR, I'm Judith Levine your host, and we're here with Sookie Northman, author of the widely popular Charlaine Harris Series. Now Mrs. Northman, first off, congratulations on the immense success of your books."

"Thank you so much Judith, but please call me Sookie."

"Alright then, Sookie, I'm sure some of our audience might be curious as to why a romance novelist is on the show, but they shouldn't be. Besides being immensely entertaining and well-written, the stunning historical accuracy and innate detail that you present readers with has given you not only romance readers, but history buffs as well."

"Thank you. It was a surprise to me too. I started out with the first book almost as a dare to myself. I loved writing, and I loved romance novels, and I just thought I should give it a go. I had no idea that it would become the phenomenon that it has."

"Yes, in fact only a year after the first book was published, the first studio-length feature film was made."

"That was a shock! I don't think I fully understood how popular the book had become until the movie was released and was a hit."

"Now I've heard that this most recent book in the series, an adventure in Viking-era Europe in the 900's, 'Gray Skies' is be the last? Say it ain't so!"

"Judith, I'm afraid it is. As I'm sure you and my readers know, this series is the story of Charlaine and Leif; a pair who have been destined for each other through the ages. I started in Victorian Europe, and traveled back in time with each novel… this latest book is the beginning of their story. The start."

"So you end with the beginning?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Well all good things must come to an end."

"They do indeed."

"Now, many have said how similarly the lead characters resemble both yourself and your husband."

"I've never denied the fact that I based the characters on us. When thinking of the perfect leading man, the first image was always my husband."

"Speaking of which, I hear that you and your husband will be celebrating your 10th wedding anniversary in a few months. Let me be the first to congratulate you."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Sookie, let me ask you: I know that your eldest daughter, Elsa is 8, and your son, David is 4, correct?"

"Yes, we've been very blessed."

"Do they know what mommy does? What mommy writes about?"

"Well, they know Mommy writes books and that they're not for kids. But as for the topics, no they don't. Eric and I have decided that they can read them when they're 18, but I'm sure they'll find a way to get their hands on them before then."

"I hear that you've already decided on the topic for your next book?"

"Yes. We've just bought a huge ramshackle farmhouse near my hometown in Louisiana. And, for better or worst, we're going to try to fix it up ourselves… with the kids, and the dogs, and all. I'm going to keep a journal about it; hopefully I can make it into a book people would want to read."

"A departure from your past repertoire."

"Yes. But I don't know that I could, or would, try to top the Charlaine Harris series. I think I might be retiring the romance novel, at least for a while."

"Well, I'm sure whatever you decide to write will be a success. Your fans are devoted."

"They certainly are."

"I hear you have a surprise for us."

"Well Judith, I was so honored that you asked me to be on the show, that I thought I'd share the short treatment I wrote for myself about the final book."

"That's wonderful! So exciting! So we'll be getting the condensed version, the cliffs notes, if you will, of 'Gray Skies'?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Well then, Sookie, please take it away."

"She was standing on a rocky gray shore, watching a huge wooden ship. As it sailed away from her, she could hear the men singing in unison as they rowed. She wondered if Leif was singing as well. She was wearing a thick wool dress and a matching shawl wrapped around her. Her hair was loose and whipping in the wind. She waved at the large wooden boat in vain; she knew he could longer see her. She could barely make out the sound of men singing anymore. Suddenly, she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. When the cold wind rushed by her, she fell to her knees and cried loudly, her whole body shaking. Something was wrong. It felt like goodbye.

Although Leif was in fact singing, his heart wasn't in it. His heart was on that quickly vanishing shore, in Charlaine's hands. He would have done anything in his power not to leave, not to set out to siege and kill. But it was his duty, and he couldn't disappoint his people. He sang to keep the men under his command excited and to ready them for the battle ahead. He had to soldier on. There was no other option. She never even protested. She knew what loving him meant. She knew that at any moment, he would have to take control, move out, face men equally as strong and skilled as he in battle.

As he looked at the shore, he thought he could almost still see a flash of blonde hair blowing in the wind. Like gold shimmering on the beach. It was she. His brave, beautiful, suffering wife. She was his everything, and nothing pained him more than leaving her, but he had to. He was born a prince amongst his people. His father had been their leader, their king, and when Leif was born, all those duties were naturally bestowed upon him. He had never thought twice about his role or about his destiny until he had met her.

She and her family had escaped a horde of solders that ransacked her village. Her father and brother were killed, and this brave singular woman had made it across frigid waters and barren lands with her mother and small sister looking for sanctuary. He was 17; she was 16. He knew from the moment he saw her that she was his. He married her only months later. They spent a week in bed together, lavishing each other's bodies with kisses, touches, and sweet acts of love.

Their existence was blessed and peaceful until… until.

A year later the same horde that had killed her family rushed the town without warning. Chaos ensued. There were countless deaths, rapes and murders. But perhaps none more tragic than his father, the king, their leader. It was suddenly up to Leif to take the reigns. They both knew what needed to happen next. A king could not be murdered without retaliation. It was honor and duty. It was Leif's honor and duty, and his next step would be a painful one.

He would leave to secure his father's honor and legacy. He would leave her to fight and possibly face his death. She never let him see her cry, never once. But she would steal away to weep, gasping for air. She was weeping now on a cold barren shore. Frigid water soaked her dress, shawl and hair. She would get sick, but she couldn't tear herself away from that shore until the boat was no longer in sight.

Weeks passed. Lonely weeks. Sad weeks. Always that nagging feeling of the end would take over her, and she would shudder. When the she heard the horns blowing, she almost let herself smile… it was him! He had returned! But when she heard the first scream, she knew better. It wasn't Leif, it was the enemy. She knew right then and there that her sense of foreboding was ill-conceived. It wasn't his end that she was about to face... it was her own.

Leif's raid had been a success. He had lost only a few men and reciprocated the death of his father with the murder of their leader. They were sailing home. He would be with her again. It was days into their journey when a sailor noticed the ship. An enemy ship. They were ahead of them! How they could have forged forward so much faster than they was a mystery, but they had no time to ponder it now.

His only thought was with her. If he couldn't make it time… he couldn't think that way! He started singing loudly to fortify his own nerves. His men soon joined in, but the attempt was futile. He wouldn't be alright until he had her in his arms again. He and his men could only ever strive to keep the enemy ship within sight. They were never able to catch up.

When the enemy ship made shore before they could, Leif almost jumped into the freezing water to swim to her. He was certain that he could make it to shore before the ship. Luckily his best friend and advisor talked him out of it. He was right of course; Leif would be of no use to Charlaine if he was frozen solid, or dead at the bottom of the ocean.

Charlaine could only hope that she would be able to see him one last time before she died. They stormed the house. Her attempt to keep them away with a sword was laughable, but she had to try. They knew who she was. She was in the largest house, with the nicest pelts, best woolen clothes, and even two young boys keeping watch outside. They dispatched the poor boys with one fell swoop of their weapons and made their way to her. Although she didn't go as easily as they had hoped, she was theirs now.

They took her to the meeting house. The large stone house was used for gatherings, religious affairs, and the happiest events in their community. It was sadly ironic that this place of smiles and hope and laughter would be the place of her death. Three men dragged her kicking and screaming all the way. Many tried to stop them along the way, but the strongest and most capable men were with Leif.

One of the men slapped her until she quieted. Her breath had been knocked out of her. Savagely, forcefully, they tore the clothes from her body. Laughing the whole time, they took turns violating her. She simply shut her mind down. She thought back to the first time she saw Leif, to the way his smile always calmed her. She thought about the children that would have had. She thought about spring flowers and the love they had shared.

She could feel herself slipping away. Their rough actions, their abuse were slowly making it harder and harder for her to hold on. If only she could see him one more time she repeated to herself. Hold on just a little longer…

He made it to shore and ran faster than any man ever had. He killed anyone in his way. He had lost count how many, but nothing would keep him from her now. He made it to their house to see the slain boys and knew she had been taken. He screamed a terrible gut wrenching scream. He tore through the house and ran back outside. His men had caught up with him and were finishing off the last of the enemy as his head spun in terror and panic. Where was she! Where! He looked around. Everything was on fire or ruined except for the meeting house. It was there, untouched, with the door open. Was that it? Is that were she was? He ran, tripping over debris and bleeding moaning bodies as he went.

There in the corner were three men laughing. One was bent over a body, a woman. He was pounding into her as if she were a straw doll. "NO!" he screamed. He ran forth knowing it was Charlaine. Sword out and blood boiling, he ran his sword into the half naked man who was bent over her. The enemy stopped and spit out one last breath. As he collapsed, the two other men lunged at Leif. Between his rage and heat, they were no match for him. He threw one off his back, slamming him into the hard stone wall. The other he faced and in one quick move sliced open his throat.

The man he had thrown began to crawl toward him. He stopped him by pinning him to the ground with his sword… straight through his back. He was covered in blood and screamed again in a bloody rage. It wasn't until he heard a small breath in the corner that he came crashing back. There lay his wife, the woman he loved more anything. She was naked, back and blue, and seemed half in this world and half in another.

He ran to her, pulling the fur off his back to cover her. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She couldn't be sure then. But, was he there? She tried to look, to turn her head, but she no longer had the strength. She could swear she could hear him weeping. She wanted to calm his tears. She wanted to tell him it was all right now, nothing hurt, not when she was in his arms.

She was being rocked back and forth. The movement was so calming, so soothing. She felt herself slipping away more and more with every minuscule breath. It was the end. She was with him, though, and that was all she wanted. He knew this was it. Her body couldn't keep working anymore. He held her and rocked her slowly. All he wanted for her now was to be comfortable, to be at ease.

Before she left him forever, he made a promise aloud to her, to the gods, to whoever was listening.

"I'll find you, do you hear me? I'll ever let you go again! No matter the time or place my love, I promise… I will always find you."

She smiled as her spirit left her body, knowing that his words were the truth: she would see him again in another life in another land.


End file.
